The MisAdventures of MegaMan X And Zero
by Y2Jen
Summary: (COMPLETE!) A series following the many wacky adventures of MegaMan X and his partner pal Zero with everyone from the Hunter HQ as they take on Sigma and his Maverick force. (My first MegaMan X fic. Please R&R!)
1. The News Show

(MegaMan X, and Zero are both doing their own tv show. Zero thinks it's a comedy, so he acts stupid, as usual. X doesn't know what the heck is up with Zero, so he tries to keep his cool as Zero is looking off around the room lovingly.)  
  
X is the first to speak on return from their first commercial break, "Ok we're back, and those of you just tuning in, I'm MegaMan X, and this is my partner Zero. Right now we would like to teach you all some Japanese words and how they're pronounced. So I'll start. Ahem, the Japanese word for 'yes' is 'hai'. Now it's your turn Zero." But Zero's staring off lovingly at the audience. "Zero! I said it's your turn to teach some Japanese, hello?!"

"Hu?" Zero shook his head, snapping out of the daze. "Oh, uh, the Japanese word for..... ow, is..... ow."  
  
X shakes his head in disbelief, and Zero is smiling stupidly at the audience. "No Zero, that's not even funny, and it'll never be."

"Well I heard Jackie Chan say that the Chinese word for ow is ow."

"Chinese isn't Japanese, Zero."

"Oh yea."

"Uhm, Zero why are you staring around the room like that?"

"Oh, there's a, um, an, uh...."

X paused for a moment, waiting for Zero to finish his thought. "Zero you didn't answer my question, you just sort of trailed off there."

Zero closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "Yea, I, uh, do that sometimes..."  
  
X sighed, "We'll be right back." The camera leaves them and rolls to a commercial. After a few minutes their back on and X is still sitting on his chair, while Zero is running around with a flyswatter trying to kill a bug. "And we're back, but unfortunately Zero's off in the back trying to kill a fly."

"It's a mosquito!"

"So anyway the bad weather has canceled all the sports so..." As X spoke, Zero hits him with the flyswatter, killing the mosquito on X's head. "Ow, Zero why did you do that?!"

"Oh, I, uh...." Zero quickly sits down properly and looks at the camera proudly like a professional. "The Japanese word for 'cute' is 'kawaii'.

"Zero we're not doing that anymore!" X stops, shocked. "Wait Zero, you actually got it right?"

Zero blushed, "Yea, thanks, I usually do well when I'm not drunk."

"Oh joy. Well that's all the time we have for today."

"We'll be right back."

"No Zero, we're not coming back! The show's over! God!" X gets up and Zero runs off seeing X mad. X chases Zero as the camera zooms away showing the audience cheering on the news set.)


	2. At The Gym

(X and Zero are at the 'Mavericks Gym' working out on the  
treadmill.)  
  
X: Come on Zero we gotta keep up a steady pace, if we want to finish on time.  
  
Zero: Nah, if I go faster I'll finish before you and be done first.  
  
X: (Confidently) Ok Zero, whatever you say....  
  
(Gym music plays and it's one of the songs from the final level of X5. X is done, but Zero's still going panting on breathlessly.)  
  
X: See Zero I told you to keep a steady pace, because your still going, and I've been done for a while now.  
  
Zero: (tired) I can't make it...  
  
X: Come on Zero, you can do it!  
  
Zero: (sweating) I can't do it...  
  
X: Yes you can!  
  
Zero: Hey, I did it!  
  
(Zero is finished but the treadmill is still going.)  
  
X: There, I told you, you could do it. Now it's time to go, so I'll see you back at the base.  
  
(X disappears and the second he did, Zero's treadmill was going faster, he tripped and got caught in it, and Zero was going round and round screaming his head off. Sigma was running on the one next to him. He turns over wondering what was going on, and he saw that it was Zero caught on the treadmill. He starts to laugh, and points at Zero, so every other Maverick sees him and starts to laugh too.)  
  
Zero: Uh-h-h-h, I-i-i-i think I-i-i-i'm gonna be-e-e- si-i-i-i-ck...  
  
Sigma: Oh no, somebody turn it off before he...  
  
(Zero throws up. Sigma and some other Mavericks had some of it on them. In disgust, they picked up Zero and threw him out the door. Zero got up and left the gym. But back in the gym...)  
  
Sigma: Ew, that's just gross, Flame Mammoth get over here and clean it up ya rookie.  
  
Flame Mammoth: (Does his cry) Yes master.  
  
(Outside the base, X goes outside for some reason, and he meets Zero outside all cut up and covered in his own throw up.)  
  
X: Oh my god Zero what happened to you, and how come you came back late?  
  
Zero: I was screaming and calling your name for 45 minutes back at the gym and you never came!  
  
X: Zero, I, I, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you.  
  
Zero: What the hell, I could've been killed! Man, some friend you are, leaving me back there like that, how did I ever wind up meeting you anyway?!  
  
X: You don't even remember?  
  
Zero: Well, I have been hit in the head quite a few times, but I think it went something like this...  
  
(It shows the inside of a bar, and Zero is sitting next to Neon Tiger, and they're both drunk. X comes in with Zero's girlfriend Iris, and Zero looks over at her.)  
  
Zero: Hey baby what's up, so why don't you and I go off together and leave this blue freak, huh?  
  
(X interrupts Zero's story.)  
  
X: Uh Zero why do all of your stories involve Neon Tiger? You do know that he's a lesbian right?  
  
Zero: Shut up! Anyways where was I, oh yeah.  
  
(Zero's story continues.)  
  
X: Hey you can't talk like that to the Colonel's sister like that, you piece of low life scum!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey you can't talk like that to my husband!  
  
Zero: Hey, I thought I made myself clear in New York!  
  
Neon Tiger: Sigh.  
  
Iris: It's ok X, I kind of like this guy, he's a whole lot cuter then everyone else.  
  
(Iris sits down on Zero's lap giggling while Zero's love struck.)  
  
Neon Tiger: No! Let go of my man!  
  
(Neon Tiger gets up and socks Iris so hard and fast, that she fell to the floor passed out.)  
  
Zero: You idiot what're you doing? I actually had one coming onto me there!  
  
(The Colonel comes in to get a drink, when he sees Iris on the floor.)  
  
Colonel: Hey who did this to my sister X?  
  
(X points to Neon Tiger, but Neon Tiger points to Zero, whose staring off into space.)  
  
Colonel: You'll pay for hurting her!  
  
Zero: What? No, I didn't...  
  
(Colonel picks up Zero and throws him to the floor. Iris wakes up, and sees what's happening.)  
  
Iris: No brother please stop! He didn't hurt me.  
  
Colonel: Iris your ok. X, I'm never leaving you to watch Iris for me again.  
  
X: But I didn't....  
  
Colonel: I'm sorry X.  
  
(He picks up Iris and puts her on his shoulder and walks away.)  
  
Colonel: Iris I never want to see you around that red guy again.  
  
Iris: No, stop, but I love him!  
  
(Colonel leaves with Iris. Zero gets up and faces X.)  
  
Zero: Hey, do you think I'll ever see her again?  
  
X: Don't worry, I see a good future in you, so I'll help you... uh, wh, what's your name?  
  
Zero: Oh, I'm sorry my name is Zero, what's yours?  
  
X: My name is MegaMan, MegaMan Volnutt. But you can just call me X.  
  
Zero: Hey you and I should hang out more often. You're a Maverick Hunter aren't you? Can I join you as your partner?  
  
X: Sure pal. You know what let's go now and get started! What do you say, huh?  
  
Zero: Ok, pal.  
  
(X, and Zero leave the bar with an angry Neon Tiger still sitting there thinking to himself. End of Zero's story.)  
  
Zero: And that's the story of how I met the Colonel.  
  
X: That was a great story Zero. But it was supposed to be of how we met!  
  
Zero: Aw!  
  
X: Here let me tell you the story of how we met.  
  
(X tells his story, and when he finishes, he looks at Zero, who had fallen asleep.)  
  
X: Zero you! Oh, never mind. Aw.  
  
(X looks down at Zero, and imagines Zero as a little baby sleeping. He pats Zero on the head and gives him a blanket and goes inside to rest up for the night. Zero fell asleep outside, but it's dangerous at night. As Zero was sleeping outside Neon Tiger walks by the Maverick Hunter head quarters and sees Zero asleep. He was happy to see Zero, so he lied down with him in the blanket and gave Zero a kiss on the cheek. Zero smiles, and it makes Neon Tiger happy. He falls asleep too. Later on when it was morning X came out side to check on Zero, he saw him with Neon Tiger. They were both on their stomachs, so X put Neon Tiger's paw on Zero's butt, and ran inside laughing, and Neon Tiger wakes up, not noticing what X did. Then all of a sudden Zero wakes up and he feels something on his butt, he looks over to his side to spot Neon Tiger lying there watching him lovingly.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Hi.  
  
Zero: Ew man that's gross, your gross, get away from me! X you idiot I'm gonna get you back for this!  
  
(Zero runs inside the base, leaving Neon Tiger out there happy and angry.) 


	3. The Tournament

(X and Zero are walking together just talking, when all of a sudden Zero asks X how his childhood was like.)  
  
Zero: Hey X, how come you never talk about your life when you were a kid?  
  
(X stops walking, and he stares down at the ground.)  
  
Zero: X what's wrong?  
  
X: Zero, the reason why I never talk about it is because I lost so many people that meant a lot to me. Ever since that time when I was growing up, I was in a fight with someone named Sarah. She almost destroyed me, and the only way for me to still stay alive, was for Data to reset my body and mind. I turned back into a kid again. I was found by a man named Barrel Caskett, and his granddaughter Roll. Barrel took care of me, and when I was old enough, I went on digs underneath ruins to look for old parts and money. We soon got in fights with air pirates, and the leader was named Teisil Bonne. His brother and sister were Bon, and Tron. Tron liked me, but I liked Roll, and she got jealous. Anyway, one day when I was helping Roll find her father, I saw a picture of you in your black armor. I didn't remember who you were, until I did all of a sudden. Then you came through a portal from what I called the future, but it would really be the present for me. After convincing me who I really was, I turned back into an adult, and I left Roll and everyone else to go back to my world. I was happy to be back and remember things, but I left people like Roll. Now they're all dead, and I miss them. So there Zero, that's why I never talk about my childhood.  
  
Zero: Gosh X, I never realized that you felt like this before. I'm sorry I brought you back, but I had to, and I'm glad to be your best friend and partner. I'm here for you X, and I always will be, just like you're here for me right?  
  
X: Yea, thanks Zero. Thanks for everything.  
  
(X and Zero shake hands)  
  
Zero: Just don't ask about my childhood.  
  
X: (laughing) No worries there!  
  
Zero: Oh my god X, we're supposed to go down to the tournaments already or else we'll be late!  
  
X: I almost forgot, ok let's go!  
  
(X and Zero head over to a stadium where the tournaments are being held. They made it in time. X and Zero go out with the other competitors and wait in the middle of the field with the audience going wield.)  
  
X: Hey Zero, who was the one that won last time?  
  
Zero: That was last time!  
  
(Zero giggles, and looks over to his right, and he stops when he sees that Neon Tiger also entered. The other contestants were Sigma, Magma Dragoon, Axle the Red, Commander Yammark, Blizzard Wolf Fang, Sting Chameleon, and Split Mushroom.)  
  
Zero: Oh no, what're you doing here!  
  
Neon Tiger: Well look who it is, I knew that you'd show up. I knew that you loved me too. Come on let's ditch this place and go out. What do you say, hm?  
  
Zero: (Sarcastically) I'm sorry, but I think I hear X calling me.  
  
(Zero turns and walks away)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Thinks to himself) Aw, I know that X isn't gay, but what makes him so lucky to someone like him! Well don't worry Zero, one day I'll win your love.  
  
(As Zero's walking around, one of the other competitors grabs Zero and turns him around. It was Blizzard Wolf Fang, and he looked mad.)  
  
Zero: Oh great it's you again, what do you want?  
  
Blizzard Wolf Fang: Oh you think you're so smart do you, well I won't let you win this time. I'll squash you like the puny little insect you are!  
  
Commander Yammark: Hey! I find that really offensive you know.  
  
Blizzard Wolf Fang: Sorry. Anyway Zero don't think I'll go easy on you, because I'm sure that Neon Tiger would have the honor in doing that now will he.  
  
Zero: Oh what to me? Oh no, I'm pretty sure he's saving that for you.  
  
(Everyone laughs at Blizzard Wolf Fang)  
  
Blizzard Wolf Fang: What! How dare you insult me like this, just wait until the matches start! Then I'll let you really have it!  
  
(He turns and walks away)  
  
Announcer: Ok now it's time to see whose fighting who. The first two are X and Neon Tiger!  
  
X & Neon Tiger: What?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey X, I know you're not as cute as Zero, but I'll be gentle with you hmm.  
  
Zero: Haha, you get to fight Neon Tiger X, haha!  
  
X: Shut up Zero!  
  
Announcer: And the second match is Commander Yammark, verses Split Mushroom. The third match is Blizzard Wolf Fang, verses Sting Chameleon. The fourth match is Sigma verses Zero!  
  
Zero: E!  
  
X: Haha!  
  
Zero: Aw, how come I'm the one to fight Sigma?!  
  
X: Well, I guess that's just the luck of the draw....  
  
Zero: Shut up X, you have to fight the lesbian.  
  
Announcer: And the last match is Magma Dragoon verses Axle the Red. Ok contestants lets begin shall we.  
  
(The first match starts, and all the girls in the audience cheer over X. Back in the corner Zero watches X.)  
  
Zero: Aw, why can't the girls go crazy over my like that, even though Iris is the only one for me?  
  
Neon Tiger: (To himself) Aw, why can't Zero go crazy over me like that?  
  
(The match starts, and since Neon Tiger was just standing there thinking to himself, X charged up a spinning blade attack, and since it was Neon Tiger's weakness, he got knocked out. The audience cheers, and Neon Tiger runs to the locker room past Zero, and cries wondering why he couldn't beat X and win Zero's love. He runs over to Zero and starts hugging him.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Hold me Zero, don't let me go! Comfort me gently, I need you.  
  
Zero: Ah, get off me you sick freak, I don't love you, and I never will.  
  
Neon Tiger: Sh, sh, sh, don't be blinded by your words, listen to your heart.  
  
Zero: Well right now my heart is telling me to throw up.  
  
(X comes over and grabs Neon Tiger and throws him over the audience over the roof, outside the front door. He couldn't get back in.)  
  
Zero: Oh thanks X.  
  
X: No problem Zero.  
  
(The announcer announces the next match. Commander Yammark beat Split Mushroom. The third match started and Blizzard Wolf Fang beat Sting Chameleon. The fourth match started and Magma Dragoon beat Axle the Red. Now it was time for Zero to fight Sigma.)  
  
Zero: Ok, I can do this. I must do it for Iris.  
  
(He yells out to the audience.)  
  
Zero: I love you Iris!  
  
(Nobody answers. Zero sighs, he didn't know that Iris was watching the match on tv. But outside Neon Tiger hears Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Did he say that he loves me? I love you too Zero!  
  
Sigma: Alright it's time to end this hero!  
  
(Sigma rushes over to Zero and they start to fight. After a while they pull out their sabers and start to fight. Since they both really hate each other, they took it seriously. Zero fell down and couldn't fight anymore and he was bleeding badly.)  
  
Zero: Oh no, help me someone!  
  
X: Sigma no don't do it! You're not allowed to kill him!  
  
Sigma: Hah, watch me!  
  
(Sigma puts his foot on Zero's head, and starts to crush him. Just as Zero was about to get knocked out, Neon Tiger jumps over the roof and charges at Sigma.)  
  
Neon Tiger: No! Leave my man alone!  
  
Sigma: What, don't be a fool you... ah!  
  
(Neon Tiger takes down Sigma and Sigma won since Zero got help.)  
  
Zero: (Sarcastically) Oh thanks, now I'm disqualified.  
  
Neon Tiger: (Proudly) Your welcome.  
  
(Sigma couldn't fight anymore, so he left. Blizzard Wolf Fang left too, because he couldn't fight Zero. The only ones left to fight were X, Magma Dragoon, and Commander Yammark. X fights them in a three way, and he wins. As was the winner, X and his friends were celebrating in the locker room. He won $1,000,000 zenny.) Zero: Well X, I guess you won again this time. Congratulations.  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey here's some whine for the winner. Here X have some, you too Zero.  
  
X: Uh that's ok, Zero and I don't...  
  
(Zero grabs the whole bottle and drinks it all. After that he got drunk.)  
  
X: Zero! Oh joy, now he's drunk again. Thanks a lot Neon Tiger.  
  
Neon Tiger: You're welcome! Now he's all mine.  
  
Zero: (Drunk talk) Hey Neon Tiger, I think you'd look good in a pink outfit.  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Really you think so? Let's go buy one now!  
  
(All of a sudden Magma Dragoon came over.)  
  
Magma Dragoon: Hey X, I know we're enemies, but you want to go out with these two and celebrate?  
  
X: Ok, I could use a little fun, and a laugh.  
  
(All four of them go walk around outside. It's night, and everyone except X gets drunk. Zero sees a pole, so he climbs it and when he gets to the top he lets go, and it sounds like he broke his legs.)  
  
Zero: Oh, no, my legs. I think I broke my legs!  
  
(Everyone drunk laughs, and so does X.)  
  
Zero: No you guys I'm serious!  
  
(They all stop in shock and concern.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh my god, my man is hurt, I'll never forgive myself!  
  
(Zero gets up on his feet and laughs.)  
  
Zero: Haha, nah I'm just kidding. I got you good.  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
Magma Dragoon: Hey you guys, why don't we hook up Zero with another lemon snow cone?  
  
Zero: Nah, I don't think so. That last one didn't even taste like a.... oh real mature you guys! (Everyone laughs, and Zero grabs X and walks back home, to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Magma Dragoon and Neon Tiger are still laughing until Magma Dragoon snaps back into himself.)  
  
Magma Dragoon: Ew, what am I doing here with you! Get away from me you freak!  
  
(Magma Dragoon pushes Neon Tiger to the side and runs off. Neon Tiger looks up at the moon and stars.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, why did I scare Zero like that? Now he'll hate me even more.  
  
(Neon Tiger runs off crying.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Just you wait Zero, next time I'll win your love for sure! Until then good night my love.  
  
(Neon Tiger looks up at the moon and imagines him and Zero together.) 


	4. Dig Those Ruins

(It's the day after the match, and X and Zero are walking  
together talking.)  
  
Zero: X, that was really mean of you guys of what you did yesterday!  
  
X: I'm sorry Zero, but you were drunk and we were all having fun.  
  
Zero: Ah it's ok X, I like getting drunk.  
  
X & Zero: Haha.  
  
Zero: Hey X, remember when you mentioned that you used to go to ruins and find old parts and treasure?  
  
X: Yea, why?  
  
Zero: Well I was thinking that maybe now since your back here from your 2nd childhood, then maybe there's still treasure inside some of the ruins.  
  
X: You know, maybe you're right! Hey you want to go right now, and see if we can find anything?  
  
Zero: Ok X, sure let's go then.  
  
(X and Zero head out to go find a ruin that still might have treasure.)  
  
X: Wow, I can't believe that there's still some ruins left! I thought that they would've been torn down. Oh well at least we were able to find one so far. Let's go inside Zero.  
  
Zero: Ok X.  
  
(The door opens and they go inside. They both stand on an elevator and it takes them down to the ruins. Zero gets scared.)  
  
Zero: (Like a baby) No X! No, I don't want to go in. I'm scared! Let me out, of here!  
  
(Zero runs over to the elevator and presses both the buttons constantly, and the elevator breaks.)  
  
Zero: Oh no! No! Stupid elevator, now we're stuck in here.  
  
X: Oh great Zero, thanks to your crowdedness we're stuck in here. Thanks a lot, now we have to find the generator to fix the elevator, so now you have no choice but to come help me find it.  
  
Zero: Are you sure that it's safe X?  
  
X: Zero, you have nothing to worry about. It's easy just follow me and you'll be fine.  
  
Zero: Ok X. So how do we find old parts or treasure?  
  
X: Well, we just have to find hidden rooms, where treasure boxes are, and holes in the wall.  
  
Zero: Hey look X a treasure box!  
  
(Zero points down a hallway going left, and there was a room where a treasure box was. Zero runs over to it eagerly, and jumps on the back of the box and tries to pull it open. It wouldn't open.)  
  
Zero: Err, aw, come on you stupid box open! Err this is tough. Hey X how did you open these when you were here before huh?  
  
X: Oh, sorry Zero, but I forgot to tell you that you have to open it with a key.  
  
Zero: Aw screw the key, I can open it! Err...  
  
X: No Zero, we have to find the key first, so come on!  
  
Zero: Oh alright.  
  
(X pulls Zero away from the box, and they walk down the hall. Zero turns around and quickly runs back over to the box and tries to open it again. X turns around and goes back over to Zero.)  
  
Zero: Aw, no, come on! Eh... err! Dah...!  
  
X: Come on Zero, quit fooling around with that stupid box. We'd better get a move on before some Reavorbots decide to show up.  
  
Zero: No X, I can get it open, so give me just a few more...  
  
(Zero pauses for a moment.)  
  
Zero: Hey X, what's a Reavorbot?  
  
"Whoosh, whoosh" (Two Reavorbots come out of nowhere, and start walking over to them beeping angrily. Zero screams like a girl, and hides behind X, cowering.)  
  
Zero: Oh no they're here because I tried to open the box, and they're mad because I disturbed them and that I didn't use the key, and now they want to kill me, oh no, oh no, oh no!  
  
(X shakes his head in embarrassment.)  
  
X: God Zero, they're not that tough. And besides all of that you said isn't true anyway. This is basically they're home. Anyway they're just programmed to destroy intruders.  
  
Zero: But X how do you know what these robots are for? And all they do is shoot, charge, and beep at you like R2D2 from Star Wars. Besides X they beep at you, so what if they're actually talking? For all we know, they could be making fun of us, those little jerks!  
  
X: Well Zero, they protect this place. Imagine this, what would you do if someone barged into your home, and tried to kill you?  
  
Zero: (Pauses for a moment, then) Um X, I don't have a home... and you don't either! Oh no, we're homeless! I don't want to be a low life piece of scum that's poor X.  
  
X: Well I don't see why not. You used to be one before.  
  
Zero: Shut up X, but anyway don't you realize that if we get fired from the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, then we'll have no home?!  
  
(X slaps Zero upside the head)  
  
X: For god's sake Zero, shut up! You're acting like a baby!  
  
Zero: (With tears in his eyes) What? N, no I'm not!  
  
X: Look Zero it's not that hard to beat them.  
  
(X points his X buster at one of the Reavorbots, and fires a charged shot at it destroying it.)  
  
Zero: Ah, I get it! Ok X watch this.  
  
(Zero pulls out his saber and hits the other Reavorbot, but it just stands there.)  
  
Zero: What, why didn't anything happen?  
  
X: Zero, you've got to use a gun like mine, because it finishes the job quicker. So use your gun.  
  
Zero: (Mutters to himself) Darn it X, make me look bad in front of everyone. Wait there isn't anyone here. Darn it! Why am I always wrong?!  
  
(Zero pulls out his gun and fires at the Reavorbot, and it blows up.)  
  
X: Alright Zero let's find the generator.  
  
(After searching for old parts and treasure, and destroying more Reavorbots, X and Zero soon find the generator. They fix the elevator with it, and continue searching for things. They noticed a big door behind it and they both went inside.)  
  
X: Look Zero, it's a refractor! And it's a really big one too. I'll bet we could sell it for a good price.  
  
Zero: Alright money! Money, money, money... for beer, yea...  
  
(Zero runs over to it, not noticing the electric barrier around it.)  
  
X: No Zero wait.!  
  
"Bzack!" (Zero gets zapped by the barrier.)  
  
Zero: Ow, hey that hurt.  
  
X: Of course it did Zero, why do you think it was guarded?  
  
Zero: Darn it!  
  
(All of a sudden the door slams shut and locks. A huge Reavorbot comes out of nowhere.)  
  
X: Oh no, there's a master Reavorbot here! Well no matter, we can take him on, because since there's two of us and we have guns, then we can finish him faster. Come on Zero lets get him! Zero? Zero! Oh now where is he, the door's even locked!  
  
Zero: Oh come on you stupid box! Err...  
  
(It turns out that Zero ran off to go open the box, instead of fighting a huge Reavorbot. After X defeats the master Reavorbot, he looks for Zero. He finds Zero next to the box, and he was crying.)  
  
X: (Sarcastically) What's wrong Zero, did you get scared of the big bad Reavorbot?  
  
Zero: (Sniff) No I can't open the stupid box X, it doesn't want to open.  
  
(X pulls out the key and gives it to Zero.)  
  
X: Here Zero, take the key and open it.  
  
Zero: Aw, stupid key you're the one who started all this.  
  
(Zero swallows the key.)  
  
X: Zero, what are you doing?!  
  
Zero: Aw, now look what I did to the poor key. I'm sorry, let's never argue again.  
  
(Zero hugs his stomach.)  
  
X: Zero! The key was supposed to open that stupid box, so now you've got to stretch the key through your stomach, and open the box.  
  
Zero: Oh, but X it'll destroy my beautiful skin.  
  
X: Well, you could always take a laxative.  
  
Zero: Aw no, I don't want it to come out the other end!  
  
X: Yea, I wouldn't want to touch it either.  
  
(X points his X buster at the box and shoots it open. Zero watches in shock.)  
  
Zero: Aw, why didn't I think of that? And why didn't you do that before!  
  
X: Zero just take what's inside the bloody box, and lets go.  
  
(Zero reaches in the box, and pulls out notes about bomb scymatics. Unsatisfied, Zero crumples the notes up and chews on them like if he's chewing gum.)  
  
X: What the heck do you think you're doing Zero!  
  
Zero: Spit wads X, it's fun.  
  
(Zero pulls out a straw and accidentally spits the wad of notes on X.)  
  
Zero: Whoops, sorry X.  
  
X: Zero, those notes were important you know! Oh forget it, at least we got this refractor. Let's go Zero it's time to go.  
  
(X and Zero turn to leave when Zero notices a crack in the wall. He blasts it open, and he sees another box far away down a narrow hall.)  
  
Zero: (Charges at it) Yea, it's mine this time!  
  
(As Zero runs to the box, it gets tall legs, and it runs gay like over to Zero, and X notices that the box is really a trap of Neon Tiger's. The box gets scared and starts to run away, Zero chases it until it gets trapped in a corner. It begins to shake in fear.)  
  
Zero: Aw how cute, it's scared. Haha.  
  
X: No Zero, that's a trap box, and it was made by Neon Tiger!  
  
Zero: Ah, it is!  
  
(Zero waits for the box to come closer, and then he gets his saber, and slices the legs off, and opens the box to see what's inside. All that was in there was Neon Tiger's stuff. Zero picks up a heart shaped box.)  
  
Zero: Hmm, a heart shaped box...  
  
(Zero never realized, or remembered that Neon Tiger once got Zero drunk, and that he took him back to his place, and treated him like his lover. So he split the candy with Zero, and Neon Tiger thought that it was romantic. He was in love, but nobody knows why he's like this around only Zero.)  
  
Zero: ...Oh well, maybe it was a gift for Valentines Day or something.  
  
X: Zero it's not nice to dig through other people's belongings.  
  
Zero: Oh sure it is X! It gives you a chance to make fun of somebody.  
  
X: (Sigh) Oh joy.  
  
(X goes to look too. Zero tosses other things until he finds a photo album. He opens it, and it's full of pictures of Zero naked. X starts to laugh.)  
  
Zero: Shut up X!  
  
X: Haha, this is the most funniest thing I've ever seen in my life! Haha... wait! Zero, remember when we went to college, and we had to have roommates?  
  
Zero: (Slowly catching on) Yea.  
  
X: Well, your roommate was Neon Tiger right?  
  
Zero: Yea.  
  
X: Well I remember that one time I overheard that he took pictures of you naked.  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
X: Zero remember that you said that whenever you went into the shower, you kept seeing flashes?  
  
Zero: Oh my god, that's sick! He's sick, yuck!  
  
(Zero takes Neon Tiger's stash of money, and spits the spit wad into the box, and slams it shut. As they head for the entrance.)  
  
X: Uh, Zero, do you think he'll notice anything missing from his box?  
  
Zero: Nah, he probably thinks more of me than his money, so I don't think he'll care.  
  
X: (Confidently) Whatever you say Zero... Zero? Zero... Oh for the love of...!  
  
Zero: Err, ar, come on you stupid, box!  
  
(Sadly Zero saw another box and tried to open it. Now X is really angry.)  
  
Zero: Oh yeah I'll use my Z buster.  
  
X: No Zero wait!  
  
(Zero blasts open the box, but this ones also a trap box, but this one shoots bombs out. The bombs exploded on Zero's face, until the empty box closed.)  
  
X: Haha, Zero look at your face, it's all black!  
  
Zero: Gr, I hate treasure boxes. X, can we go now?  
  
X: That's all I wanted to hear Zero.  
  
(X and Zero finally leave, and the day is finally over. But wait what's this? Neon Tiger comes to the ruins to check his belongings, when he sees his money gone, but a spit wad that was spit by Zero. He opens it and sees the bomb scymatic notes.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh my god, this was in Zero's mouth! But what does this say, I can't read it. (Gasp) Is it a love letter from Zero? Oh Zero don't worry, we'll meet again soon. I promise, but as for now good night my love! 


	5. Gate, The Dentist?

(Zero's got a dentist appointment, and X is trying to get him to  
go.)  
  
X: Come on Zero you have to do it.  
  
Zero: No X, I don't wanna go so there!  
  
X: But if you do, then Iris will think that your smile is attractive, and she'll like you more.  
  
(Zero bursts in excitement and runs inside the building as X runs after him.)  
  
X: Wait Zero, you don't know where to go!  
  
Zero: Well come on then, let's go so that....  
  
(Zero thinks to himself for a minute, and then realizes that Iris already likes him and that X tricked him.)  
  
Zero: X, Iris already likes me, so I don't need my teeth straightened. Why did you lie to me X, I thought we were friends?  
  
X: It was the only way to get you inside Zero. Besides if you don't go, then Neon Tiger will come and get you.  
  
Zero: Ah, X you're just saying that to get to keep going.  
  
X: No Zero, you don't understand, he will come, so you gotta listen to me!  
  
Zero: X, I think I know Neon Tiger a little more than you.  
  
(Neon Tiger's voice all of a sudden comes from outside the building, and he comes inside calling for Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Zero! Zero, where are you? I saw you come in. Are you going to get your teeth like mine? Oh Zero, I knew it was too good to be true, where are you?  
  
Zero: Oh no X, you were right! What are we going to do now?  
  
X: I don't know, but let's get out of here and find your dentist, before Neon Tiger.  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh Zero there you are!  
  
X & Zero: Ah! Run!  
  
(X and Zero run away and Neon Tiger runs after them.)  
  
Zero: Great, what does he want from us now?!  
  
X: Zero, I told you that if you didn't come here, then Neon Tiger would come, but since you wouldn't listen and you were acting like a baby, then he came.  
  
Zero: Well what do we do now, he's gonna catch us?!  
  
X: Don't worry Zero, there's your room right ahead of us. Once we get inside, then we could lock ourselves inside, and he won't be able to get us.  
  
Zero: Ok, whatever you say X, but I hope it works.  
  
(X and Zero open the door and slam it shut behind them and lock it. Neon Tiger starts knocking on the door, and without thinking Zero thinks it's someone else, so he starts to open the door.)  
  
Zero: Who is it?  
  
X: Zero what're you doing close the door!  
  
Neon Tiger: No!  
  
(Zero slams the door and locks it. Neon Tiger is still knocking on the door calling for Zero.)  
  
X: Phew. We made it Zero, I knew that we could.  
  
????: Can I help you?  
  
(X and Zero turn around and it plays the scary violin music, and they see a dark figure holding a drill in his hand and him smiling evilly. Then they come to their censes and realize that it's just Gate. They sigh with relief as he stares at them strangely.)  
  
X: Oh, it's you Gate.  
  
Zero: Yea, I thought that it was someone important to worry about.  
  
X: Oh, you mean like Sigma?  
  
Zero: Yea.  
  
Gate: I see.  
  
(Gate stares at them confused, and he lifts up one of his eyebrows.)  
  
X: Hey Zero, why don't you see if Neon Tiger is still out there?  
  
Zero: Ok, good idea.  
  
(Zero opens the door.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Ze-  
  
(Zero slams the door. Then after a few seconds, X nods his head, and Zero opens the door again.)  
  
Neon Tiger: -ro!  
  
(Zero slams the door again.)  
  
Zero: Well X, he's still out there, so what do we do now?  
  
Gate: Ahem! Can I help you gentlemen?  
  
Zero: Oh-ho-hoh, we're not gentlemen, we're just Maverick Hunters.  
  
(X hits Zero on the head.)  
  
X: Zero, quit acting stupid, this is serious!  
  
Zero: Well sorry X, he asked us if we were gentlemen. And we're not, well maybe you are..  
  
X: Zero, let me do the talking alright! So Gate, we didn't know that you were a dentist?  
  
Gate: Yea, I can do anything since I'm a doctor.  
  
(Zero gets scared and heads to the door.)  
  
Zero: Oh no! I'm outta here!  
  
(Zero heads to the door, and X and Gate hold him back.)  
  
X: No Zero, if you go outside, then Neon Tiger will get you!  
  
Zero: I don't care, I just want to get out of here!  
  
Gate: Oh Zero, I meant to say that I was a scientist, I can do anything I want to.  
  
Zero: Even a barrel full of monkeys?  
  
Gate: More like an astronaut, you ignoramus.  
  
Zero: Oh, uhm, ok..  
  
X: Anyway, Zero's here to get his teeth checked out, and you're his dentist.  
  
Gate: Alright then Zero, lie down on this chair right here.  
  
(Zero lies down on the chair, and Gate comes back with a needle in his hand.)  
  
Gate: Ok Zero, first I have to numb your mouth using needles.  
  
Zero: Ah! Needles!  
  
(Zero tries to get up, but X holds Zero down, while he cries.)  
  
Gate: Come on Zero, now open up you big blubbering baby.  
  
(The needle gets closer and closer, and right before Gate could touch the needle on his gums, Zero let out a scream that shook the whole building. Gate stops and jerks the needle away.)  
  
Gate: Gees, I didn't even touch you.  
  
Zero: Well don't!  
  
(The whole room is silent, and then Gate and X start laughing while Zero pouts. Then all of a sudden Neon Tiger bursts into the room.)  
  
Neon Tiger: I heard my poor little Zero scream! What's so funny?  
  
(Zero screams. X screams. Gate screams. Neon Tiger screams.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
X: Ah  
  
Gate: Ah!  
  
Neon Tiger: Ah!  
  
(Zero stops screaming and wonders why everyone's screaming. He gets up and asks...)  
  
Zero: Are we all screaming for ice cream?  
  
(Everyone stops screaming, and they all look at Zero confused. Then X, Zero, and Gate run out of the room in different directions.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey wait guys don't leave me, come back.  
  
(He walks out the room)  
  
Neon Tiger: Aw man, not again. Zero why must you run from me? Why do you hate me?  
  
(X and Zero ran outside panting. Before one of them said a word, then X pushed Zero into a bush, and X jumped in too.)  
  
Zero: X, why did you...  
  
X: Sh! Look.  
  
(Neon Tiger walks out the door staring sadly at the ground, as he walks past them not noticing that they hid in the bush.)  
  
X: Alright Zero, time to go back to the dentist.  
  
Zero: Oh I forgot, the film festival is today, and they're showing my movie!  
  
X: Well what're you waiting for? Let's go!  
  
(X and Zero head off to go to the film festival and see Zero's movie, and so they forgot all about the dentist.) 


	6. The Film Festival

(X and Zero go to a film festival to see Zero's movie he made. Of course Zero wasn't the only one whose movie was playing. X and Zero walk inside the auditorium and sit down. Signas was the host, so he got up on stage and the show was about to begin.)  
  
Signas: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. We've got a lot of great movies today to show you. Let's begin shall we. Our first movie is Blizzard Wolf Fang on fire.  
  
(As the movie begins it shows the streets and all of a sudden Blizzard Wolf Fang runs passed, going around in circles because he's on fire. Everyone starts laughing, because he was screaming like a little girl. Then they stop the movie.)  
  
Signas: Alright everyone, let's give Blizzard Wolf Fang a round of applause for his great movie.  
  
(Everyone claps, but then they stop and the room is silent. Everyone stopped clapping, because someone in the audience was cracking up so hard. They all turn to see that it was Zero.)  
  
Zero: Haha, bwahaha, oh this contest is over, give him the prize! Haha.  
  
Signas: Zero, this isn't America's Funniest Home Video's.  
  
Zero: Well hey, if it was then he would win anyway, am I right?  
  
(Zero looks around the room for his back up, but the audience just stares at him angrily. X pulls Zero down in his seat, and Zero just pouts.)  
  
Signas: Anyway the next movie is...  
  
(As Signas shows the other movies, Zero nudges X.)  
  
Zero: X, what's going on, how come nobody's laughing with me anymore today?  
  
X: They aren't? Well that's odd, I guess you never realized that all this time they were laughing at you.  
  
Zero: Oh thanks a lot X!  
  
X: (Proudly) You're welcome.  
  
Zero: X, you're supposed to be on my side you know!  
  
X: Zero, I can laugh and make fun of you if I want! It's not like you can do anything about it now can you?  
  
Zero: Shut up X! Besides we're supposed to be friends anyway, why would you laugh at me?  
  
X: Oh, Zero everyone deserves to laugh at someone every once in a while, so just drop it for now alright? I'm trying to watch the other movies here.  
  
Zero: Ok X, I'm sorry.  
  
(X and Zero look back up at the screen, and as the movie finishes, it shows Commander Yammark flying, and getting hit by a giant flyswatter. Since X and Zero were talking, they missed some of the other movies, but they didn't miss Zero's, thank god, because if they did then Zero would be pissed and they'd never hear the end of it. The movie they just caught ending was supposed to be Commander Yammark, getting hurt on things that are meant to kill bugs, like bug spray, a fly zapper or a flyswatter, etc. The movie ended and Signas again asked everyone to applaud.)  
  
Signas: Alright we only have two movies left to show.  
  
Zero: Alright! Hey X, next they're gonna show my movie before I die.  
  
X: Zero your gonna die?  
  
Zero: I'm gonna die? Oh no wonder Life Savor kept looking at me weird.  
  
(Zero turns around and Life Savor gives Zero the look. Zero's movie starts, and he's just lying there drinking a beer. Then he starts talking in the video voice over.)  
  
"My name is Zero, and I'm a Maverick Hunter. I like getting drunk, and when I do get drunk then my good friend X, gets mad at me. Here's a footage of me drunk, when I first met X."  
  
(In the slide it shows a bar. Inside the bar, Zero's sitting next to Neon Tiger, and they're both drunk. One time before, X asked Zero to tell him the story of how they met to see if he remembered. Since Zero got drunk so many times, he never remembered. So in this slide it shows what Zero thought the story went. In the slide, Zero and Neon Tiger were laughing drunkly. Everyone saw how crazily he fell in love with Iris, when she and X walked in. Everyone laughed when the Colonel was there and that he beat up Zero for something he thought he did. Then that slide ended, and it showed Zero lying down with a beer bottle.)  
  
"I know it's hard to quit, but I just can't live without beer. I remember one day when X took me to the doctor for a check up, and that in the end the doctor told me that if I drank one more beer, then I would die. So I killed him."  
  
(The film shows Zero sitting down on a table while X stood next to him and a doctor was talking to him. In a flash, Zero got up and angrily punched down the doctor in one blow.)  
  
"I can't live without it. So I went home and lied down, like I am right now. Then I got a beer and drank it."  
  
Alia: Wow, this is so beautiful. I can't believe that Zero would do such a thing.  
  
Zero: You're very kind Alia.  
  
Alia: Excuse me Zero, but did something crawl down your throat and die?  
  
Zero: It didn't die!  
  
Alia: Ew, Zero you're gross get away from me!  
  
Zero: Gees, sorry.  
  
"All I was thinking about was if I'd prove my doctor wrong. Oh cry for me, because I'm gonna die..."  
  
(The movie finishes, and the audience starts to boo Zero.)  
  
Audience: Boo! Boo! Boo! You suck, don't quit your day job! Yea, boo!  
  
Zero: Yea, well I'm a Maverick Hunter, and I save you all from bad things, so will you give me a break? If I quit my day job then you'll all be in danger.  
  
Audience: E! .. Meh, who cares? Yea X is the best Maverick Hunter. Boo!  
  
Neon Tiger: Yay, alright Zero, I love you, yahoo!  
  
(Everyone stops booing and throwing stuff at Zero, and they all stare at Neon Tiger. Iris was there, so she went over to Neon Tiger and stared at him angrily.)  
  
Neon Tiger: What? But I liked it. Man you guys are so mean to Zero. Don't worry Zero, I still believe in you.  
  
(Iris grabs neon Tiger and throws him outside.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Man, I didn't even get to see my movie. Well when they see it, then they'll let me have Zero.  
  
(Back inside.)  
  
Signas: Everyone please stop this foolishness at once! Sure Zero's movie is a little stupid, but you all shouldn't act like this, it'll only encourage him to do even more so.  
  
(The audience apologizes to Zero and Signas, and they all sit down.)  
  
Signas: Alright, now we only have one more movie to show, before we decide who wins.  
  
(The movie rolls, and Neon Tiger is in it. He was just standing there, and someone as the cameraman was talking to him, you can't see who it is.)  
  
"So Neon Tiger, are you in love with Zero?"  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes.  
  
"But he's a guy, so are you gay, or are you a girl?"  
  
Neon Tiger: God, your making this hard. Let me just say that I love him.  
  
"Well then let's see if you're gay, or if you're really a girl!"  
  
(Throws a football at Neon Tiger's groin, and he starts to cry why'll holding in the pain. Zero starts to laugh his head off so hard, and so does the audience. Even Signas was laughing.)  
  
Zero: Hey Signas, now something like that should be in America's Funniest Home Videos!  
  
Signas: Yea it should. Haha!  
  
(Outside Neon Tiger was staring through the window, and he was angry that nobody threw Zero out with him.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Err, no matter what I do, I never end up getting Zero. What will it take to win him over?  
  
(Neon Tiger leaves the window and goes home.)  
  
Signas: Well that's all the time we have for today, so come back tomorrow and see the winning results.  
  
(The audience cheers, and then everyone gets up and leaves. As X and Zero leave.)  
  
Iris: Wait Zero!  
  
Zero: Iris? Iris! Hey how are you doing, did you like my movie?  
  
Iris: Oh Zero, it was the most beautiful movie I've ever seen in my life. I'm so proud to be your girlfriend.  
  
Zero: Yea? But everyone else hated it, they even booed me.  
  
Iris: Oh, who cares Zero, at least some people liked it.  
  
X: Yea Zero, I mean, I liked it too. It was kinda funny.  
  
Zero: Aw, but X, you hate it when I get drunk and act stupid.  
  
X: Well yea, but sometimes it's kinda ok when you are.  
  
Zero: Ah, thanks X, and thank you too Iris.  
  
Iris: Sure.  
  
Zero: Well, we'd better go Iris, we've got to go rest until tomorrow. They're going to announce the winner. You'll come tomorrow right?  
  
Iris: Of course Zero, I want to see you win. Except, when you said the word announce, I was dreaming about you and me getting married.  
  
Zero: Wow. See X, I don't need to go to the dentist to make Iris like me more! She likes me enough as it is.  
  
Iris: What? Zero, you didn't go to the dentist?  
  
Zero: N, n, now, now Iris, I couldn't, because Neon Tiger showed up, and we had to run for it.  
  
Iris: Oh, ok, I can't stay angry with you Zero... but tomorrow after the announcement, you're going back! I want you to have nice teeth too Zero.  
  
(X buts in.)  
  
X: See Zero, I told you that she wanted you to have nice teeth, but you didn't listen.  
  
Iris: Yea, I bet even X's teeth are better than yours.  
  
(X smiles, and Iris pretends to be in love with X. Zero gets jealous.)  
  
Zero: X, stop that! I get the picture. I'll go if it makes you happy Iris.  
  
Iris: That's all I wanted to hear Zero.  
  
Zero: Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Iris, by.  
  
Iris: By.  
  
(Everyone goes home for the next day. During the night Neon Tiger is still there, and he was listening to what Zero and Iris were saying.)  
  
Neon Tiger: What? They're going to get married! Well I'll make sure that never happens.  
  
(Neon Tiger finally goes home. Now it is the next day and everyone comes back to see who won the contest.)  
  
Signas: And the winner of this year's film festival is....  
  
(Zero gets up, and starts to walk down the isle, thinking that he won.)  
  
Signas: Neon Tiger!  
  
(The audience cheers, and Zero freezes in shock.)  
  
Zero: What? How did he!  
  
(Neon Tiger walks down the isle and accepts the award, which is a trophy.)  
  
Neon Tiger: I dedicate this award to my lover Zero! Stand up and.... oh wait you're already up. Alright then take a bow.  
  
(The audience turns around, points at Zero, and they all start to laugh. Zero sits back down and pouts in embarrassment.)  
  
Signas: Alright then let's see the movie one last time shall we.  
  
(The movie plays again, but Zero doesn't laugh.)  
  
X: Aw, come on Zero, let Neon Tiger have his moment of fame for once.  
  
Iris: Yea come on Zero lighten up.  
  
Zero: Oh alright. Haha, he should be in America's Funniest Home Videos! Haha!  
  
(X and Iris look at each other making dull faces, because Zero already said that three times already. Neon Tiger sees Zero, and thinks that he was already laughing. It makes him happy to see Zero happy.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (To himself) Oh Zero, I've finally gotten you to like me. Oh Zero, I love you.  
  
(At the end of the announcement, everyone left. Zero, X, and Iris all headed back to the dentist, Gate. They thought Neon Tiger wasn't gonna follow them again, but he did anyway.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (To himself) Oh, he's going back. Don't worry Zero, I'll pay you another visit.  
  
(Neon Tiger leaves, and heads for the dentist too.) 


	7. The Fat Vacume

(X and Zero are training at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. X is already done and he waits for Zero to finish. As he's waiting, Life Savor comes and talks to X privately, and he tells him something about Zero.)  
  
Life Savor: X, Zero's gonna die.  
  
(Life Savor turns and starts to walk away.)  
  
X: (Sarcastically) What? Oh that's real nice, and how are you doing!  
  
(Life Savor turns back around, and comes back smiling.)  
  
Life Savor: I'm fine, how are you doing?  
  
X: Oh, don't you take that smiley tone with me, why did you say that?  
  
Life Savor: Well it's the truth.  
  
X: Well you don't have to tell it as it is!  
  
Life Savor: He's gonna die, because he has the Sigma Virus, but since it's different, we're calling it the Zero Virus.  
  
X: Well, how could it turn into the Zero Virus?  
  
Life Savor: Partly since he used to be a Maverick, but also because of all the drinking.  
  
X: Ah, I see.  
  
Life Savor: Well if you don't tell him now and get him treated in time, then there's a possible chance that Zero can die.  
  
X: Well if Zero dies, then I'll not only lose my partner, I'll lose my best friend.  
  
Life Savor: Well if it means that much to you then all I'm saying is that we could go down to the pound, and buy you a new partner.  
  
X: Oh, well that's just mean, Zero's not a dog.  
  
Life Savor: You're right, dogs are better. But anyway X, you're his friend, so you have to tell him and get him treated now, or else he'll die. And then the consequences will be dire...  
  
X: Go on.  
  
Life Savor: That's it. But if you don't do anything in time, then there's a strong chance that he'll die.  
  
(Zero finishes his training, and he comes over to X, and Life Savor. For some reason, Zero can never remember Life Savor's name and it bugs the hell outta him.)  
  
Zero: Hey X, hey Light Saber.  
  
(Life Savor grunts, and he walks away.)  
  
X: Gees, what's with the attitude?  
  
Zero: Hm, nice guy. Anyway X, what did he want?  
  
(X starts to cry, and one of the music songs from MegaMan X5 starts to play in the background.)  
  
Zero: X what's wrong? Ah don't tell me that you're still upset about that time when I ate the whole jar of mayonnaise when you were making a sandwich.  
  
(Once, when X was making a sandwich, he wondered where the mayonnaise was. Zero was hiding while eating it, and he was using his hand to eat it instead of a knife or something. Then later on when X found out, then he went up to Zero with the empty jar, and started swirling it around with a knife in it. Zero started to smile, embarrassed, but X started crying, because Zero didn't know how hungry X was, and that he hadn't eaten all day.)  
  
X: No Zero.  
  
Zero: Oh that's good, I was getting scared there for a minute.  
  
X: (Crying) Zero I, I, I'm sorry!  
  
Zero: (Standing proudly) Why X, why are you sorry?  
  
X: I'm sorry that...that you're gonna die!  
  
Zero: (Shocked) I'm gonna die?  
  
X: No wait Zero...  
  
Zero: Aw, no wonder nobody came to my birthday party.  
  
X: (Confused) Zero it's your birthday?  
  
Zero: It was my birthday? (Pulls out a card) Oh, no wonder Neon Tiger sent me this card.  
  
X: Zero, what does your birthday have to do with you dying?  
  
Zero: I meant to say: aw, no wonder Life Savor was giving me that one look, like the one he's doing right now.  
  
(Zero points behind X, and they see Life Savor looking at Zero from behind a window giving him the look. He sees them looking so he hides quickly. Zero shivers like a baby.)  
  
X: Zero, we have to take you to the doctor, so that he could work on your body.  
  
Zero: Ah, no! We're not doing that again.  
  
X: But, if we don't then the consequences will be dire.  
  
Zero: Go on.  
  
X: That's it. I guess Life Savor was right, dogs are better.  
  
Zero: Dogs? Better than what? What are you talking about X?  
  
X: Never mind.  
  
Zero: Well on the way, I'm gonna get a beer, I'm thirsty.  
  
X: Oh no, no more beer for you.  
  
Zero: Aw!  
  
(X and Zero leave the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, and as they walk past a bar, then Neon Tiger gets thrown outside in front of them.)  
  
Bar Tender: Hey get outta here, this isn't a gay bar!  
  
Neon Tiger: But I'm not gay!  
  
(As the door closes, then Neon Tiger says to himself.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, how did they know?  
  
X: Hey Zero, look who it is. Zero? Zero... Darn it Zero!  
  
(Zero was inside the bar getting drunk and talking to other drunken hicks.)  
  
Zero: And so I said, stay away from my wife! And I'm not even married.  
  
(The ones listening start to laugh, as X walks in.)  
  
Bar Tender: Hey Zero is that your wife?  
  
(The drunken hicks begin to catcall.)  
  
Drunken Hicks: Oohh!  
  
Zero: What, my wife? Oh no that's just X.  
  
(Neon Tiger pokes his head in through the doorway.)  
  
Neon Tiger: So now is this a gay bar?  
  
(Nobody answers, he just narrowly pulls his head back out as flying beer bottles are hurled at him. They shatter against the wall.)  
  
X: Zero, I told you that you couldn't have a beer, so let's go!  
  
(X grabs Zero, and they both go outside, where Neon Tiger still was.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh hey Zero!  
  
Zero: Aw no, what do you want?  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey, do you...  
  
(Before he could finish, X and Zero take off running, and he runs after them.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey I just wanted to know if you guys knew where another bar was.  
  
(But they didn't hear. X and Zero finally make it to the doctor's office, and Gate was Zero's doctor. Zero went inside the office, and sat down on the sink.)  
  
X: Zero, get off of there.  
  
Zero: Wow, look at those ice cream sticks, boy Gate must really like ice cream.  
  
X: That's not ice cream Zero.  
  
Zero: Then what is it?  
  
X: Well.. It's not ice cream, I'll tell ya that.  
  
Zero: Aw, I want ice cream!  
  
Gate: You can get ice cream when you're done.  
  
(Zero screams, and then realizes that Gate came in.)  
  
Zero: Oh Gate, it's just you. I thought that it was someone important.  
  
X: What, do you mean like Sigma?  
  
Zero: Yea.  
  
Gate: (To himself) Oh no not this again. (To them) So what can I do for you gentlemen?  
  
Zero: Oh-ho-hoh, we're not gentlemen, we're...  
  
Gate: Oh please be serious for once.  
  
Zero: Sorry.  
  
X: Anyway, Zero's gonna die, and we need you to help him.  
  
Zero: (Shocked) I'm gonna die!  
  
X: Zero you already know that. Anyway can we get started now?  
  
Gate: Alright then follow me.  
  
(Gate takes X to a room and sits him down. In the room X could see a glass wall in front of him, and he saw an operation room down in front of him. Gate leads Zero down there, and he lays on a table.)  
  
X: (To himself) Oh no, he's gonna kill Zero!  
  
Zero: Hi X!  
  
X: What?  
  
Gate: Zero, he can't hear you.  
  
Zero: Oh ok. (He yells to X) Hey X, if you love Neon Tiger, then say 'what'!  
  
X: What?  
  
Zero: Heh he.  
  
Gate: Oh stop that, we need to get to work already.  
  
Zero: Oh ok, I'm sorry.  
  
(Gate gets to work on Zero. First he puts Zero to sleep like a dog.)  
  
X: Yup, going back to the dogs again are we..  
  
(What? I mean, then Gate starts to cut open Zero's chest, and he starts vacuuming out the cholesterol from Zero's heart veins. Gate wonders why Zero had so much cholesterol in his heart veins, but he continues his work.)  
  
X: Hm, I wonder what happens to all that cholesterol.  
  
(X looks at the tube that follows out through the wall. The trail leads through the hospital, and somewhere else in another room, a skinny guy is trying to get fat. He starts to spread the cholesterol on crackers with a knife.)  
  
Skinny Guy: You're sure that this is going to work right?  
  
(The doctor quickly nods his head three times, in a comical fashion. Back in the other room, Gate is done vacuuming out all the cholesterol. Then he closes Zero up and waits for him to wake up.)  
  
Gate: So Zero how do you feel?  
  
Zero: I had the most wonderful dream. I was in candy land!  
  
Gate: Isn't that a board game?  
  
Zero: Hey don't ruin my fantasies. Some of us prefer the illusion to despair.  
  
X: Yea Zero! You're alright!  
  
Zero: Meh, why wouldn't I be?  
  
X: Um, Gate, what does vacuuming out cholesterol out of Zero's veins, have to do with him dying?  
  
Gate: I dunno I just do, call it intuition. Well you can never be too sure anyway. Besides, now Zero won't get the urge to drink that much anymore.  
  
Zero: Alright. Hey, whose up for a beer?  
  
Gate: Of course then I could be wrong..  
  
X: Well is there anything else you have to do?  
  
Gate: No, I give up.  
  
X: Oh, well that's comforting!  
  
Gate: No X, I'm done, so you can go.  
  
Zero: Ah, X, you promised that you'd get me some ice cream.  
  
X: Ok Zero, you earned it.  
  
Zero: Haha Gate, I get ice cream and you don't! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah.  
  
Gate: I can get ice cream whenever I want, but I don't like it.  
  
Zero: Oh well, rub it in my face why don't ya!  
  
Gate: Oh ok then let's do it.  
  
(Gate smiles and grabs one of the ice cream sticks and rubs it on Zero. It shatters into splinters as he laughs and waves his arms until Gate stops.)  
  
Zero: I was just playing, god.  
  
X: Let's go.  
  
Gate: That's all that I wanted to hear X.  
  
Zero: Wow X everyone's stealing your lines.  
  
X: Yea I should put a copyright on them and sue them.  
  
Zero: Yea, then we can have lots of ice cream money!  
  
X: Don't you mean, beer money?  
  
Zero: Oh yea!  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
Gate: You probably should put a patent on that line too.  
  
(X and Zero leave without paying Gate, because since they're Maverick Hunters, they get everything done for free. When they get outside, then Neon Tiger was waiting for them.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh there you guys are, I lost you.  
  
Zero: Oh no, not another bad thing to happen to me! Save me X!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey do you guys know where another bar is? I got kicked out of the other one.  
  
X: Oh it's just down the road over there.  
  
(X points down the road, and the bar is over there.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, I got kicked out of that one too.  
  
X: Well that's the only other one.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well thanks anyway.  
  
(Neon Tiger walks away, and X and Zero are standing there both in shock.)  
  
Zero: Uh, thanks X, but why didn't he chase us again, and say that he loves me?  
  
X: I don't know, but I guess it's just been a weird day for you Zero.  
  
Zero: Yea I guess so, but never let it happen again.  
  
X: Oh, so I guess that you like it when Neon Tiger acts gay, and chases you, and ruins your life.  
  
Zero: Shut up X! Come on, let's go show Life Savor that I'm still alive.  
  
X: Yea I'll really get a kick out of that, or I'll he'll just kick you.  
  
Zero: Hey!  
  
(They pause for a second, and then they start to laugh.)  
  
X & Zero: Haha!  
  
(X and Zero go back to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, and even though Zero's still alive, Life Savor still gives him the same look he always does and was tempted to kick him, like a dog.)  
  
X: Gees, would you stop that already? Zero's not a dog!  
  
(Ok, I'm sorry.) 


	8. Douglas' Ride Armor

(X and Zero are at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, and Douglas is trying to build new weapon developments, and new vehicles. X and Zero try out these new developments to see if they could be useful.)  
  
Douglas: All right, this is one of the new ride armors that I made. I think this one is one of the best ones I've made so far. So X, why don't you try it out.  
  
X: Ok, I'll give it a shot! It looks like you may have out done yourself this time Douglas.  
  
(X gets on top of the vehicle, which looks kind of like a mix between a motorcycle and one of those motorboats that you could race in the ocean with. X rides around with it outside, and it went pretty fast. When X came back inside with it, then Douglas wanted to take a picture of his fine masterpiece.)  
  
Douglas: Hey X, I wanted to take a picture of my newest creation, and I wanted you to be in the picture too.  
  
X: Aw, shucks Douglas, you don't have to do that. But if you want me to, then go ahead.  
  
(Right before Douglas takes the picture, Zero got in the way, because he was jealous.)  
  
Zero: (Whiney voice) Douglas, I want to be in the picture, don't let it be X!  
  
Douglas: Well, I'm sure that I could take a picture of the two of you and...  
  
Zero: No! I want to be in it, I don't want X to be in it!  
  
X: Gees Zero, what're you acting like that for, it's just a picture?!  
  
Zero: Well, I want to be on it, because you always get your picture on everything.  
  
(Zero pushes X off of the vehicle, and was ready for the picture.)  
  
Douglas: Well, I really wanted to take a picture of X, because he tested it, and it works.  
  
X: Yea Zero, so the next time Douglas invents something else, then you can have your picture taken too.  
  
(Zero starts to cry like a spoiled little brat.)  
  
Douglas: Stop acting like a baby Zero.  
  
X: Maybe he's still drugged from the operation?  
  
Zero: Oh, so now you're making fun of me!  
  
X: No Zero, I...  
  
Zero: Some friend you are!  
  
X: Alright just take your stupid picture already. I don't care, you win Zero.  
  
Zero: Yes, I knew I'd win!  
  
Douglas: Alright then Zero, here we go.  
  
(Douglas takes the picture, and when it came out, it showed Zero kind of smiling, but he was still kind of crying. Once Douglas was done, then Neon Tiger burst into the Headquarters.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Wow cool, is that your sweet ride Zero, oh it's so beautiful! Why don't you give me a ride on that? It's just as beautiful as you are.  
  
Zero: I'm a guy, I'm not beautiful.. I'm handsome.  
  
Neon Tiger Come on Zero, you can't hide from the truth.  
  
Zero: And you can't hide from the truth that you're a sick pervert and a freak!  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Zero...  
  
Zero: The truth hurts now don't it?  
  
X: Wow Zero, don't you think that was a little hard?  
  
Zero: He started it!  
  
X: You're acting like a baby again.  
  
Neon Tiger: That may be, but he's my baby.  
  
Zero: Alright, that's it I'm outta here!  
  
X: No Zero, you don't know how to drive it!  
  
(Zero takes off with the vehicle, and everyone watches him fly away.)  
  
Douglas: My baby, no!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey Zero's my baby!  
  
Douglas: I was talking about the vehicle that he took!  
  
Neon Tiger: Ew, you love a machine, that's just sick!  
  
Douglas: Ugh. X, will you get rid of this sick freak?  
  
X: It would be my pleasure.  
  
Neon Tiger: Ok, ok, I'll go quietly, you don't have to be mean.  
  
(Neon Tiger goes outside and wonders where Zero had gone off to.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Now where did Zero go?  
  
(Neon Tiger went off to find him. Back in the base.)  
  
Douglas: X, you've got to get me back my vehicle! Please get it back for me.  
  
X: Don't worry Douglas, I'll get it back.  
  
Douglas: Good luck X!  
  
(X takes off to look for Zero. Zero was flying around just playing around with the new vehicle. The gas on the gas monitor showed that there wasn't anymore gas left. Since Zero didn't know how to drive it, he crashed. Neon Tiger found Zero, and when he found Zero, he was unconscious.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Oh no Zero, you're hurt! Hehe, this is moment I've been waiting for finally claim you as mine!  
  
Zero: (Half asleep, and half unconscious) Ugh, help me...  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't worry my love, I'll take good care of you! Haha!  
  
(Neon Tiger picks up Zero, and runs off to his hide out. X was still looking for Zero. He finally found the vehicle, but it was all blown up. X looks around for Zero, but he didn't know where he was, so he decided to take back the remaining parts of the vehicle to Douglas.)  
  
Douglas: Oh my god, what happened to my masterpiece!  
  
X: Well, I, uh...  
  
Douglas: My poor baby!  
  
(He rushes over and hugs it while crying. X backs up a little, just to play it safe.)  
  
X: Uh, Douglas, you're acting like Neon Tiger.  
  
Douglas: X, just get out of here, and find Zero! I'll deal with him later.  
  
(X looks for Alia, and asks her to help find Zero on the world map.)  
  
X: Come on Alia, we have to find Zero, before something bad happens to him!  
  
Alia: Don't worry we'll find him.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep" (The computer locked on to where Zero was, and they found out that he was being held as a hostage by Neon Tiger.)  
  
X: Oh it figures, I should've known that he would've been kidnapped by him.  
  
Alia: Well you'd better get a move on X. Hey why don't you take the giant armor with you?  
  
X: Ok.  
  
(X finds the armor, which is basically like getting into a bigger body and control it as your own. He heads out to find Zero, before something bad could happen. Meanwhile, at Neon Tiger's ruins hide out, he was feeding Zero some chocolate covered strawberries.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Come on Zero, now open up for the airplane.  
  
(Neon Tiger makes air plane sounds as he waves the fruit in the air.)  
  
Zero: Never, dam the chocolate, dam you, and darm the wrong sisters!  
  
(Zero flings the chocolate strawberry out of Neon Tiger's paws.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't you mean, 'the right brothers'?  
  
Zero: The who?  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) That's a good idea, we'll listen to some music!  
  
Zero: Don't you dare!  
  
Neon Tiger: Dang, what's your problem? X was right, you are acting like a baby.  
  
Zero: Well you were the one who was feeding me like a baby.  
  
Neon Tiger: That's because you are my baby.  
  
(Neon Tiger hugs Zero tightly, he struggles to get free and finally manages to push away.)  
  
Zero: Ew, you're gross! You'd better not kiss me!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, good idea.  
  
Zero: Ah, no!  
  
(Neon Tiger chases Zero around the ruins, and Zero runs for his life.)  
  
Zero: Save me X! Wait, he doesn't know where I am. Aw.  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes Zero, now you're mine!  
  
(All of a sudden X bursts into the ruins and stops Neon Tiger.)  
  
X: Hey you leave Zero alone!  
  
Neon Tiger: Aw, why must you spoil my fun?  
  
Zero: What do you mean, you always spoil our fun!  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't say that Zero, I love you!  
  
Zero: E!  
  
X: All right that's it, you're mine!  
  
(X grabs Neon Tiger. As he and Zero go back to the base.)  
  
Zero: Ah, thanks for saving me X.  
  
X: No problem Zero, but next time don't go taking off alright!  
  
Zero: Hey, how come you got to use the armor? I wanted to use it! I want to beat up Neon Tiger with it!  
  
X: Oh joy! Here we go again.  
  
(Zero keeps complaining until they get back to the base. As they do.)  
  
X: Alright Neon Tiger, time to say good bye.  
  
Neon Tiger: Why? Are you gonna go, and leave me and my Zero alone?  
  
X: No, but you're gonna take a short trip to jail. Maybe a few nights in the slammer will teach you a lesson!  
  
Neon Tiger: No, Zero don't let him take me there, I don't want to got there!  
  
Zero: Too, bad. Do it X.  
  
X: My pleasure Zero.  
  
(X throws Neon Tiger far away, and Neon Tiger flies into the prison. As X and Zero were about to go inside, then Douglas ran outside, and faced Zero angrily.)  
  
Douglas: Zero, you've got a lot of explaining to do! Why did you ruin my master piece?!  
  
Zero: Aw, come on Douglas, I just wanted to have my picture taken.  
  
Douglas: All this just so you could have your stupid picture taken!  
  
Zero: Come on Douglas, it was a mistake.  
  
Douglas: All this for your stupid picture, Zero nobody wants to see your ugly picture!  
  
Zero: I'm not ugly, I'm handsome, and I have a girlfriend.  
  
X: (aside) Not to mention you have a male lover on your case..  
  
Douglas: Zero, you.... Ah, I'll kill you for this!  
  
(Douglas chases after Zero. As he's being chased.)  
  
Zero: Save me X!  
  
X: No Zero, you've been bad today. You were acting like a baby, so no, I won't help you. You'll have to help yourself.  
  
Zero: Aw!  
  
(X watches as Douglas chases Zero around the base. When Douglas finally catches Zero, he beats him up, and as he does, Zero starts to cry. X gets bored, so he decides to put the armor away, and rest up for the day.) 


	9. Zero And Iris's Wedding

(Iris wants to marry Zero, and Zero wants to marry her too. Zero's trying to figure out how exactly to ask her, so he decides to talk to X about it. Watch out Zero, because Neon Tiger has plans up his sleeve to try and stop it, once he finds out.)  
  
X: Oh Zero, I'm so glad to here that you want to marry Iris! But what if the Colonel finds out, and he doesn't approve?  
  
Zero: He's a lot easier to deal with than Neon Tiger.  
  
X: Yea, good thing that he's still in jail.  
  
(X and Zero think that he's still in jail, but it turns out that Neon Tiger just broke out of prison. But Neon Tiger doesn't know about their marriage yet.)  
  
Zero: Well how do I ask Iris, X? Every time I try to, I get so nervous.  
  
X: Wow Zero, I've never seen you act so mature for a long time, even though you're a little older than me.  
  
Zero: Yea, weird isn't it?  
  
X: Zero, you do know that, once you guys get married, then you have to be serious from now on. And I don't think Iris would approve to such behavior.  
  
Zero: Aw, you gotta be kidding me? So I can't go out and drink anymore or spend time with you and have any fun?  
  
X: Well you could still hang out with me, but you won't be able to drink yourself stupid anymore.  
  
Zero: Aw, I don't want to get married now.  
  
X: Tell you what Zero, when you ask her, and she says yes, then I'll take you out and let you drink as much as you can handle!  
  
Zero: Really?! You'd hold a bachelor party just for me?  
  
X: Sure, why not Zero? I mean, you're my best friend, so why not?  
  
Zero: Aw, thanks X, you really are a good friend.  
  
X: I'd only do that, if she says yes.  
  
Zero: Well then I'm leaving right now to ask her!  
  
X: Ok Zero, good luck tiger!  
  
Zero: X, don't you ever call me that again!  
  
X: Why?  
  
Zero: God, how dumb are you X! Don't you dare to ever refer me to that gay guy Neon Tiger!  
  
X: Oh, whoops sorry Zero.  
  
Zero: Ok then see you later.  
  
(Zero leaves the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, to find Iris, and to ask her to marry him. Elsewhere Neon Tiger comes to the base to look for Zero. He talks to X.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Where the heck is my man!  
  
X: He's not here, are you blind?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes, blindly in love with Zero!  
  
X: Oh god!  
  
Neon Tiger: You tell me where he is right now!  
  
X: I don't know where he is!  
  
Neon Tiger: I wasn't born yesterday, I can see that you're lying.  
  
X: Oh yea, well if I did know then why would I tell you anyway!  
  
Neon Tiger: Because you wouldn't want to stand between two lovers and their feelings for each other.  
  
X: Yea, well I hate to burst your bubble, but Zero hates you to death! And he'd kill you when he feels like it! You don't have a chance, so why don't you just give up?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Strong word, from a weak Maverick Hunter. that doesn't know what love feels like.  
  
X: Hey! That wasn't called for! At least I'll know what love feels like before you do!  
  
Neon Tiger: God you're so mean X. Fine then, I'll just go find Zero myself!  
  
X: Good luck, you'll need it!  
  
Neon Tiger: God, why doesn't Zero love me?  
  
X: Maybe it's because he already has a lover named Iris, who he's about to ask her to marry him. So... uh, oh!  
  
Neon Tiger: Well, well, well. It turns out that my lover is going to get married then. Oh no, that's bad, I'd better do something quick! Anyway X, that wasn't so hard, but next time you'd better tell me what's going on, or else you won't want to be here if you lie to me!  
  
X: Oh no, what've I done!  
  
Neon Tiger: See you later X, and thanks!  
  
(Neon Tiger leaves and goes home. After he left, then Zero comes back with a frown on his face. X thinks that Zero found out.)  
  
X: Uh, Zero, look I'm sorry that I...  
  
Zero: X, it turns out that I'm...  
  
X: Oh no Zero, she said no, didn't she?  
  
Zero: X, I.... am going to get married! Oh, I got you good!  
  
X: (Fake laugh) Haha, oh Zero that was a good one, haha!  
  
Zero: X, what's the matter, is something wrong?  
  
X: Zero, I... I. I.  
  
Zero: What X, you what?  
  
X: I, I.... oh never mind Zero, it's nothing.  
  
Zero: Oh ok, that's good. I thought you were gonna say that I'm gonna die again. Whew.  
  
X: Um. Well then Zero, let's get you ready, because tomorrow is going to be a big day for you!  
  
Zero: Hey X, you said that you'd let me drink as much as I wanted.  
  
X: Oh yea, well then let's go get this big booser filled up!  
  
Zero: Yea, I can't wait!  
  
(X takes Zero to a bar, and he left Zero there, and Zero drank all the beer there was. X came back to the base, and Signas was wondering where Zero was, because it was too late outside.)  
  
Signas: X, where is Zero, I wanted to talk to him.  
  
X: Oh, well I left Zero at the bar, so that he could enjoy himself for one last time.  
  
Signas: One last time? Is something going to happen to Zero, is he gonna die again?  
  
X: Uh, no, he and Iris are going to get married!  
  
Signas: Well that's just wonderful! Well, maybe I'll let Zero off the hook, and just congratulate him instead.  
  
X: Well why is it that you wanted to talk to Zero for?  
  
Signas: Well just yesterday, when Douglas invented his new vehicle, Zero ruined it, and we never finished paying for the parts we bought. So I was going to scold Zero for destroying it. But since he's getting married, then I'll let him off the hook.  
  
X: Well, I already know that, accept for the fact that you never finished paying for it all yet. Can't Douglas fix it up himself with what parts and recourses we have?  
  
Signas: No, not really. Well anyway, when will you go get Zero back?  
  
X: I'm not going to get him, he's coming back by himself.  
  
Signas: But, how can he, he's drunk?  
  
X: Aw, he'll show up on the doorstep of somewhere, we'll just have to find him.  
  
Signas: Well that's just like Zero, always doing something stupid.  
  
X: Yea, well good night Signas, I've got to rest for Zero's big day tomorrow. You should too.  
  
Signas: Yea, it is getting a little nippy out side. Good night X.  
  
(X and Signas go inside the base to rest up for the night. The next day, X went looking for Zero, and as he already knew, Zero was on someone's doorstep passed out. Lucky for them it wasn't Neon Tiger's. X took Zero back to the base, and got him ready for his wedding. Zero and X were dressed in tuxedos. They went to the church, and they were getting ready.)  
  
X: Wow Zero, I'm so happy for you. You're finally getting married, and I thought that I'd never see the day!  
  
Zero: Oh so now you're making fun of me, huh! X did you think that I wasn't good enough?!  
  
X: What?! No Zero I was complementing you, not making fun of you.  
  
Zero: Oh ok X, I'm sorry.  
  
X: Wedding gitters, it's common. Don't worry Zero, once you get married, then you could have some wedding cake.  
  
Zero: Oohh cake!  
  
X: No Zero don't!  
  
(Zero runs over to the gigantic cake, and started to eat it all fast. X shakes his head in embarrassment, as the minister comes to get the wedding started. The minister was Gate. Zero finished eating the cake, and he had cake all over his mouth. Gate stared at Zero in disbelief.)  
  
Zero: (Burp) Oh, hi Gate, I didn't know that you were going to get me and Iris married.  
  
Gate: Yes, surprise, surprise. Why did you eat all the cake? That cake was for everyone, and you ate it all, now we're all going to starve!  
  
(Gate points at all the people that showed up, and everyone was staring angrily at Zero.)  
  
Zero: Aw, but I was hungry!  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Zero: Alright I'm sorry.... but it's not my fault, X said that I had wedding gitters!  
  
(X shakes his head in embarrassment, and then everyone gets up and turns around to see Iris standing in the doorway in a beautiful white dress, holding flowers. She was really looking forward to this. Iris walked up the podium, and stood next to Zero.)  
  
Gate: You may all be seated.  
  
(Everyone sits down. Zero sits down on the floor. Since X was the best man, he was right next to him.)  
  
Zero: Oh thank god.  
  
X: (whispering) Zero get up!  
  
Zero: But he said to sit down.  
  
(Everyone starts to laugh.)  
  
X: Zero, don't ruin this for her.  
  
Zero: Sorry X.  
  
X: Don't apologize to me!  
  
(Zero turns around, and faces Iris. He lifts up her white shawl.)  
  
Zero: Sorry Iris.  
  
Iris: What?  
  
Gate: Ahem! Can I get started now, I can't do this long, I have to go somewhere alright!  
  
Zero: Oohh, to get ice cream?!  
  
Gate: No you fool!  
  
Zero: Ah, one of those private things huh?  
  
Gate: Ugh. It's none of your business!  
  
X: Uh, Zero can we just get on with the wedding?  
  
Zero: Hey, hey, whose the one getting married here, huh!  
  
(The whole time while they all were arguing, Iris was laughing, because Zero was acting like an idiot again.)  
  
Iris: (Giggles) Hehe!  
  
Zero: Hey, are you laughing at me?  
  
X: Zero, just shut up!  
  
Gate: Anyway, dearly beloved, dah, dah, dah, dah, ah, you know the rest! Do you take him? Do you take her?  
  
Zero: Yea.  
  
X: You're supposed to say 'I do'.  
  
Zero: No, I'm getting married, not you!  
  
Iris: I do.  
  
Gate: Good, you're married...... unless if anyone doesn't approve of them getting married, then speak now, or die trying! Going once.... going twice...  
  
Zero: Oh hey, are we at an auction, what am I buying?  
  
(Iris holds Zero's arm, and leans against him lovingly.)  
  
Iris: Me.  
  
Zero: Sold!  
  
(The church doors all of a sudden slam open, and someone objects.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Wait!  
  
(Everyone turns around, and they all start talking to one another in confused shock. Zero nearly explodes with the high amount of anger that's beginning to boil his blood.)  
  
Zero: Gyyyrrrrrr!  
  
X: Zero, all that stress is going to give you a heart attack one day.  
  
Zero: Shut up X! How did he find out!  
  
(X starts to cry.)  
  
Zero: Aw, X what is it now?  
  
X: Zero, I, I, I'm sorry!  
  
Zero: Aw great, but I thought you said I wasn't gonna die again.  
  
X: No, I mean... when you left the base to ask Iris to marry you, Neon Tiger came.  
  
Zero: He what?!  
  
X: And I accidentally told him that you were getting married.  
  
Zero: You did that?!  
  
X: I didn't mean to, but what do you care, he can't do anything now.  
  
Zero: I guess you're right.  
  
X: I'm sorry Zero!  
  
Zero: It's ok X, at least you told me.  
  
(They draw their attention back over to Neon Tiger.)  
  
Neon Tiger: I broke out of jail just to see you!  
  
Zero: Yea, well now you saw me. now you can go!  
  
Neon Tiger: Aw Zero, don't get married to her, I love you!  
  
Gate: I'm sorry, but I can only stop the wedding only if you wanted to marry her, because you are a guy.. assumingly. But since you aren't, then they are here by announced husband and wife! Now you can kiss each other while I make my exit!  
  
(Gate runs off, and Zero tries to stop him by asking.)  
  
Zero: Gate, are you going to get that ice cream.... hello. Marriage man?  
  
Iris: Zero shut up and kiss me already.  
  
Zero: Oohh, I like it when they're pushy.  
  
(Zero and Iris kiss, and instead of cheering, everyone just turns around and start to leave. As they push their way out from Neon Tiger, he was crying.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Sniff) Oh, I wish I've known that. He likes them when they're pushy, well I'll remember that. Oh darn it, I should've said that to Zero! I should've married him when we were drunk!  
  
Iris: Um, Zero, where's the cake?  
  
Zero: Oh, um, about that...  
  
Iris: And why does your breath smell like vanilla icing?  
  
Zero: Oh, uh, hey why don't we go already, and have that honeymoon of ours, eh mm a moon covered in honey! (Homer Simpson drooling sound effect) Gwahhh!  
  
(Zero and Iris go inside the limo. X goes in too, but then Zero pushes him out and drive away.)  
  
X: Hey Zero, I fell out! Hello? Zero. Aw!  
  
Neon Tiger: I know why did he marry her!  
  
X: Oh shut up!  
  
(X points his X buster at Neon Tiger and shoots him in the head, knocking him out. X decides to go back to the base. He left Neon Tiger knocked out on the ground all night long. When he gets back to the base, he sees Signas, Alia, Douglas, and Life Savor all talking together. He decides to sit down and talk to them.)  
  
X: Hey everyone how did you like Zero's wedding?  
  
Signas: It was boring.  
  
Douglas: I hated it!  
  
Alia: Oh come on, I think it was the best thing that ever happened to Zero in his life!  
  
X: I see, well what about you Life Savor, what did you think?  
  
Life Savor: I didn't go.  
  
X: Why not?  
  
Life Savor: I didn't want to.  
  
X: Oh, well that's nice.  
  
Life Savor: Well why would he care, he doesn't like me.  
  
X: He doesn't like you because you always give him that look.  
  
Life Savor: Yea, because everyday I'm suspicious about him.  
  
X: Oh never mind.  
  
(Just then Zero staggered inside all scrappy with kiss marks on his face.)  
  
X: Hey tiger, how was it?  
  
Zero: Ah, it was.... X! I told you not to refer me to Neon Tiger!  
  
X: Uh, oh! Ah!  
  
(Zero chases after X angrily out of the room, leaving everyone confused.)  
  
Alia: Signas, did it ever occur to you that after all this time we didn't do any work or go on any missions at all today?  
  
Everyone: Hmm.  
  
(The whole room was silent. Everyone just listened to Zero chasing X.) 


	10. Zero Learns A Lesson

(X and Zero are together talking to each other, the day after Zero got married to Iris. They're at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters and they were in the middle of doing drills to help improve their fighting ability.)  
  
X: Congratulations Zero!  
  
Zero: Wh, what did I do now?  
  
X: You married Iris!  
  
Zero: Really? When?  
  
X: You don't remember? It just happened yesterday.  
  
Zero: Oh yea, I remember that... it seems like yesterday.  
  
X: It was yesterday!  
  
Zero: Oh, that's what they all say, I bet it happened a while ago.  
  
X: Zero have you been drinking again?  
  
Zero: No.... well ten beers, but I'm not drunk.  
  
X: Whatever you say Zero.  
  
Zero: (Gasp) X when did you get here?!  
  
X: Oh joy...  
  
(Zero hugs X. Just then Life Savor came along, and he was going to give X and Zero their next drill.)  
  
Zero: Hey, Life Savor.  
  
Life Savor: (Surprised) You remembered my name!?  
  
(Zero goes over and leans his arm up against Life Savor's shoulder.)  
  
Zero: Listen I've got a problem. I want to kiss Iris, but I just ate some onion rings, and my breath smells bad, so you're white, you've gotta be mint flavored right?  
  
Life Savor: (Unsurprised) I'm not a candy breath mint, and for the last time I'm not the kind of life savor that you think I am! It's just my name!  
  
(Zero just stands there and doesn't say anything.) Life Savor: Zero were you listening to me?! Because I have a feeling that you weren't!  
  
Zero: .....hu? Anyway, can you help me?  
  
Life Savor: Never mind, you didn't listen to me, why do I even try?  
  
X: If you ever want to get Zero to listen to you, then I'd recommend for you to just give up.  
  
Life Savor: Good point X.  
  
Zero: Hey I'm right here you know!  
  
Life Savor: So.  
  
X: Anyway, what's our next drill?  
  
Life Savor: It's quite simple, you have to go into a pool, and go out to the middle of it, and then you have to pretend that you're drowning, and then Zero will come in and save you. Got it Zero?  
  
(Zero was playing with a rubix cube)  
  
Life Savor: Zero, I said, do you got it?!  
  
Zero: (Absentmindedly) Uh hu, yea I got it.  
  
Life Savor: Ok, then let's just hope this drill will work out fine.  
  
(X dives into the pool and swims around for a few minutes, and Zero doesn't know what's going on, so he fiddled with the puzzle again, until X started to purposely drown.)  
  
Life Savor: Ok Zero, now you've go to save X from drowning... Zero? Zero! Hey pay attention!  
  
Zero: Ah, come on.... almost.... no! Dah, I messed up!  
  
Life Savor: Zero!  
  
Zero: What!  
  
Life Savor: Pay attention!  
  
Zero: How much, a buck's worth?  
  
Life Savor: Arg! Zero look, X is drowning Go save him!  
  
(Since Zero wasn't listening, he didn't know that X was just faking it.)  
  
Zero: (Gasp) Oh no X is drowning, what do I do?  
  
(Zero looks at Life Savor, and Life Savor waits for Zero to jump in and save X. But instead Zero picked up Life Savor and threw him in next to X.)  
  
Zero: Here Life Savor, save X! Put yourself to use so that he can float on top of you!  
  
Life Savor: Gosh darn it Zero, you're an idiot!  
  
Zero: Well sorry, you said for me to save X! Since you're a life savor, then X can just float on top of you.  
  
Life Savor: You idiot! I'm not any kind of life savor that you can think I am! It's only my name!  
  
Zero: Gees sorry. Any way Life Savor, save X!  
  
Life Savor: I can't because I can't swim, so now I'm drowning.  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
(It was a drill, but now Life Savor and X, were both really drowning.)  
  
Zero: Oh no! Life Savor didn't pull through, I better go find another life savor!  
  
Life Savor: Gr!  
  
(Zero comes back with a real life savor, attached with a rope, and he throws it in. Life Savor and X grab it and Zero pulls them to safety.)  
  
Zero: X are you ok?  
  
Life Savor: No, he's not ok! Zero, you didn't listen to me, I even told you that it was just a drill, and you were just fiddling with your stupid puzzle!  
  
Zero: (Confused) ....And your point being?  
  
Life Savor: X was only faking it, but since you took a long time, and threw me in, he was drowning, and you had to save him for real that time. You even had to save me, which was embarrassing!  
  
Zero: Oh ok, sorry Life Savor.  
  
Life Savor: Don't apologize to me, apologize to X!  
  
Zero: Oh, sorry X.... wait a minute! This is just like my wedding with Iris, where I had to apologize to so many people, but I never got it right. Life Savor: Well, it's not! But anyway X can't hear you now because he's unconscious, thanks to you! Now then, I have to go now, and give this report to Signas. You've really done it this time Zero, just wait until Signas punishes you. I can't wait, I want to see what happens to you.  
  
(Life Savor leaves happy and angry. Zero just looks sadly at X on the floor unconscious, and feels sorry. Then an ambulance comes and takes X to the hospital. Zero watches the ambulance leave, and when it did then Signas came over to Zero.)  
  
Signas: Zero, what gives! What is wrong with you! Do you realize what you've done!  
  
Zero: It was an accident sir, and I'm sorry.  
  
Signas: Sorry, sorry, sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Zero, you've just put out one of our most elite hunters!  
  
Zero: Um, Signas he's the only elite hunter we have.  
  
Signas: I know, we need to get more... but that doesn't matter, you're still in trouble!  
  
Zero: Look sir, I'm really, really sorry. I'll do anything sir, just tell me what to do.  
  
Signas: Well first, why don't you apologize to Life Savor.  
  
Zero: I tried to, but you know that he doesn't like me, so I can't.  
  
Signas: Good point, well then I suggest that first you go to the hospital and apologize to X. I'll think about you're punishment while you're gone.  
  
Zero: Yes sir.  
  
(Zero leaves to the hospital, and finds X lying in a bed sleeping. Neon Tiger saw Zero come into the hospital so he dressed up as a nurse, thinking Zero was sick.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Oh my god Zero are you....  
  
(Stops and then clears his throat to make it sound like a woman's.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh my god Zero are you alright?  
  
(Even though he's married, Zero thinks that the nurse is real and might be a hot nurse.)  
  
Zero: Hmm, who are you?  
  
Neon Tiger: What does it look like, I'm a nurse?  
  
Zero: A nurse? Well anyway my friend here... Neon Tiger: Oh, no you don't look so good.  
  
Zero: Really?  
  
Neon Tiger: Maybe I should take you to a room so that we could be alone. Then there I can strip you down for a full on, complete, physical.  
  
Zero: (Loud echo like voice) Sounds good to me! Wait, you aren't really gonna give me a check up, are you....?  
  
(Neon Tiger giggles and he and Zero go inside a room, and start kissing, until Neon Tiger's costume fell off. Zero got up in an instant and started spitting.)  
  
Zero: Ah, it's the lesbian!  
  
Neon Tiger: What? Where?  
  
(Zero runs out of the room in dire need of mouth wash, and Neon Tiger was disappointed.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Darn it! Stupid costume, I should've made sure that this wouldn't have happened!  
  
(Zero comes back to the room where X was, and he picked up the phone.)  
  
Zero: Hello operator, get me the number for 911!  
  
Operator: Um, could you just tell me what's going on, so I could send the security guards?  
  
Zero: Oh ok, um, there's a lesbian named Neon Tiger here, and he won't leave me alone.  
  
Operator: Neon Tiger! He's not allowed here! Ok, we'll take care of it.  
  
Zero: Ok, by.  
  
(Zero hangs up the phone. Then the doctor came in, which was you know who... Gate.)  
  
Gate: You guys again?  
  
Zero: Yea, surprise, surprise!  
  
Gate: (Sigh) Ok, what can I do for you?  
  
Zero: Well X is unconscious and I...  
  
Gate: I already know that! We already treated him.  
  
Zero: Well then what do you want? Gate: I meant, what can I do for you! Why are you here?  
  
Zero: Well I'm just visiting.  
  
Gate: Oh thank you sweet merciful god. Ok then, here's the bill. I'm thinking that since it was all your fault, then you should at least pay for his bill. It's not that much, so don't have a fit now. He should be fine in about three days.  
  
Zero: Ok, anything for my buddy.  
  
Gate: I'm not your buddy, you drunken hick! Anyway I've got other patients to attend to so see you later.  
  
Zero: Ok see ya!  
  
(Gate leaves, and once he does, then X wakes up and sees Zero.)  
  
X: Zero? What are you...  
  
Zero: It's ok X, I'm sorry for what happened today, I was really a jerk.  
  
X: It's ok Zero, I should've expected this.  
  
Zero: (embarrassed) Well as long as your ok X.  
  
X: Yea.  
  
(X and Zero hug each other, and then they hear a crash outside. They turn around and look out the window and they see Neon Tiger there on the floor yelling.)  
  
Neon Tiger: What do you mean I'm not welcome hear? I'm not a lesbian!  
  
Security Guard: Don't give us that we know you are!  
  
Neon Tiger: ....Well, what if I'm really in the need for the hospital to help me?  
  
Security Guard: Well don't count on it, because we won't help you, now scram!  
  
(Neon Tiger runs off crying and X and Zero start to laugh. Later Zero leaves and when he gets back, Signas gives him his punishment. He had to pay the bill and then he had to clean the whole headquarters. Then after the three days, X came back.) 


	11. State UnFair

(X and Zero decide to go to a county fair, and Zero brings along Iris.)  
  
X: Aw man this is going to be great, I can't wait to get on some rides!  
  
Iris: Yea, this is going to be fun hu Zero?  
  
Zero: Yea it is.  
  
(Zero wanted it to be with just him and X, but Zero since he was married to Iris, he brought her anyway. Iris left them for a few minutes to go check on her brother the Colonel. That's right he was there too, but he was in the demolition derby. X and Zero were in it too, but it isn't going to start for hours and hours, so they were going to enjoy all the rides and stuff. While Iris was gone.)  
  
Zero: Aw! X, why did you have to invite Iris, I just wanted it to be you and me!  
  
X: (Confused) What? Zero you're the one who invited her, not me!  
  
Zero: But I wanted it to be just us pals here, and here you go inviting my wife.  
  
X: Zero! Remember, she's your wife. I even picked you guys up and drove us all here!  
  
Zero: Aw, I wanted to drive! Sure blame it all on me!  
  
X: But I'm not!  
  
Zero: Yes you are X just admit it.  
  
X: Here maybe some cotton candy will cheer you up.  
  
Zero: Nothing can ever make up for.. (gasp) oohh ice cream!  
  
X: (Smiling) Oh joy.  
  
(Zero runs over to the cart and forces his face on the glass case smearing his face on it. He ohs and ahs the ice cream.)  
  
Zero: Oohh! Ah! Now which one will it be?  
  
???: Can I help you sir?  
  
(Zero looks up and sees Gate. They both screamed.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
Gate: Ah! Zero: Oh-ho-hoh, Gate it's just you, I thought that.  
  
Gate: And I thought I told you not to do that again!  
  
Zero: Sorry. but anyway, how come you're serving ice cream?  
  
Gate: .?  
  
Zero: (With a grin) Hey, so this is where you ran off to after my wedding!  
  
Gate: You fool, that was months ago!  
  
Zero: Ah, it seems like yesterday.  
  
Gate: (Shaking his head) Give me the drugs Zero.  
  
Zero: I'm not on drugs.  
  
Gate: Are you drunk then?  
  
Zero: I haven't had a beer all day.  
  
Gate: Oh my god, what's wrong with you, do you have a fever or something?  
  
Zero: Uhm, no? Anyway why are you working here, I thought you hated ice cream?  
  
Gate: It was the only job left.  
  
Zero: Haha, you have to work while I have fun! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah.  
  
Gate: I like working.  
  
Zero: Then why don't you marry it?  
  
Gate: What do you mean, I'm already married.  
  
Zero: Really? To who?  
  
Gate: Oh my god, you're an idiot! I'm married to Alia, didn't you know that?  
  
Zero: No, X will be heart broken!  
  
(X finds Zero and walks over to the ice cream cart.)  
  
X: Why would I be heart broken?  
  
Zero: Uh, uh, because they're out of vanilla ice cream.  
  
(Gate holds up a vanilla ice cream cone)  
  
Gate: No we're not.  
  
(Zero reaches his head over to the ice cream cone, and eats it all in one whole bite in just a flash so that X doesn't notice.)  
  
Zero: X, let's go find Iris, she's probably looking for us.  
  
X: But Zero, you haven't had your ice cream?  
  
Zero: (Burp) Yes I did.  
  
X: Really when?  
  
Zero: When you weren't there.  
  
X: Whatever you say Zero, whatever you say.  
  
Zero: What? X why are you talking like that?  
  
X: You just leave that to me.  
  
Gate: Uh can you guys go now? You're scaring my costumers.  
  
Zero: Bah, no we're not!  
  
Gate: Well you're scaring me.  
  
Zero: (Sarcastically) Aw Gate's scared of me, boo hoo.  
  
X: Come on Zero.  
  
(X tugs Zero away with him, and they go look for Iris. When they found her, she was standing near the entrance looking around until she spotted them.)  
  
Iris: Hey, where have you guys been? And what's that white stuff on Zero's face?  
  
X: Oh it's just ice cream, Zero got hungry that's all.  
  
(Zero licks the ice cream off of his face.)  
  
X: Ew Zero, at least clean it off with a napkin.  
  
Iris: Zero, we haven't even gone on any of the rides yet, so why did you already eat?  
  
Zero: Well you see um, uhm um uh.  
  
X: Zero stop trailing off like that again.  
  
Zero: Hey look a slide!  
  
(Zero points to a really high slide.)  
  
X: Ok Zero we'll go on the slide.  
  
Zero: Oh, oh, look a android swing ride!  
  
X: But I thought you said.  
  
Zero: Oh look a dog with a fluffy tail!  
  
(Zero runs over to it giggling.)  
  
X: Zero wait!  
  
(The dog turns around and it's really Neon Tiger.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Just like my dream, Zero's running into my arms. aw, but where's the field of flowers?  
  
(Zero skids to a stop and backs up.)  
  
Zero: Oh my god it's you!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey it's not nice to swear.  
  
Zero: Hey god's not a swear.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well then don't bring him into this.  
  
Zero: But he's on my side, right lord?  
  
(Zero looks up into the sky and waits for his reply.)  
  
God: Yea.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well anyway now you're all mine.  
  
(Zero gets on the ride after X and Iris did. Then the ride started.) Zero: Sorry I can't hear you, by!  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't worry my love I'll wait for you, even if I have to wait all day.  
  
(Zero didn't notice that he got on one of the chairs that was broken, so it snapped in the middle of the ride and Zero fell onto the ice cream cart hitting his head.)  
  
Gate: Oh Zero can't you just leave me alone!  
  
Zero: Hu, who are you?  
  
Gate: I'm Gate, Zero don't you remember?  
  
Zero: Gate, what the hell kind of name is that? And why do you keep calling me Zero?  
  
Gate: You hit your head so you must have lost your memory.  
  
(Neon Tiger rushes over to the ice cream cart.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh my god Zero I saw you fall, are you ok?  
  
Zero: And you are...?  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) It's me, Neon Tiger your lover. Don't you remember?  
  
Zero: No, not really, but ok then.  
  
Neon Tiger: Come on Zero let's go on the slide.  
  
(They both walk away from Gate and the ice cream cart, and Gate watches them go.)  
  
Gate: Hmm, you know I really should do something. but then again it's Zero, he's had it coming to him.  
  
(Neon Tiger and Zero go up the slide and sit down on the slide they want to slide down on. X and Iris are already there, and they notice Zero and Neon Tiger there.)  
  
X: Oh my god Zero I saw you fall, are you ok?  
  
Zero: Wait, wait, I fell and you didn't even come to help me, what the hell kind of friend are you?  
  
(Zero stares at X, and X says nothing.)  
  
Zero: Good thing you're not really my friend.  
  
X: What, Zero what are you talking about?  
  
Zero: I don't know how you could be my friend, if nobody even told me your name yet?  
  
(X looks up at Neon Tiger.)  
  
X: I bet this is all your doing isn't it?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hey don't look at me I didn't do a thing, you could even ask that Gate guy.  
  
Iris: Come on honey let's ride the slide together.  
  
Zero: Who the hell are you calling honey, you woman?  
  
Iris: What, what's wrong with you?  
  
Zero: Aw come on Neon Tiger let's go already.  
  
Neon Tiger: Great, I've got chocolate strawberries at home that we could eat.  
  
Zero: I meant down the slide.  
  
(X pushes Zero too hard, and Zero slides down fast. He went so fast, that when he reached the end off the slide, then he hit his head on the barrier.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh Zero are you ok? You need some mouth to mouth.  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
Neon Tiger: There you go!  
  
Zero: Get off of me you lesbian!  
  
Neon Tiger: Zero what's wrong with you?  
  
(Zero hits him off and stands up to meet X and Iris once they were done sliding.)  
  
Zero: Come on you guys we have to get ready for the demolition derby.  
  
X: Oh good he's back to normal, yay!  
  
Zero: And afterwards we can get a beer!  
  
X: Boo.  
  
(They all walk away leaving Neon Tiger alone thinking to himself.) Neon Tiger: (To himself) So Zero's in the demolition derby too. hmm.  
  
(Neon Tiger walks away, and back to Zero, X, and Iris.)  
  
Iris: Hey, you and I haven't gone on any rides just the two of us yet!  
  
Zero: Oh ok then how about. that one.  
  
(Zero points over to the tunnel of love.)  
  
Iris: Oh it's just wonderful!  
  
Zero: No I was pointing to the one next to it!  
  
(But it was too late, Iris pulled him over to the ride and they got on. As Iris was looking around, Zero was asleep.)  
  
Iris: Wake up Zero!  
  
Zero: Fine.  
  
(As they sat there, Zero wondered why Neon Tiger didn't think about that ride.)  
  
Zero: Eh.  
  
Iris: Isn't it just wonderful Zero?  
  
Zero: Yea I guess it is.  
  
X: Hey this isn't fun it's boring, but if I had someone then it wouldn't be. Make out already or something!  
  
Zero: X get out of here, this is only for me and Iris!  
  
X: Oh sorry I didn't know that, but I'm still staying on.  
  
Zero: No you're not, I'm throwing you of!  
  
X: But Zero.  
  
(Zero threw X, and X landed on the hard ground.)  
  
Zero: What, it's over?  
  
X: That's why I didn't want you to throw me off, because it was already over.  
  
(They all go to the demolition derby, and Iris sits in the crowd. X and Zero get inside their cars, and line up with the other cars and they start. Zero looks at one of the cars next to him, and it was Neon Tiger.)  
  
Zero: Ah, what are you doing here?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't worry, I'll go gentle on you.  
  
(Neon Tiger rams him gently, making Zero mad.)  
  
Zero: Oh, that's it!  
  
(Zero hits Neon Tiger's car so hard that it flies through the wall and out the arena, and the crowd goes really wild, as Neon Tiger's car explodes into flames.)  
  
Zero: Thank you, thank you, and now I.  
  
(All of a sudden Zero's car gets smashed into the wall and the buzzer sounds.)  
  
Announcer: And there you have it folks, this year's demolition derby winner is. X!  
  
(The crowd cheers and routs for X, as he gets out of his car.)  
  
X: I'm sorry Zero, but you were the only car left running. Zero? Zero!  
  
(A siren is heard nearing and flashing lights start to appear from in the distance.)  
  
Announcer: And here comes the ambulance.  
  
(The ambulance was able to get Zero to wake up.)  
  
Zero: Oh no X, I'm gonna die. Again.  
  
X: No Zero.  
  
Zero: No X let me finish, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
X: What is it?  
  
Zero: Gate is married. to Alia.  
  
X: Oh I know that, everyone knows that.  
  
(Zero jumps up.)  
  
Zero: What? But you're supposed to be heartbroken! X: (confused) Why?  
  
(Iris runs over to him and hugs him.)  
  
Iris: Oh Zero you're ok.  
  
Zero: Yea well come on let's go.  
  
(Once the demolition derby was over, it was ten pm and the fire works were going off.)  
  
Zero: Hey did you know that the fire works are missiles really being shot at some fat lady in the sky.  
  
X: How did she get up there?  
  
Zero: I don't know!  
  
Iris: Aw isn't that cute, he's drunk again.  
  
Zero: I've had no beer all day!  
  
Iris: Oh my god, Zero do you have a fever?  
  
Zero: Why does everybody keep saying that?  
  
X: Oh, I don't think so, but it's a good thing Gate's still here.  
  
(Gate over hears them from somewhere.)  
  
Gate: Ah, just leave me alone!  
  
(Zero sees Gate run off.)  
  
Zero: Hey Gate where are you going. hello? Ice cream man? Aw he'll be back, they always come back.  
  
X: Hey look at that crazy ride.  
  
(X points up to the bungee jump.)  
  
Zero: Ok! I always wanted to go off of it!  
  
Iris: No, Zero don't.  
  
(X holds Iris back, while Zero heads for the bungee jump.)  
  
X: Let him go Iris, I think he knows what he's doing.  
  
(Zero interrupts X from where he was standing.)  
  
Zero: Hey X, do you have $45.00 dollars?  
  
X: What?! Don't tell me that the ride costs that much!  
  
Zero: Aw, come on X just this once!  
  
X: Ok, I'll give you the money. But you owe me!  
  
(X gives the man the money, and Zero tied the bungee cord to himself. Then Zero went inside the red cage elevator with someone to work the controls, and they went up to the very top. As Zero got ready, he thought out loud to himself.)  
  
Zero: Well lord I guess this is it. You know, I always thought that the world would go before me, but know I see that if I don't make it, then I was wrong. So here I go!  
  
(Just then the person in the cage ripped off his costume, and it was really Neon Tiger.)  
  
Neon Tiger: No, don't jump my love, you could get hurt!  
  
Zero: Aw, can't you just leave me alone already!  
  
(Just then Gate's voice rises from the ground all the way up to Zero.)  
  
Gate: Now you know how I feel!  
  
Zero: Gate? Gate where are you? Oh well.  
  
Neon Tiger: No Zero I won't let you go!  
  
(Neon Tiger holds onto Zero, but Zero jerks free, but then he slipped, and fell out and bungee jumped. He went down, and then hurled back up, and when he did Neon Tiger grabbed him and held onto him.)  
  
Zero: Whoa thanks.  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) You're welcome. Oh Zero, I love you!  
  
Zero: Oh no! Let me go!  
  
Neon Tiger: Ok.  
  
(He let go of Zero and he fell again. Zero landed got off the matt, and untied himself. Then he pulled the cord as hard as he could, and he let it go, making it snap back up. It hit Neon Tiger and he went hurling into the air, where the fire works were going off rapidly this time because the fair was over. He screamed as he was getting blown up by the fire works. Everyone watching the fire works were all cheering a lot, just like they did at the demolition derby.)  
  
X: Wow Zero, that was amazing!  
  
Zero: Yea I know perfect shot hu.  
  
Iris: Well anyway, how did you like it.  
  
Zero: I'm glad I did it, it serves him right.  
  
Iris: I meant bungee jumping!  
  
Zero: Hu?  
  
X: Iris, he doesn't understand, I'd just leave it at that.  
  
Iris: Yea, I kinda knew that already I guess.  
  
Zero: Hey X, can we go now, I'm tired.  
  
X: Yea sure Zero, but first we need to get you a beer, so that you could sleep like a baby.  
  
Zero: Aw, come on X, I don't want a beer, I just want to go home.  
  
X: Are you sure, I mean, you never turn down beer.  
  
Zero: You're right X, you're always X.  
  
X: Are you sure you don't have a fever?  
  
Zero: Yea. Well, I've had enough of Neon Tiger following me around for one day, and watch, when I go get a beer, then he'll be there selling them, or he'll just be there. No way X, I'm tired, so maybe I'll just get one at home.  
  
(All of a sudden Gate walks passed them all to leave.)  
  
Gate: Yea, well I've had enough of you guys for one day as well. And I especially mean you Zero! Well I'll see you guys later.  
  
X and Iris: By Gate, have a good one!  
  
Gate: Yea well I hope I do  
  
(As Gate was leaving.)  
  
Zero: Hey Gate, where are you going? Hello, ice cream man?  
  
X: Leave him alone Zero, he's already gone.  
  
Zero: Aw! Hey X, remember when I said that they'd always be back?  
  
X: Yea.  
  
Zero: Well if you taunt an ice cream man, then they'll come back.  
  
X: But Zero, that would be mean.  
  
Zero: Yea, but what are ya gonna do. Well watch this.  
  
(Zero yells after Gate, even though he was already gone.)  
  
Zero: Gate the ice cream man! You're a cheapo and a ripoff man!  
  
Iris: Sh, sh, don't be saying that, even if it was to a real ice cream man.  
  
Zero: Oh ok, but why not?  
  
X: Because that'll happen!  
  
(X points to a nearby ice cream man, and he was angry. He pulled out a big rusty butcher knife and ran towards Zero and started chasing him.)  
  
Zero: Ah, help me!  
  
(As X and Iris were watching.)  
  
Iris: Shouldn't we help him.  
  
X: Nah, I'm sure he'll be ok.  
  
Iris: Yea you're right X.  
  
(After that was over, X drove Iris and a half dead and tired Zero home. They thanked X for the good time, and went to bed. Then X went back to The Maverick Hunter Headquarters to rest until the next day or two. And so once again it was all up to Gate to save everyone today.) 


	12. Amusment Park

(X and Zero go to an amusement park, leaving Iris at home this time so they could have fun together as friends. Gate and Alia were there together too. It was a hot day, the temperature was over a hundred.)  
  
Zero: X I'm hot!  
  
X: I know Zero, you've been complaining ever since we got here. Just wait until the park opens, then we can go on the water rides.  
  
(Zero pauses for a moment.)  
  
Zero: X I'm hot, and my job is so unfullfilling!  
  
X: Now Zero I know that they don't allow beer in the park, but.  
  
Zero: What!?  
  
X: But there's still plenty of ways for us to have fun!  
  
Zero: Oh, joy.  
  
X: Hey that's my line!  
  
(X and Zero just stand in the line waiting, and then all of a sudden they see Gate standing with Alia in another line.)  
  
Zero: Hey marriage man, get me that ice cream I wanted?  
  
Gate: Zero, you got married months ago, when are you going to let that go?  
  
Zero: Never!  
  
Alia: Hey guys.  
  
Zero: Oh no X, don't look!  
  
X: I already know that they're married.  
  
Zero: Oh yea.  
  
Gate: Zero, Iris told me what you said at the fair. I'm not an ice cream man. And stop calling me marriage man!  
  
Zero: Then what should I call you?  
  
Gate: Gate. Zero: What the hell kind of name is Gate?  
  
(Gate thinks for a minute for something to say.)  
  
Gate: I'm a doctor.  
  
Zero: Oh no X run!  
  
(Zero starts running and the gates finally open, so he pushes through the crowd and runs off. As X, Gate, and Alia walk in.)  
  
X: You'll have to excuse him, he's a little upset that they don't allow beer in the park.  
  
Gate: Well now that the toddler has run off, the grown ups can talk.  
  
Alia: So X, do you want to hang out together in the park?  
  
X: Sure that would be great Alia, what do you think Gate?  
  
Gate: I don't think so. Every time Zero's around me, he makes fun of me. But sure why not, what could go wrong?  
  
(Just then as they walk around in the park, Zero runs up to them and he's all wet.)  
  
X: Zero what the hell happened to you?  
  
Zero: Ok, so I was running around screaming all right. And I run across this bridge, and this big boat goes down this waterfall and splashes me.  
  
X: I thought we were all going to go on the rides together?  
  
Zero: But it wasn't a ride.  
  
Alia: Alright guys let's go.  
  
(They all walk around the park to check out some rides, when they come across a big roller coaster.)  
  
X: Oohh let's go on that one.  
  
Zero: Oh, I don't know, it looks kind of scary to me.  
  
Gate: What's the matter Zero, chicken?  
  
Zero: Gobble, gobble!  
  
X: That's a turkey.  
  
Gate: What doesn't hurt you can't kill you.  
  
Zero: The scary doctor is right.  
  
Gate: (To himself) Grr, I'm a sarcastic scientist.  
  
Zero: Let's go on it together, what's it called X?  
  
X: 'The Viper', haha.  
  
Zero: Oh X, you're funny.  
  
(There's no line yet, so they all go on together. They all get strapped in and the ride starts. As they're going up, Zero's looking at the ride.)  
  
Zero: Wait Gate, I thought you said that this ride doesn't go upside down.  
  
Gate: Oh well, guess I lied.  
  
(The ride starts going upside down around and around as Zero's screaming.)  
  
Zero: Ah, damn you! I'll get you, you scary doctor.  
  
Gate: Well let's just call this pay back for all of your insults. And for the last time I'm a scientist!  
  
Zero: Ah, hey I kinda like it, ah!  
  
(As the ride continues, Zero starts to like it, but then it ends and they all have to get off for other people to get on.)  
  
Zero: What? It's already over boo, boo, what a rip off.  
  
X: Come on Zero, leave the ride alone.  
  
(X drags Zero away as Zero shakes his fist at the roller coaster.)  
  
Zero: Why I otta!  
  
(Zero runs over to the ride and kicks it, and in a second it all crumples into dust. All the people get mad, so then they all crowd around Zero.)  
  
Zero: What's the matter with all of you, I saved you time and money, and quite possibly even your lives, so you should thanking me. Person: I've got your thank you right here!  
  
Crowd: Get him!  
  
(Everyone attacks Zero.)  
  
Zero: Ah, save me MegaMan X! Oh wait I'm MegaMan X. Do'h.  
  
X: No you're not I am, and you know nothing of my work.  
  
Alia: Uh guys shouldn't we help him?  
  
Gate: Nah the crowd will get tired of this in a few hours.  
  
(They all leave Zero to go on more rides and they all have the time of their lives. Hours later when it's lunch time, they find Zero all beaten up.)  
  
Gate: So Zero did you learn your lesson?  
  
Zero: Yes sir.  
  
Gate: And what lesson would that be?  
  
Zero: Uh....  
  
Gate: Never mind. Here let me tend to those wounds.  
  
Zero: Ah get the scary doctor away from me!  
  
X: You know, sometimes it's better to call Zero plain stupid.  
  
Alia: What a baby.  
  
Gate: Hey look, the Batman show, let's go check it out.  
  
(They all go inside and sit down with the crowd. During the show Alia pretends to get kidnaped by one of the bad guys, but then Robin comes to save her.)  
  
Gate: Hey look, Alia's part of the show.  
  
Zero: Hey are you just going to let Robin make a move like that on your girl?  
  
(Zero jumps out of his seat, and rushes down the isle.)  
  
X: Wait Zero, it's just a show!  
  
(Zero shoves Robin aside. Then Zero puts on Robins costume.)  
  
Alia: Zero what are you doing?!  
  
Zero: Look at me, I'm the boy wonder!  
  
Audience: Boo, boo!  
  
Zero: Oh boo yourself, I'm better anyway! Look I got a light saber.  
  
(The whole crowd ohs and ahs at Zeros light saber and they clap. He bows and waves.)  
  
Zero: Thank you, thank you. I'm here til Thursday!  
  
X: Zero it's Friday.  
  
Zero: Aw!  
  
Everyone: Bwahaha!  
  
(The show ends, and they go walking around the park again.)  
  
Alia: Wow, we've been here for half of the day already, don't you think we should eat something?  
  
Gate: That's a good idea.  
  
(They go to a burger place, and before Gate comes back to sit down, Zero put peppers in Gate's burger. Gate takes a bite and spits it on the ground. Even though there were peppers in it, Gate was able to handle a little spice. Zero was shocked.)  
  
Zero: Hey, I put peppers in your.  
  
Gate: You what?!  
  
(Zero doesn't answer. Zero picked up his burger, but before he could eat it, Gate took it away, and began to eat it.)  
  
Zero: Hey!  
  
Gate: You ruined my burger, so I get yours. But if you can take a bite of my burger that you put peppers in and can take the heat, then I'll buy you another one.  
  
Zero: Ok fine your on!  
  
(Zero picks up the burger eats it in one bite. But it's too spicy, so Zero tries to spit it out, but Gate made Zero swallow it.)  
  
Zero: Ah, ah, why did you do that!  
  
Gate: Serves you right.  
  
????: Here you can have some of my water.  
  
(Zero drinks it all in one gulp, and turns to the stranger.)  
  
Zero: Hey thanks a lot man, I. ah!  
  
(It was Neon Tiger, and he waved happily at Zero, who started crying.)  
  
Alia: What's the baby crying about now?  
  
X: Because it's Neon Tiger!  
  
Alia: Who?  
  
Neon Tiger: Hello.  
  
Alia: Hi.  
  
Gate: Run!  
  
(Gate grabbed Alia and they all run from Neon Tiger, and head out of the restaurant. Outside their running away and all of a sudden the restaurant entrance door slammed open and Neon Tiger was roaring like a maniac while he pushed passed other people looking for Zero and his friends. They were able to lose him, and they decided to get a drink. Zero passes out and X goes to find a water for him at one of the vending carts. Gate and Alia were looking at a souvenir stand and left Zero off guard. Neon Tiger was still pushing past people angrily, but when he saw Zero, he gasped.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Oh no, my poor babe passed out because he's thirsty.  
  
(X comes back with a bottle of water.)  
  
X: Zero I found something for you to drink and I.  
  
(Neon Tiger grabs the water bottle from X and throws X into the souvenir stand, and Gate and Alia, thought X was for sale.)  
  
Alia: Oohh how much is that?  
  
Gate: Wait a minute, X why are you for sale?  
  
X: (Groan) Aw.  
  
(Neon Tiger feeds Zero the bottle like a baby, and as Zero drinks the water Neon Tiger picks him up and cradles him. The water ran out and Zero started to get fussy. Neon Tiger kisses Zero on the cheek and Zero is happy, but then he wakes up and sees Neon Tiger holding him.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
Neon Tiger: Aw how cute.  
  
(Zero runs over to X, Gate, and Alia, and they all run off again. Neon Tiger just stood there happily, and then walked away. X, Zero, Gate, and Alia went on more rides during the afternoon, and since Zero ate the spicy burger, he threw it up most of the time on 'The Revolution' and 'The Ninja'.)  
  
X: Ew that's sick.  
  
Alia: Yea you're sick Zero.  
  
Zero: Yea, well tell me something that I don't know.  
  
Gate: Alright, did you know that you're going to die?  
  
Zero: I'm gonna die?!  
  
X: Zero, you always think that. You almost died today for example.  
  
Alia: Aw, leave poor Zero alone, stop teasing him.  
  
Gate: But it brings such joy to my heart.  
  
Alia:I thought I did?  
  
Gate: Oh yeah that's right. Never mind.  
  
X: Uhm can I say something now.  
  
Zero: I don't know can you?  
  
X: May I?  
  
Zero: No you may not!  
  
X: Shut up Zero!  
  
Gate: Well the park closes at ten, and it's 9:45, so we have just enough time to go on one more ride.  
  
Alia: Hey how about 'The Colossus', haha.  
  
Zero: Will everyone stop doing that?  
  
(The line was packed, so they were the last ones to go on the ride that day. X and Zero sat in the very front car, and Gate and Alia sat all the way in the back. Gate didn't want to be anywhere near Zero, just in case Zero threw up again. The ride started going up. As it was going up, the fireworks were going off. As the ride kept going up.)  
  
Alia: Oh Gate, isn't it wonderful?  
  
Gate: Yea it really is something. At least Zero isn't able to ruin a chance like this.  
  
Alia: What chance?  
  
(Gate leans over and kisses Alia. Alia caught on and enjoyed it. All the way in the front, Zero was watching them, so he turns around and talks to X.)  
  
Zero: Aw, why didn't Iris come?  
  
X: You forgot to ask her Zero. Besides, you just wanted to be with me this time.  
  
Zero: Oh, you screw everything up X. Why didn't you ask her?  
  
X: It's your own fault Zero! You're married to her, it's your job not mine!  
  
Zero: You didn't have to tell it as it is X.  
  
X: Yea, I mean, we had a good time together right?  
  
Zero: Yea.  
  
(X turns around and looks behind him to see how high they were from the ground. Then X looks at all the other people on the ride, but then is frozen in shock, because Neon Tiger was sitting behind them. Neon Tiger wasn't looking at them, he was looking up at the dark night sky. He was sitting back with his hands crossed behind his head and with one leg over the other. X turns around to tell Zero who was behind them.)  
  
X: Uhm, Zero don't turn around.  
  
Zero: Hu? (Zero turns around)  
  
X: I said don't turn around  
  
(Neon Tiger looks down from the stars and sees them sitting right in the cart in front of him. He tries to lunge foward but the bar holds him back.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Zero, I didn't realize that you were here!  
  
Zero: I'm sitting right in front of you, are you blind?  
  
Neon Tiger: (Pauses) Blindly in love with you.  
  
X: Aw not this again.  
  
(As the ride is almost done reaching the top, Zero starts screaming, and everyone looks at him weird. The ride wasn't scary at all, they thought he was an idiot because they didn't know he was screaming from Neon Tiger. From the back Gate and Alia were still kissing, but then they stop to look at what's going on.)  
  
Gate: Oh great now what?!  
  
Alia: Oh don't mind them.  
  
Gate: Yea I guess you're right.  
  
(Gate and Alia kiss again. Back in the front, X screams in a battle cry, and fires at Neon Tiger, and he falls all the way back to the back seat. He lands on Gate and Alia. They gasp and stop kissing when they see him. Neon Tiger started bouncing up each seat in order to get back up to X and Zero. The ride starts and it goes down a long way. Zero was screaming his head off and forgot about Neon Tiger. The ride came up fast after the long dip, and made a sharp turn. And since Neon Tiger wasn't strapped in, he flew into the sky and right towards the fireworks again like at the fair.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Ah, not this again! Oh well.  
  
(Neon Tiger gets hurt from the fireworks. Everyone on the ride cheers as they enjoy the ride. Back to X and Zero.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
X: Zero, put a sock in it!  
  
Zero: Why that's just sick!  
  
X: Oh for the love of...! Zero: Wee!  
  
X: What, you have to pee?  
  
(X shakes his head in embarrassment as everyone starts to laugh. The ride ends and they all head out the gates and into the parking lot. They get inside X's car, and head home. As they head home.)  
  
Alia: I really had a great time Gate, thank you. And thank you for the good time X.  
  
Gate: Yea, I didn't even mind hanging out with you and Zero this time.  
  
X: Aw thanks, we all had a good time.  
  
(They finally make it out of the crowded parking lot and get back onto the road when.)  
  
X: Wait, aren't we forgetting someone?  
  
(They all pause for a moment and think.)  
  
X: Oh no, Zero!  
  
(Zero was left stuck on the ride screaming. The bar had trapped him and nobody was there to turn it off.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
(They went back to get him, even though the park was closed.) 


	13. The Basketball Team

(Zero wants to start a basketball team and X liked the idea for some reason. So they go tell everyone in the Maverick Hunger Headquarters to see who will join in.)  
  
Gate: Are you out of your mind?!  
  
X: Yes.  
  
Zero: No.  
  
Signas: Why would you want to start a basketball team, when we have more important things to take care of, like saving the world from Mavericks?  
  
Zero: Oh, the world can save themselves from Mavericks... but can the world play basketball on a team?  
  
X: Yea.  
  
Zero: (Whispering) Quiet X, you're not helping.  
  
Signas: Alright Zero, you can play basketball. But only if you can find enough people for your team.  
  
Zero: Great, hey Light Saber you want to be on my team?  
  
Life Savor: No thanks. If I was on a basketball team, it would be against you and not with you.  
  
Gate: Hey Life Savor you want to be on my team?  
  
Life Savor: Great, as long as we can beat Zero.  
  
Gate: Come on Alia, you can help us find more members.  
  
Alia: Ok, sorry Zero.  
  
(Gate, Life Savor, and Alia walk off to go find more members. The ones to go on X and Zero's team were Douglas, Colonel, and Iris. On Gate's team it was, Life Savor, Alia, Double, and Dynamo. Gate wanted to make sure that he'd beat Zero's team so that's why he hired the two Mavericks. Once X and Zero found out...)  
  
Zero: Aw, not them, anyone but them!  
  
X: But Zero, Double is mainly after me, and Dynamo is just someone with bold words.  
  
Zero: Yea, but who are those bold words for? Me!  
  
X: Oh, will you stop complaining! Zero: No! Well not until after we beat them.  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
(X and Zero go to a bar to celebrate their big game on Friday. Zero gets drunk quickly.)  
  
X: Zero shouldn't we be practicing?  
  
Zero: Why bother, there's no way that they can beat us.  
  
X: Well I do agree that Life Saver doesn't pose much of a threat.  
  
Zero: So forget about it. Just chill and have some fun until our big basketball game on Friday.  
  
X: Whatever you say Zero, whatever you say.  
  
(X and Zero leave, and didn't know that Neon Tiger was listening the whole time.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Zero has a basketball team? Why didn't he invite me? Well I'll show him, I'll get a better team, and then he'll come crawling back to me. Oh Zero, why must you test our love so?  
  
(Neon Tiger leaves the bar and he gets fellow Mavericks to be on his team. They were Blizzard Wolf Fang, Flame Stag, Slash Beast, and Magma Dragoon. Soon it was Friday, and they were at a stadium and it was night. X and Zero's team was getting ready.)  
  
Zero: Alright men, this is a dangerous mission, and it's likely that one of us will be killed.  
  
(The whole team just stared at Zero confused.)  
  
X: Zero be quiet and let a real captain lead this.  
  
Zero: Yes sir.  
  
(Zero sits down and X instructs the team what to do.)  
  
X: Alright team, I'd like to tell you some words of encouragement, but I can't think of any.  
  
Zero: Haha. Boo, you suck!  
  
X: So go out there and give it your all. And remember to have fun.  
  
Zero: Boo, that's looser talk, let's go kick butt!  
  
X: Zero, may the best team win.  
  
Zero: What the hell does that mean?! Aw, now were doomed for sure!  
  
(X and Zero go out to the court where the cheering fans were going wild. The announcer introduced the team and the team members.)  
  
Announcer: The first team to come out is X and Zero's team! And introducing first, MegaMan X!  
  
(The crowd cheers loudly.)  
  
X: Thank you, thank you, I'm here til Thursday!  
  
Zero: But X, it's Friday.  
  
X: Shut up Zero, don't ruin this for me.  
  
Announcer: And as for the rest, we give to you, Douglas, Iris, the Colonel, and Zero!  
  
(They all come out, but Zero pushes past them and acts like an idiot.)  
  
Zero: Yea, woo!  
  
(The crowd is silent.)  
  
Zero: Oh sure boo the drunk.  
  
Announcer: And now introducing Gate's team! And the players are, Life Savor...  
  
(The crowd roars really loud.)  
  
Zero: Boo, boo!  
  
Announcer: ...Alia, Double, Dynamo, and Gate!  
  
(The crowd roots.)  
  
Zero: Hey marriage man!  
  
(Gate grabs the basketball and throws it at Zero, and it hits him in the stomach. Everyone laughs at Zero since he got hit.)  
  
Zero: Ow, hey!  
  
(The two teams get into position and Signas is the referee and he tosses up the ball. Zero makes the jump for it, but since Double was quicker, he grabbed it first. Zero just stands there wondering what happened.) Iris: Come on Zero, we have to play.  
  
Zero: Oh right.  
  
(Double makes the score, and then the Colonel grabbed Zero from behind.)  
  
Colonel: Zero, you'd better not screw this one up, because if you do, then I'll really turn your lights out. Got it!  
  
Zero: Sure thing brother in law.  
  
Colonel: I wish you wouldn't call me that.  
  
Zero: Well welcome to the 20th Century bro.  
  
Colonel: What?  
  
(As the game continued, X and Zero's team was winning. Just then Zero injured Dynamo somehow.)  
  
Dynamo: Hey, what gives Zero! Now I can't play, and it's all thanks to you.  
  
Zero: Oh, well your welcome.  
  
Dynamo: You know Zero, it's easier just to call you plain stupid. I guess your brain is one of your smaller and underused weak muscles, now isn't it?  
  
Zero: What the hell does that mean! Are you challenging me? If you are, then I'll take off my belt and beat you boy. Or maybe I'll hit you with a sack of oranges, since it leaves no bruise.  
  
Dynamo: What? Belt? Oranges? What are you talking about!  
  
Zero: Oh, oh, you're giving me lip aren't you, well alright let's go.  
  
(Zero grabs a belt from nowhere and he waves it around, and it makes the whipping sound.)  
  
Dynamo: Ah, get this freak away from me!  
  
X: Zero stop it, leave him alone! We have to stay focused on the game!  
  
(X pushes Zero away, and then turns toward Dynamo.)  
  
X: I know that we're enemies, but I'm sorry about that. I know Zero didn't mean to do that.  
  
Dynamo: It's ok. I would've expected that from your wanna-be partner.  
  
(Gate's team takes a time out, and Zero runs over to X.)  
  
X: Zero, what happened out there what do you want?  
  
Zero: I want to see the Colonel.  
  
X: But he's busy talking to Iris.  
  
Zero: Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said I want to see the Colonel!  
  
X: You're too late, the 20 seconds are over.  
  
(The buzzer beeped, and Gate's team went back on the court. Zero's jaw drops angrily.)  
  
Gate: Thanks a lot Zero, we're short one person! Why don't you take somebody out?  
  
Zero: Ok.  
  
(Zero charges his gun and fires it at Douglas, knocking him down.)  
  
Douglas: Ah, Zero you idiot, now I can't play!  
  
Zero: That's the idea.  
  
Douglas: You could've just had me sit out you know!  
  
Zero: But Gate said to take somebody out.  
  
Gate: That's not what I meant.  
  
Zero: Ew, so you wanted me to take him out on a date then? You know I'm married!  
  
Signas: If you all don't mind, we have a game going.  
  
(The teams go back into action, and Double has the ball. Since everyone on the opposite team were being blocked, Double went for a slam dunk.)  
  
Double: Yes, this is yet another moment for my fabulous glory.  
  
Zero: Woo, go Double, I believe you can fly!  
  
X: Zero he's not on our team.  
  
(Double was in the air, but since he heard Zero, it messed him up, and he hit his head on the basketball hoop.)  
  
Double: Ow god this hurts! Zero you idiot, why did you do that, I'm not your enemy! But now you are one of them.  
  
Zero: Aw, what did I do now?  
  
Gate: Thanks a lot Zero, now we're short another person again!  
  
Zero: What, you want me to shoot somebody again?  
  
Gate: X, you should get Zero's hearing checked or something.  
  
X: But that's your job.  
  
Alia: You know what, this basketball game is turning more into a circus. I'm sitting out.  
  
Iris: Yea me too.  
  
Zero: But Iris I can change!  
  
X: What do we do now, it's two on three?  
  
Zero: Hey, you want me to shoot the Colonel?  
  
Colonel: Do it, and I'll kill you!  
  
Zero: That sounds like a wager to me.  
  
X: Zero don't shoot the Colonel, Iris would get upset.  
  
Zero: Oh so that's why she won't eat her ice cream.  
  
(Iris was sitting down pouting out of boredom, and her ice cream fell. But before the ice cream could touch the ground, Zero raced over there and ate it in one bite.)  
  
Iris: Haha, hey, now I want a new ice cream.  
  
Zero: Gate, you're needed!  
  
Gate: It better be to kill you.  
  
X: Can we please get back to the game?!  
  
Announcer: Well this has sure been amusing. There's a game going on but the crowd is getting tired and angry. They came for the action, so the two teams better get back to playing before the game is disqualified.  
  
(Just then Neon Tiger comes in through the stadium doorway, where the players come in from, and he had a basketball team.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Hello boys, forget to invite us to the team?  
  
Zero: Ah, oh no not him! Anyone but him!  
  
Neon Tiger: So Zero are you ready to come out and play?  
  
Zero: If you haven't noticed, we're playing a game here?!  
  
Neon Tiger: But it's two against three, and we have five.  
  
Zero: So.  
  
Neon Tiger: And what's two plus three?  
  
Zero: What're you dumb, it's five!  
  
X: Zero.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
X: If we combine our teams with Gate, and Life Savor, then it'll be five on five.  
  
Life Savor: Oh no, I'm not playing with Zero.  
  
Zero: Aw come on you have to, or Neon Tiger will get me.  
  
Life Savor: Like I care.  
  
Zero: Please Life Savor.  
  
Life Savor: (Surprised) You actually got my name right? Alright just this once.  
  
Announcer: Looks like we've got a new game folks. I guess we're gonna see some basketball after all.  
  
(The two teams jump for the ball, and Neon Tiger gets it. Everyone is wearing a jersey and shorts, but Neon Tiger is just wearing a jersey. As he runs down the court, the wind blows it up and everyone cries out while shielding their eyes and Neon Tiger scores.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Ha, I'm wearing armor, and we don't wear clothes anyway you know.  
  
Both teams: (Phew)  
  
Crowd: (Phew)  
  
Zero: Yea, well it was still disturbing.  
  
X: Poor Zero, you're not having a good day, aren't you?  
  
Zero: You could say that again. Oh boy, looks like this is gonna take a while until we win.  
  
X: Alright team you ready, let's go!  
  
Team: Yea!  
  
(The team springs into action, and Neon Tiger got upset. The score right now was 99 to 99, and Neon Tiger accidentally fowled Zero, enabling him to have two free shots left, in order to win. Everyone cheered on for Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger; (Gasp) Zero don't beat my team, I love you! Come on, if you loose the game for me, then I'll do something nice for you.  
  
(Neon Tiger makes a kissing sound at Zero, and Zero gets scared. Zero then shot threw the ball, but he missed. Neon Tiger was pleased so far.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Ok, good job Zero, now just miss the other shot, and then you'll be mine.  
  
Zero: Oh no, if I don't make it, then my whole team will hate me. Especially Life Savor.  
  
(Zero looks over at Life Savor and Life Savor gives him the look. Zero gets the shivers, and then looks away and tries to concentrate.)  
  
Iris: Come on Zero, you can do it! Remember it's just a game, nobody will hate you if you miss. Right everyone?  
  
(Iris looks back at everyone with an angry face, and everyone nods their heads.)  
  
Announcer: And now it's the moment everyone's been waiting for! Will Zero make it and be a winner, or will he miss and prove to be the big loser that he is?  
  
Crowd: Haha! Woo!  
  
Zero: Aw man! Well I guess it's up to me. Please help me this time, and let me win god.  
  
(Zero threw the ball and covered his eyes. The ball goes in slow motion and the crowd, the announcer, and both teams are silent. Neon Tiger is standing there in star struck, and imagining Zero missing and what he will do for Zero when he loses. The ball bounces on the rim and then hits the backboard and makes it in, right when the buzzer goes off. Zero's team won, and the crowd went wild.) Crowd: Yah, what a good game!  
  
Announcer: And there you have it! Zero's team is the winning team, alright congratulations Zero is not a loser, he is now temporarily a winner! Give it up folks!  
  
Zero: I can't believe it. I won, I won alright!  
  
X: Congratulations Zero, I knew you could do it!  
  
Iris: Yea, he's my husband!  
  
Gate: You did it Zero. I'm impressed to encounter this moment.  
  
Zero: Thanks Gate. I guess Maverick Hunters and Reploids and humans are better at everything than Mavericks.  
  
(Neon Tiger's team yells out in rage and Neon Tiger was still in star struck. Neon Tiger came to his senses when his team started to beat him up. Then they all ran off embarrassed, while the winning team had their victory.)  
  
Signas: I'm proud of all of you. You all played a great game, and when some of your teammates were out, then you worked together. I'm so proud of you all. However, I'm disappointed in you Zero. You shot Douglas! What the hell is up with you, you idiot?!  
  
Zero: I'm sorry sir, but Gate told me to shoot him.  
  
Gate: I did not! That's a lie, and you know it.  
  
Zero: Well I'm sorry alright. Please Signas, it was a mistake.  
  
Signas: Alright Zero, but if you weren't one of our most strongest Maverick Hunters, then I would've fired you a long time ago. Well anyway everyone, you all did great. Now we all must get back to the base, and rest up for the next day. You can never be too sure when we are needed to save the world from the Mavericks again.  
  
(The crowd was already gone, and so was the announcer. Neon Tiger's team was gone, except for him. He was just standing there upset. Everyone headed back for the base, but X and Zero were still there.)  
  
Zero: Ok look Neon Tiger, I won so don't follow us, or whatever you might do to bother us. Ok!  
  
X: Come on Zero, don't give him any ideas.  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) You guys are still here? (Gasp) Zero, you waited for me, oh Zero I knew you loved me. Come here, give me a kiss, champ.  
  
Zero: Ah, X why did you make us stay and talk to him to make him not feel bad!  
  
X: Zero it was your idea to stay and to rub it in his face!  
  
Zero: Dam it!  
  
Neon Tiger: Go away X, leave me and my man alone! Now where were we Zero?  
  
(X and Zero ran out of the stadium, and Neon Tiger chased them through the city. X and Zero ran and ran, trying to find the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Just then coming up ahead was Double and Dynamo. They both saw them, and they tried to grab them, but X and Zero jumped over them and continued running. They turned around and saw them running.)  
  
Double: What the heck are they running from?  
  
Dynamo: I see, they're being chased by Neon Tiger.  
  
(Dynamo points out for Double to see Neon Tiger coming up. But the second they turned around, Neon Tiger jumped on them and started kissing them. Double and Dynamo were disgusted and they pushed Neon Tiger off of them.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't deny our love Zero... wa, wait, you're not Zero!  
  
Double: That's right we're not, they ran passed us!  
  
Dynamo: So get outta here you idiot!  
  
(Double stabbed Neon Tiger with his beam sword. Neon Tiger screamed out in pain, like a little girl, while Dynamo kicked Neon Tiger into the air, sending him flying far away. Back to X and Zero, they were still running. They finally got to the base.)  
  
X: Hurry Zero, hurry!  
  
Zero: Wait up X, I'm almost there!  
  
(X gets there first and holds the door open for Zero. Zero races in fast. X hurries inside, and he tries to get the door closed. Just then Neon Tiger falls from the sky, after the assault from Double and Dynamo, and he hits the door so hard from falling, so that it slams shut. X quickly locks the door and he and Zero look outside. They turn on a speaker, so that Neon Tiger could hear them.)  
  
X: Thanks for helping us close the door on you Neon Tiger.  
  
Zero: Yea thanks sucker! Haha.  
  
(Neon Tiger got up and looked at the door. Then he made a loud crying sound, and then ran off crying. X and Zero turn off the speaker. And made sure that the door was locked.) Zero: I can't believe it. We made it.  
  
X: It's a good thing that he didn't catch up to us in time, hu?  
  
Zero: Yea, it was a close call.  
  
X: Well once again, congratulations on your victory on the game. Good night Zero.  
  
Zero: You're going to bed already?  
  
X: It's midnight right now Zero, we need our rest, so good night.  
  
Zero: Night X.  
  
(X walks away down one of the hallways towards his room and Zero takes a different turn towards his room.) 


	14. Neon Tiger's Storm

(Sigma is finally back, and he and some other fellow Mavericks are causing trouble as usual. It appears that Sigma and the Mavericks have created a lightning storm that can destroy the Reploids, and the humans. The storm is also capable in destroying the world too, by causing massive destruction. Right as the storm was being released, X and Zero were having a good time at The Maverick Hunter Headquarters.)  
  
Life Savor: Looks like we're in for some rough weather.  
  
(Life Savor looked out the window as everyone else kept enjoying themselves.)  
  
X: Hey Zero look, it's our old news show set.  
  
Zero: Oh yea, I remember that, let's play around with it.  
  
(X and Zero go over to their two broadcasting chair stools, just like in the first story.)  
  
X: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Maverick Hunter news. Here's Zero with sports.  
  
Zero: In Friday's basketball game, we won!  
  
X: Thank you Zero.  
  
(Life Savor interrupts their enjoyment.)  
  
Life Savor: Really guys, a storm is coming.  
  
Zero: That was the weather with Light Saber. Thank you.  
  
Life Savor: Oh that Zero, I'll show you!  
  
(Life Savor gives Zero the look, as he pulls out a cup of hot chocolate and puts some weird potion in it and mixes it up as he hands it to Zero. Zero sees the look.)  
  
Life Savor: Hey Zero, here's some hot chocolate for the cold weather.  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
(Zero runs out of the room.)  
  
X: Wow, I haven't seen Zero run that fast, since that free liquor day in Toronto.  
  
(Zero runs back in.)  
  
Zero: There's free liquor in Toronto? Alright!  
  
(Zero runs off, and X waits until Zero runs back in the room.)  
  
Zero: X where is...  
  
X: Canada.  
  
Zero: Ok thanks.  
  
(Zero runs off again, but then he comes back.)  
  
Zero: X where is...  
  
X: North America.  
  
Zero: Oh yea.  
  
(Zero runs off again, but then he comes back.)  
  
Zero: X where is...  
  
X: Oh god Zero! We live in America! How stupid are you?!  
  
Zero: ...I was going to ask where your wallet was.  
  
X: Oh god.!  
  
(X stomps over to where Life Savor was standing.)  
  
X: Man, can you believe that?  
  
Life Savor: Well you're his partner, it comes with the job.  
  
X: Now I know what Zero puts you through.  
  
(The storm outside gets loud and scares everyone in the head quarters. Zero screams like a little girl.)  
  
Zero: Ah, I want my mommy!  
  
X: Zero, you were created remember. You're creator was Dr. Willie.  
  
Zero: Aw, I want my Dr. Willie!  
  
Life Savor: What is that, some sort of plush novelty of yours?  
  
Zero: Yes mam.  
  
(Life Savor groans, rolling his eyes.)  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
(Just then Signas rushes in the room, with an important announcement. Everyone stops complaining and looks over at Signas.)  
  
Signas: Alright everyone, there's a really bad storm outside, and it's not just regular weather. It turns out that it was created by the Mavericks, to destroy Reploids and humans. If we don't stop it, the world will be in great danger of its destruction.  
  
Zero: Well what are we supposed to do about it?  
  
Signas: I'm getting to that! X and Zero will take Life Savor to the main city, where the center of the storm was cited. Go there and help the humans and Reploids, and save the world from the storm at all costs.  
  
X: Right, should we take Gate too?  
  
Signas: Yes that's a very good idea. Gate, you go with them.  
  
Gate: Aw!  
  
Alia: Go on Gate, they need you. I'll wait for you when you get back.  
  
Gate: Alright then, let's go guys.  
  
(The four of them head off to the city, while everyone else protected the headquarters from destruction from the storm. As they head down to the city, Zero starts bugging Gate.)  
  
Zero: Hey marriage man!  
  
Gate: Oh will you stop that and give it a rest already?!  
  
X: Yea Zero, it's getting kind of old.  
  
Zero: I was just gonna ask how Alia was.  
  
Gate: Oh, well she's fine thank you.  
  
Life Savor: Alright you guys, we're here. Start looking for injured people. Zero I want you to go scout around and get a good look from that hill up there.  
  
Zero: Sure thing Light Saber  
  
(Zero turns around and starts walking.)  
  
Life Savor: Oh, I do wish he'd stop calling me that.  
  
(Gate, X, and Life Savor search the city for anyone hurt.)  
  
X: Life Savor, why didn't you want Zero to come?  
  
Life Savor: You know him, he always causes trouble and gets in the way. If you ask me, he's a pretty bad excuse for a Maverick hunter.  
  
X: Don't say that about Zero.  
  
Gate: I'm sorry X, but I have to agree with Life Savor here. I hate to admit it, but Zero is kind of stupid, and can be really pathetic.  
  
X: Well I guess you might be right.  
  
(As Gate, X, and Life Savor talk, they didn't know that Zero was listening, and his feelings were really hurt.)  
  
Zero: They're the stupid ones. So they think I'm pathetic am I? I'll show them, what a bad excuse for a Maverick hunter can do.  
  
(Gate, X, and Life Savor had soon finished helping the injured people, and were about to get Zero, and head back, when the storm got even worse. The wind was getting faster, and the rain was coming down harder as thunder and lightning started.)  
  
X: This is getting really bad, we need to find Zero and get out of here.  
  
Gate: But what about the storm?  
  
X: It's too dangerous.  
  
Life Savor: Hey look up there. What's that?  
  
(X and Gate look at Life Savor, and look where he's looking at a hill. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky to reveal a figure standing on it. They run over to the hill.)  
  
Gate: Who is that?  
  
X: Is that Zero?  
  
Zero: Haha!  
  
X: Zero, what are you doing up there?  
  
Zero: I heard what you guys said about me.  
  
X: Uh oh.  
  
Gate: Oh good!  
  
Zero: I'm not as stupid and pathetic as you think I am.  
  
X: Zero, is there something wrong with you? You look funny.  
  
Zero: Take a good look guys. Does this look like an excuse to you?  
  
(Zero stands tall in a pose, as the lightning flashes again and he laughs angrily. X, Gate, and Life Savor gasp when they see Zero. His armor was black, and his hair was a yellowish white color.)  
  
X: Zero, what's happened to you?  
  
Zero: I'm the new and improved, 'Dark Zero'. Well, what do you all think now?!  
  
X: Uhm, I think your armor is running.  
  
Zero: Hu?  
  
(Zero looks down at his armor as the black paint starts coming off by the rain.)  
  
Gate: Zero, did you just paint your armor black?!  
  
Zero: Uhm, no.  
  
Life Savor: And did you bleach your hair?!  
  
(Zero looks around nervously as his hair starts going back to its original color.)  
  
Zero: Uh oh.  
  
X: Zero why would you do such a thing?  
  
Zero: I heard you call me stupid and pathetic. I wanted to show you that I wasn't.  
  
X: Zero we know you're not a bad Maverick Hunter, you proved that to us lot's of times. We're sorry about what we said, right guys?  
  
Gate and Life Savor: Yea, yea.  
  
(Then they all look up at the sky and notice that the storm was going away.)  
  
X: Well guys let's go home.  
  
(As the four of them walk, Sigma is really angry.)  
  
Sigma: Damit the storm failed! Who's hair brained idea was this?!  
  
Vile: Um, it was yours sir.  
  
Sigma: Darn, who created that stupid storm anyway?!  
  
Vile: Uh, it was Neon Tiger sir.  
  
(Sigma turns away from Vile and looks at all the Mavericks that had come. He finds Neon Tiger just standing there stupidly.)  
  
Sigma: Why didn't your stupid storm work?!  
  
Neon Tiger: I didn't want to hurt Zero. You didn't tell me that you'd be attacking him.  
  
Sigma: I'm sick of the way you're acting Neon Tiger! If you don't start acting like a Maverick and start attacking the hunters, then I'm going to destroy you!  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes sir, it won't happen again.  
  
Sigma: Good. Now I want to come up with another idea. So get to work, and it better work this time!  
  
Neon Tiger: Right away sir!  
  
(Neon Tiger and Vile walk off with the other Mavericks to get to work.)  
  
Vile: So Neon Tiger, what was that storm supposed to do?  
  
Neon Tiger: Nothing, it's just a regular thunderstorm.  
  
(Neon Tiger starts working on a new plan with the Mavericks, and Vile thinks to himself.)  
  
Vile: I thought that storm was supposed to destroy the world. Why would Sigma put Neon Tiger in charge? He's too stupid to create something like that.  
  
(Vile joins the Mavericks as they work and he sees Neon Tiger creating a giant robot.)  
  
Vile: Hm, maybe he's not as pathetic as I thought. Maybe this will finally destroy X and Zero. 


	15. Zero's True Nightmare

(The storm from the previous story was now over, but it was still all dark and cloudy. X, Zero, Gate, and Life Savor returned from the city from a completed mission. It is now night, but Zero was the only one to go to bed. Life Savor had called Signas to come to the maintenance room.)  
  
Signas: What's going on Life Savor? Why did you summon me?  
  
Life Savor: I'm afraid something might be wrong with Zero.  
  
Signas: What are you talking about? What do you mean?  
  
Life Savor: I started noticing that he's been acting weird. Even for him.  
  
Signas: What's wrong with him?  
  
Life Savor: I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with that old Zero nightmare.  
  
Signas: But I thought X wiped out the virus?  
  
Life Savor: He did, in everyone but one... and that one is Zero.  
  
Signas: Do you think he's still infected?  
  
Life Savor: I'm almost positive, but we have to make sure.  
  
Signas: I understand. I'll have X watch him more carefully.  
  
Life Savor: That's good. Luckily the Zero nightmare doesn't effect Reploids and humans anymore. But I can't say the same for Zero.  
  
Signas: We shouldn't tell anyone just yet. They might start to panic.  
  
(Life Savor finishes talking to Signas, and Signas leaves. Meanwhile X is heading off to his room to rest for a while, when he passes by Zero's room.)  
  
X: Maybe I should check on Zero.  
  
(X goes inside Zero's room, where there's a lot of empty bottles of beer on the floor. He smiles and shakes his head. But then X gasps, hearing Zero talking in his sleep.)  
  
Zero: Oh no it's coming! After the storm, it's Sigma's giant robot, it'll destroy us all!  
  
(Zero starts screaming, and he starts flailing around under his blanket. X rushes over.)  
  
X: Zero, are you ok? Wake up!  
  
(X starts to shake Zero, until he wakes up, and cries out.)  
  
Zero: X, we have to do something! We're all in danger if we stay here!  
  
X: What are you talking about? Are you alright?  
  
Zero: Sigma's robot will destroy the whole head quarters, and then the world!  
  
X: It was just a bad dream, go back to sleep.  
  
(As X watches Zero lay back down to rest, Life Savor was walking by, and he saw the whole thing. The next morning, Signas decided that he should tell X about Zero.)  
  
Signas: Life Savor told me what happened last night. I think there's something that you should know about Zero. We believe that he still has the Zero nightmare virus. And it doesn't affect anyone else but him.  
  
X: What are we supposed to do about it? Is he in danger?  
  
Signas: We don't know, but after last night you should keep a close eye on him.  
  
X: Ok, and I won't tell Zero about it.  
  
Signas: Good. For now just act like nothings happened as if it's a normal day. Make sure he doesn't leave the base, and he doesn't get into any fights.  
  
X: I'll do the best I can, but Zero already left for the bar.  
  
Signas: This early! Go after him and stay by him at all times.  
  
(X leaves the base and goes to the bar to find Zero already drunk.)  
  
X: Hi Zero.  
  
Zero: X, I see you, give me a hug!  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
(Zero gets up and gives X a hug, X smirks as he hugs back.)  
  
X: Zero, you stink of beer. Maybe you should go back to the base, and get a bath.  
  
Zero: Me? Why don't you go back and take a bath!  
  
X: Zero, you're drunk.  
  
Zero: No, we don't have time for baths. We have to be careful and train. Sigma's robot is coming, and we'll have to protect the base.  
  
X: Zero, it was just a dream.  
  
Zero: No, it's real, and it's going to happen.  
  
X: Zero, are you ok? Maybe you shouldn't be getting drunk.  
  
Zero: What are you implying?  
  
X: Well I'm not supposed to tell you, but you're dream was just a nightmare caused by the Zero nightmare virus. You only thought it was real.  
  
Zero: No X, you're wrong. It wasn't a dream, it's real, and we don't have much time.  
  
X: Wow, Zero's worse off than we all thought.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
X: I said that we should go back to the base.  
  
Zero: Maybe you should...  
  
(Zero passes out because he was too drunk. X had to carry him back to the base. At the base, he took Zero back to his room and put him back to bed. X tucked Zero in bed, and he looked so cute in bed. X patted him on the forehead and Zero smiled in his sleep.)  
  
X: Aw.  
  
(Just then, Zero's expression changed and he started talking in his sleep again.)  
  
Zero: Oh no, the robot's almost done! We have to find Sigma before it's too late!  
  
X: Aw, not again.  
  
Zero: The base is being destroyed, and everyone is going to die!  
  
(Zero starts screaming and flailing around in his bed again.)  
  
X: Come on Zero wake up!  
  
(X slaps Zero across the face, and Zero wakes up instantly.)  
  
Zero: X! What was that for?!  
  
X: You were having your nightmare again. Just go back to sleep.  
  
Zero: No X, we're running out of time.  
  
X: Just rest, I'll have everything under control.  
  
(X watches Zero fall back asleep, when Signas comes in.)  
  
Signas: So how has Zero been doing today?  
  
X: The nightmare is getting worse, and so is Zero.  
  
Signas: You're right, he does look pretty bad. Keep watching him, and I'll go meet with Life Savor.  
  
(Signas leaves, and X goes back to watching Zero, when he has his nightmare again.)  
  
X: This time I won't I wake him up, but just to see how the nightmare goes.  
  
Zero: Sigma's robot is getting stronger. It's attacking the base, we're all gonna die!  
  
(Zero starts to scream again, but X just watches. Zero tosses and turns in his bed, and X can't take much more of it. But right before X tries to stop him, then Zero stops.)  
  
Zero: It's all gone, it was all my fault. Everyone is dead, the base is destroyed, and the robot is now gonna destroy the world! I couldn't do anything, it was all just like everyone said. I wasn't good enough.  
  
(Zero began to whimper and X felt bad.)  
  
X: Aw, poor Zero. Well at least he's sleeping quietly now.  
  
(An hour later, Signas and Life Savor come in.)  
  
Signas: How is Zero?  
  
X: He's finally sleeping without the nightmare now.  
  
Life Savor: Wake him up.  
  
X: What? No! Not yet.  
  
Life Savor: Are you questioning my orders?  
  
Signas: Hey, I'm the one in charge!  
  
Life Savor: Are you questioning his orders?  
  
Signas: Just do it already.  
  
(X wakes Zero up.)  
  
X: There he's awake, are you happy now?  
  
Life Savor: No, I like him better when he's asleep.  
  
X: Just cut to the chase.  
  
Signas: How are you feeling Zero?  
  
Zero: Uhm, I'm fine.  
  
(Zero turns to Life Savor.)  
  
Zero: Well, I was until Light Saber over there came in.  
  
Life Savor: Gr!  
  
Signas: Just give him the medicine already.  
  
Zero: What? Oh no you don't!  
  
(Zero runs out of his room, and Life Savor runs after him. Then Zero gets cornered, but then he points in another direction, and Life Savor looks. Zero ran back to his room, and closed the door. Life Savor was still looking around to see what Zero pointed out, but it was nothing, so he just went back to the maintenance room.)  
  
Zero: Haha, stupid Light Saber.  
  
Signas: I knew that this would happen, so I brought a spare case of medicine.  
  
(Signas forces the pill in Zero's mouth, and he made him swallow it.)  
  
Zero: Ew, that was purple, and it didn't even taste like grape at all! If it was Fred Flintstone, then I don't trust him. Oh no, it was purple! That's the gay color! Oh no, Neon Tiger forced Signas to give me medicine to make me become gay and marry Neon Tiger! How could you Signas!  
  
Signas: Oh stop it Zero! Stop acting stupid, and pay attention!  
  
Zero: Yes sir.  
  
(X, Zero, and Signas all start to talk. Meanwhile, Sigma's giant robot was almost done being built. Neon Tiger wasn't a fast worker, and everyone was already done with their jobs, so they waited angrily for him to finish. Sigma was also getting impatient.)  
  
Sigma: What's taking you so long Neon Tiger?! Come on, you're taking too long to build that piece of scrap metal! Your plan better work this time, or else I'll scrap metal you!  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't worry sir, I assure you that this will defeat X, and I guarantee that it'll destroy the entire Maverick Hunter Headquarters.  
  
Vile: And once every hunter is destroyed, the Mavericks will destroy the world!  
  
Sigma: Haha!  
  
Vile: Haha!  
  
Neon Tiger: Haha!  
  
Sigma: Hey you can't laugh, you're not evil enough!  
  
Neon Tiger: But if we want to destroy the world, then won't we die as well? Where would we go to live?  
  
Sigma: I don't know! Just shut up and keep working!  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes sir. Sorry sir.  
  
(Neon Tiger finishes the robot by night. Sigma has Neon Tiger drive it, and lead all the Mavericks to destroy the base.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Destroy it!  
  
(The Mavericks destroy the building, and Neon Tiger tries to laugh evilly.)  
  
Vile: Nice job men...  
  
(Vile turns angrily at Neon Tiger and speaks angrily this time.)  
  
Vile: ...but you were supposed to go after the Maverick Hunter Headquarters!  
  
Neon Tiger: I know. But I had to destroy that place first.  
  
(They all leave, and head out after the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Neon Tiger had destroyed the bar that had kicked Neon Tiger out. As the Mavericks were almost at the base, Zero was taken to the maintenance room, and was still asleep from the medicine that Signas gave him.)  
  
X: What are you going to do to him?  
  
Life Savor: Trust me X, it's for his own good.  
  
(Life Savor gives Zero a shot to keep Zero asleep, then they hook him up to a machine that would read and record his nightmare.)  
  
Signas: We can watch Zero's nightmare on this screen.  
  
(They all watch as the screen turns on, and Zero's nightmare begins. It shows Neon Tiger finish building Sigma's giant robot and Vile leads the Mavericks behind him. They come to the base, and the robot starts to destroy it. Zero and the Maverick Hunters try to defeat the Mavericks, but they lose. Zero is beat down easily because he's 'not good enough'. He watches helplessly as the base is destroyed and all of the hunters are killed. Vile holds up X, and beats him to death. Zero starts to scream, and rushes over to Vile and the Mavericks, but then the screen blacks out.)  
  
Signas: Hey what happened?!  
  
X: Wait, what's that?  
  
Life Savor: Did you hear something?  
  
Signas: Wow, I can feel it!  
  
(The ground starts shaking, as the sound of the Mavericks gets louder. X looks out the window.)  
  
X: Oh no, Signas you should come over here and take a look at this!  
  
(Signas sees Vile leading all of the Mavericks right at them as the giant robot leaps into the air and hovers there.)  
  
Signas: Oh, my god! Zero's dream was real! The Zero nightmare was trying to warn us by telling us the future! But now it's too late.  
  
X: It's never too late to change the future!  
  
(X runs off, and Signas orders all of the Maverick Hunters to attack the Mavericks. Signas watches as X, plow through most of the Mavericks. Then when he reaches Double, then the real fight begins.)  
  
X: Alright Double, let's finish this!  
  
Double: Too bad that you won't be able to keep standing when it's done!  
  
(Back in the base, Signas was watching out the window, when all of a sudden, Vile broke in through a window in the ceiling.)  
  
Vile: Surprise!  
  
Signas: No thanks, I've never liked surprises.  
  
(They both start to fight, and why'll they do, Life Savor hears Zero talking.)  
  
Zero: No, why is Neon Tiger driving that robot? How could he destroy the base?  
  
Life Savor: It was built by Neon Tiger? We all know how stupid he is. There's no way that he can win, maybe we still have a chance after all.  
  
(Just then the giant robot, breaks through the ceiling, and Life Savor runs off to hide. As Neon Tiger starts destroying the base, he sees Zero and stops.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Oh no Zero! You're hurt! Oh my poor baby.  
  
(The giant robot picks Zero off the lab table with its big hands. He begins to rock and cuddle Zero. The movement wakes Zero up, and he sees the robot from his nightmare.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
Neon Tiger: Ah!  
  
(Neon Tiger is shocked, and he drops Zero since the giant robot was so big, Zero fell a long way and hit the ground hard. He got hurt bad, hey lay there half unconscious.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh no, I'm sorry honey.  
  
(Just then, some other Mavericks broke in too. They were the ones that hated Zero the most. They were Blizzard Wolf Fang, Magma Dragoon, Flame Stag, and Slash Beast. They see Zero in pain on the ground.)  
  
Blizzard Wolf Fang: Good job Neon Tiger. We'll take it from here.  
  
Slash Beast: Yea, he's as good as dead anyway.  
  
Flame Stag: I've been waiting for chances like this!  
  
Magma Dragoon: Alright, let's get him!  
  
(They all take turns attacking Zero, and he's beat up pretty bad.)  
  
Neon Tiger: No, what are you doing? Stop it!  
  
(Neon Tiger attacks them with the giant robot. They dodge by jumping away.)  
  
Magma Dragoon: What the hell, Neon Tiger! What gives!  
  
Neon Tiger: I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt my Zero!  
  
Blizzard Wolf Fang: What do you mean he's yours? He's mine!  
  
(Blizzard Wolf Fang picks up Zero, and punches him through the wall, and he falls outside unconscious.)  
  
Neon Tiger: No! Alright that's it!  
  
(Neon Tiger uses the robot to pick them all up, and throws them all outside the building. Back to where Double and X were fighting, X was down and Double was going to kill him with his beam sword.)  
  
Double: Now, die!  
  
X: Ah!  
  
(Before Double could deliver the final blow, Blizzard Wolf Fang, Flame Stag, and Magma Dragoon flew into Double, and they all were badly injured. They decided to retreat with all of the other Mavericks, because they were all badly hurt.)  
  
Double: This isn't over X! We'll be back!  
  
(All the Mavericks leave. X heads back to the base, while all of the other Maverick Hunters were recovering and cheering. Neon Tiger, Slash Beast and Vile were still there. Signas was able to knock Vile unconscious. X made it over there in time, and they all turned to face Neon Tiger and Slash Beast, but Slash Beast was facing Neon Tiger.)  
  
Slash Beast: Brother, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?! But more importantly, why are you acting so gay over Zero?!  
  
Neon Tiger: I love Zero. And I won't even let you hurt him!  
  
Slash Beast: Why don't you stop thinking about him, and come with me and start acting like a true Maverick? I want to help you, but you're just being stubborn!  
  
Neon Tiger: As long as we don't hurt Zero.  
  
Slash Beast: I've had enough of you!  
  
(Slash Beast jumps up and slashes threw the giant robot, and it starts to spark, and break in half.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh no, what have you done! Sigma's gonna kill you! But most of all, he's gonna kill me too!  
  
Slash Beast: Uh, oh, that thing is gonna blow! I'm outa here!  
  
(Slash Beast runs off with the last of the few beaten Mavericks.)  
  
X: Everyone take cover!  
  
(Before the robot explodes, Vile gets up.)  
  
Vile: Ha! You all forgot about me! Now you'll all die!  
  
(Just then X grabs Vile and throws him at the robot. He gets stuck on some jagged edges and beings to spark.)  
  
Vile: No, this can't be!  
  
X: Ah!  
  
(X runs to take cover, as the robot blows up. Neon Tiger and Vile fly in the air screaming and Neon Tiger was hugging Vile.)  
  
Vile: Ah, let go of me, you sick freak!  
  
Neon Tiger: No, I need someone to comfort me!  
  
(Vile hits Neon Tiger hard, and he lets go. They fly away screaming. Back at the base, everyone was recovered and cleaning up the damage that only happened in one part of the building. They were lucky that there was only minimal damage done. X had found Zero badly hurt and out cold. Since the maintenance room was destroyed, and Zero was hurt too badly, Life Savor had to take him to a hospital.)  
  
X: Well is he ok Life Savor?  
  
Life Savor: You're lucky that you found him when you did. He's barely alive.  
  
Signas: Will he have to stay here long?  
  
Life Savor: He's hurt too badly, so he'll have to stay here for a month or so.  
  
X: Well I'll stay with him.  
  
Signas: No, because with Zero out, we need you more than ever. Not that Zero is stronger than you, but for defense.  
  
X: Well do you think that we'll be under attack? Most of the Mavericks are beaten, so I think we'll be fine for now, right?  
  
Signas: I know what you mean, but you can never be too sure. We still need you X, so you can't stay.  
  
X: Can I at least come and visit him?  
  
Life Savor: Sure, but he won't wake up for a couple of days.  
  
X: I didn't mean that early! When he wakes up, then I'll come visit him.  
  
Life Savor: That will be fine then. But for the first week you might want to take it easy, because he'll still have a lot of injuries. And you need to recover too. So be on the offensive.  
  
X: I know. I will.  
  
Signas: Don't forget about the Zero virus Life Savor.  
  
Life Savor: Don't worry, even though we can't cure Zero of the virus, by the time X comes to visit he won't be that sick anymore.  
  
X: Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
Signas: Come on X, we'd better head on back to the base and check up on everyone.  
  
X: Good luck Life Savor.  
  
(X and Signas leave the hospital. Then Gate, Alia and Iris walk in the room.)  
  
Gate: Oh great, don't tell me he's my next patient?  
  
Alia: Ok then, I won't tell you.  
  
Gate: Gah!  
  
Iris: Gate, you knew darn well that he was your next patient! Now see what's wrong with him!  
  
Life Savor: We already know what's wrong with him. It's all under control.  
  
Gate: Oh well then, that's good enough for me! Let's head back to the base Alia. We should finish helping them all clean up.  
  
Alia: Alright. Hey, Iris are you coming?  
  
Iris: No, not yet. I'll leave when I'm ready.  
  
Gate: Ok then, see you later!  
  
(Gate throws his clipboard up in the air happily and lets it fall to the floor as he and Alia leave.)  
  
Iris: So will he be ok Life Savor?  
  
Life Savor: Yea, he'll be fine, but I'm finally gonna go now. He won't wake up for a couple of days, so you might want to leave and come back later.  
  
Iris: Yea, I guess you're right.  
  
(Life Savor leaves. Iris walks over to Zero and kisses him. He doesn't respond and she sighs sadly. Then she heads to the door. Before she leaves...)  
  
Iris: By Zero, I hope you feel better. I'll come back to visit you whenever I can.  
  
(Iris starts to cry and then she closes the door and leaves. Everyone at the base was fixing it back up, and getting things back to normal. But meanwhile, Sigma was pacing around waiting for Neon Tiger and Vile to come back, from a mission failed. Just then they fell out of the sky, and they fell in front of him.)  
  
Vile: I'm sorry sir. I...  
  
Sigma: I'm not mad at you Vile, but you failed me. Just go check on the others and take a good rest.  
  
Vile: Yes sir. Thank you, and I'm sorry sir.  
  
(Vile heads inside Sigma's base. Neon Tiger gets up and faces an angry Sigma.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Well sir, I'll just go take that rest and.  
  
Sigma: Oh no you don't! I'm mad at you! You failed me for the last time!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh yea, well what are you going to do to me?  
  
(Sigma whistles.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, that really hurt. What can that. oh no!  
  
(Neon Tiger hears barking and sees Sigma's dog run over and attack him.)  
  
Neon Tiger: No, I'm a cat! I hate dogs, and dogs hate me!  
  
(As Sigma watches his dog chase and maul Neon Tiger.)  
  
Sigma: I just hope that you learn your lesson well, Neon Tiger! Your brother Slash Beast told me what you did back there.  
  
(Neon Tiger whimpers as he holds onto a tree, while Sigma's dog tries to bite him.)  
  
Sigma: He told me that you tried to protect Zero, and you even attacked the Mavericks. I told you to never do that again! Are you rebelling against me and the Mavericks?  
  
Neon Tiger: No sir, never!  
  
Sigma: I warned you that if you continued to act like that for Zero, and continue to fail me, then I would destroy you!  
  
Neon Tiger: Please forgive me sir! But it's hard for me to not think of my baby Zero!  
  
Sigma: Ew, that's gross! God damit Neon Tiger, I don't want to hear it anymore, just stop it now!  
  
Neon Tiger: Ok. I'll try.  
  
Sigma: I know you won't. I don't even know why I put up with you. (Smiles) But then again, it is fun to see you crying out in pain.  
  
Neon Tiger: Ha, you see, it's a win-win situation.  
  
Sigma: Gr!  
  
(Just then Sigma turns around and heads inside. Before he heads in.)  
  
Sigma: You can come in and rest, but after you learn your lesson.  
  
(Sigma heads inside. Neon Tiger just watched him go inside, but just then Sigma's dog bit Neon Tiger's tail.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Yow! Stupid dog! Leave me alone! Uhm, boss? Do you mind calling off your dog? Hello? Sir? Master Sigma!  
  
(Neon Tiger was just left up there in the tree crying, as Sigma's dog continues to bite and pull on Neon Tiger's tail.) 


	16. Sigma's Attack

(It's been at least a couple of days or so since the attack on the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Zero was still in the hospital, but has not yet woken up. X and the others, including other fellow hunters, were still trying to get the base fixed back up, and they were nearly finished. X had just finished his work for the day, and was asleep in his room. He was lying there asleep, and suddenly sat up awake.)  
  
X: Hey what're you doing here?  
  
Zero: Hurry X, Sigma's up to his usual stuff again.  
  
X: At this time of night, he'd better be up to something.  
  
Zero: Come on let's go.  
  
(X runs after Zero, but suddenly stops.)  
  
X: Wait a minute, how did you get out of the hospital so soon?  
  
(Just then they both stop in front of a door.)  
  
Zero: You don't worry about that.  
  
(Zero opens the door, and X goes inside where the lights turn on, and everyone is in there.)  
  
X: Hu? What's going on here?  
  
Everyone: Happy birthday!  
  
(X turns to Zero and whispers.)  
  
X: But it's not my birthday.  
  
Zero: Well they're having a lot of fun, so don't tell them that.  
  
(Everyone is having fun at the party, and celebrating even though it's not X's birthday. After the games and food, X goes to talk to Zero.)  
  
X: Wow, I can't believe that everyone's having such a good time. I mean, even Life Savor's partying.  
  
(Life Savor is drunk and throwing presents in the air.)  
  
Zero: Hey Light Saber!  
  
(Life Savor waves stupidly, and Zero waves back.)  
  
X: Why are you doing this, even though it's not my birthday?  
  
Zero: Because we want to show you how special you are to us, we love you.  
  
X: (Blushing) Oh stop it.  
  
Zero: No, we really mean it. I love you X. And I'm not drunk.  
  
X: Oh my god! Well, I love you too Zero.  
  
(X and Zero look at each other, why'll everyone else is having fun at the party. X and Zero slowly move together ready to kiss, when all of a sudden.)  
  
X: No! Hu?  
  
(X looks around. He was really awake this time.)  
  
X: Oh joy, it was just a dream.  
  
(X looks at the clock and notices that the sun is already up.)  
  
X: A long horrible dream!  
  
(Just then someone knocks at the door, and it was Signas.)  
  
Signas: Hurry up X, you're late, we have to get to work!  
  
X: Ok, sorry, I'm coming.  
  
(X and the other hunters get back to work on fixing the base. After a couple of hours they take a break. As X rests, Signas comes over to talk to him.)  
  
Signas: So you have a rough day huh? Working hard, or hardly working?  
  
X: No that would be me and Zero. But this time it's just me.  
  
Signas: You miss Zero don't you? Don't worry, he should wake up soon.  
  
X: How much longer do you think it will take to finish the base?  
  
Signas: If we keep it up, then by tomorrow, Life Savor will have his maintenance room back.  
  
X: Do you think then they could bring Zero back?  
  
Signas: I don't think so, he's still in bad shape. But don't you worry, I can assure you that Life Savor and Gate are hard at work to fix him up.  
  
(Gate and Life Savor are playing cards in Zero's hospital room. Zero's heart stops, causing the monitor to beep, and Life Savor pokes and hits him with a broom until the heart monitor started up again. Then Gate threw his cards on the table.)  
  
Gate: Aha! Full house, I win!  
  
Life Savor: (Grown) Ugh.  
  
(Back to X and Signas.)  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
Signas: Never you mind them, we have to get back to work. The sooner we finish, the sooner they can come back.  
  
(The break is over, and they all get back to work. After a couple more hours, it's the afternoon, and they stop.)  
  
Signas: Alright, that's enough for one day. Good work everyone.  
  
X: Do you really think that we should stop so early?  
  
Signas: Why not? We'll be finished by tomorrow. Besides we don't have to worry about getting attacked any time soon.  
  
(Just as everyone gathers all they're things together, Sigma and some of the Mavericks were getting ready for another attack.)  
  
Flame Mammoth: Now why are we attacking them again?  
  
Sigma: Because they haven't finished fixing their base yet.  
  
Vile: Yea, and besides, most of the hunters are still recovering.  
  
Slash Beast: And with Zero out of commission, my brother Neon Tiger will finally be able to focus on fighting X and the hunters, rather than Zero. Right brother?  
  
Neon Tiger: Gr! I'll get them for what they did to Zero.  
  
(Slash Beast whispers to Sigma.)  
  
Slash Beast: Um, he still needs some work. But it's a start.  
  
Sigma: Alright everyone, they won't be expecting this. Get them!  
  
(All the Mavericks dispatched and they all hid around the base. Then on Sigma's command, they got in cite and started to attack.)  
  
X: The siren, what's going on?  
  
Signas: Oh no, we're under attack!  
  
X: You know, I hate to tell you that I told you so. But I will tell you this, I told you so!  
  
(Signas and X run down the hall, where they run into Slash Beast and Neon Tiger.)  
  
X: Oh no, what are you guys doing here. again?!  
  
Slash Beast: My brother would like to have a few words with you.  
  
X: Oh, good, so we're just going to talk.  
  
Neon Tiger: Rah! I'll get you this time X!  
  
X: Boy, what got into him?  
  
Slash Beast: Without Zero around, my brother can show his true power.  
  
(Neon Tiger attacks X.)  
  
X: Wow, I never figured out that Neon Tiger was this powerful!  
  
Slash Beast: And if not for Zero, he would always be like this, and you would know.  
  
Signas: Uh, you seem to be forgetting someone.  
  
Slash Beast: Oh and who's that?  
  
Signas: Me!  
  
(Signas punches Slash Beast, and he let's out a high pitched girly scream.)  
  
Signas: So that's where Neon Tiger gets it.  
  
(As Signas easily beats up Slash Beast, X was having trouble with Neon Tiger.)  
  
X: He's gone crazy. I can't take this lunatic.  
  
(Signas hits Neon Tiger into the wall, and helps X up.)  
  
Signas: Take care of these two, I'm going to help the others.  
  
(Signas runs off, and X faces Slash Beast. As they start to fight, then Neon Tiger wakes up.)  
  
Slash Beast: X you can't beat us. Neon Tiger will be like this forever once I get through you to kill Zero.  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp)  
  
(Slash Beast grabs X by his head.)  
  
Slash Beast: And now I'll go after Zero.  
  
Neon Tiger: No!  
  
(Neon Tiger knocks Slash Beast out in one hit. X looks down at him, and then turns to Neon Tiger.)  
  
X: You know, if you like Zero so much, that you'll fight your own comrades, then don't you just join us?  
  
Neon Tiger: I don't know, but I think that Sigma's dog would kill me before I got the chance.  
  
X: It's just as well, because if you joined us then Zero would probably kill himself, and Iris would then kill you.  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh that would be so sweet of her, that way Zero and I would be together, forever!  
  
X: Ok, this is getting weird, so just forget that I ever said anything.  
  
Neon Tiger: No can do X.  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
(X punches Neon Tiger, and Neon Tiger is knocked out. Since X defeated them both, he runs off to go find Sigma. As he runs down the hall, he stops when he sees Flame Mammoth surrounding Douglas in fire. X shoves Douglas to safety, and stops out the little fireball circle. Flame Mammoth falls to the floor crying.)  
  
X: Well that takes care of that Douglas, I think you can take it from here.  
  
Douglas: Ok thank you X.  
  
(X continues to run until he finds Signas.)  
  
Signas: Good work X, it looks like we got them all.  
  
(All of a sudden Sigma crashes through the roof.)  
  
Signas: Ah, no! We spent all day fixing this room!  
  
Sigma: Don't worry, you have all of the weekend.  
  
X: We worked hard on fixing this room!  
  
Sigma: I am standing right here you know.  
  
X: We were going to bring Zero back!  
  
Sigma: Hello, it's me Sigma?  
  
X: And we have to start all over again!  
  
Sigma: Ok, all this for just the roof.  
  
X: Sigma you'll pay for this!  
  
Sigma: Oh, so now you finally notice me, and no I'm not paying for that roof.  
  
(X finally attacks Sigma, and defeats him easily.)  
  
Signas: Well now it's time to take out the trash.  
  
X: I thought you'd never ask.  
  
???: Wait!  
  
(Slash Beast and Neon Tiger run into the room.)  
  
Signas: X, I thought you took care of those guys?  
  
(Sigma stands up.)  
  
Sigma: Looks like we have you cornered. Get them boys!  
  
(Slash Beast and Neon Tiger charge at them, but X and Signas duck. Slash Beast and Neon Tiger tackle Sigma by mistake and they crash out side through a window, and they fall off into the distance.)  
  
X: Well looks like we saved the world once again.  
  
Signas: No, it was actually Neon Tiger and Slash Beast that stopped Sigma this time. Maybe we should ask them both to join us.  
  
X: Shut up.  
  
(As Signas goes to help the other hunters get rid of the rest of the beaten Mavericks, X goes to the hospital to visit Zero, Gate and Life Savor.)  
  
X: Hey everybody!  
  
Gate: Go fish Life Savor.  
  
Life Savor: Ugh.  
  
X: Uhm, hello.  
  
Gate: Oh, hi X. You kind of disturbed us there.  
  
X: (sarcastic) Oh, and I can see that you're hard at work!  
  
(X goes over to Zero's bed.)  
  
X: How are you doing Zero?  
  
Gate: He's not awake yet.  
  
X: Still?  
  
Life Savor: Don't worry, he'll wake up anytime before nightfall.  
  
X: When he wakes up, then can I take him back to his home with Iris?  
  
Gate: No, because once he wakes up, then we have to examine him.  
  
X: Well can you do it now?  
  
(Just then Zero groans, and X was surprised.)  
  
X: Zero you're awake? Yay!  
  
Zero: Ow, X do you mind keeping it down, my head is killing me?  
  
X: Aw, poor Zero you sound terrible!  
  
Life Savor: Yes he is terrible isn't he?  
  
Zero: Aw, now did you have to go and say that Light Saber? Now I won't give you the antidote.  
  
Life Savor: The antidote to what?  
  
Zero: To the poison to the poison you just drank! Haha, haha, cough, cough.  
  
Gate: Well I can see that he's back to normal.  
  
X: So can I take him?  
  
Zero: I'm not a dog you know.  
  
Life Savor: Go ahead, get him out of here.  
  
Gate: Well, we still have to look at him.  
  
Life Savor: I don't know about you, but I sure don't want to.  
  
X: But it's your job to do so.  
  
Gate: Don't worry X, once the base is finished and we could come back, then I'll look at him. But until then, just keep him in bed. We really shouldn't be letting him go.  
  
X: Thanks Gate, you're a real friend. Zero, thank Gate.  
  
Zero: Thank you marriage man!  
  
Gate: Oh god, just get him out of here X.  
  
(X drags Zero back to the base, and puts him in bed.)  
  
Zero: Good night X, and thanks. You know, when I was asleep in the hospital, I had a dream that we kissed on you birthday party.  
  
X: Oh my god, I had that same dream too!  
  
Zero: Really?  
  
X: No, now go to bed!  
  
(X closes the door to Zero's room. Then he goes to his room to go to bed.)  
  
X: So, he had the same dream that I did. Br, that's creepy.  
  
(X falls asleep. Then it's the next day, and X wakes up and hears Zero running around the base happily. Just then Zero runs into X's room to see if he was awake.)  
  
Zero: I can jump can you jump X?  
  
X: No, I'm still tired.  
  
Zero: Aw, well look who's talking, but now we've got to get you up!  
  
X: Zero what do you want?  
  
Zero: I want you, in the U.S army!  
  
(Zero points to X, like if he was Uncle Sam.)  
  
X: Zero are you drunk?  
  
(Just then Gate walks by the door.)  
  
Gate: No, but I did give him a whole lot of medicine.  
  
X: So is he ok now?  
  
Gate: How would I know? What do I look like to you?  
  
X: A doctor.  
  
Zero: Oh no, where!  
  
(Zero runs out of the room and X notices that for some reason that Zero still had the hospital shirt on and it had no pants. X heard Alia scream.)  
  
Alia: Ah!  
  
Zero: Hi Alia. Hey you better run, there's a mad doctor on the loose!  
  
(Alia went over to X's room where X and Gate were.)  
  
Alia: Gate, did you have to drug Zero up?  
  
Gate: No, but I did.  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
(Just then Signas comes in.)  
  
Signas: X, did you know that Zero's running around naked in the base?  
  
Alia: But he had the hospital shirt on?  
  
(Signas held up the shirt and Alia slapped herself on the forehead.)  
  
X: Great, now I'm the one to go to the bar.  
  
Signas: Well, I hope you take Zero with you, why'll all the rest of us rebuild the base. We have to finish it as soon as we can, and we don't need Zero running around ruining it.  
  
Gate: As soon as the Maintenance room is finished, then we can keep Zero in there.  
  
X: Why?  
  
Gate: I don't know about you, but I don't want to have that running around.  
  
(Gate points to the drugged up Zero who was talking to the corner.)  
  
X: Come on Zero, once you put you clothes and armor on, then we can go to the bar. And maybe the beer will make you sane again.  
  
Zero: Works for me.  
  
(X and Zero walk down the hall to go to Zero's room.)  
  
Zero: Hey X, have you ever held a conversation with the corner back there?  
  
X: No, why?  
  
Zero: It has the most interesting things to say. But it did have something against beer, so I peed on it to show it whose boss.  
  
X: But Zero, won't Signas make you clean it up?  
  
Zero: Since I'm all hopped up, he got someone to do it for me.  
  
(It turned out to be Life Savor, who was cleaning it while growling angrily. When Zero got dressed, X took him to the bar. While Zero got drunk at the bar, X remembered that today, was the day that their dog Rush was able to come back to the base from the vet. After he picked Rush up, Zero was sane again from the beer that got rid of all of the medicine. The three decided to go back to the base, even though X, had to drag the drunken Zero by his ponytail.) 


	17. Rush The Terrible

(X had already put Zero in bed, and had gone to help Signas finish his work. Rush had gotten used to the base and was walking around, when he ran into the lab, where Gate was working on another one of his experiments.)  
  
Gate: Well hey there Rush. Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?  
  
Rush: Bark!  
  
Gate: (Snickers) Dumb dog, so predictable. You know all you can do is bark.  
  
Rush: Woof.  
  
Gate: I don't know, you've been saying that all day.  
  
Rush: Chewy?  
  
Gate: Chewy! That's inspired. What the hell does that mean? Come here so that I can give you a treat, and then maybe then you'll go away.  
  
(When Rush heard the word treat, he ran at Gate and jumped on him. The treat flew out of his hand and Rush chased it until he was able to catch it. But when he ran for the treat, he had to climb on the lab tables, and he ended up knocking over all of Gate's things.)  
  
Gate: No! You stupid mutt!  
  
(Gate leaves the newly finished maintenance room, and goes over to Zero's room. The door was locked and Gate couldn't barge in. So he pounded on the door.)  
  
Gate: Zero!  
  
(Zero was in his room lying down in his bed, and he was still resting from the medicine overdose that Gate gave him. Plus he was still sort of drunk.)  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
Gate: Come clean up your dog's mess!  
  
Zero: I told him to do it outside!  
  
Gate: Not that kind of mess!  
  
(Signas walks over wondering what all the commotion was all about.)  
  
Signas: Leave Zero alone Gate, he's still drunk and hopped up.  
  
Gate: What about the mess that Rush made in my lab?! Signas: We'll get Douglas to clean it up.  
  
(Signas and Gate walk off, not noticing that Rush was walking down the hall. Life Savor had just finished the corner that Zero peed on. He stood up to admire his work.)  
  
Life Savor: Ah, all clean. Another task has been complete, and it's all thanks to me.  
  
(Rush goes over to Life Savor.)  
  
Life Savor: Well hey there Rush. You know I pity you that Zero is your owner, but you're a good dog aren't you.  
  
(Rush wagged his tail but then lifted his leg.)  
  
Life Savor: Wait! What are you doing?!  
  
(Rush pees in the corner that Life Savor just cleaned.)  
  
Life Savor: No!  
  
Rush: Howl!  
  
(Rush howled because Life Savor was yelling. But Rush did it because he thought Life Savor was singing. Rush runs off happily, and Life Savor storms over to Zero's room. The door was still locked, but rather than knock, Life Savor was so pissed, that he broke down the door.)  
  
Life Savor: Zero! You have to do something about your damn dog!  
  
(Zero looked slightly over his shoulder and squinted. Just then X came into the room.)  
  
X: What's going on here?  
  
Life Savor: That, thing!  
  
X: What? Do you mean Rush?  
  
Life Savor: Yes, that mangy mutt of yours is causing nothing but trouble!  
  
X: Well I gave him to Zero, so don't blame me. Hey Zero wake up already.  
  
Zero: No.  
  
X: Yes!  
  
Zero: No!  
  
Life Savor: Yes damit!  
  
Zero: Go away Light Saber, this doesn't involve you!  
  
Life Savor: Yes it does!  
  
X: Hey are you ok?  
  
Life Savor: No I'm not!  
  
X: Not you! Zero are you ok?  
  
Zero: Not anymore, thanks to Light Saber. He's ruining all of our lives.  
  
Life Savor: Now you know how I feel.  
  
Zero: I know, if I was you then I'd want to kill you too.  
  
Life Savor: Ugh.  
  
X: Zero you're not thinking strait, you've probably got a fever or something.  
  
Zero: Yea, but no thanks to Light Saber.  
  
X: Stop changing the subject! This doesn't involve him!  
  
Zero: My point exactly!  
  
Life Savor: As a person who hates Zero, I think he's crazy. And as a doctor, I think he's crazy.  
  
X: Oh no, Zero you're sick again?  
  
Zero: Well how would I know? I'm not a doctor, but I know who one is... Light Saber man! Ah!  
  
Life Savor: Ugh. Even if I was a doctor, I wouldn't help you, not even if I was the last doctor on the planet.  
  
Zero: Well then it would be a good thing if I died first.  
  
Life Savor: I couldn't agree more.  
  
X: Well since Gate is busy, no thanks to Rush, you're gonna have to help him Life Savor.  
  
Life Savor: My diagnosis, this crazy man is sick. Now here...  
  
(Life Savor puts his hand in his pocket and reveals a lollipop.) Life Savor: ...have a lollipop.  
  
(Life Savor wears a strange angry look as he goes to give it to Zero. But Zero sees the lollipop as a knife, and he curls up like a ball, like a scared baby.)  
  
X: Forget this, we can deal with Zero later. Right now we have to worry about Rush.  
  
Zero: My dog? What's wrong with him?  
  
Life Savor: He's an international terror, just like you!  
  
Zero: Um, uh, hm.  
  
(Zero reaches for a dictionary as Life Savor keeps talking.)  
  
Life Savor: I suggest that you do something and teach that ignoramus how to behave.  
  
Zero: Wait, can you slow down and repeat that? I'm still trying to find 'international'.  
  
(Life Savor just groans, and then he leaves the room.)  
  
X: I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Life Savor.  
  
Zero: Hey X, how do you spell 'international'?  
  
X: Zero listen to me, I'm serious! You have to teach that dog some discipline, or else Signas will have to get rid of him.  
  
Zero: Well what can I do? I'm sick, but you...  
  
X: Oh no, I gave you that dog for a reason!  
  
Zero: Aha! I found it, 'international'.  
  
X: Oh joy! Well Zero I guess you have to learn the hard way. I can't believe that you act like this, even though you're a little older than me.  
  
Zero: Why? Because I love beer. And I love Iris, the bringer of beer.  
  
X: Aw, come on Zero, let's go find Rush, and fix him up.  
  
Zero: But I'm still tired, you're even dragging me out of bed. Can you live with that?  
  
X: But Zero, you're just being lazy. Now let's go!  
  
Zero: Fine, but if I die, then it's all on your shoulders. Can you live with the blame? Huh! X: Yes. Now come on!  
  
Zero: Ok have it your way, at Burger King!  
  
(Zero finally leaves with X, while they look for Rush. A few minutes later, Rush goes into Zero's room and sees the lollipop, thinking that it's a turkey. He eats it and goes into X's room, where he sees his picture with Professor Light and himself. Rush started to chew on it. Just then X led Zero to his room.)  
  
X: I forgot to close the door to my room and... Rush, no!  
  
Zero: X what is it? Rush?  
  
X: (Crying) This is all I had left of Professor Light!  
  
(X sits down on his bed still crying, and Zero hugs him.)  
  
Zero: Aw, there, there X. We all loved Professor Light, but picture or not, he's still gone so we'll just have to...  
  
(Zero looks down on X's bed, and sees the lollipop rapper that contained the lollipop that Life Savor gave to him. He realized that Rush had eaten the lollipop.)  
  
Zero: ...Ah! My sucker, no! Why? It was lemon! Alright that's it, if Rush won't shape up and learn to behave, then he's going to get kicked out.  
  
X: Well then do something about it.  
  
Zero: But what can I do about it, I'm just one man.  
  
(Just then Signas walks in the room.)  
  
Signas: Zero, your dog has done an expensive amount of damage. We have no choice but to get rid of him.  
  
Zero: Wait! I never had a chance to do anything yet!  
  
X: Well don't blame me, I've been telling you all day.  
  
Signas: I'm sorry Zero, but we've already sold him. The buyer is coming tonight.  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
(Signas leaves, and Zero sits down crying as he pets Rush.)  
  
X: I'm sorry Zero, but I warned you. Why don't you take him outside to play with him one last time.  
  
(X, Zero, and Rush go outside.)  
  
Zero: (sniff) Why can't you just be a good dog?  
  
X: Don't spend your last hours together like this, so why don't you play with him?  
  
(X sees a ball and throws it. Rush doesn't chase after it, instead he stares off in the distance stupidly. X is disappointed and heads inside.)  
  
X: Oh darn, I give up.  
  
Zero: Come here boy.  
  
(Zero walks him over to the ball and puts it in Rush's mouth. Then he picks up a frisbee and throws it at him, but it hits Rush in the face. But he doesn't mind, he was still happy. Just then Signas came outside.)  
  
Signas: Come on Zero, it's time to bring him inside.  
  
Zero: But it's only been a few minutes.  
  
Signas: I'm sorry, but the buyer is here. Now come along.  
  
(Signas goes inside the base, and Zero drags Rush in. They go to the meeting room of the base and they all sit down. The buyer enters the room as everyone but Signas gasps.)  
  
Everyone: (Gasp)  
  
X: What? Oh no, not you!  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes it is me. Hello everyone.  
  
(Neon Tiger looks over at Zero lovingly.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Soothing tone) Hi Zero. You look well.  
  
Zero: Aw, I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
X: Give it a rest Zero!  
  
Signas: If we can get down to business, so that we can all go home to our wives, and husbands.  
  
X: Aw.  
  
Douglas: Aw.  
  
Life Savor: Meh.  
  
Zero: Like anyone would marry you! Anyways, can I have a new lollipop?  
  
Life Savor: No.  
  
Zero: Aw. Well, at least I have a wife to go home to.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well I don't have to go home, because my lover is right here.  
  
Everyone: Ew!  
  
Signas: Can we just get this over with, please!  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes, but of course.  
  
Zero: You know Neon Tiger, I never liked you. But now you're taking my dog. I hate you even more now.  
  
Neon Tiger: Wait that's your dog?  
  
Zero: Yes, Rush is my dog. What do you want with my dog anyway?  
  
Neon Tiger: To protect me from Sigma's dog.  
  
Zero: Is that all? Well you can't have him, because he's mine.  
  
Signas: Zero! Stop being so greedy and give him the dog.  
  
Gate: Yea, don't be so childish!  
  
Zero: Yea, but he's my dog, and I love him.  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Even more reason to take him! He's more competition.  
  
X: Uhm, you do remember that he's married right?  
  
Zero: No Neon Tiger don't!  
  
(Zero gets down on the floor on his knees in front of Neon Tiger. He looks down at him.)  
  
Zero: I'm asking you... no wait I'm begging you, please don't take my dog.  
  
(Zero looks over at Signas.) Zero: I promise that I can get him to change. Just give him a chance.  
  
Signas: Well ok then, but it's all up to Neon Tiger.  
  
(Neon Tiger looks shocked and then confused. But they he smiles. Zero perks up a little bit.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Zero, you've come crawling back to me. Just like in my dreams, oh this is so romantic of you!  
  
Zero: Oh, just kill me now and finally end this!  
  
(Life Savor holds up a big shot full of venom. A tear appear on one eye.)  
  
Life Savor: Oh how I've waited for this day, now my dreams have now come true.  
  
(As Life Savor was about to touch the oblivious Zero with the big shot, when all of a sudden Iris came inside the base. She wanted to be there for the meeting too, but she was late.)  
  
Iris: Hey guys sorry I'm late, but I... Ah!  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
Life Savor: Ah!  
  
Everyone: Ah!  
  
Neon Tiger: (Girlish scream) Ah!  
  
(Life Savor slapped Zero because he screamed before he could give him the shot.)  
  
Iris: What the heck are you doing Life Savor!  
  
Life Savor: He asked me to kill him.  
  
Zero: I didn't mean it!  
  
Neon Tiger: Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your little dilemmas, but that dog is mine!  
  
(Neon Tiger picked up Rush and blasted open the door, then ran outside and started running.)  
  
Signas: You could've opened the door you know! Thank you.  
  
Zero: No, he's getting away with my dog! No, Rush!  
  
(Nothing happened and then Zero started to cry. Iris looked at Zero, and was sad to see him like that. She was now angry and so she ran after Neon Tiger to get their dog back.) Iris: Give me back my husband's dog you creep!  
  
Neon Tiger: No, I can't! I need him to protect me! And besides, I already paid for him!  
  
Iris: I don't care!  
  
Neon Tiger: No, he's still mine!  
  
Iris: Gr!  
  
(Iris catches up with Neon Tiger and grabs Rush. Neon Tiger lets go and Rush ran back to the base. Iris started to beat up Neon Tiger.)  
  
Iris: How dare you mess with Zero! You'd better leave him alone, or else you'll have to deal with me! Now get lost!  
  
Neon Tiger: No! I love Zero!  
  
Iris: Gr!  
  
(Iris grabbed one of Neon Tiger's legs and swung him around and around and then let go of him. Neon Tiger was sent flying into the dark night sky screaming.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Ah!  
  
Iris: (Proudly) Humph!  
  
(Back at the base, Rush runs inside and jumped on Zero. Zero stopped crying and was surprised. They rolled onto the floor and Zero started laughing. Then Iris came back in.)  
  
Zero: Oh Iris, thank you for saving my best friend. I love you.  
  
X: Hey, I thought I was your best friend.  
  
Zero: I'm just kidding X.  
  
Iris: Well Zero, you have your dog back. We held up our part of the deal, so now you do yours. Get Rush to behave, so that this will never happen again.  
  
Zero: Ok Iris. You won't have to worry anymore. I will personally train Rush to learn how to behave.  
  
Everyone: Oh joy.  
  
X: Hey that's my line! Get your own.  
  
Everyone: Haha!  
  
X: Wah!  
  
Iris: Ok Zero, why don't we go home now, it's getting late.  
  
Zero: Ok, we've all had a long day.  
  
Signas: And tomorrow we can fix the door too. Alright then, good night everyone.  
  
(Everyone says good night to one another and they all go to their rooms. Zero and Iris go home and they take Rush with them for the night. A week later, Zero finished his training with Rush and they were both walking down the hall. Life Savor was roaming around when he passed the corner that he had cleaned once before. He sprayed a little bit of a can of lysol on it.)  
  
Life Savor: There, now that'll teach them not to go there.  
  
(Life Savor hears Zero and Rush coming so he hides behind another corner to watch. Rush sniffs the corner, but smells the lysol and whimpers, he knows not to go pee there. He looks up at Zero and he nods his head. Rush responded by going outside. Curious, Zero sniffed the corner and he was able to smell the lysol. He ran off to a bathroom. Life Savor smiled as he came out of the corner.)  
  
Life Savor: Lysol, the fresh maker. Oops, I mean mentos.  
  
(And so, once again the day was saved, well, thanks to Life Savor that is.) 


	18. Undercover Maverick Hunter

(X is the leader of the 17th unit of the Maverick Hunters. Alia had been assigned as his undercover partner. She had never been on a mission before, until now. We find X and Alia at the black market, where they see Vile purchasing some illegal weapons for Sigma.)  
  
X: Alright Alia, you make the first move. I'll be right here to cover you and wait for your signal.  
  
(Alia goes over to where Vile was standing by the counter. As he was talking to the salesman, Alia had set a temporary paralyzing trap.)  
  
Alia: So are you here for Sigma too?  
  
Vile: What?! Who are you?  
  
Alia: I'm a new recruit in training. Sigma wanted me to come and see if you've got what you came for.  
  
Vile: That sure doesn't sound like Sigma. As a matter of fact, he could've just contacted me. What register number are you?  
  
Alia: Um, sixteen?  
  
X: (To himself) No, it's seventeen!  
  
Vile: You're a sixteen?! Does that mean that you're one of the elites?  
  
Alia: Uhm, yea.  
  
Vile: That's a lie! Sigma never hires women. You're a spy aren't you?!  
  
Alia: Uhm, no.  
  
Vile: That's a lie too, you never quit do you?!  
  
Alia: Oh my gosh! Help me X!  
  
Vile: What?! X is here?!  
  
(Vile looks behind him, but then as soon as he turns around, X is right in front of his face. Vile backs up.)  
  
Vile: Ah, it's you! How did you know I was here?!  
  
X: I know everything about you Vile. Now I'm here to stop you.  
  
Vile: I don't think so. You see this?  
  
(Vile picks up the new weapon. X and Alia knew what it was, so they started to run.)  
  
X: (Sarcastically) Oh, no run.  
  
Vile: Haha, now you're mine!  
  
(Vile charges the weapon and starts to run, but then he got caught in the trap.)  
  
Vile: No, how did you trick me?!  
  
X: It was quite simple easy, but I'm not going to take out the time to tell you. I'll be arresting you.  
  
(Just then Vile drops the weapon and flies away. As he flew away, he threw a bomb down to the ground and it was set to explode and take down the whole black market.)  
  
Vile: Have fun X! Haha!  
  
X: Oh no, I can't dismantle it in time! Alia run!  
  
(X and Alia run, and the bomb explodes behind them chasing them. It got closer and closer until X and Alia jumped out of a window. The bomb had destroyed the black market, but X was able to recover the weapon that Vile was trying to give to Sigma.)  
  
Alia: It looks like it's a dangerous weapon.  
  
X: Yea it sure does, I'm going to have Douglas take a look at it back at the base. Let's go.  
  
(X and Alia go back to the base. At the base, they gave Signas their report.)  
  
X: So it turns out that we weren't able to stop Vile in time to stop the bomb. But we were able to recover the weapon.  
  
Signas: This is very interesting indeed. You should have Douglas check this weapon, and see what it is. I'll send you down to the lab, and I'll be sure to tell Douglas that you're coming.  
  
X: Ok, thank you Signas.  
  
Signas: X, be careful with that weapon.  
  
X: You don't have to worry, since Zero isn't around.  
  
Signas: Oh, and by the way, how was it not having Zero as around on this mission?  
  
X: Oh, it was great! Alia was wonderful, and...  
  
(As X was talking, Zero was standing there behind him.)  
  
X: ...he's right behind me isn't he?  
  
(Signas nods his head, and X turns around and sees Zero, grinning.)  
  
Zero: (stupidly) Hey X! How was your mission?  
  
X: (nervous) Oh, hi Zero. It was fine.  
  
Signas: Anyway X, you should go down to the lab now. Douglas is waiting.  
  
(X, Zero and Alia go down to the lab to meet Douglas.)  
  
Douglas: Hey X, Alia, and Zero. That's a nice brain washing weapon you've got there.  
  
Zero: Wow, how did you know that it's a brain washing weapon?!  
  
Douglas: Well if you guys would look at the whole weapon and read it, then you'll see that it says that it's a brain washing machine, right there.  
  
Zero: Dam X, I would've thought that at least you guys would've gotten that!  
  
X: Shut up Zero, you didn't either.  
  
Douglas: Yea, you're dumb enough as it is. And as a matter of fact, I think that we'll test the weapon to see what it really does.  
  
(Douglas points it at Zero.)  
  
Zero: No don't!  
  
X: Yes, let's see what happens.  
  
Alia: Uhm, do you think this is ok?  
  
X: Sure!  
  
Douglas: Ok, here we go!  
  
(As Douglas charges the weapon, Signas runs in the room and turns the tv on to the news.)  
  
Signas: Wait, stop everything! The General is on tv.  
  
Zero: Alright tv!  
  
(On tv it showed the General talking to all the people and Reploids watching him and asking him questions. Everyone had been waiting in heavy anticipation for his announcement on his new ideas. Just then the Colonel, Life Savor and Gate walked in to watch the press conference.)  
  
Colonel: What is going on in here?  
  
Everyone: Sh!  
  
Colonel: No, I need to know right now!  
  
Signas: Sorry, but the General is finally going to tell everyone his announcement.  
  
Gate: Hm, I wonder what he's up to now?  
  
Zero: Sh, it's on.  
  
(The General finally speaks up on the tv.)  
  
General: For years, Repliforce and I have been working hard at a peace compromise and today I bring you a new idea to help unite communities. My new idea is, to open my new... fast food fried chicken restaurant. Stand aside Colonel, the General's in town! Heh eh.  
  
Zero: (Gasp) Colonel, I never knew that you made chicken!  
  
Colonel: No that's KFC, and I'm not that Colonel.  
  
Life Savor: See? That's what we have to put up with every day.  
  
(Back on tv, the General was showing his new commercial. He was playing a little piano while some people danced and sang, and some Reploids ate the chicken.)  
  
General: I want you! ...to try my new fried chicken that is.  
  
"General's fried chicken! General's fried chicken! It's butt kickin!"  
  
(As the song is playing, everyone watching at the base was puzzled and confused. As the screen moves down from X, Signas, Colonel, Life Savor, Gate, Douglas, and Alia, Zero was moving around and clapping happily with the song, he thought this was all funny. Just then Signas turned off the tv.)  
  
Signas: Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?! Douglas, you're the smart one, you tell me what happened!  
  
Douglas: Uhm, well you see um...  
  
Signas: (Mockingly) Um, well you see um... oh give me a break! If I wanted to hear something stupid, then I would've asked Zero!  
  
Zero: Ha! In your face haha... hey!  
  
Signas: Well anyway, we don't know what happened, so I want X and Alia to go find out.  
  
X: Ok, we're on it!  
  
Alia: You can count on us to get the scoop on what's going on.  
  
Signas: Good, I knew I could count on you.  
  
Zero: (singing) General's fried chicken, dada!  
  
Signas: X, take Zero with you, I can't take his presence anymore, I don't know how you put up with him!  
  
X: Ok, come on Zero.  
  
(X, Zero and Alia leave the base. Somewhere else where the Mavericks were, Neon Tiger was put in control since Sigma thought that Neon Tiger was cured from his gay encounter with Zero.)  
  
Sigma: So, Vile failed me, dam him. Well, we'll have to be careful since X is on the case, but at least we were able to brain wash the General and make him do that commercial.  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes, I understand this situation sir. Don't worry, I'll make sure that everything will be as good as done when you arrive.  
  
Sigma: I don't know if I can trust you, but right now I don't care. The only thing I care about is that everything's going accordingly to plan.  
  
Neon Tiger: Don't worry sir.  
  
Sigma: Alright, I'm signing off Neon Tiger, so don't fail me!  
  
(Sigma turns off his camera, and Neon Tiger was left standing there with the General. Neon Tiger rolls his eyes but then looks around cautiously.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Ok good, now he's gone.  
  
(Neon Tiger goes over to the controls and starts playing some gay like music and dances to it with a mop with Zero's face taped on it.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh Zero, I miss you so much, that it scares me!  
  
(Just then Sigma is back on the screen and the music shuts off. Sigma didn't know that Neon Tiger was goofing off.)  
  
Sigma: Oh, and Neon Tiger?  
  
(Neon Tiger turns around quickly and hides the mop.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes sir.  
  
Sigma: I want you to go out and make sure that the chicken is brain washing everyone to our desire.  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, I already knew that.  
  
Sigma: Well then why are you standing there? Get going! And try to do a good job for once.  
  
Neon Tiger: Thank you mister, well uhm... Sigma, sir.  
  
(Sigma turns off his camera leaving Neon Tiger again, and then he leaves with the General. Back to the base, Iris arrives with some news. She takes X, Zero and Alia with her to a room.)  
  
X: How did you know that Sigma was behind this Alia?  
  
Iris: It was quite simple really, so I'll show you the commercial again to prove it.  
  
Zero: Alright, I love that commercial!  
  
Alia: Shut up Zero, you rooting for the bad guys again.  
  
(Iris plays the commercial and at the end of it, it showed the credits and it said in really small letters, with the dog symbol, Sigma inc.)  
  
Iris: See, there it is.  
  
X: Oh ok, but now that we know who's behind this, then how do we stop him?  
  
Alia: Well, we don't know where his base is, so we'll just have to strike when something happens. Then when they retreat, then we'll follow them to their base.  
  
X: Good thinking Alia, but it's going to be kind of hard to know where they'll strike next.  
  
Alia: Oh really.  
  
(X notices that Alia was looking over at Zero, who was watching tv. On tv, it showed the General holding up a giant pair of scissors to cut the ribbon and open his restaurant.)  
  
Alia: You did it Zero! Zero: Hu?  
  
Alia: Never mind.  
  
Iris: This is serious Zero, please use your head at the right time.  
  
Zero: Ok, I'll try.  
  
(Zero rams his head purposely on the wall, and passes out.)  
  
X: Well anyway Iris, I want you to go back to the base and get everyone to come help us. We'll go ahead and get to the scene first, but if we're not there, then we'll be at their base. Got it?  
  
Iris: You can count on me X!  
  
X: Alright then, let's go!  
  
(Iris goes back to the base while X and Alia woke Zero back up and went down to the scene where the General had opened his restaurant.)  
  
X: Oh no, we're too late!  
  
(Everyone in the restaurant was eating and Zero was ordering some chicken. After getting some, he went over to them.)  
  
Zero: Hey guys, do you want any fries too? Because I don't want to have to eat them all and feel like a fatty.  
  
X: This isn't the place or the time Zero.  
  
Zero: No, you're not the time X! You're not the time!  
  
Alia: Hey X look!  
  
(X sees everyone in the restaurant who ate the chicken, start acting like zombies.)  
  
X: Oh my god! It was the chicken that brain washed everyone! The weapon at the black market was only a second copy. So it was a rouse, that was their plan all along.  
  
Zero: We must find the General, and turn him sane again!  
  
Alia: Zero, you just ate the chicken and yet you're not being controlled.  
  
X: I guess it doesn't infect ones like Zero, who used to be Mavericks or still are.  
  
Zero: That doesn't make sense, but I'll buy it. X: We're not at an auction.  
  
Zero: The last time I was at an auction, I won Iris.  
  
X: Zero that was your wedding!  
  
Zero: Oh yea.  
  
X: Oh joy. Well anyway we must find the general, before... ugh...  
  
Zero: Hey X, what... ugh...  
  
Alia: Oh no, I think we've been... ugh... caught...  
  
(X, Zero and Alia had been sleep gassed by someone behind them, which turned out to be Neon Tiger.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, you've been quite the fly in our butter milk.  
  
(As he looks down at all three of them, then he looks at Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Must fight urges, must fight the temptation, must not give in to it. Ahem. Well, I must finish my job.  
  
(Neon Tiger took all three of them back to his base. When they awoke, they were all in a bullet proof cage. They looked up to see Neon Tiger and the General looking down at them. Zero just then blasts out of his cage, since he had a light saber it was able to break it.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Zero?  
  
(Zero breaks X's and Alia's cage and they get out.)  
  
Neon Tiger: No!  
  
Zero: Alright Neon Tiger, surrender.  
  
Neon Tiger: You mean, surrender my love to you?  
  
Zero: No, you idiot!  
  
Neon Tiger: Well, if you're going to be like that, then... shoot them General! Well, accept for Zero that is.  
  
Zero: (Groan)  
  
X: No General, you can't! Neon Tiger: Yes General, you can!  
  
X: General, I know that you're under control, but I know you're stronger than that! Please listen to me.  
  
Neon Tiger: Shoot them! You know, (gun sounds) pew, pew, pew!  
  
X: General don't!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hurry up! Kill them! Except Zero.  
  
(The General was pointing his gun at X, then Neon Tiger, and then back and forward, back and forward confused.)  
  
Zero: Oh for god's sake!  
  
(Zero grabs the antidote from a near by table and throws it at the General. It just bounced off his face.)  
  
Alia: Zero, you have to put it in his mouth.  
  
Zero: Ew!  
  
(Zero reluctantly did so, and then the General was himself again. He shook his head as he came back to his senses.)  
  
General: What? Where am I?  
  
Zero: Hi General. I fed you the antidote.  
  
General: You fed me? Ugh.  
  
Neon Tiger: No! Now what am I going to tell Sigma? Oh no, oh no! I forgot that he's on his way right now!  
  
(Neon Tiger runs out of the room and heads for the roof. X tries to shoot after him but it misses. Just then outside, the others from the Maverick Hunter Headquarters arrived and came in to help the General get out.)  
  
X: There you guys are! Good job Iris, I knew I could count on you.  
  
Iris: Thank you X. Come on Zero, the base is going to explode!  
  
Zero: How?  
  
X: (embarrassed) Because when I shot at Neon Tiger and it missed, it hit the self destruct button. Zero: Oh. Well never the less, I'm going after him.  
  
Gate: Alright then, it's you're funeral.  
  
Zero: Thank you marriage man. Well actually, I mean ice cream man, since you hate being called marriage man.  
  
Life Savor: He hates them both!  
  
Zero: Oh hey Light Saber.  
  
Gate & Life Savor: Just go!  
  
Zero: Ok, by!  
  
(Gate and Life Savor look at each other and groan. Zero goes after Neon Tiger while everyone heads out of the base. As he goes, he runs into Vile. They prepare to fight.)  
  
Vile: Well, well, look who it is.  
  
Zero: Come on, let's do this.  
  
Vile: Bah, what can you do to me, you sissy?  
  
Zero: (yelling pissed) I, am not, a sissy!  
  
(Zero takes Vile's gun and rams it so hard onto the head of Vile that it shatters. Then he takes a bomb and places it on him and it explodes.)  
  
Vile: Ah!  
  
Zero: (posing victoriously) That's why you never want to call me, a sissy.  
  
(When everyone reached the outside, Signas was waiting for them. Back to where Zero was, he had finally reached Neon Tiger and he could see that a helicopter was coming.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Zero you followed me? Oh I love you Zero.  
  
Zero: I followed you for a different reason... to kick your but!  
  
Neon Tiger: Dam. Well I hate to disappoint you, but Sigma is on his way, and when he gets here, then he'll destroy your so called friends.  
  
Zero: No he won't, I'm going to kill you for what you have done to me and my friends!  
  
Neon Tiger: But I barely did anything. Zero: I wish that was true, wait no I don't, I'm going to kick your but anyway!  
  
Neon Tiger: I'd hate to fight you, but I must teach you a lesson, for denying our love.  
  
Zero: Just shut up already and fight!  
  
(Neon Tiger turned on his laser claws and rushed towards Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger: I hate to use this attack on you, but it must be done. I'm gonna give you a spanking!  
  
(Neon Tiger jumps up and slashes at Zero, but Zero ducks and Neon Tiger cuts off three of his hairs. Zero freezes in anger and Neon Tiger stops.)  
  
Zero: ....!  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Uh oh no...!  
  
Zero: (growling quietly) Don't tell me that you messed with my beautiful hair.  
  
Neon Tiger: (gulp) Ok, I won't.  
  
Zero: (pissed again) Gr!  
  
(Neon Tiger tries to look cute but Zero doesn't buy it. He takes out his light saber and at slashes Neon Tiger until he falls down hurt. Neon Tiger tries to get up but just then the helicopter arrives. Neon Tiger gets up quickly and throws dirt in Zero's eyes.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh no, I'm sorry!  
  
Zero: ?!  
  
Sigma: Neon Tiger! You have failed me, so now I'm leaving you.  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh no you didn't, don't you be dising me!  
  
Zero: Hey Neon Tiger, you picked up on our language pretty good.  
  
Neon Tiger: (stupid grin) Oh thanks.  
  
Sigma: We'll meet again Zero. But until then, good by.  
  
(Sigma's helicopter flies off but Neon Tiger jumps up and grabs the helicopter. Zero started heading down to safety before the base exploded. As the helicopter flew away, X saw Neon Tiger hanging on, so he shoots the spinning blade attack at him and both of the blades hit him in the but.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Girly scream) Ah!  
  
(Neon Tiger lets go and falls towards the ocean, but just then Duff McWhalen jumps up and eats him. Then he realizes that it was Neon Tiger, so he spit him out and his body skid across the water like a rock. Sigma got away and Zero just made it down to where everyone was when the base exploded.)  
  
Signas: Good job Zero, for once you save the day.  
  
Zero: Thanks.  
  
X: Yea he usually does a lot of good stuff right when he's not drunk.  
  
Douglas: I don't think that we should be getting used to it though.  
  
X: We all helped in this mission, and next time Sigma won't get away.  
  
Alia: Well what do we do now?  
  
Zero: I have an idea.  
  
Iris: What is it?  
  
Zero: We can all, go and celebrate, by having dinner... at the General's fried chicken!  
  
Everyone: Zero!  
  
Gate: Speaking of which, we'd better get the antidote out to all those affected by the brain washing.  
  
Zero: Well how are we going to do that?  
  
Life Savor: (Slyly) Oh don't worry, we'll find a way.  
  
(It turns out that the Maverick Hunters made their own commercial for a fast food restaurant with Zero singing and dancing as the star. Everyone thought it was funny and they figured that Zero would hate it but he didn't and had the time of this life. Nobody came to the restaurant since Zero was sponsoring for it, so they had to close the restaurant and just find all of the people and Reploids and give them the antidote. A week later, everything was back to normal... except for Zero. He was still singing the General's fried chicken song and eating the last of the brain washed chicken so that it wouldn't get out and brainwash anyone. All the chicken made him sick, so he threw up in the corner and Life Savor had to clean it up again. The Colonel had to come up with a song for KFC, for the Colonel, so that Zero would finally shut up, well about that. And since Zero got sick again, nobody really cared.) 


	19. MegaMan Forever

(Whenever there's something going on, it's up to X and Zero to stop it. But this time X was going on this mission alone, while Zero just stayed in his room and played with Rush. Now X had to go save the world once again. As he got ready...)  
  
Life Savor: X, can I persuade you to take a sandwich with you sir?  
  
X: But I don't have time to eat.  
  
Life Savor: But X, you need to have some strength in you. Please X, eat it on the way.  
  
X: Oh all right, but make it snappy, and make it ham and cheese. All right I'm heading off!  
  
(X got on a motorcycle like vehicle and took off down the tunnel of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. As X drove, he was humming the intro music to MegaMan X5. Just then X picked up the sandwich that Life Savor gave him, and took a bite, but then spit it out in disgust.)  
  
X: Uh, ew! Blah.  
  
(X threw the sandwich and it flopped on the road as X rode off. As he was watching X leave, Life Savor saw what he did to the sandwich, and a tear rolled down his face. X was out of the base and was driving down the road towards the city. At the city, there was a crowd gathered around a tall building and the police had surrounded it. Sigma was inside the building and he had a hostage. It turned out to be Douglas.)  
  
Sigma: (to himself) Darkness is at hand and evil will always prevail.  
  
Douglas: Are you gonna kill me?  
  
Sigma: Maybe, maybe not, we'll have to let fate decide.  
  
(Sigma walks over to Douglas and bends down to get close up to his face as he continues to talk.)  
  
Sigma: Just one simple turn of events can change your destiny forever. And why? Why, why, why, why, why.? Luck! Blind simple clueless luck! Haha!  
  
Douglas: I don't know what you mean.  
  
Sigma: Well, we'll just see what lady luck has in store for you.  
  
(Sigma looks outside and sees a motorcycle arrive. He smiles as he turns back to Douglas.)  
  
Sigma: Oh it's the touch of God, wait, wait...  
  
(Douglas was cringing in fear.)  
  
Sigma: Aha! Fortune smiles, another day of whine and roses. Or in your case beer and pizza.  
  
(Sigma laughs as he orders Double and Dynamo to throw Douglas into a cage.)  
  
Douglas: But I thought you said you'd let me live!  
  
Sigma: To true, and so you shall, since now you're merely bait!  
  
Douglas: Bait! Bait for what?  
  
Sigma: Bait to trap a hunter!  
  
(Double and Dynamo slam the cage door and run off. Outside X talks to Alia, who was already there trying to set things straight.)  
  
X: So what's going on here Alia?  
  
Alia: Sigma is up there up to no good as usual.  
  
X: Well, why don't we just blow up the building and fish Sigma out?  
  
Alia: We can't because he has Douglas as a hostage in there.  
  
X: Ah, damit!  
  
Alia: Well looks like you'll have to go up there and do it yourself.  
  
X: I was hoping for that, they never do choose the easy way do they?  
  
Alia: Nope. Well good luck X, and make sure Douglas is brought back safe.  
  
X: (sarcastic) No, I was going to leave him for dead. Haha, just kidding.  
  
Alia: Haha, you're funny X, but right now we have to stay focused ok. Now get up there and save Douglas.  
  
(X rushes inside the building and gets inside an elevator. Sigma noticed that the elevator light was on and that meant only one thing.)  
  
Sigma: All right let's get this party started! How very punctual of X, always on time even for his own funeral. Boys, kill the hunter! Haha!  
  
(Some Mavericks came out from nowhere and they all pointed their guns at the elevator door. When the elevator stopped at the floor, then they all fired at the door until they were out of ammo. The door then opened and nobody was inside the elevator. Just then X came out of an elevator from behind all of them and started fighting the Mavericks. Sigma ran off while X finished them off. Just then Double came and charged at X with his blade attack, but X jumped out of the way and Double fell down the elevator chute. Just then X noticed Douglas inside the cage and the door was open.)  
  
Douglas: No X don't come in here!  
  
X: Why, I'm here to save you.  
  
Douglas: No X, it's a trap! Look out!  
  
(But it was too late. The cage door slammed shut, and it was being pulled towards the wall, breaking through it, and hanging outside from a helicopter that Sigma was inside.)  
  
Sigma: Attention all you Reploids and humans of the fair city. Haha! We have here MegaMan X, the greatest Maverick Hunter here in a cage. I've finally captured him, and soon he'll be mine! Haha!  
  
(X and Douglas were sitting inside the cage, not knowing what to do, but then X got an idea. He got up and melted the lock and he opened the cage door. He and Douglas got out. X shot a rope at the building and it locked into place. Then he tied the other side onto the rope that carried the cage. Then X cut the top part of the rope that held the cage, and then Douglas fell with the cage screaming. Just then the cage fell right back into the room, back to where it used to be and Douglas was safe. The police went inside to help Douglas as Alia was watching the helicopter fly away with X hanging on. Sigma saw this and gave a cry of angry frustration.)  
  
Sigma: Damit! Stupid X, how could he! Haha, well we'll see if he can hang on to this.  
  
(Sigma ordered Dynamo to make the helicopter sway back and forward, trying to make X let go, but X held on. Just then Sigma crashed the helicopter through some lights, and it made a great explosion. As the helicopter was still flying, Sigma looked down to see if X was still hanging on and saw nothing. Sigma started celebrating.)  
  
Sigma: Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh happy day, I win at last! No more X! Haha!  
  
(Just then X jumped in front of the helicopter's windows.)  
  
Dynamo: Sigma? Hey Sigma!  
  
(Sigma looks over at Dynamo and sees X. Sigma yells out in rage as he shoots an attack at X, but X jumps out of the way and Sigma accidentally hit Dynamo, causing him to get knocked out. Just then X punched through the window trying to get in.)  
  
X: Give it up, I'm taking you in!  
  
Sigma: No I think not, haha!  
  
(Sigma kicks X, and X holds onto the helicopter. Sigma sees a giant statue of a lady, and he makes the helicopter fly towards it. He puts on his jetpack and jumps out of the helicopter laughing. X pulled himself up and gets inside the helicopter.)  
  
X: Sigma, where are you? Show your face you coward!  
  
(Just then X turned around and saw that he was gonna crash into the giant statue, so he jumped out right in time before the helicopter hit it. The helicopter blew up and fell towards the ocean, causing a giant splash. Just then X surfaced to see the jetpack disappear in the distance.)  
  
X: Damit! I let Sigma get away again! Gr, until next time Sigma, I'll get you for this!  
  
(X swam for shore, and Alia and Douglas met him there and they took him back to the headquarters. It was a few days later, and Neon Tiger had a new idea. Sigma was angry that he didn't get X again, but was satisfied that he didn't lose another body again.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Um master Sigma? I have an idea in order to capture X again.  
  
Sigma: I don't want to hear it.  
  
Neon Tiger: Please sir, I think it's one of my best ideas ever!  
  
Sigma: That's what you said about your storm and robot plan. (sigh) Fine what is it?  
  
Neon Tiger: Remember that time when we used the brain washing machine?  
  
Sigma: (Groan) Who could forget? It was you that screwed it up.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well anyway, I was thinking if we use it like a satellite system and brainwashed everyone. That way it'll get most of the Reploids, and humans under our command and there won't be an antidote to the contamination.  
  
Sigma: Hm, I like that idea. I think it might just work this time. All right here's what we're gonna do. First I'll have you build the satellite on a far away island, and when it's done, then to brainwash the world. Then if we're lucky, then we'll brainwash the Maverick Hunters as well. Ok you know what to do, now let's go!  
  
Neon Tiger: Yes sir, I'll get right onto it.  
  
(Sigma walks away, and Neon Tiger has his fantasy dream of Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Oh, I hope I can brainwash Zero. Then he'll be at my mercy. Oh Zero, I just can't wait!  
  
(Neon Tiger runs off happily, and gets to work on the satellite. Meanwhile at the base, everyone was trying to figure out how to stop Sigma this time, but they had to wait for Zero, but he was nowhere to be found. Zero was riding around the city having fun on his motorcycle. When he came back, it was already late at night. He walked through the door in the meeting hall.)  
  
X: Where the hell were you young man?!  
  
Zero: What the hell are you talking about? You're not my dad, I'm a few years older than you.  
  
X: Where were you? You knew that we needed you here!  
  
Zero: Look X, I'm tired of you being the boss around here. I'm older than you, I'm tougher than you...  
  
X: But I'm better than you, and that makes me the leader.  
  
Zero: You know what? Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm outa here.  
  
(Zero starts walking to his room.)  
  
X: Hey you get back here! We still need to form a plan!  
  
Zero: (mocking) What do you need me for? You're the best.  
  
(Zero leaves, but just then Life Savor enters the room with a plate.)  
  
Life Savor: Hey X, I have a ham and cheese sandwich here. Are you hungry?  
  
X: Ew, no. Give it to Rush or something.  
  
Life Savor: Oh well, perhaps Zero's hungry then.  
  
(Life Savor leaves after Zero. X remembered that the sandwich was the one he ran over the other day, but he didn't mind if Zero ate it. X hears their voices down the hall.)  
  
Life Savor: Zero, are you hungry? I have a sandwich here for you.  
  
(Zero takes a bite of the sandwich, and doesn't see the dirt from the road.)  
  
Zero: Ah, oh, man that's good!  
  
(Life Savor smiles satisfied and leaves. Zero comes back into the room where X was.)  
  
Zero: You know X, maybe now that I've eaten something, I want to say I'm sorry, and I'll help you out after all.  
  
X: Ok then, but are you sure you don't want to use the bathroom first?  
  
Zero: No I'm sure, but why do you ask that?  
  
(Zero's stomach growls.)  
  
Zero: On second thought...  
  
X: See, I know your body.  
  
(Zero runs off down the hall towards the bathroom covering his mouth. He runs into Rush and his stomach growls again, and Rush growls angrily back at it. Zero continues towards the bathroom, but somebody was in there so he had to wait outside. Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore, so he threw up in the corner. Life Savor came out of the bathroom, and saw it.)  
  
Life Savor: Oh no, not again.  
  
X: See that's what you get for feeding him that sandwich.  
  
(Just then Signas came over to them.)  
  
Signas: What in the world? Life Savor, I thought I told you to clean this up weeks ago!  
  
Life Savor: But...  
  
Signas: No buts, now get to work.  
  
(Signas shoves a bucket and a scrubber in front of Life Savor's face. He sighs.)  
  
Life Savor: Yes sir.  
  
(Life Savor gets to work on cleaning the corner again.)  
  
Signas: X we've gotten leads on what Sigma's gonna do next.  
  
X: What is planning on doing this time?  
  
Signas: He's using the brainwashing machine...  
  
Zero: Again?  
  
Signas: Yes Zero, now shut up!  
  
Zero: Yes sir. (To himself) General's fried chicken, General fried chicken.  
  
Signas: Anyway X, this time he's using a satellite, and it's already fully operational. The only way to free those already taken over is to destroy the satellite.  
  
X: Oh, is that all?  
  
Signas: (muttering) Well you'll have to go through Sigma and Neon Tiger of course.  
  
Zero: Oh joy!  
  
X: Hey that's my line, so stick to your own stuff. I mean, how would you like it if I started drinking beer and started acting stupid like you?  
  
Zero: Aw, that'd be great X!  
  
X: Oh never mind, lets just go.  
  
Signas: Why don't you stop by Douglas's place first? He might have something you could use.  
  
(X and Zero go down to Douglas in the maintenance room.)  
  
X: Hey Douglas, Signas said that you might have some new toys for us.  
  
Zero: Toys?  
  
X: Not now Zero!  
  
Douglas: Well I do have two new inventions that you could try out. X for you I've improved the glide armor to fly as long as you want. And for Zero, I've made some changes to your motorcycle and turned it into a high speed jet ski.  
  
X: That's great, we can get to the island and attack by both water and air.  
  
Zero: You destroyed my motor cycle?!  
  
X: Destroyed or made it better?  
  
Zero: No I'm pretty sure that it's been destroyed.  
  
X: Whatever, we can deal with this when we get back.  
  
Douglas: Good luck out there you guys.  
  
(Just then Signas ran in the room.)  
  
Signas: You guys, I don't know how, but they've captured Alia.  
  
Zero: Aw crap!  
  
X: Come on we have to hurry.  
  
(X flies off and Zero rides off. They arrive at the island at the same time and land.)  
  
Zero: Ok X, you're the brains, where do you lead us this time?  
  
X: We'd better go to the top.  
  
(X flies up but forgot that Zero couldn't fly like him. Zero started to climb up after him, but then got jumped by Sigma.)  
  
Sigma: Ah, so it all comes down to you and me Zero. Oh how I've waited for this.  
  
(They both pull out their light sabers and start fighting. Zero knocks Sigma's light saber aside and hits him so he falls backwards but hangs on to the ledge. Zero stands over him. X finally notices them and yells down at Zero.)  
  
X: Hey Zero, do you want me to come down and get you?  
  
Zero: No it's ok. I've got Sigma right where I want him. So you go after Neon Tiger.  
  
(X walks away smirking.)  
  
X: Oh thanks.  
  
(X opened a door and went inside, but it closed behind him. Back to Zero and Sigma...)  
  
Sigma: What a turn of events, oh how the mighty have fallen. Zero you could've been a Maverick after my own heart. I'll see you in hell.  
  
(Just then Zero pulls Sigma back up.)  
  
Zero: You're not getting away that easily.  
  
Sigma: Oh you're a good man. Maverick tendencies still do exist inside of you, but becoming a hunter has made you soft and weak. You're stupid, no more than a fool.  
  
(Sigma pulls out a gun behind Zero's back and knocks him out. Back to where X was, he was walking in a tower-like room, and on the bottom the floor was like a flaming furnace. X made his way carefully up to the top, and when he reached the top he was inside the main room. Just then there was a huge silver stone chair up in front of X, and as it slowly turned around. He could see that the one sitting in the chair was Neon Tiger.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Aw, stupid chair! I want to see who's here, turn around faster and. oh it's just X.  
  
(The chair stopped turning, and Neon Tiger got up to talk to X.)  
  
X: Enough of these stupid games Neon Tiger, this is between you and me.  
  
(Just then Sigma walked into the room.)  
  
Sigma: And me.  
  
X: Ugh!  
  
(Neon Tiger laughed as if he was trying to say 'you see what can happen'.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Haha! I have a very special surprise for you X.  
  
(X rolls his eyes sarcastically.)  
  
X: What is it, chocolate strawberries?  
  
Neon Tiger: Ahem, well actually that's for Zero.  
  
(X sighs sadly to himself in disappointment.)  
  
X: Aw, nobody ever gives me chocolate strawberries.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well X, your surprise is more like a game. And you could get a prize that's even better than chocolate strawberries.  
  
X: Really, oh boy what is it?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Well I was getting to that  
  
(X sighs and looks at his watch.)  
  
X: Well would you mind hurrying it up just a bit? I've got a world to save.  
  
Neon Tiger: (Angry gasp) What, how rude? Well I never.  
  
Sigma: Yea, I wouldn't mind speeding things up a little myself.  
  
Neon Tiger: Fine. Behind curtain number one!  
  
(A curtain falls to the floor revealing Alia in a cage, there was tape on her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. X gasped, wondering how she had gotten caught.)  
  
Neon Tiger: The absolutely fabulous beauty, Alia. She has married her long time colleague Gate but her best friend X still longs to be an important man in her life. Ha!  
  
(Sigma claps, amused at seeing X embarrassed by the burn.)  
  
Sigma: Ha.  
  
Neon Tiger: And, behind curtain number two.  
  
(The curtain falls off the next cage to reveal Zero gagged and strapped.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Zero? Oh Sigma, you caught him for me!  
  
Sigma: No you idiot, he's a hostage!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh... well anyway, it's X's one and only partner, Zero. (stupid wave) Hi! He enjoys drinking beer and though he's married to Iris, I'm still the love of his life.  
  
(Sigma gasps in disgust, Zero shakes his head sadly to himself.)  
  
Neon Tiger: In this game, X must choose one of these victims and the looser will plummet to... (reading a card) a fiery death? Sigma!  
  
Sigma: What?  
  
Neon Tiger: You said you weren't gonna kill my Zero!  
  
Sigma: I said none of the sort.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well I already know how this will turn out, X will choose Alia and Zero will fall to his death. I refuse to let that happen!  
  
Sigma: Then why not have Zero play the game?  
  
Neon Tiger: (confused) We can do that?  
  
Sigma: Why yes, observe.  
  
(In a snap, somehow Zero is free and X is tied up in the cage, pouting angrily.)  
  
Zero: Woohoo, I'm free!  
  
(Neon Tiger jumps onto Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh Zero, I was so scared!  
  
(Zero shoves him off angrily in disgust.)  
  
Zero: (pissed) Get off.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well Zero, it looks like it's your turn to play the game.  
  
Zero: (Triple H imitation) I am The Game!  
  
Neon Tiger: Uhm, yes, how amusing. Anyway, you can only pick one person to save, who will it be? The lovely Alia, or the superhero X?  
  
Sigma: Tick tock, tick tock.  
  
Zero: Hey you wanna shut up?  
  
(Sigma stops and folds his arms and looks away pouting.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Well Zero?  
  
Zero: Uh, well, can I pass this question and go strait to the lightning round?  
  
Neon Tiger: There is no lightning round!  
  
Zero: Ok then, I'd like to take potent potables for a hundred.  
  
Neon Tiger: Judges? Ert! Sorry time's up, and your answer had to be in the form of a question. But thank you for playing.  
  
(Neon Tiger goes to push the button to let X and Alia fall down the tower bottom.)  
  
Zero: Wait!  
  
(Neon Tiger stops and looks up.)  
  
Zero: (to himself) Gr, I'm gonna hate myself forever for doing this, but it must be done, it's up to me to save them now.  
  
(Neon Tiger watches confused while Zero makes his way over towards him, forcing a stupid smile. Zero reluctantly puts his hand on Neon Tiger's shoulder and Neon Tiger gets red as he gets close. Zero speaks to him seductively, and Zero's quite a talented actor.)  
  
Zero: Come on Neon Tiger, let my friends go. Would you do it? (blinking lovingly) For me?  
  
(Neon Tiger starts shaking.)  
  
Sigma: Don't do it tiger!  
  
(Trying to keep up the really good acting, Zero starts to hesitantly hug Neon Tiger and he gets nervous and slips back, reaching for the release button.)  
  
Sigma: No!  
  
(He runs over and pushes them down, then hits the button that has X and Alia fall. Zero screams out while Neon Tiger is on top of him happily.)  
  
Zero: No!  
  
(He can't get up to save them with Neon Tiger in love smothering him. But luckily, X was able to get free and glide down and catch Alia before she fell into the fire below. They landed on a metal beam where he untied her. Zero somehow managed to get away from Neon Tiger, and jumped down the tower to see if X and Alia were alright. But just then....)  
  
Sigma: Haha! Oh it was death behind curtains, in both doors one and two, they just held death no matter what. Haha!  
  
X: You can't win Sigma.  
  
Sigma: Oh? Ha! And why's that?  
  
X: You've forgotten my buster gun!  
  
(X shoots the stone ledge under Sigma and the rocks give away.)  
  
Sigma: Hu? Ah!  
  
(Sigma falls down the tower and into the flames, which blow up. X, Zero and Alia cover their faces until the smoke clears and they see water on the bottom with Sigma's tarnished and torn cape floating below. Zero takes Alia back up to the top for safety as X uses Zero's light saber to destroy the satellite transmitter. He goes to hand it back to him.)  
  
X: Well, it looks like the danger is over and the day is once again saved.  
  
Zero: But wait, aren't we forgetting something?  
  
X: Oh, we have something left to do? And what's that?  
  
(X watches Zero walk away. He walks over to Neon Tiger who lay on the floor crying both because his plan had failed and also because Zero had once again falsely rejected his love.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Why must you toy with my feelings? I love you Zero, why don't you love me back?  
  
Zero: Neon Tiger, you are one twisted individual and you will have no pity. You're a man and you love a married man, that's just weird and wrong. You need help.  
  
(Zero gets his light saber from X and walks over to Neon Tiger as he puts it away. In his semi- conscious delusion, Neon Tiger begins to scream, seeing Zero as Sigma approaching him.)  
  
X: (to Alia) Man, what's with him?  
  
(Zero, X and Alia had taken Neon Tiger to a Maverick Recovery Center where damaged and crazed Reploids were taken to be fixed and straitened out so they could possibly return to the outside world. Alia took Gate to see him and check on his progress a week later.)  
  
Gate: So far nothing yet, he kept on screaming out that Sigma wasn't dead.  
  
Neon Tiger: (voice in the distance) Sigma's not dead!  
  
(Alia walks over to Neon Tiger's room and looks through the small barred window.)  
  
Alia: Neon Tiger?  
  
Neon Tiger: Who is it?  
  
Alia: It's me, you captured me on the island. Do you remember?  
  
Neon Tiger: (whisper) How could I forget?  
  
Alia: Gate says that you're crazy, you keep yelling out that Sigma's not dead. Is he?  
  
Neon Tiger: I can't tell you, if you don't say please.  
  
Alia: Neon Tiger, please, is Sigma dead?  
  
Neon Tiger: Well last night, back on the island....  
  
Alia: It's been a week.  
  
Neon Tiger: Last night, back on the island, I was about to get away to my freedom when a dark figure with a light saber approached me and told me that. (jumps into view) I'm Sigma. Haha!  
  
(Alia and Gate leave and go tell X and Zero about Neon Tiger.)  
  
Alia: He said that you told him he was Sigma.  
  
Zero: No I didn't!  
  
X: Well all that matters is Neon Tiger is behind bars and won't bother you ever again.  
  
Zero: Yea, and with the progress he's making, I don't think he'll be out for a very long time.  
  
(X, Zero, Alia and Gate go back to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, but after they left, Neon Tiger somehow broke out and managed to run away, only they didn't know it. yet.) 


	20. Changes Anew

(Sigma is up to his evil plots again, this time he created a new weapon that will instantly make two people change bodies with each other. Sigma plans on using it on X, so that if he and X change bodies, then he'd win for sure. Sigma presents his new idea to his fellow Mavericks.)  
  
Sigma: Attention fellow Mavericks! I present to you... the body switching weapon!  
  
(As Sigma pulls a white clothe off of the machine like gun, all of the Mavericks gasp.)  
  
Blizzard Wolf Fang: Sigma, what is the weapon gonna be used for?  
  
Sigma: Delighted you asked.  
  
(Before Sigma could fully finish the statement, Neon Tiger interrupted from the crowd.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Delighted that you wouldn't answer!  
  
Sigma: What?! Who said that?!  
  
(All of the Mavericks looked at each other, and then they all scooted away from Neon Tiger, and Sigma saw him standing there by himself.)  
  
Sigma: What? Why the hell don't you want me to tell then?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Hu?  
  
Sigma: Didn't you even listen to what I was saying just now?  
  
Neon Tiger: No, I don't think so.  
  
Sigma: Then why the hell did you just say what you just said?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Because I was watching InuYasha the other day, and....  
  
Sigma: Well then, does InuYasha know what we're talking about?  
  
Neon Tiger: No... (enthusiastically) You want me to go ask him?!  
  
Sigma: No! Now just sit back down and shut up!  
  
(Neon Tiger sits back down, and everyone laughs at him. Sigma continues.)  
  
Sigma: The reason why I invented this, is because I got the idea from X himself.  
  
(As Sigma was talking, Neon Tiger nudged his brother Slash Beast on the shoulder.)  
  
Neon Tiger: X gave him the idea? What did he switch sides or what?  
  
Slash Beast: No you idiot! He's telling us how he built the machine! Man you're dumb, I wish I wasn't related to you.  
  
Neon Tiger: I'm sorry brother, I just thought...  
  
Slash Beast: You thought? You were actually using your brain for once? For god's sake Neon Tiger, shut up!  
  
(A few Mavericks were listening to them, and some of them started laughing.)  
  
Slash Beast: Hey shut up all right! You all know that it's not my fault that Neon Tiger is my brother! Don't blame me, blame our parents!  
  
Sigma: Hey, what's going on over there?!  
  
(Slash Beast turned and looked at Sigma. All of the Mavericks scooted away from him.)  
  
Sigma: Well, well, well. I guess it runs in the family, doesn't it Slash Beast.  
  
(All the Mavericks start laughing, and so did Neon Tiger. But as soon as Neon Tiger started laughing, everyone stopped and looked at him. Neon Tiger stopped and looked at everyone stupidly. Slash Beast socked him in the arm.)  
  
Sigma: Now you're interrupting me too. Will I ever be able to finish, what could be more important than my new weapon?!  
  
Slash Beast: Ok, well, um, you see, Neon Tiger, and uh, I was just, you know...  
  
Sigma: I'll see you after the meeting Slash Beast, now sit down!  
  
(Slash Beast sat down angrily, and some Mavericks were giggling. Then Neon Tiger whispered to his brother.)  
  
Neon Tiger: He likes you.  
  
(Neon Tiger gives him a thumbs up.)  
  
Sigma: Anyway, I built the machine so that I could switch bodies with X. Now you all wonder why, but you all know that nobody can beat X, since he's the strongest Maverick Hunter, and since he's that damn good. But I thought of this old saying, 'If you can't beat em, then join em'. So that's why I got the idea to build this weapon. If I switch bodies with X, then I'll destroy the world with his body.  
  
Magma Dragoon: But after you complete your mission, then are you going to stay in his body forever?  
  
Sigma: Good question. The thing is, that in the end, I'll cripple his body within an inch of his life, and then switch back bodies. Then I'll destroy him with my own body, and finally get my revenge on him once and for all!  
  
(All the Mavericks cheer for their leader.)  
  
Sigma: Ok, thank you, thank you. That concludes our meeting, so you can all go now.  
  
(All the Mavericks start leaving. Slash Beast was about to leave, but Sigma was watching him. Slash Beast walked over to Sigma, and he jumped all the way down from the podium to talked to him.)  
  
Slash Beast: Look master Sigma, I was just...  
  
Sigma: I know what you're going to say, and it's ok.  
  
Slash Beast: It is?  
  
Sigma: I don't know what it's like to have a brother, and I know that being related to, that, makes you wish that you didn't have one.  
  
(Once Sigma said 'that', he pointed at Neon Tiger, who was still there, looking at a picture of Zero while making kissing faces.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh Zero, I love you.  
  
Sigma: Neon Tiger, get out of here!  
  
(Sigma shot at Neon Tiger but he dodged it and ran out of the room.)  
  
Sigma: God, one of these days, I swear!  
  
Slash Beast: Um, Sigma, can you get back to the point.  
  
Sigma: Oh yes, that's right. Uh, look, I know that you didn't mean it, but next time, I don't want you to interrupt me when I'm talking. Ok?  
  
Slash Beast: Yes sir.  
  
Sigma: Good. Now Slash Beast, you can go.  
  
Slash Beast: Thank you sir, and I swear, it'll never happen again.  
  
Sigma: I know it won't. And you know what will happen if it does.  
  
Slash Beast: Yes sir.  
  
(Slash Beast leaves the room, and goes outside. Neon Tiger saw him and ran over.)  
  
Neon Tiger: So bro, how did it go?  
  
(Slash Beast grabbed Neon Tiger by the neck and held him up in the air against the wall.)  
  
Slash Beast: Listen, if you were any kind of a brother of mine, then you'd leave me alone.  
  
Neon Tiger: (choke) But, I love you bro...  
  
Slash Beast: Well I don't love you, so leave me alone ok! Why don't you go flirt with Zero or something, and leave me alone for good.  
  
(Slash Beast let go of Neon Tiger and he fell on the ground.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (gasp) You mean you'd let me?  
  
Slash Beast: Go ahead, I don't care, and I never have or will.  
  
(Slash Beast went away and Neon Tiger got up.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (thinks to himself) Hmm, I wonder why my brother is so angry at me? Oh well, I'm gonna look for Zero.  
  
(Neon Tiger started running shouting out for Zero.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Zero! Where are you?!  
  
(Neon Tiger ran past Blizzard Wolf Fang.)  
  
Blizzard Wolf Fang: If he was hear, he wouldn't tell you.  
  
(Just then Neon Tiger stops, and he has an idea, that involves using the body switching weapon.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (thinks to himself) Hmm, yes, that will do nicely. But I need to snatch it from Sigma's room.  
  
(Neon Tiger runs inside the Maverick base and heads for Sigma's room. Sigma was in there, and he was lying in bed snoring asleep. He was cuddling the his new weapon. Neon Tiger opened the door and saw him asleep, he also saw Sigma's dog sleeping on the floor. So he slid the weapon out of Sigma's hands and replaced it with his dog. Then Neon Tiger left the room with the weapon, and headed outside to go look for Zero. Meanwhile, Gate and Alia wanted to renew their wedding vows, and today was the day that they were. Everyone at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters decided to set up everything at the church that they were married at. It was also the same church that Zero and Iris got married at too.)  
  
X: Ok, everything is almost set up.  
  
Alia: Oh wow, I can't believe it, I'm as exited as I was the day that we got married Gate.  
  
Gate: Yea, me too.  
  
X: I'm so happy for you guys, this is so wonderful. Alia, you'd better go put on your wedding dress. And Gate, you gotta go put on your tuxedo.  
  
Alia: All right, I'll see you at the alter.  
  
Gate: Likewise.  
  
(Gate and Alia dispatch. Alia goes into one room, and Gate goes into another room. X goes over to Life Saver, who was standing at the buffet table.)  
  
X: Life Saver, we should sit down, before the wedding starts.  
  
Life Saver: Yea I know, but I couldn't help noticing that we actually have a cake this time.  
  
X: Yea, Zero ate the last one.  
  
Life Saver: Yea, and all in one bite, that pig.  
  
X: Yea, hey where is Zero anyway?  
  
Life Saver: Oh, he's probably at some bar again or something.  
  
X: But he knows that Gate and Alia, are renewing their vows today. So why isn't he here?  
  
Life Saver: He probably wasn't invited.  
  
(Life Saver goes over to sit down by Signas and eat. Just then Alia came out with her dress on. The wedding was going to begin and the music started to play. X walked Alia up to the alter and he stood to the right of her. Then Gate came out of his room, Life Saver walked him up to the alter and stood to the right of him as his best man.)  
  
X: You look wonderful Alia.  
  
Alia: Thank you X.  
  
X: You look lovely too Gate.  
  
(Gate smirked but then turned to the alter as the music stopped.)  
  
Gate: Ok, let's get started.  
  
(The room was silent. Nothing happened.)  
  
Gate: Anytime now.  
  
(Still nothing. Gate was annoyed and got impatient.)  
  
X: Oh no, we didn't get a minister for the ceremony!  
  
Gate: No, no he's right there.  
  
(A person was standing in front of wearing black behind the alter with his back turned to the audience. Gate growled and pounded on the alter and shouted at the minister.)  
  
Gate: Hey, what're you doing?! Let's get started already!  
  
(Just then the minister turned around, it was Zero dressed up as a minister.)  
  
Zero: Hey Gate!  
  
(Gate's jaw dropped to the floor and the audience began to talk, everyone was shocked. Zero pounds his fist on the alter.)  
  
Zero: Order, order!  
  
Gate & Alia: Zero?!  
  
X: Zero?!  
  
Zero: Hey X! Look, I'm the minister!  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
Gate: Dear god, help us all!  
  
Zero: We are gathered here today, to witness the vow renewing of Gate and Alia.  
  
Gate: God, just kill me now... or him, whichever you prefer.  
  
Zero: Oh and I brought a wedding gift for the man.  
  
(Zero hands Gate a box, he looks strangely at Zero.)  
  
Zero: Well open it.  
  
(Gate still stares strangely at Zero as he opens the box and frowns, it's popsicle sticks.)  
  
Zero: See, ice cream!  
  
(Gate is very angry that Zero interrupted their wedding for this. X sees him and whispers to Gate.)  
  
X: You can use them on him, when he comes in to see you.  
  
(Gate smiles as he imagines cutting Zero's head off while laughing.)  
  
Zero: (thinking to himself) Hey, he liked them.  
  
(Alia takes the box and sets it aside while Gate is still smiling to himself.)  
  
Alia: Maybe we should continue.  
  
Zero: Oh, ok... where are we again?  
  
Gate: Ah!  
  
Zero: (stupid smirk) Oh, yeah I remember.  
  
(As the wedding continues, Neon Tiger was walking by outside and he noticed that there was a wedding going on. He looked in through a window and he saw Zero as the minister. Seeing Zero up there giving a speech made him seem so manly to Neon Tiger. Neon Tiger began to melt as he watched. Back inside, they continued.)  
  
Zero: Gate, do you take Alia to be your blushing bride?  
  
Gate: You know I do.  
  
Zero: Ok, and Alia do you take Gate to be your ice cream man.  
  
Alia: Uh...  
  
Gate: Just say yes and get it over with.  
  
Alia: I do.  
  
Zero: By the power invested in me...well by myself, I hereby pronounce you still husband and wife. Now kiss each other.  
  
(Gate and Alia kissed each other and everyone cheered. Then Gate and Alia ran down the row and headed outside. They got in a limo and drove off with a sign that said 'still married'. Back inside, everyone was talking. Zero took off the minister suit in one swoop and threw it on the floor, then he went and talked to X.)  
  
X: Zero, why were you the minister?  
  
Zero: Because Gate married me and Iris, so I only thought it would be fair to marry him and Alia.  
  
X: Oh, I see.  
  
(Just then Iris walked over to Zero.)  
  
Iris: You know Zero, I was thinking of having our wedding vows renewed too.  
  
Zero: Oh, ok.  
  
Iris: So since the day is still young, do you want to do it right now?  
  
Zero: Ok sure. X, would you like to be the minister?  
  
X: I'd be glad to Zero.  
  
Iris: Good. And it's a good thing that we don't have to get another cake.  
  
(But as she spoke, Zero leaped at the buffet table, and he ate the cake in one bite... again.)  
  
Zero: No, no, we'll need another one.  
  
X & Iris: Oh joy.  
  
(As Iris and Zero go get changed in separate rooms, Neon Tiger dispatched. He walked around the church and went to the window that Zero's room is, still holding the body switching weapon. He jumped threw the window, breaking it. Zero was already dressed and he was about to leave when he saw Neon Tiger break in.)  
  
Zero: (gasp) You!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, Zero, you look lovely! Aw you got dressed up just for me.  
  
Zero: No you idiot, my wife and I are renewing our wedding vows! So leave me alone!  
  
Neon Tiger: My! Zero, what such anger. And here I thought that you'd be happy to see me.  
  
Zero: Well I'm not! I'm about as happy as an empty stomach.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well, I do have some leftover chocolate strawberries back at the base...  
  
Zero: You just don't get it do you! I don't like you, I never did like you, I never will like you! I'm a married man.  
  
Neon Tiger: You won't be anymore.  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
(Neon Tiger points the weapon at Zero, he gasps and raises his hands.)  
  
Zero: You're going to shoot me?  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh no, I'd never shoot you Zero... well unless it was with my cupid arrows.  
  
Zero: Well then, what are you doing?!  
  
Neon Tiger: This. You're... mine!  
  
(Zero gasps as Neon Tiger fires the weapon. He and Zero both start glowing, then a beam shot out of the weapon going into Zero's mouth. Then the beam connects to Neon Tiger's mouth too. Then their souls went into each other's body. Then as the light disappeared, the room was quite.)  
  
Zero: Haha, whatever you did didn't work.  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh yeah, well take a look in the mirror.  
  
Zero: I am, and I see myself. But where did you go.  
  
Neon Tiger: No, you're looking at me. I switched bodies with you.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
(Zero goes over to a real mirror and he sees himself in Neon Tiger's body.)  
  
Zero: Ah, I'm hideous! And I have an ugly face!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh finally, I'll be able to see Zero naked.  
  
Zero: What?! Don't read anything into it kids.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well anyway, there's a wedding going on and I have to stop it.  
  
Zero: Oh no you won't!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh yes I will.  
  
(Neon Tiger grabs Zero and ties a rope around his body, then he puts tape on his mouth. Neon Tiger opened the door and closed it. Zero couldn't move. Back in the wedding room, Iris was up at the alter waiting and X was ready to marry them. Neon Tiger walked up to the alter and held Iris's hands.)  
  
X: Ok, you all know why were hear again today, so do you Iris take Zero to be your husband?  
  
Iris: I do.  
  
X: And Zero, do you take Iris to be your wife?  
  
Neon Tiger: I... don't.  
  
(Everyone in the audience gasps. Iris and X also gasped.)  
  
X: Zero, what are you saying?!  
  
Iris: Why Zero, why?  
  
Neon Tiger: I don't because I don't love you.  
  
Iris: But after all that we've been through, I...  
  
Neon Tiger: I sorry, but I don't.  
  
(Iris starts crying and she runs over to her brother, the Colonel. She hugged him while crying, but the Colonel was smiling since he hated Zero, but he was also a little disappointed that Zero did that to her in front of everyone. Just then Zero kicked open the door and everyone looked at him and saw him as Neon Tiger.)  
  
Neon Tiger: I have a confession that I'd like to make. I'm really in love with him, Neon Tiger.  
  
(Neon Tiger points at Zero and everyone gasps.)  
  
X: Zero, what are you saying?! Don't you know who that is? It's Neon Tiger for god's sake!  
  
Neon Tiger: No X, I love Neon Tiger.  
  
Zero: No! Everyone, I'm Zero, he's Neon Tiger!  
  
(Everyone started to laugh and thought that it was all an act.)  
  
X: Man this is getting crazy, what's going on here?  
  
Zero: No, it's the truth, why won't you believe me?  
  
(Zero goes over to Iris.)  
  
Zero: Come on Iris, you have to know it's me. I love you.  
  
(Iris looks strangely at him.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Come on Neon Tiger, you know you want this, so let's get it done.  
  
(Zero runs over to everyone, Signas, the Colonel, Douglas, Life Savor.)  
  
Zero: Please, you have to listen to me, believe me!  
  
(He grabs Life Saver and shakes him.)  
  
Neon Tiger: All right, let go of Life Saver and let's get married already.  
  
(The Colonel throws Zero into the isle but just then Life Saver stands up.)  
  
Life Saver: Wait! That man is an imposter. That is the real Zero.  
  
(Everyone is shocked since Life Saver pointed to Neon Tiger's body.)  
  
X: What, but how can you be sure?  
  
(Life Saver smiles.)  
  
Life Saver: Because the real Zero would never call me Life Saver!  
  
(Everyone is shocked. Zero smirks and jumps onto Neon Tiger and they begin to fight.)  
  
Zero: Iris, go into my dressing room and get his weapon! That's what made us switch bodies, so it should make us switch back!  
  
(Iris nods and runs off to go get it, but Neon Tiger hits Zero aside and starts to go after her. She gasps.)  
  
Neon Tiger: You're not going anywhere.  
  
(Iris screams as Neon Tiger is about to hit her, but just then Zero attacks him.)  
  
Zero: Go Iris hurry!  
  
Iris: Thanks Zero, I love you.  
  
(Iris runs into the room and gets the weapon. She comes back to see them fighting again. Iris points the weapon at them and shoots it at them. They both started glowing like before and then the beam comes out of their mouths again and their souls go back into their original bodies. Then the beam disappeared and the room was silent.)  
  
X: Quick Iris, give me the weapon, so I can destroy it!  
  
Iris: Ok.  
  
Neon Tiger (in his own body): No!  
  
(Iris gives X the weapon, as Neon Tiger jumps toward them, but it was too late, X destroyed it. Neon Tiger landed on the floor in front of them and began to cry.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh no! Sigma's gonna kill me!  
  
X: Well, that should teach you to not steal things that don't belong to you.  
  
Zero: Yea, like my body.  
  
(Neon Tiger runs off crying. Zero stands proudly as Iris comes up to him.)  
  
Iris: Should we continue now?  
  
Zero: Yes.  
  
(They all resumed the ceremony.)  
  
X: So Zero, do you take Iris to be your blushing bride?  
  
Zero: Yea.  
  
X: Iris do you take Zero to be your blushing groom?  
  
Iris: (giggle) I do.  
  
X: Good, so you may now kiss each other.  
  
(Zero and Iris kiss and everyone cheers. Signas goes over to X clapping.)  
  
Signas: Well done X, well done.  
  
X: Well, it looks like Zero didn't eat the cake this time.  
  
Life Saver: I think you'd better look again.  
  
(They all look to see Zero with icing on his face and Iris embarrassed. Life Saver shakes his head and sighs as he walks over to Zero.)  
  
Life Saver: Congratulations Zero.  
  
(Zero cringes, but Life Saver just walks off. Zero was confused, X went over to him.)  
  
Zero: Wow X, I'm shocked. That was the first time he didn't yell at me, or get angry.  
  
X: Well maybe it's because that he believed you when you said you weren't Neon Tiger.  
  
Zero: Yea, it looks like that for once Light Saber came through to save the day.  
  
X: Yea I guess so, but could you at least, for him, get his name right?  
  
Zero: I have no idea what you're talking about X.  
  
X: Whatever you say Zero, whatever you say.  
  
(They all clean up and head back to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters... but Neon Tiger wasn't so eager to head back to his base. He arrived at night to see an angry Sigma waiting for him.)  
  
Sigma: Neon Tiger, I have a question for you. How does a body switching weapon turn into my dog?  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh. I don't know, beats me.  
  
Sigma: Well, I should like to. Out of ideas?  
  
Neon Tiger: Um, magic... fairies?  
  
Sigma: More like a, Neon Tiger.  
  
Neon Tiger: Uh oh...  
  
Sigma: Now, why did you go try to take my new weapon, without asking?  
  
Neon Tiger: Well, I wanted to surprise you. I was going to use it to change bodies with X, but...  
  
Sigma: Don't tell me, let me guess... Zero got in the way.  
  
Neon Tiger: Wow, how did you know?  
  
Sigma: I also know that you failed.  
  
Neon Tiger: Dam, you're on a role.  
  
Sigma: I won't yell, or get angry, as long as you return it to me now.  
  
Neon Tiger: Uhm, that's a problem.  
  
Sigma: Oh, and why is that? Did you scratch it?!  
  
Neon Tiger: No, no!  
  
Sigma: Well then, where is it?!  
  
Neon Tiger: I, kinda left without it.  
  
Sigma: What! Why? Stop stalling!  
  
Neon Tiger: Well, it broke. But it wasn't my fault, because X destroyed it!  
  
Sigma: (after a moment) Well, that is unfortunate.  
  
Neon Tiger: What? No yelling? Aren't you mad?  
  
Sigma: Well yes, but like you said, it wasn't your fault.  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, wow. So what should I do now?  
  
Sigma: Well there is one thing you could do for me, why don't you just... DIE!  
  
(Sigma pulls out his gun and starts to shoot at him, but Neon Tiger was able to dodge the blasts.)  
  
Sigma: I was this close to achieving victory and you had to mess up everything, again! Why don't you just learn! Why can't you be like your brother! You're a failure! I hate you! I wish you weren't a lesbian going haywire over Zero!  
  
Neon Tiger: So, then it's all Zero's fault, right Sigma?  
  
Sigma: You're an idiot!  
  
(Sigma stops shooting at Neon Tiger and he turns around.)  
  
Sigma: I'm through here, I washed my hands of you and this mess.  
  
Neon Tiger: So does that mean that I'm off the hook.  
  
Sigma: We're not finished with you yet.  
  
Neon Tiger: We?  
  
(Sigma whistles and his dog comes. Neon Tiger was scared of him so he started to run and the dog chased after him.)  
  
Neon Tiger: Ah!  
  
Sigma: I hope you will learn your lesson Neon Tiger... wait what am I saying, you'll never learn!  
  
(The dog was still chasing Neon Tiger and then Neon Tiger jumped in a tree and was trapped up there.)  
  
Neon Tiger: but Sigma, instead of taking your anger out on me, can't you just rebuild the weapon?  
  
Sigma: No because I destroyed the instructions so that nobody can build another one!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh, well that was stupid.  
  
Sigma: WHAT?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Uh oh.  
  
(Sigma raised his gun at Neon Tiger and fired it at him and made it. Neon Tiger fell out of the tree and the dog was able to attack him. As he bit him and tried to rip him into shreds, Neon Tiger cried out in pain. Sigma turned around and headed inside. Finally the dog stopped and followed his master. Neon Tiger was left outside laying on the ground. It was dark, and all the lights in the building turned off and the security system turned on. Neon Tiger walked up to the front gate.)  
  
Security System Voice: Halt! Who goes there?  
  
Neon Tiger: It's me Neon Tiger!  
  
Security System Voice: Access denied!  
  
(A bunch of guns came out from the trees and underground and began to shoot at him. His cries of pain echoed out into the dark night, and at the top room of the base, Sigma stood looking out his window smiling.) 


	21. Iris Wants A What?

(One day, while Zero and X were training, Alia was thinking about having a baby with Gate. She asks Gate if he would like to have one too.)  
  
Alia: Hey Gate.  
  
Gate: Alia, what's up.  
  
Alia: Um, I was wondering if you'd like to have a baby.  
  
Gate: (a little shocked) Hmm, I don't know.  
  
Alia: Aw, come on please, I promise that I'll take good care of it!  
  
Gate: Alia, a baby is more than just a pet, and you're complain about having one, like Zero complaining to keep Rush.  
  
Alia: Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I just got a little bit excited.  
  
Gate: Well, I don't think that we should have a baby, since we're already busy with the HQ. Maybe later or so.  
  
Alia: Ok Gate. I just thought that it would've been nice, since we just renewed our wedding vows.  
  
Gate: Yea. Well anyway, I got to get back to work now, so see you later.  
  
Alia: Ok, by.  
  
(Alia kisses Gate, and walks off while Gate observes X and Zero train. Iris was watching Gate and Alia when they were talking about having a baby and thought about asking Zero if he wanted a baby too, since they also renewed their wedding vows. X and Zero finished training and came out of the training room all sweaty and Zero was panting.)  
  
X: Man Zero, you need to train a little more.  
  
Zero: Why's that?  
  
X: Well because you're getting to be too slow. You shouldn't be on that chili cheese burger diet.  
  
Zero: Why X? I love chili cheese burgers!  
  
X: Well then either do something about it, or give up drinking.  
  
Zero: No, I'll never give up drinking.  
  
X: Whatever.  
  
(There was a long pause, Zero thought that X wasn't done talking even though he was.)  
  
Zero: Well?  
  
X: Well what?  
  
Zero: Aren't you going to finish your sentence?  
  
X: What do you mean?  
  
Zero: Well you usually say, 'Whatever you say Zero, whatever you say.'  
  
X: Zero I'm too tired to give you a life story. We just finished training, so I'm gonna go rest for a while.  
  
Zero: All right, see you later then.  
  
(X goes to his room and Zero starts to go but just then Iris goes over to him.)  
  
Iris: Hey Zero, how was training?  
  
Zero: Good I guess, but X says that I'm getting fat.  
  
Iris: He did? What exactly did he say?  
  
Zero: He said that I should give up my chili cheeseburger diet.  
  
Iris: Oh well don't listen to X, he doesn't know anything.  
  
Zero: I don't know Iris, X eats a lot of wholesome foods. He's a healthy guy Iris, and he does know a lot.  
  
Iris: Oh ok, but what do you mean chili cheeseburger diet? Don't tell me that your diet is to eat chili cheeseburgers.  
  
Zero: Yea, that's my diet.  
  
Iris: Zero, I told you not to tell me! A diet means to eat healthy foods, not to eat foods like chili cheeseburgers.  
  
Zero: ...it is?  
  
Iris: Yes Zero. And besides I don't want any husband of mine to be fat and lazy the rest of their lives. You need to start eating right.  
  
Zero: Fine Iris, I'll give up eating chili cheeseburgers for a while.  
  
Iris: Good.  
  
Zero: I'll stick to bacon cheeseburgers instead!  
  
(Iris pauses for a moment, then shakes her head as she remembers why she was talking to him.)  
  
Iris: But Zero the reason why I wanted to talk to you, is because I overheard Gate and Alia talking about having a baby, and I was thinking about having one too.  
  
Zero: Oh ok, go for it.  
  
Iris: Zero, babies don't fall from the sky when you want one you know!  
  
Zero: Well what do you want me to do about it?  
  
Iris: Well since we are married, and since I don't really have anything to do around here, I was thinking about having a baby.  
  
Zero: Well then what's your problem? Go ahead and have a baby!  
  
(Iris slaps Zero across the face. Zero starts to cry and Iris rolls her eyes.)  
  
Zero: Ow, Iris that hurt.  
  
Iris: Zero listen to me, I want to have a baby.  
  
Zero: I know Iris, you said that at least a million times already!  
  
Iris: But Zero you don't get it. If a woman wants to have a baby, then her man gives her one.  
  
Zero: Oh, so there's a baby store in town? Ok then I'll go buy you one right now. What's it, Babies R Us right... no wait, that's to buy things for a baby...  
  
Iris: ZERO!  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Iris: Gr! You know, you really are stupid!  
  
(Iris storms off and Zero was left standing there confused. He just shrugs his shoulders and heads for the main room of the base. Life Saver and Douglas were there playing pool. Signas was sitting at his desk filling out some things on some papers. Gate was watching tv and Alia was making lemonade for everyone. Rush was also there and he was lying asleep in Zero's favorite chair. As Zero enters the room, he saw Rush in his chair and pushed him off.)  
  
Zero: Aw great, he chewed up the pillow!  
  
Gate: Hey would you mind keeping it down Zero, I'm trying to watch the game here.  
  
Zero: Gate watching sports? Since when do you like anything cool.  
  
(Gate just groans and he turns up the volume. Zero got up and went over to watch Life Saver and Douglas.)  
  
Douglas: I win this time Life Saver.  
  
Life Saver: Good game Douglas.  
  
Zero: You guys, Rush chewed up another chair pillow, can you help me find a new one?  
  
(Life Saver and Douglas stared at one another. Alia overheard Zero and walked over to them handing them each some lemonade.)  
  
Alia: Zero, there's some extra pillows in the supply closet over there.  
  
Zero: Oh, yea, right... I knew that.  
  
(Life Saver and Douglas started to laugh at Zero as he went over to the closet, pulled out a new pillow and put it on the chair.)  
  
Life Saver: Hey Douglas, do you want to play another game?  
  
Zero: Oh, I want to play with you Light Saber!  
  
Life Saver: It's Life Saver.  
  
Zero: Yea, yea, anyways, let's play!  
  
(Zero and Life Saver play. After a while, Zero won.)  
  
Zero: Yea! In your face Light Saber!  
  
Life Saver: (To himself) Why don't I  
ever win?  
  
(Zero was danced around Life Saver and Life Saver got mad. He grabbed his pool stick and broke it in half by slamming it on his leg. He stormed out of the room and got back to work in his maintenance room. Alia went over to Gate and sat on his lap. It was half time on so Gate turned it off.)  
  
Alia: I wonder if Life Saver will be ok.  
  
Gate: He'll be fine. Man Zero, why do you always piss him off like that?  
  
Zero: What do you mean Gate?  
  
Gate: Well you keep calling him Light Saber. Why?  
  
Zero: What do you mean, that's his name right?  
  
Gate: No it's Life Saver.  
  
Zero: Yea I know, Light Saber.  
  
Gate: Never mind.  
  
(Zero sits down in his chair. Alia whispers to Gate.)  
  
Alia: I guess that's what happens when you're drunk all the time.  
  
Gate: Yea, you think?  
  
(They both look at Zero and he looked upset, he sighed to himself as he sat in the c hair.)  
  
Alia: Hey Zero, what's the matter?  
  
Gate: Oh, great, you just had to ask him.  
  
Alia: Gate! Come on give Zero a break, he's probably having a bad day.  
  
Gate: It didn't look like that when he was playing pool.  
  
Alia: Well anyway, what's the matter Zero?  
  
Zero: Well the thing is that Iris is mad at me for some reason. She said that she wanted to have a baby.  
  
(Everyone stops doing what they were doing and listens to Zero. Alia was drinking her lemonade and right when Zero said that she choked.)  
  
Zero: Well, she got the idea from you two.  
  
Alia: Oh dear.  
  
Signas: Alia, you and Gate wanted to have a baby?  
  
Alia: Well, I was just thinking about it, and I wasn't really sure though if Gate would.  
  
Signas: Well no that's ok, I was just a little shocked there for a second. If you ever wanted to have a baby then nobody's stopping you.  
  
Alia: Oh, well thank you sir.  
  
Signas: Anyway, continue your story Zero.  
  
Zero: Well anyway, she wanted to have a baby but every time I answered her she got angry at me and I didn't know what to say.  
  
Gate: Well, what exactly did you say when she ask you?  
  
Zero: She asked me if she could have a baby and I told her to go for it. Iris even told me that a when a... a...  
  
(Zero had kinda forgot what Iris said so he said what he thought he remembered.)  
  
Zero: ...she said that when...a person wants a baby...then the woman wants him to go buy one at a baby store.  
  
Alia: Uhm, Zero did she really say that?  
  
Zero: I think so, why?  
  
Alia: Well for one thing there is no such thing as a baby store.  
  
Zero: Oh yea haw, I knew that.  
  
Gate: (To himself) Right, sure you did. I bet my whole life savings that you made it up.  
  
Alia: And secondly, it's the other way around. If a woman wants a baby then the man gives her one.  
  
Zero: Yea, that's it, that's what she said.  
  
Alia: So then what's the problem?  
  
Zero: My problem is how do I give her one without going to the store?  
  
(Alia put her face into her hands.)  
  
Alia: Oh my god.  
  
Zero: What? What's the matter?  
  
Alia: Zero, have you ever taken sex education in school?  
  
Zero: Alia, I never went to school. In fact, I don't think any of us went to school. (silence) Ok fine, show of hands, who went to school?  
  
(Everyone raises their hand, well except for Zero of course.)  
  
Zero: Ah... So how come you guys know it and I don't?  
  
Alia: I don't know, probably cause we went to school? But the thing is that you don't know about it, so someone will have to teach you about it. I can't, since I'm a woman, so we'll have a guy teach you.  
  
(As soon as Alia said that, Douglas, Gate, and Signas ran out of the room. Just then Life Saver walked into the room and Alia pointed at him.)  
  
Alia: Alright then, Life Saver will teach you about sex.  
  
Life Saver: What!  
  
Zero: Alright, then, teach me Light Saber.  
  
Life Saver: Why do I have to teach you about it, I don't want to!  
  
Alia: Come on Life Saver, if you do then maybe he will remember your name.  
  
Life Saver: I find that hard to believe. But I still won't do it.  
  
(Just then Life Saver found himself in a small room.)  
  
Life Saver: What? Now how did I get in here, I said that I wouldn't do it!  
  
(He notices that Zero was sitting in a desk and he had a pencil and paper on his desk, ready to take some notes.)  
  
Life Saver: Fine then, let's just get this over with.  
  
(Life Saver picks up some chalk and is about to write something.)  
  
Life Saver: Ok, let's start off with the basics, and...  
  
(Before Life Saver could write something on the board, or finish what he was saying, Zero threw a paper airplane at Life Saver and it hit him in the head and fell to the floor. Life Saver felt it, turned around and looked at Zero. Zero sat there innocently and Life Saver sighed angrily.)  
  
Zero: I didn't do it.  
  
Life Saver: Why did you throw that Zero?!  
  
Zero: No, it wasn't me, it was somebody else... in the back.  
  
Life Saver: (Sigh) I can see that this is going to take a while.  
  
(Life Saver continued. It was now the end of the day and everyone was back in the main room doing what they were doing earlier before Zero came into the room. Just then Life Saver came in and he was with Zero.)  
  
Alia: So how did it go?  
  
Life Saver: Well after hitting Zero a couple of times, I think I finally smacked some sense into him and now he knows all about sex ed.  
  
(Alia looked over at Zero and saw that he was all beaten up.)  
  
Alia: Don't tell me that most of the time you beat him up.  
  
Life Saver: Ok, then I won't.  
  
(Life Saver walked out of the room and Zero sat down on his chair. He didn't notice that Rush was lying on the chair again and Rush cried out in pain. Zero got up fast and started screaming. Rush started growling at Zero angrily and Zero ran out of the room. Zero headed out of the base and out into the open. Then he ran into Neon Tiger who was just standing there with his eyes crossed. They both fell onto the ground. They got up.)  
  
Neon Tiger: (Gasp) Oh Zero, you came running to me, just like in my dreams!  
  
(Zero just stood there, and said nothing.)  
  
Neon Tiger: What's the matter honey?  
  
Zero: It's just that, I was the only one that didn't know anything about Sex Education. And now I feel stupid and embarrassed. It's not my fault that my creator had no time for me.  
  
Neon Tiger: Zero, are you saying that you don't have any parents?  
  
Zero: ...yea. That's exactly what I meant! Neon Tiger how come you understood me, and nobody else did?  
  
Neon Tiger: Because I love you Zero! I know everything about you.  
  
Zero: So you know a lot about me, by just following me?  
  
Neon Tiger: Um, yea.  
  
Zero: You're a stalker! I'm calling the police! Or better yet, I'll call the Maverick Hunters on you!  
  
Neon Tiger: But you're a Maverick Hunter... oh, it's just like in the movies then.  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh officer, you found out that I'm hiding something. I guess that you'll have to frisk me, but be gentle.  
  
Zero: Ew, you're sick. Stop it already.  
  
Neon Tiger: Well anyway, if you didn't have any parents, how did you grow up?  
  
Zero: You really don't know?  
  
(Neon Tiger just had that typical dumb blank look on his face. Zero sighed.)  
  
Zero: Fine, ok, I'll tell you. Originally, I was a Maverick created by  
  
Neon Tiger: Wait, you were a Maverick too, just like me!?  
  
Zero: Hey, whose telling the story here?!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh I'm sorry, continue.  
  
Zero: Well basically, I....  
  
(Zero stopped to see Neon Tiger holding a diary, writing all of that.)  
  
Zero: What are you doing?  
  
Neon Tiger: Uhm, can you say that last part again, you know, that part where you were a Maverick.  
  
Zero: You know what, just never mind, leave me alone.  
  
(Zero heads back to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, but Neon Tiger was following him. Zero started to run, and so did Neon Tiger. Iris was in the area and she saw Zero running from Neon Tiger. She ran over to Neon Tiger and started to beat him up. Zero stopped running and turned around, he saw Iris beating him up.)  
  
Iris: You leave my man alone, you lesbian!  
  
Neon Tiger: Never!  
  
(Iris got angrier and she picked Neon Tiger up and kicked him. He went flying into the air and was hurling away screaming. Iris turned towards Zero and hugged him.)  
  
Iris: Zero, are you ok?  
  
Zero: Yea I'm ok.  
  
(They both headed inside the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. As they headed for the main room, Iris stopped Zero.)  
  
Iris: Look Zero, maybe I was a little too pushy about having a baby.  
  
Zero: Iris, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
Iris: What is it?  
  
Zero: The thing is, I never knew anything about sex ed, and when you were asking me for a baby, I didn't know what you meant. I'm sorry that if I made you angry Iris. I guess that I am a stupid husband, and that you're too good for me.  
  
Iris: Zero, it's ok. Just forget about it.  
  
Zero: So now that I know about sex, I don't think I'll ever want to have a baby.  
  
Iris: Why not Zero?  
  
Zero: Well, I'm a Maverick Hunter, and you and I don't have time to take care of a baby.  
  
Iris: Well to be honest Zero, I wasn't ready to have a baby either.  
  
Zero: Why not?  
  
Iris: Because I got the idea from Gate and Alia, and I thought that if we had a baby, then we'd be more mature and people would treat us as if we were all grown up. But then I thought of the fact that Gate and Alia have been married longer than we have, and that they are ready to have a baby. So I guess I'm not as ready yet as I thought.  
  
Zero: ....So, are we still gonna do ti?  
  
Iris: (smirk) Yea, I'm sure we will.  
  
(Iris and Zero headed for the main room. When they got there everyone was still in there doing what they were earlier. This time Life Saver won the pool game and everyone was cheered for him. Then they all saw Zero and Iris enter the room. Rush wasn't on the chair this time so Zero sat down and Iris sat on his lap.)  
  
Gate: So Iris, are you still mad at Zero?  
  
Iris: What? How did you know about that?  
  
Alia: Gate! Well Iris, Zero was upset, and we asked him to tell us what was wrong.  
  
Iris: Oh, I get it. So anyway, are you and Gate going to have a baby?  
  
Gate: How did you know about that?  
  
Iris: I heard you talking about it and I got the idea from you.  
  
Signas: Just because somebody's going to do something doesn't mean that you have to do it. Why did you want a baby Iris? You're just a baby yourself.  
  
Iris: I thought that maybe having a baby would make us feel more grown up and people would treat us as if we were mature. I thought that we'd be good parents.  
  
Signas: I couldn't imagine Zero as a father.  
  
(Iris looked down at Zero, he had fallen asleep.)  
  
Iris: Then again, I would rather prefer Zero to be his normal self, so we decided that we won't have a baby after all.  
  
Life Saver: Well that's good. Besides, we wouldn't want any little Zeros' running around, peeing on corners, hitting their heads and poking their eyes out on stuff, sharp corners will have to be padded, and drinking beer until they fall over drunk, anyway.  
  
(Life Saver looked up for a moment, imagining a lot of baby Zero's. They all look up at him and say, hey Light Saber! He shudders and shakes the thought from his mind.)  
  
Iris: Don't say that about my poor Zero! I doubt that you'd be any better.  
  
Life Saver: Actually I would.  
  
Iris: I don't understand you. You're so cold hearted Life Saver, you need to get a life!  
  
Signas: Ok, ok, knock it off you two, it's too late in the day to be arguing.  
  
Iris: You know what, he's right.  
  
(Iris wakes Zero up.)  
  
Iris: Come on Zero, let's go.  
  
Zero: Ok.  
  
Iris: Well, see you all tomorrow!  
  
Everyone: By.  
  
(Zero and Iris head for the door of the main room to leave.)  
  
Life Saver: You made the right choice Iris and Zero!  
  
Iris: Shut up.  
  
(Iris slams the door and she and Zero left.)  
  
Life Saver: Gees, what's her problem? Besides, who'd want a baby with that anyway? And I don't just mean her, I especially meant Zero.  
  
Gate: Aw, lighten up Life Saver, I'm sure she'll forget about it tomorrow, since tomorrow is always another day.  
  
Life Saver: I guess you're right.  
  
Signas: (To himself) Oh that crew of mine.  
  
(A few minutes later X finally shows up again from his long rest from training. X enters the main room and sits down on Zero's chair. Before X could put his but on the chair, Life Saver made X stop so that he could spray some lysol on the chair. X laughed and then sat down.)  
  
Alia: Hey X, where were you the whole time?  
  
X: I was resting from all the training that I did.  
  
Alia: Well you must've out done yourself this time.  
  
X: Yea I guess so, hey where's Zero?  
  
Gate: He went home with Iris.  
  
X: Oh Iris came by?  
  
Life Saver: Yea and what a stuck up little snob she was too.  
  
X: Well what happened?  
  
Life Saver: Well since you missed out on all of the fun, I guess that I'd better start from the beginning.  
  
(Life Saver told X from beginning until the end about Zero not knowing anything about sex ed and that Iris got the idea of having a baby from Gate and Alia.)  
  
Life Saver: And that's the most of it.  
  
X: Aw, Gate and Alia wanted to have a baby, how cute.  
  
Alia: Haha, aw come on X, you're too much.  
  
X: So does this mean that you will have a baby?  
  
Alia: No, I was just wondering if Gate and I should have one, but I guess maybe later on.  
  
X: Well I'm sure you'll make the right choice.  
  
Gate: Well my right choice is to not think about it anymore and to get on with our lives.  
  
X: So Zero never knew anything about sex hu? Well that's a shame.  
  
Gate: Yea, considering all the times they probably must've done it.  
  
Life Saver: Yea and that's what made Iris mad. She even got mad at me.  
  
X: Why?  
  
Life Saver: Well I just said what I usually say about Zero and she got mad at me for putting him down.  
  
X: Was Zero there when you were talking about him?  
  
Life Saver: Yes but he was asleep. I don't think it would really matter anyway the guys' a dope.  
  
Gate: Zero's on dope?  
  
Life Saver: Well, maybe that too.  
  
X: Aw come on Life Saver you don't have to put him down that hard.  
  
Life Saver: You see? You're being just like Iris.  
  
X: Sorry but it's true you know.  
  
Life Saver: Yea well sorry. If only he got my name right then maybe then I'd be nicer.  
  
X: Do you think that it would work if you were nice to him first?  
  
Life Saver: I've been nice to him but he just kept calling me Light Saber. I don't think it'll work if I'd be nice first.  
  
X: Well I just hope you'll at least think about it.  
  
(X gets up and heads for the main room door to leave. Right before leaving, he stared at the floor.)  
  
X: Aw why did I miss all of this. For once I'm not here and something serious actually happens.  
  
(X leaves and the door closes.)  
  
Gate: Hey what would it matter. Something always happens when Zero's around so who'd want to be there?  
  
(Everyone just shrugged and continued to do what they were doing. Later on, Zero and Iris were both asleep in bed.)  
  
Iris: Zero, Zero wake up!  
  
Zero: Hu? Oh it's morning already.  
  
Iris: There's something I need to tell you.  
  
Zero: Shoot.  
  
Iris: Remember last night?  
  
Zero: Last night? When was that?  
  
Iris: Last night!  
  
Zero: Oh yea, now I remember, it seems like yesterday.  
  
Iris: It was yesterday!  
  
Zero: I know, I'm just kidding. So what were you going to say now?  
  
Iris: So you do remember what happened last night?  
  
Zero: Yes.  
  
Iris: Well I'm afraid I have some interesting news.  
  
Zero: What is it?  
  
Iris: I think I'm pregnant.  
  
(Zero just sat there looking at her in shock.)  
  
Iris: Well?  
  
Zero: Ah...  
  
Iris: Well I just thought that since you're always away, and I have nothing to do, maybe it's a good time to start a family. That way you can retire when he gets older.  
  
Zero: Oh, well I guess that's ok, as long as I don't have to do anything.  
  
Iris: Well you do.  
  
Zero: Like what?  
  
Iris: You don't remember what we agreed on, the day we got married?  
  
(In their memory, Iris and Zero were talking, before they got married, and Zero was playing a video game.)  
  
Iris: Now Zero, you do know that as soon as we're married, we can have a baby.  
  
Zero: (absentmindedly) Yea I know.  
  
Iris: And that means, that you have to give up drinking so it won't be a bad influence.  
  
Zero: (not paying attention) Yea, yea.  
  
Iris: Zero are you even listening?  
  
Zero: (still not paying any mind to her) Yea, yea, I'll do it later.  
  
(Their memory ends. Zero picks up the game from behind his bed and throws it angrily.)  
  
Zero: This is all your fault!  
  
Iris: So that means you have to give up beer.  
  
Zero: But I can't.  
  
Iris: You can't, or you won't?  
  
Zero: Uhm, both...?  
  
Iris: You're such an addict!  
  
(Iris growls and leaves the room. Later Zero is sitting in his chair when Iris comes over.)  
  
Iris: Zero, I have something to tell you.  
  
Zero: What, you're pregnant again?  
  
Iris: Uhm, no, I just went to see Gate, I'm not pregnant after all.  
  
Zero: Woo hoo! That's great! Well I'm off to the bar!  
  
Iris: Zero, just because I'm not pregnant doesn't mean that you have to drink again.  
  
Zero: Yes it does.  
  
Iris: But look at all the money we saved.  
  
(Iris holds out a lot of money and Zero takes it from her.)  
  
Zero: Yoink!  
  
(Zero runs to the bar and Iris sits in the chair and sighs. Just then Zero woke up.)  
  
Zero: What the hell?!  
  
(Zero looks around and then shoves Iris.)  
  
Zero: Hey wake up.  
  
Iris: What is it?  
  
Zero: Were you pregnant, but then you really weren't?  
  
Iris: Zero, it's the middle of the night, you're not making any sense.  
  
Zero: But you made me give up drinking!  
  
Iris: It was just a bad dream Zero, so go back to bed.  
  
(Iris goes back to sleep and Zero sits there for a moment. Suddenly, he gasps and searches behind his bed and pulls out something from underneath it, his video game. He sighs happily and hugs it, then he put it down and went back to sleep.) 


	22. Signas's Brithday

(On the weekend everybody was going to celebrate Signas's birthday, so today they all went to the mall to get him gifts. After a long drive they finally get into the crowded parking lot.)  
  
X: There's a spot...oh wait, never mind

Gate: Try over there Life Saver.  
  
Alia: But we just came from over there.  
  
Zero: Give it gas. Ok, now brake. Give it a little more gas...wait I mean brake, brake!  
  
Life Saver: Would you please shut up? Nobody likes a back seat driver

Zero: I like the back seat.  
  
Iris: I like the back seat too.  
  
Gate: Alright, don't you two get any ideas. (He looks at Alia too, whose smiling at him.) And don't you get any ideas too.  
  
Zero: Idea? What are you talking about? (Iris whispers in his ear.) Oh! He heh eh.  
  
Life Saver: Ideas are uncommon in those without a brain.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
(Life Saver just smiles.)  
  
X: There's a spot.  
  
(Life Saver sped up but another person took it.)  
  
Life Saver: Aw, dam it! You know what...  
  
(Life Saver pulls into a handicap spot.)  
  
X: Wait, why are you parking here? We can't since nobody's disabled.  
  
Life Saver: You seem to be forgetting, we have Zero with us.  
  
Zero: Hu?  
  
Life Saver: Exactly. Alright now, everybody out.  
  
(Everybody gets out of there seats and opens the doors, but Zero pushed out of everyone's way to get out first. They go inside the mall, where there were lots of people.)  
  
Gate: So what do you think we should get for Signas.  
  
Alia: I don't know, something nice but practical.  
  
X: I know! Why don't we all pitch in and get him one big thing?  
  
Zero: Aw, that's stupid X. Your stupid.  
  
X: Not as stupid as you!  
  
Life Saver: Oh, he's got you there.  
  
Zero: Nobody asked you Light Saber, so stay out of this!  
  
Life Saver: Gladly.  
  
Iris: Aw, come on Zero, he was nice enough to drive us all here, so be nice.  
  
Life Saver: Yea, especially after you grabbed the wheel and forced the van to drive into a drive thru.  
  
Zero: Aw, but I was hungry.  
  
Life Saver: We stopped three times! How many fatty fast food meals do you want before your clogged heart bursts!?  
  
(Zero makes up a number.)  
  
Zero: Fifty...six...ish?  
  
Life Saver: Fifty six? Fifty six! You've probably had fifty six million in your lifetime this far!  
  
Zero: Wow, what a record. And you've been keeping track this long.  
  
(Life Saver groans and walks off.)  
  
Alia: Hey, I have an idea, how about we split up into groups and then meet at noon...  
  
Zero: At the food court!  
  
Alia: ...Uhm, yea, ok.  
  
Iris: Let's do that.  
  
Gate: Great, I'm with Life Saver.  
  
Iris: Come on Alia, let's shop!  
  
(Iris pulls Alia away. X watches them leave.)  
  
X: And I guess I'm with you Zero.  
  
Zero: Woohoo! Come on Rush.  
  
X: Rush!?  
  
(Zero pulls Rush out of the jacket that he was wearing. Rush was panting for air.)  
  
Zero: Aw, he couldn't breathe.  
  
X: Zero, why did you bring Rush? And why are you wearing a jacket?  
  
Zero: What jacket?  
  
(Zero wasn't wearing a jacket...)  
  
Zero: And besides dogs are allowed here at the mall now.  
  
X: But he needs a leash.  
  
Zero: But you know that Rush doesn't like wearing a leash.  
  
X: But it's the law.  
  
Zero: We're the law!  
  
X: Whatever you say Zero, whatever you say.  
  
(X walks off.)  
  
Zero: Hey X wait up!  
  
(Zero runs off after him. Rush just stands there, then walks off the wrong way. Meanwhile, Iris was pulling Alia along through the mall.)  
  
Iris: I hope you have an expensive credit card.  
  
Alia: But were shopping for Signas.  
  
(Iris stops running and Alia crashes into her back and falls down.)  
  
Iris: Oops sorry. Oh look! (Iris pushes here face up against the window of a girl store.) Look at all that jewelry, isn't it pretty.  
  
Alia: Yea it is, but... hey check out those new shoes. Wouldn't they look cute on me?  
  
Iris: Come on, let's go inside.  
  
Alia: But what about...aw forget it. We can shop for Signas later. I'm sure that the boys are doing no better.  
  
(Life Saver and Gate were at the other side of the mall.)  
  
Gate: So Life Saver, you and I have known Signas for a long time. What should we get a man who has everything?  
  
Life Saver: A brand new test tube case.  
  
Gate: A brand new test tube case? That sounds like something for you... Life Saver? (Gate turns around to see Life Saver going into a science store, Gate runs after him.) Hey wait, where do you think you're...  
  
Life Saver: Hey look, it's that new lab coat that you wanted.  
  
Gate: ...The one with the new pockets, and shiny nametag?  
  
Life Saver: Come on, try it on.  
  
Gate: Well, alright, we can shop for Signas later. I doubt that Zero's doing any better.  
  
(Zero was running and twirling around throw the mall happily, with bags in his hands. He stopped at the elevator, where the door opened, and he saw X pouting angrily next to Rush, wagging his tail stupidly.)  
  
Zero: Hey X, hey Rush. Look at all the stuff that I got.  
  
Rush: Arf.  
  
Zero: Aw don't worry, I got something for you.  
  
(Zero gives Rush a big bone, and Rush is happy. Zero stretches and sighs happily as he puts his arm around X, who was still standing in the same angry pose.)  
  
Zero: Ah this is the life, ain't it X? Food, fun, fashion, the mall has it all!  
  
X: Now tell me Zero, why is it that you have been running around the mall shopping, while I was running around the mall after Rush?  
  
Zero: Uh...  
  
X: You'd better have gotten a present for Signas.  
  
Zero: Um...  
  
X: You know what, forget it. It's almost noon, we should head to the food court.  
  
Zero: Woo!  
  
(Zero ran down the hall and knocked over some lady.)  
  
X: (sigh) Here we go again Rush... Rush? Aw, dam it!  
  
(X looked down the hall to see Rush pulling a bag out from the lady's jacket and eating them as she screamed and cried.)  
  
X: Oh joy... (He put a hand over his face and walked down the hall. Finally everybody met at the food court and decided to eat lunch at a buffet. They all sat down after getting their food.) So, what did you guys get?  
  
Alia: I couldn't resist these new boots. They go great with my outfit.  
  
Iris: I got some new jewelry, you like it yes?  
  
Zero: Yes!  
  
Gate: I just had to get this new lab coat. I had to because Rush chewed up my other one.  
  
Zero: Uhm, that was me.  
  
Life Saver: Why would you do that?  
  
Zero: Because I was drunk and thought it was made of candy.  
  
Life Saver: Why did I even ask?  
  
Zero: Well I got...  
  
Life Saver: It's not your turn you ingrate!  
  
X: Well what did you get then?  
  
Life Saver: A new test tube case, because Rush knocked it over.  
  
Zero: Uhm, actually, that was me... again.  
  
Life Saver: Actually, this is another one, I saw him do it. You broke the one before that. And who are you to talk! What did you get?  
  
(Zero just sat there for a second, then jumped onto the table and plays a solo on his electric guitar. Then he sits back down and puts it away. X stands up angrily.)  
  
X: You know what? I can't take you guys anymore. All of you!  
  
Zero: Take us where?  
  
X: (ignoring Zero) None of you did what you said you were going to do. Instead of buying a present for Signas, you all bought things for yourselves. Zero, I can understand, but Life Saver and Gate, I'm shocked with you two. This is our boss, who puts a roof over our head, and who feeds us, and pays us, and clothes us...  
  
Zero: Eww, I'm glad he's never dressed me!  
  
(Life Saver groans and rolls his eyes.)  
  
Gate: Well what about you X? I don't see you with anything.  
  
X: Because I had to chase Rush around the mall!  
  
Gate: Rush? What kind of person brings a dog to the mall?  
  
Life Saver: A stupid one.  
  
Gate: Ah, tu shay.  
  
X: Ok, here's what were going to do. After eating, we'll all go buy something for Signas together.  
  
Everyone: Fine.  
  
(Everyone starts eating. Gate looks over his shoulder and sees Zero at the ice cream machine. He was standing under it pouring the ice cream into his mouth.)  
  
Gate: Hey you, get away from there! (Everyone at the table looked over at Zero, he had ice cream all over his face. Since Gate yelled so loud, everyone in the restaurant looked too, and some of them were laughing while others didn't want to go get ice cream now that Zero put his mouth on it. Zero continued until the vanilla ran out, then he started on the chocolate.) Hey, hey!  
  
Iris: Oh he's a growing boy, leave him alone.  
  
Alia: And by growing I don't think you mean height wise do you?  
  
Life Saver: Don't worry, I got him.  
  
(Life Saver throws a knife at Zero and he hit him on the face, leaving a cut on his cheek.)  
  
Zero: Hu, ow!  
  
Life Saver: Hey, get your fat ass back here!  
  
(Zero sits back down at the table and cleans himself with a napkin. Everyone continues eating. X couldn't help it, and spit his soup laughing, and he spit on Zero's food by accident. Zero didn't know that X spit in his food and he put his fork in it.)  
  
X: Uhm Zero, I accidentally... You kinda got a... (Zero puts his food in his mouth and eats it. He looks at X smiling, with flappy cheeks as he chews quickly.) Ok, never mind.  
  
(Gate and Life Saver were smiling as they watched because they knew.)  
  
Iris: Here Zero, I want you to try a bite of my fruit. (Zero moans and turns his head away, almost flopping down stubbornly onto the booth seat.) Aw, come on Zero, it's good. It's a strawberry. (She puts the fork near his face but Zero moans even louder.) It's sweet, you'll like it. (Zero shook his head and said no with his mouth closed.) Please.  
  
(Iris tries to shove it gently in his mouth but Zero got angry and swiped her fork, causing the strawberry to fall on the ground. Rush woke up from under the table and saw it but in his mind he saw it as a ball with a question mark on it. He got up to sniff it but then Zero got on the ground and growled like a dog. He went to eat it, but Rush ate it first. Zero got up fast and yelled loudly.)  
  
Zero: Stupid Rush, I wanted to eat it!  
  
(Everyone in the restaurant looked again and staid watching, it was entertainment to them).  
  
X: But it was off of the ground.  
  
Iris: But you didn't want it.  
  
Zero: Want what?  
  
(Iris got another piece of fruit and held it over to Zero, but he moaned again and put his lips together tightly, but Iris shoved it into his mouth. Zero spit it across the room and into somebody's food. The person, a lady, stood up and screamed.)  
  
Iris: Zero, what gives? You said that you wanted it, so why didn't you eat it?  
  
(Zero looked up from eating his own food again.)  
  
Zero: Want to eat what?  
  
(Life Saver slammed his fork down on the table and stood up, throwing down his napkin. He went over to the lady's plate and took the strawberry. Then he went back to their table and walked over to Zero, who was hiding behind X, who was eating his soup again. He got up and moved so that Life Saver could get near Zero. Life Saver grabbed Zero and picked him up. Zero smiled cutely and whimpered innocently. Life Saver shoved it in Zero's mouth and made him chew it.)  
  
Life Saver: There you go! (He was about to go back to his seat, but he noticed Zero face.) Swallow it.  
  
(Zero shook his head quickly. Life Saver sighed and walked back over and grabbed Zero, like if he was choking his neck, then he let go. Zero fell onto his but. Life Saver smiled and nodded, Zero had swallowed it. He started crying, and everyone in the restaurant cheered and clapped. Life Saver turned around, shocked but smiling, and took a bow. The lady from earlier came over and gave Life Saver her phone number.)  
  
X: Wow, Life Saver's having a good day.  
  
(But just then, Zero kicked Life Saver like a stubborn baby. He stumbled forward and accidentally let go of the phone number, and it blew away. It was too late, the lady was already gone. Life Saver sighed and sat back down. Zero sat down too, and they all finished eating. The waiter put down the bill and everyone looked at each other.)  
  
Zero: So...whose gonna pay for it?  
  
Iris: Not me, I already spent my money.  
  
Alia: Oh, yeah, my credit card maxed out too.  
  
Life Saver: I'm not paying for Zero.  
  
Gate: Me neither.  
  
Zero: EeeeX.  
  
X: What? Why me?  
  
Zero: Because you didn't buy anything.  
  
X: Fine. (He pays for it and they all leave the restaurant. They look around for a gift for Signas. It was getting late in the afternoon.) Well today was a waste, we didn't get him anything at all.  
  
Iris: He's going to feel so disappointed, I feel bad.  
  
Zero: Well we don't have anymore money left, so what do we do?  
  
Alia: The only thing we can do. We're going to have to return all the stuff that we bought so that we get all of our money back.  
  
Gate: Makes sense, since that's what we were supposed to do anyway.  
  
Life Saver: Come on everyone, let's go. And somebody bring those, things, with us.  
  
(X turned to see Zero and Rush dancing around a Mexican hat for change. Soon everybody returned their things and got money back, even Zero. But the mall was going to close in ten minutes.)  
  
X: We're leaving empty handed. What do we do?  
  
(Just then Rush barked, and ran off.)  
  
Zero: Hey Rush come back! (He followed him and he stopped in front of a store where Rush had led him. The others caught up.) Guys, I think Rush has solved our problem.  
  
(That night they all returned to the base to celebrate. There was a big cake and decorations everywhere. Signas had a party hat on, but he was pouting angrily. They didn't come back yet and it was supposed to be a surprise party, but Signas found that out for himself when he walked into the dark room and turned on the light to find it like that. He sighed, and looked at his watch.)  
  
Signas: Ten o' clock. Well, I guess I'd better go to bed.  
  
(He stood up and sadly took off the party hat and set it down on his desk. After being in his mechanical room working all day, Douglas was done and he came into the room with a gift.)  
  
Douglas: I know that I should've done this earlier, but happy birthday sir.  
  
Signas: Thank you. I know that you've been busy working, so I understand. It's the others that I don't get. I always thought that X was the reliable one, but I guess for once, they all turned out like, well, Zero. Well I'm going to bed...not that anybody cares.  
  
Douglas: I'm sorry sir. Good night.  
  
(Signas walked to the door, but just then it opened before he was close enough to.)  
  
Everybody: Happy birthday Signas!  
  
(Signas was shocked to see everyone in the doorway.)  
  
Signas: What are you...what's going on?  
  
X: I'm sorry that you waited so long.  
  
Zero: But we got you the perfect gift!  
  
Iris: And Zero picked it out himself.  
  
Alia: Well Rush was the hero, but I guess you could say that, since he's his dog.  
  
Gate: At first we were all thinking about ourselves, but then we realized that the material goods we bought weren't what we wanted to make us happy. It was you.  
  
Signas: Aw (sniff) you guys are alright.  
  
Douglas: Well come on, open our presents.  
  
Life Saver: Wait Douglas, where were you, why didn't you come with us?  
  
Douglas: I was working...unlike some people I know.  
  
Gate: I guess we were around Zero for too long.  
  
Life Saver: Dear God!  
  
Gate: Now we know how X feels.  
  
X: Oh stop it.  
  
Zero: Well come on Signas, open you're presents.  
  
Douglas: Mine first!  
  
(Signas opened it, it was a new laptop that Douglas had made a lot better for him to use.)  
  
Signas: Thank you. I can use these modifications in my work, they'll be very useful. (Then Signas opened the gift that they all got for him. It was a massage desk chair.) Wow. No more complaining from my old beat up chair, this one's great! Thank you.  
  
Gate: You're welcome. But now it's time for the pinata.  
  
(Alia gives Signas the stick while Iris blind folded him. Zero was standing in front of him holding the pinata while X spun him around.)  
  
Zero: Ok boss, hit the pinata! (Signas started to beat up Zero and Zero was laughing, but then it started to hurt.) Ow, ow. (Then Signas missed Zero and he hit the pinata and all the candy fell out. Signas didn't know, so he kept hitting Zero.) Hey, stop, the candy's out already!  
  
(Signas didn't hear over X, Alia, Iris, and Douglas, as they screamed trying to get the candy, so Signas kept hitting Zero and it was hurting him. Gate and Life Saver were watching and they were enjoying it.)  
  
Gate: God, I sure hope candy comes out of him.  
  
(Life Saver nods his head. Finally Signas takes off the blindfold, he saw Zero bleeding.)  
  
Signas: Oh my gosh, Zero, are you ok?  
  
Zero: Yea, I'm good.  
  
Gate: Good job sir. Now it's time to pin the tail on the jackass.  
  
Signas: What?  
  
Gate: I mean...donkey.  
  
Life Saver: Me first.  
  
(He poked the donkey tail on Zero's but and he screamed. Everyone laughed. After a while everyone was tired so they sat down to talk. They told Signas about their day as he sat in his new desk chair.)  
  
Signas: Wow. So a girl gave Life Saver her number?  
  
Life Saver: Yea, but Zero made me lose it. I'll get him back for that.  
  
Signas: Sounds like you had an adventure today. Say, where is Zero anyway?  
  
Iris: Don't look now...!  
  
(Everyone turned to where the cake was and saw Zero with frosting on his face.)  
  
Douglas: You just can't help yourself sometimes, can you?  
  
X: Oh joy, here we go again.  
  
(Just then Zero dropped to the ground holding his stomach. Everyone rushed over to him, and Life Saver knew what Zero was going to do... he threw up.)  
  
Life Saver: Great, I know whose going to clean this mess up. (Life Saver's face, but he was smiling. Zero was on the ground in a cleaning maid's outfit and he was scrubbing the ground with a toilet brush. He moaned and Life Saver took the brush and gave him a toothbrush. Zero moaned again even louder.) Do you want me to take that one away from you too and make you use your tongue?  
  
Zero: But if I use my tongue then I'll throw up again.  
  
Life Saver: Well then you'll have another mess to clean up.  
  
(Zero began scrubbing again as Life Saver stood tall and happy.)  
  
Life Saver: Yes, today is my day. It's all good.  
  
(After Zero finished scrubbing, everyone went to bed. Late that night, Zero got up and looked out his door. Everyone was asleep in their rooms. He crept out into the hall and sprayed some Lysol where he had thrown up. He smiles and nods, then creeps back into his room. The whole time, Life Saver was watching in the darkness, he smiled and nodded, then walked away off into the shadows.)


	23. Zero's Gonna Die Again

Dracozombie: you are either very good at predicting the future or reading minds. even as we speak, er rather type...read? anyways, I'm in the midst of writing five new chapters, one of which, which has that exact premise. anywho, thanks for being such a loyal reader, I enjoy writing this story and am glad people enjoy reading them.

(Everyone is in the main room. This time, Gate was playing pool with life Saver, Douglas was fixing the tv, since Zero changed the channel by throwing his light saber at it by accident, Signas was sitting in his new chair doing his work on his new lab top, Iris and Alia were sitting on the couch talking, and Rush was sleeping in Zero's chair again. Just then X stormed in.)  
  
X: That does it! That's it!  
  
Gate: What. You have an idea?  
  
X: (angry sarcasm) No!  
  
Gate: Then what's it?  
  
Life Saver: I just won the game, that's what.  
  
Gate: Blast...  
  
X: (quietly) Yea, yea, congratulations. (yelling) I can't take it anymore!  
  
Life Saver: What, I've only won twice.  
  
X: Not you, Zero!  
  
Iris: Zero?  
  
X: The way he's been acting lately is really getting on my nerves.  
  
Life Saver: Well finally you know how Gate and I feel.  
  
Douglas: And me.  
  
Signas: And sometimes me.  
  
Alia: He's nice to me.  
  
Iris: He's nice to me too...really nice.  
  
Colonel: Please, stop there.  
  
(X turns around and notices that the Colonel had walked in from behind him.)  
  
X: Colonel. When did you get here?  
  
Colonel: I walked in right behind you. So will you move please, you're blocking the door.  
  
(X moves and the Colonel goes to sit in the chair by Zero's.)  
  
Iris: X, just tell us what's wrong.  
  
X: It's not just one thing, it's many things, and it's not just today either.  
  
Colonel: What are we doing here anyway, what's going on?  
  
Douglas: We're bad mouthing Zero. Care to join us?  
  
Colonel: Can I!  
  
X: I can't put up with Zero. He's a sloppy fat drunk who does nothing helpful to us, except sleep and occasionally taking care of Rush, who is better than Zero.  
  
Alia: We've all known that for a long time.  
  
X: I'm not done yet, I haven't even begun. He's a lazy slob who causes nothing but trouble and gets in our way when we work, not that he's ever done any. This morning I was asleep when Zero burst in my room yelling and complaining, and stuffing his face, getting food everywhere, throwing beer cans at me while jumping on my bed. Finally I woke up and asked him what was wrong and he said that he had a tummy ache.  
  
Gate: Well duh, with what he was eating and drinking.  
  
X: Exactly. So then I told him that I had some aspirin, but I didn't know where. So Zero begins to tear apart everything in my room, including my bed, which I was still in. He found them after destroying my desk, and everything on it, but the bottle was empty. I was about to send him to see Life Saver...  
  
Life Saver: Oh, don't you dare.  
  
X: ...but he just grabbed his stomach and threw up everywhere. Instead of cleaning it up, or even apologizing, he took the money out of my wallet on the floor and left.  
  
Douglas: Why didn't you tell anyone to clean up your room?  
  
X: Because I did it myself. Oh, Zero is so bad that I can't even describe it!  
  
(Just then Zero walked in.)  
  
Zero: Hi everybody! (Everyone but Iris looked at him angrily, she just watched.) Uhm, this is the part, where you all are supposed to say, hi Zero.  
  
X: Don't, hi Zero, me.  
  
Zero: X, what's the matter?  
  
X: Don't you remember this morning!?  
  
Zero: No.  
  
Douglas: I fixed the tv.  
  
(But then a light saber flew out of nowhere and crashed into the tv. Douglas looked angrily at Zero.)  
  
Zero: What? Oh I get it, blame the only one with a light saber.  
  
X: And I want my twenty dollars back.  
  
Zero: No you don't.  
  
Iris: Come on Zero, we should go back to our room and talk.  
  
Zero: Woo, ok. Talk.  
  
(Iris and Zero leave.)  
  
Colonel: What does she see in him?  
  
X: I don't know, but since you're her brother why don't you do something about it?  
  
Colonel: Well I would, but I'm not here most of the time, so I don't know what all goes on.  
  
X: Well what are we going to do then?  
  
Douglas: I don't know. You know, the only time Zero wasn't acting up was when he thought that he was going to die. Too bad that he isn't thinking that all the time.  
  
X: Douglas, that's it! You just solved our problem.  
  
Douglas: Well I do fix things... for a living.  
  
X: Guys I have a plan.  
  
Alia: What are you planning to do X?  
  
X: Well I'm going to tell you. First I need a volunteer, or two. (Life Saver and Gate raised their hands.) I couldn't agree more. Haha!  
  
Life Saver and Gate: Haha!  
  
X: Hey, I didn't say that you could laugh.  
  
(The three of them leave.)  
  
Alia: I wonder what they're going to do?  
  
Douglas: Well we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
(Later on, X was running around the base trying to find Zero. Finally he went outside and saw him standing there with his hair blowing in the wind, like Neon Tiger always imagined.)  
  
X: Zero.  
  
Zero: Oh hey X.  
  
X: What are you doing out here?  
  
Zero: Oh, Rush ran off and so Iris had to go chase after him.  
  
X: Iris, why didn't you do it?  
  
Zero: Oh. Because, uhm...I stepped on a splinter, see? (He holds out his thumb, X look at it and raises an eyebrow.) In my thumb. I stepped on a splinter in my thumb.  
  
X: I see. That's very serious Zero, we should take you to see Life Saver for that.  
  
Zero: Aw I don't wanna go!  
  
X: But I thought you liked to bug Life Saver.  
  
Zero: ...I do, don't I.  
  
(X takes Zero to see Life Saver and then leaves to go get Gate ready. He comes back to see Zero sitting in Life Saver's chair that looked like a chair to get your hair cut in, and Life Saver was standing with a big hammer, hitting him on the head with it. Zero kept saying 'ow' even though it really didn't hurt.)  
  
X: Wait, Life Saver, why are you doing that!  
  
Life Saver: Oh no, it's ok X. See, Zero's helmet is so thick I could do this all day and not get tired, besides it's not like he has a brain in his head anyway. Heh, he's like Homer Simpson! (He continues to hit Zero as X watches, hurting Zero wasn't part of the plan, but then again it wasn't hurting Zero. Just then Life Saver stopped.) Oh!  
  
X: What is it?  
  
Life Saver: My arm. My elbow got sore from hitting Zero all this time.  
  
Zero: Haha, you were trying to hurt me and you hurt yourself. (Life Saver groaned angrily and hit him on the face.) Ah, my eye!  
  
(Life Saver just smiled. Zero held his nose, there was a little blood coming out.)  
  
Life Saver: Oh dear, it looks like your fat lip is bleeding.  
  
X: We'd better take you to see Gate.  
  
Zero: Ah the ice cream man.  
  
X: Actually I think he does have ice cream this time... (Before he could finish, Zero ran off, leaving a dust figure of himself in the pose he was in.) Zero...Zero?  
  
(But he was gone. X looked up at Life Saver.)  
  
Life Saver: So is Gate ready?  
  
X: Yup, we're gonna get Zero good. Haha.  
  
Life Saver: Can I laugh this time too?  
  
X: Well....I don't see why not.  
  
Life Saver: Haha.  
  
(Zero had burst into Gate's lab room by the time X and Life Saver came in.)  
  
Zero: Where is it, where is it?  
  
Gate: Where's what?  
  
Zero: The ice cream, that's what! So where is it?  
  
Gate: Uhm....over, over there.  
  
(Gate points off to some random place and Zero runs over.)  
  
Zero: Hey, there's nothing here.  
  
Gate: Oh, no, see it's, uhm, invisible ice cream. Yea, it's all the craze.  
  
Zero: Invisible ice cream eh.  
  
(Zero begins to grab at and eat the air. Gate stands next to X and Life Saver.)  
  
Life Saver: That ought to keep him entertained.  
  
Gate: No not my experiment!  
  
(Zero had eaten something by accident.)  
  
Zero: Oh, sorry... I spilled some of the invisible ice cream on it.  
  
(Zero keeps eating the air.)  
  
Gate: Ok, ok, you know what, there really is no ice cream, I lied, there's no such thing as invisible ice cream.  
  
Zero: There's not, so what did I eat then?  
  
X: Air.  
  
Zero: Oh...  
  
Gate: Not to mention the test sample in my petri dish.  
  
Zero: ???  
  
Gate: (sigh) So why did you disturb my peace, Zero?  
  
Zero: Light Saber hit me with a hammer.  
  
Gate: Really?  
  
(Gate smiles and gets the hammer and hits him, but hard and it does hurt him.)  
  
X: Ok, ok Gate, I think he gets the point now.  
  
(Gate puts the hammer away, Zero is all battered and bleeding.)  
  
Gate: Well his condition is beyond me, you'd better take him to a doctor outside the company.  
  
X: Ok sounds good, come on Zero...Zero? Zero!  
  
(Zero was back in the corner eating air again, and he knocked over Life Saver's new test tube case onto Gate's new lab coat, ruining them both. Gate and Life Saver growl and slap their forehead with their hand. X takes Zero to a doctor outside the base. It was just somebody Gate and Life Saver knew and told about Zero. It was the doctor from the hospital that gave the skinny man Zero's fat on crackers.)  
  
Doctor: So, this is Negative One.  
  
X: No, I said his name was Zero.  
  
Doctor: Oh, ha, close enough, I knew it was some number. And you are... B?  
  
X: X!  
  
Doctor: Right, right. I knew it was some letter. Haha!  
  
Zero: Haha, hey I like this guy X.  
  
X: Good, then why don't you two get acquainted.  
  
(X leaves so the doctor can do his work. After he finishes all the testing and doing an exam, he sat down with Zero in his office to talk.)  
  
Doctor: Well Zero now all we do is wait for the test results to come back from the lab.  
  
Zero: Well, how long will that take?  
  
Doctor: About four to six... (something dinged.) Seconds.  
  
(The doctor took out an envelope from the computer tray and opened it. X came into the room.)  
  
X: So Zero, how did it go?  
  
Zero: He's going to tell me something right now.  
  
Doctor: Oh dear, this doesn't look very good, no, it doesn't look very good at all.  
  
Zero: What, did your stupid kid draw you a lousy picture?  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Doctor: I don't have a kid, I'm not even married. Five, I'm talking about your tests.  
  
Zero: Five?  
  
Doctor: Oh, sorry. Uhm, Twelve?  
  
X: His name is Zero!  
  
Doctor: Right, right, Zero. (You'd think Zero would know how he makes Life Saver feel, but no, this is Zero we're talking about here...) I'm sorry Zero but your results tested positive, I'm afraid you have less than a month to live.  
  
Zero: ...wait, what?  
  
X: (crying) Zero, I...I'm sorry.  
  
Zero: Why X, why are you sorry?  
  
X: I'm sorry that you're going to die!  
  
Zero: Well no duh X, I know I'm gonna die, he just told me!  
  
X: (Stops crying) Oh, right...  
  
Zero: Can't I not die, what's wrong with me?  
  
Doctor: Well, you're going to have a heart attack because of all the beer and fatty foods you eat. And the way you act, you cause trouble and never do work, you sleep a lot and are sloppy and lazy. That's called stress and stress makes your heart weaker. It's too late now, if you listened to your friends sooner, you'd probably wouldn't be dying.  
  
Zero: Oh... ok, well thanks anyway.  
  
(X takes Zero back to the base and they go into the main room. Everyone was sitting on the couches by the table talking and eating snacks and drinking while Gate was setting up the pool table again. X sat down.)  
  
X: Hey guys, we're back from the doctor.  
  
Iris: How did it go?  
  
Zero: Aw, my co-workers, your like family and friends to me. You know, I don't say this often enough, but ah, I'm gonna die.  
  
Iris: Oh my god!  
  
Life Saver: Yes! High five! (He looks around, but because they didn't know about the plan they just stared back in shock.) Anyone? Anyone?  
  
(Gate walks over, slaps him a high five, then continues walking. Zero sits down in his chair and starts to cry. Rush goes over to him, Iris gets up and does too.)  
  
Iris: Come on, let's take you back to your room so we can talk.  
  
Zero: Aw Iris, I don't wanna do that right now!  
  
Iris: No Zero, we're actually going to talk this time.  
  
Zero: Oh.  
  
(Iris turns around to see everybody looking shocked at them.)  
  
Iris: Not that we haven't before...  
  
(Iris quickly runs out of the room with Zero and Rush follows them. X tries to hold it in but laughs.)  
  
Alia: X, what in the world could you be laughing about at a time like this?  
  
X: You guys, that was my plan! I did what Douglas said, I scared Zero into thinking that he'd die so that he wouldn't act up.  
  
Colonel: You have to admit, him crying and running away is a nice change from him yelling and running at us.  
  
Douglas: Well are you going to tell him?  
  
Colonel: Wait a while, we should let it set in so he learns his lesson. Besides, if scaring him is the only way we can have some peace, why break it?  
  
(The phone rang.)  
  
X: I got it. Hello?  
  
(He spoke in the background as everyone continued their conversation.)  
  
Alia: Gate, were you and Life Saver in on this?  
  
Gate: Yup. I called a co-worker at the hospital and told him about Zero, I asked if he could help us and he said he'd be glad to.  
  
Life Saver: I may have hurt my elbow, but it was worth it to see the look on Zero's face.  
  
(Just then X came over after finishing on the phone. He stood in front of the table and everyone turned to him, seeing the horrified look on his face.)  
  
Signas: Who was it X?  
  
X: That was the doctor we took Zero to see.  
  
Douglas: What did he want?  
  
X: Well apparently he got his story mixed up and he really did exam Zero.  
  
Colonel: What's the problem with that, that walking disease bad needs to get checked up on every once in a while. I got strep throat from him after using the shower in the locker room after him.  
  
X: No you don't get it, the exam wasn't the only real thing...so were the tests...and the lab results. (Everyone froze, they understood what he was getting at.) Zero really is gonna die.  
  
(Everyone was still frozen and quiet, they were shocked.)  
  
Life Saver: Yes! High five! (He looked around and everyone gave him a weird look.) Anyone? Anyone?  
  
(Meanwhile, Iris and Rush were with Zero in his room, he stopped crying but was still scared and upset.)  
  
Zero: Why does it have to be me, why couldn't it be Light Saber.  
  
Iris: You don't really mean that do you.  
  
Zero: (Sniff) No. I'm just scared Iris, I don't wanna die! There's so much I wanna do that I haven't got to yet.  
  
Iris: Like what?  
  
Zero: Like a lotta stuff. And now I'll never be able to.  
  
Iris: Zero, how long did the doctor say you had to live?  
  
Zero: About a month, why?  
  
Iris: Zero you still have time, time to do all the things you wanted to and never got a chance for.  
  
Zero: So what should I do?  
  
Iris: Everything! Make a list of all that you want to do, and we'll do it.  
  
Zero: Really?  
  
Iris: Zero, of course. We're your friends. (She kissed him.) And I'm your wife.  
  
(Zero looked at her and they began to kiss. Iris lay down and Zero was about to but he turned to see Rush looking stupid and wagging his tail happily.)  
  
Zero: Get outa here!  
  
(Zero threw his empty gun at him and Rush ran out of the room and down the hall, he ran into the main room and jumped onto Zero's chair. Everyone was still in there talking.)  
  
Signas: So X, what do we do now?  
  
X: Me? Why are you asking me?  
  
Colonel: Because you're the one behind this master plan!  
  
Alia: What, why do you care, you hate him as much as Gate and Life Saver do.  
  
Colonel: That may be, but I never wanted him to get sick and die!  
  
Douglas: Sure you do, you just said that a few minutes ago.  
  
Colonel: Because I didn't think it was real, I was only kidding!  
  
Signas: Alright, alright, calm down people! We aren't the ones we should be concerned about right now, it's Zero, he's probably really scared right now and we should be there for him. Especially you X, you're his friend.  
  
X: So should I tell him we tricked him but that it's really real?  
  
Gate: No, that would just confused him.  
  
X: Ok. I'm going to go see Zero. I'm going to bring him here so we can all talk.  
  
Alia: That sounds like a good idea, we should all be here for Zero. Everybody.  
  
(She looked over at Gate and Life Saver. They both sighed and Gate sat down in between Life Saver and Alia. X came back with Zero and Iris. Iris sat down by her brother and began to cry on him. Douglas was sitting next to the Colonel and Signas was at the head of the table. X and Zero sat at the other side across from Signas.)  
  
Signas: You know Zero, we've been giving your situation a lot of thought, and...  
  
Zero: No, no guys first, there's something that I want to say. (He stood up and cleared his throat so it would sound like he wasn't upset.) I just want to say that I'm sorry. I know that I've been a handful and a lot of things lately and I just want to say that I'm sorry. No, I really am. All of it is what's responsible for me gonna die. The beer, the food, everything! And now I'm going to die, and some of you may be happy about it... (He looked at Gate and Life Saver.) But there's somebody in this room that's going to be more affected by my death than me, and in a bad way. And that's my wife Iris. I don't ever want to do anything bad to hurt her, but I guess I did without knowing it. (Iris was hugging her brother's arm, her face was pink from crying.) She suggested that since I have less than a month before my heart attack that I should go out and do everything that I ever wanted to do but will never get a chance to now that I'll soon be dead.  
  
Signas: Zero, I...  
  
Zero: No, no, let me finish, please.  
  
Signas: Ok.  
  
(Signas was shocked at how mature and professional Zero was acting. Everybody was a little shocked, but they figured it was because of him acting different because he knew he was going to die.)  
  
Zero: There's something that I want to say to each and every one of you, as part of my last things to do list. (He turned to look at each person as he spoke to them.) Douglas. You're a hard worker and a good friend, you help us all out a lot and I just want to say I'm sorry. I know that I break a lot of the stuff you make, and you continue to put up with me. I just want to say I know, and I'm sorry. Colonel. I know you never liked me, in fact, you hated me even more since I married your little sister. But you've been cool about it, and you haven't killed me or pressured Iris to get a divorce, (Colonel looked around nervously.) but I just want to thank you, I know it means a lot to me, and to her. And Iris, my lovely, beautiful wife, I love you more than anything in the world, and I just want you to know that and remember it forever after I'm gone. But there's one thing I want you to do after I die, I don't want you to...  
  
Iris: (Sniff) Oh Zero, I could never re-marry.  
  
Zero: Dam strait! Light Saber. (Life Saver rolled his eyes. He's gonna die and he still can't get his name right.) I know you hate me. We've never really gotten a long at all, but I guess it's because we're just different. I know you'll be happy when I'm gone. Gate, you too. You may not hate me as much as Light Saber, but you've always been there for me. You were the ice cream man when I was hungry. You were the marriage man when I married Iris. You were the dentist that came after me with the power tools. You were the doctor that stuck a vacuum in me. You were...  
  
Gate: Ok, ok, I think we get it.  
  
Zero: Oh, right. Ok then. Alia. You're such a pretty lady, you've been nothing but nice to me and I've known you for a long time. Whenever I go out on a mission you're always there to help me, watching my back. You're a good person to be around and I hope we had lots of fun. Signas. You're my boss, my leader, you put a roof over my head, food in my mouth and it goes into my stomach and then out the toilet.  
  
Signas: Yes Zero, I think we know how that works...  
  
Zero: Oh right, sorry. But anyways. What is this about you dressing people? You never dressed me before! Not that I ever wanted you to...that's just sick! But not as sick as me. I know you've gone a lot to put up with me, and you still haven't fired me after all this time. I just want to say thank you. I owe you a lot. And X, my best friend. (X didn't want to look up at Zero, he still felt guilty about tricking him only to find out that he really was going to die after all.) You've always been there for me as my friend, through the thick and thin. We're partners and I'm sorry I never acted like it. If anything you carried my weight... which I know is a lot. I know I'm not all that great in return, but I want to say I'm sorry to you the most because you're my best friend, and the best Maverick Hunter in the headquarters.  
  
X: (Sniff) Oh Zero.  
  
(X tries not to cry, and he hugs Zero. Rush paws at Zero's leg, whining.)  
  
Zero: I know, I know, I didn't forget you Rush. X gave me to you, and you've been the best dog a guy could have. I want you to be a good boy when I'm gone ok. No more bothering Gate in his lab, no more accidents that you make Light Saber clean up. (Rush whimpers and Gate and Life Saver roll their eyes, knowing that he would.) Well, I guess that's it, that's everybody... except for the General, but he's not in. So, I guess I'd better go and work on my list of things I want to do before I die.  
  
(Zero sighed and sadly walked back to his room.)  
  
Iris: Guys this is terrible, we really have to do something about this.  
  
X: I know, I wish that there was something we could do, but we can't. He's gonna die.  
  
Gate: You know Life Saver, maybe we are too hard on him.  
  
Life Saver: No, I don't think so.  
  
Gate: But he's going to die!  
  
Life Saver: I regret nothing.  
  
(Just then the phone rang. X was closest so he answered it.)  
  
X: Hello? .... Oh my god!  
  
(He took Zero and immediately rushed to the hospital. It was the doctor who called and told them to come down right away, it was very important about Zero. They sat in his office waiting for the doctor to come in. X was scared, what happened, was Zero even worse, was he going to die even sooner? Zero was busy writing onto his list. Then the doctor came in looking at papers in the folder.)  
  
Doctor: Oh dear, this doesn't look good, this doesn't look good at all.  
  
X: Oh my god.  
  
Doctor: Heh, one of the nurses wrote me a note. It looks like she's in love with me.  
  
X: Can we please get to Zero now?  
  
Doctor: Of course. Zero I'd like to tell you I have good news... so I will. (X and Zero look up shocked and confused.) Your test results tested negative. It turns out I got the paper work switched and put in the wrong folder. But hey, that's not surprising seeing how I never even went to med school. I mean look at this bundle of papers of all the people who've sued me. (The doctor opened a file and a bunch of papers burst out and few forward into the air.)  
  
X: So nothing's wrong with him?  
  
Doctor: Yes.  
  
Zero: Whoa, whoa, wait. So what, there's nothing wrong with me!  
  
(Zero stood up and grabbed the doctor by the collar and pulled him off his seat.)  
  
X: But isn't that what you want? He's telling you you're not going to die.  
  
Doctor: Yes, you're fine.  
  
Zero: I'm fine? What are you coming on to me now?  
  
X: No, he's saying that you're not sick!  
  
(Zero looked around and slowly set the doctor back down onto his chair. They got out of there and went back to the base to tell everybody the good news.)  
  
Zero: Hey everybody! (Everybody turned to him, still feeling bad about him going to die.) Come on, this is the part where you're supposed to say, hi Zero.  
  
X: Go ahead guys, I mean, it's not like he's dying. (Everybody was confused.) Yup that's right, he's not gonna die. It turns out, you sent us to some quack who didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Gate: I know, I did that on purpose since it was all just a ruse.  
  
X: But he did it for real and got Zero's report mixed up with somebody else's.  
  
Gate: Haha, yup, that sounds like him alright.  
  
X: Haha. (Sigh) I wonder whose papers those were who he got switched with. Boy I sure wouldn't want to be that guy right now.  
  
(Back at the hospital...)  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry sir, but you have considerably less than a month to live.  
  
Vile: Oh...  
  
(Vile, wearing a hospital gown, looked at the ground and was quiet. Back at the base...)  
  
Zero: So I guess everything's back to normal now.  
  
Douglas: But what about your list of all that you were going to do?  
  
Zero: Screw that, I'm forgetting it all. I have a whole lifetime to do all the stuff now. Haha! (Zero tore up his list and threw it in the air. He was just happy and everybody couldn't blame him, after all, he wasn't going to die. They smiled as they watched him. Just then Iris walked into the room looking at the ground, she looked up to see Zero there happy.) Woohoo, Iris guess what? I just got back from the doctor. I'm not gonna die. Isn't that great? Now I can forget my list, cause I have the rest of my life to...  
  
Iris: Zero. I just got back from the doctor too. (Zero stopped and looked at her, everybody watched quietly confused.) And, I'm pregnant....  
  
(The room was quiet. Zero stared at her with his jaw dropped. Iris slowly looked up at Zero to see his reaction... and he fainted. Just then... Neon Tiger burst in!)  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh hey guys I've been away on vacation so I haven't been able to check in on my Zero. (He stopped when everyone just stared at him, he looked down to see him laying on the floor.) So what did I miss?  
  
(The torn shreds of Zero's list fell to the ground, and the first thing on his list was: let's make a baby!)


	24. Zero's Tonsils

(The storm outside was getting worse, what started out as a light shower turned into a dark cloudy sky with raindrops falling as hard as hail. The thunder and lightning caused the lights to flicker occasionally inside the Hunter Base, and everyone was advised to stay inside. Of course there was one who didn't listen, you guessed right if you guessed Zero. Iris was already showing signs of pregnancy, morning sickness, cravings, you name it. This time she had a craving for a slushy, a 7-11 slushy to be exact. And so, her night in shining armor set out in the storm.)  
  
Zero: I'd like a large slushy please.  
  
Clerk: That'll be 4.50 sir.  
  
Zero: Uhm, could I also get a strawberry orange smoothie?  
  
Clerk: Your total comes to 7.25 now. (Zero paid the man) Thank you.  
  
(Zero left and right as he did two shady figures snuck in.)  
  
Voice 1: Put your hands up!  
  
Voice 2: Give us all the money in a bag.  
  
Clerk: Paper or plastic?  
  
Voice 2: Plastic please.  
  
Zero: (To himself) Meh, like it's a crime to rob a convenience store anymore... (As Zero made his way back, the storm grew colder as the wind picked up, throwing the rain into his face.) Good thing I got a smoothie for myself. (He drank it and shivered) Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Brain freeze! Achoo! (Finally he made it back to the base and went inside. Rush came over to him.) Hey Rush. (Zero shook himself like a dog, throwing the water onto Rush, who just stood there happily.) Come on, let's go see Iris. (Rush followed Zero into their room.) Hey honey.  
  
Iris: Did you get me my slushy?  
  
Zero: Yup!  
  
(He handed it too her, she was laying on their bed watching tv. She fiddled with the straw and opened the lid.)  
  
Iris: Zero! I asked for the cola flavor, not cherry!  
  
(She threw it at Zero, but he ducked and it hit the wall.)  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
Iris: (Sigh) Oh I'm sorry, it's these mood swings again. Man, if I knew being pregnant would be like this, I never would've done it with you.  
  
Zero: Aw, you don't really mean that do you?  
  
Iris: Yes I do! (Zero cringed.) Oh, sorry, mood swings again. I didn't mean that.  
  
Zero: (Still cautious.) That's ok... (Zero sat down and Iris hugged him.) Achoo!  
  
Iris: What was that for? I hope you're not allergic to my perfume.  
  
Zero: What? Oh, no. I probably just got a cold from the storm.  
  
Iris: Well don't come near me with it! (She jumped off the bed and backed up.) I'll go take a shower ok.  
  
Zero: Ok.  
  
(Iris went into the bathroom. Zero looked to where the slushy had fallen onto the ground and spilled everywhere. Rush was already licking it up. Zero raced over and began to lick it too. Rush growled but Zero just growled back.)  
  
Iris: Zero, you're not licking the slushy off the floor are you?  
  
Zero: No!  
  
(Meanwhile, X was busy going over some reports with Alia when Gate came into the command center.)  
  
X: Hey Gate.  
  
Gate: Hello X, hello hon.  
  
Alia: Hey baby.  
  
X: Aw.  
  
Gate: (Trying not to blush.) Shut up. (He sat down in a chair next to Alia.) So, what's the news?  
  
Alia: I've just been going over the report filed for Sigma's body snatching weapon. Remember that one?  
  
Gate: How could I forget, if Zero didn't ruin our vow renewal, that would've.  
  
X: Anyway, we were just making sure that the blueprints were destroyed.  
  
Gate: Were they?  
  
Alia: Yes. But I can't help but wonder, knowing Sigma, if he made a copy.  
  
X: With what Neon Tiger used it for, I have a feeling he probably destroyed it himself.  
  
Alia: We can only hope. (The communicator beeped.) Come in?  
  
Signas: Alia, is Gate with you?  
  
Alia: Yes, why, what's the matter?  
  
Signas: Send him to sickbay immediately.  
  
Gate: Oh no, I'm not going back there. Is it Iris again?  
  
Signas: No.  
  
Gate: Ok good.  
  
(He left, before Signas could finish.)  
  
Signas: It's Zero.  
  
X: Zero?  
  
Alia: You'd better go see, I can file these by myself.  
  
X: Ok, see you later.  
  
(X went to sickbay where Gate had already discovered it was Zero. Life Saver was shaking his head, asking himself why while Douglas watched.)  
  
Gate: Ok, so what happened?  
  
Douglas: I was walking down the hall when I saw Zero passed out on the floor.  
  
Gate: Are you sure he's not just drunk?  
  
Douglas: I'm no doctor, like you are, but I don't think drunks have a fever and look that pale.  
  
Life Saver: Maybe he just threw up.  
  
X: Look, we can stand here talking about it, or you can find out yourself.  
  
Life Saver: Oh no, I'm not going in there.  
  
Gate: Well neither am I.  
  
Douglas: You have to, it's what you're paid to do.  
  
X: And you call yourselves professionals....  
  
Gate: No we don't.  
  
X: Just do it!  
  
Douglas: Wait, that's Nike, or Gatorade?  
  
Zero: Ugh...  
  
X: Hey wait, he's waking up.  
  
Life Saver: Thank you God!  
  
God: Oh, don't thank me just yet...  
  
Douglas: Hey Zero, you ok?  
  
Zero: Hu? (He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing everyone looking down at him.) What happened, where am I?  
  
Douglas: You passed out so I took you to see Life Saver and Gate.  
  
Zero: Aw, you should've just left me!  
  
Gate: I couldn't agree with you more... for once.  
  
Douglas: What, so you really were drunk?  
  
Zero: (Looking around, thinking) Yea, drunk. Achoo!  
  
X: That doesn't sound drunk.  
  
(Zero groaned and sat up. Gate finally came over and felt his forehead.)  
  
Gate: Ok, so he has a fever. Give him some aspirin and let's be on our way.  
  
(Life Saver handed Zero two pills and a glass of water. Zero looked at them, shrugged, and took them. He grabbed his neck.)  
  
Zero: Ah! Cough, cough!  
  
X: Don't choke now.  
  
Douglas: Are you sure you're ok?  
  
(Gate felt under Zero's chin.)  
  
Gate: Say ah.  
  
Zero: Ah.  
  
(Gate looked in Zero's mouth.)  
  
Gate: Ew.  
  
Life Saver: What?  
  
Gate: Ever heard of a breath mint? Gees, that should come with a warning label.  
  
(Life Saver took Gate's place as the examiner.)  
  
Life Saver: Oh, this doesn't look good. I think for once Zero's actually legitimately sick.  
  
X: So, do your job!  
  
Gate: I'm afraid it's not that easy.  
  
X: What do you mean?  
  
Gate: I think he's got tonsillitis.  
  
X: Ew!  
  
Zero: (Still with the stick in his mouth, muffled.) Am I gonna die?  
  
Life Saver: No talking.  
  
X: No, you're not Zero, you're just really sick.  
  
Douglas: So what are you doing to do?  
  
Gate: Well first we should probably take a sample and analyze it in the lab.  
  
Life Saver: Care to do the honors?  
  
Gate: Oh no, after you.  
  
Life Saver: No, after you.  
  
Gate: Oh, I insist.  
  
Life Saver: Please, be my guest.  
  
X: Oh can it you ladies! I'll do it. (X stomped over and grabbed a long q- tip, then walked over to Zero.) Open your mouth.  
  
Zero: Ah.  
  
(X swabbed the q-tip on Zero's throat, he gagged. Then he walked over and set it down on the tray on the table. Life Saver and Gate backed away in disgust, like scared women who'd seen a mouse.)  
  
X: There!  
  
Life Saver: You get it.  
  
Gate: I'm not touching that.  
  
Life Saver: Well I'm not either!  
  
X: Oh for crying out loud, you're doctors!  
  
Gate and Life Saver: So?  
  
Douglas: So act like it!  
  
Gate: He's right, we really should. Even if this is, Zero we're dealing with.  
  
Life Saver: This is serious, we're doctors, we need to act professionally.  
  
Zero: Can I talk now?  
  
X: Yes.  
  
Gate: No, don't talk. I really don't want to hear your hoarse voice.  
  
(Zero frowned and Life Saver took the sample to his lab table and ran the test, after getting the results he went over to Zero.)  
  
Life Saver: Well Zero, I have some bad news. The results tested positive, you're very sick.  
  
Zero: Oh no, give it to me strait Light Saber, am I gonna die?  
  
Life Saver: If God had mercy... (Zero stared blankly at him. Life Saver stared back for a moment.) Yes Zero, you're going to die.  
  
Zero: Aw, not again!  
  
(Zero fainted. Life Saver looked down at him and smiled.)  
  
Life Saver: Now that was worth it.  
  
X: Please be serious, Zero's not gonna die.  
  
Life Saver: But he's so much more peaceful when he's passed out, at least he's not drunk and throwing up everywhere.  
  
Gate: Now, remove him from our sight.  
  
X: Fine. (He began to drag Zero.) Douglas, help me out?  
  
Douglas: Sure.  
  
(They both picked up Zero by an arm and dragged him back to his room.)  
  
Iris: Hey, what's going on? Oh no, did he get drunk again? He took so long out in the storm I kinda figured he'd gone to a bar too.  
  
X: He was out in that storm!  
  
Iris: Yea, he got me a slushy... but then I threw it against the wall... and like I figured, Zero ate it off the ground.  
  
Douglas: And we wonder why he got so sick.  
  
Iris: Zero's sick!  
  
Douglas: You're much better at breaking bad news that I am, X. So I'll let you handle this.  
  
X: Ok.  
  
(Douglas walked off, then X turned to Iris and began to cry.)  
  
X: Iris, I-I'm sorry.  
  
Iris: Why X, why are you sorry?  
  
X: I'm sorry that Zero's....  
  
Iris: He's not gonna die, again, is he?  
  
X: What? No. He's got tonsillitis.  
  
Iris: What! Oh my gosh, bring him inside! Here, let's put him on the bed. (Iris helped X drag Zero onto the bed.) Is he ok?  
  
X: He just passed out after Life Saver scared him.  
  
Iris: That bully.  
  
X: Anyway, the culture tested positive, so Zero's pretty sick.  
  
Iris: Aw. Zero, wake up. (She shook him until he woke up.) Hey.  
  
Zero: Hey.  
  
(Iris began to strangle him, X gasped.)  
  
Iris: I knew you ate my slushy off the ground! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!  
  
X: Iris, please!  
  
(Iris stopped and let go, Zero coughed and gasped for air.)  
  
Iris: Sorry, mood swings.  
  
X: (Still cautious.) Ok...  
  
Zero: I'm sorry Iris.  
  
Iris: Well, I'll bet that's what made you sick. That and going out into the storm and getting drunk.  
  
Zero: Drunk? I'll have you know that I only drank a smoothie, and it was non-alcoholic!  
  
Iris: (Gasp) My gosh, no beer? (She put a hand on his forehead and looked into his eyes.) You really must be sick.  
  
Zero: (Confused and nervous.) Uhm...  
  
X: Don't worry, they gave him some aspirin so the fever will be gone by tomorrow.  
  
Iris: Do you want anything to eat?  
  
Zero: No. I'm hungry but I'm afraid I might throw it up. Cough. Plus my throat huts too bad to swallow anyway.  
  
Iris: Oh and listen to your voice, you sound so horrible.  
  
Life Saver: He does doesn't he? (Everyone turned to see Life Saver.) He is horrible.  
  
Zero: Aw, what now Light Saber!  
  
Iris: Bully.  
  
Life Saver: (Ignoring sigh.) I need to check up on you. Now open your mouth.  
  
Zero: No.  
  
Life Saver: Yes.  
  
Zero: No!  
  
Life Saver: Yes damit!  
  
Zero: Cough, cough!  
  
Life Saver: Oh why did I have to loose rock paper scissors to Gate, I never win!  
  
X: Not true, you won at pool.  
  
Iris: Just do it Zero, please, for me?  
  
Zero: But he's gonna kill me.  
  
Life Saver: Believe me, if I'd wanted to I would've done it by now... and sometimes I wonder what was holding me back.  
  
Iris: Ahem!  
  
Life Saver: Hm? Oh sorry.  
  
Zero: Ah.  
  
(Life Saver looked in Zero's mouth as he spoke.)  
  
Life Saver: Well I was looking over the results and from what it looks like, as much as Zero needs the operation, I'm afraid his glands are too swollen to remove. We'd be cutting out too much of his throat and the healing process would be immensely... wait, yes we can do the operation, I highly recommend it. Let's do it, now!  
  
X: Life Saver!  
  
Life Saver: Ok fine. (He stood up.) Look, until his condition improves, there's too much infection to do anything right now. And as much as I'd want to hurt Zero, it looks like there's nothing I can do. This is serious, and I have to act like a professional.  
  
Zero: Thanks for nothing.  
  
Life Saver: And believe me, when the time comes there will be no anesthetic, and I will reach down your throat myself and tear them out with my own bear hands!  
  
Zero: Then I'll bite you!  
  
Life Saver: And with all that you do with Rush, I'd probably get rabies... I'll let Gate do it. Then, we'll put them in a jar and put it on display so everyone can laugh at you!  
  
(He left.)  
  
X: Ok, now that was interesting....  
  
Zero: Aw man this sucks, I'm so scared.  
  
Iris: This is all my fault.  
  
Zero: What? Cough, no it's not.  
  
Iris: Yes it is. If I never made you go get me that slushy, you never would've gone out into the storm, you never would've eaten it off the floor, and you never would've gotten sick.  
  
Zero: (Thinking) Oh yea, well, if I never got you pregnant than none of this would never have happened.  
  
(Iris sat there thinking for a moment, then began to strangle him again.)  
  
Iris: That's right! Dam you to hell you bastered!  
  
X: Iris!  
  
(Iris caught herself and stopped, Zero flopped onto the bed wheezing.)  
  
Iris: Oops, sorry.  
  
(X backed up towards the door. That night, Zero had went to bed early and so he was already asleep by the time Iris got into bed.)  
  
Rush: Woof.  
  
Iris: Sh. (Rush whimpered.) Oh, I know you're worried about Zero, but don't worry, he's got a strong will.  
  
Rush: Arf.  
  
Iris: Yea, he's gonna be ok, you just wait and see. (Rush wagged his tail and lay down on the ground and fell asleep. Iris lay down and sighed.) I only hope so...  
  
(The next day, X had to take Zero to the hospital where Life Saver and Gate were working that day. They came into the room.)  
  
Life Saver: Good news, for those who like bad news.  
  
Gate: Well, we have some news anyway. After concluding the analysis of the throat culture X so graciously took from Zero, things don't look to be very good.  
  
Life Saver: He's got strep too.  
  
X: What, oh no! This is horrible.  
  
Gate: Don't worry, we have medication for.... ok wait, I see your point.  
  
Zero: Guys, this is bad.  
  
Gate: Don't worry, we'll do what we can do. Well, we do have one last option.  
  
Life Saver: We called for a specialist to come and see Zero.  
  
X: A throat doctor? Now I've heard everything.  
  
Zero: No you haven't. Ok. Why did the bird go to the movie theater? (Everyone stared at him.) Well come on, guess!  
  
X: I dunno, something about birds was playing?  
  
Gate: Wait, a movie theater or a theater theater?  
  
Zero: Give up?  
  
Life Saver: On you, I have long ago.  
  
Zero: It wanted to wait in the wings! Ha, get it! (They all stared blankly at him.) Theater? Wings? Birds? Bah, never mind.  
  
Gate: That would be for the best. (There was a knock at the door.) Ah that must be the doctor now. We'll meet you back at the base after we finish our rounds.  
  
(They left and the doctor walked in. The doctor was covered in a big white lab coat and had a hospital mask on.)  
  
Doctor: Ahem, so you must be Zero.  
  
Zero: Hi.  
  
Doctor: Can I ask your friend to leave, I need to be with you in private.  
  
Zero: Ok.  
  
(The doctor turned to X who was looking suspiciously.)  
  
Doctor: Can I ask you to leave?  
  
X: Can you?  
  
Doctor: Ok, may I?  
  
X: No you may not!  
  
Doctor: Excuse me?  
  
X: You look pretty shady, what are you going to do?  
  
Doctor: I need to stick a small fiber optic camera down Zero's throat.  
  
Zero and X: Ew!  
  
X: Ok, I'm going!  
  
(X left. The doctor turned around after putting rubber gloves on.)  
  
Doctor: Ok now that... hey get back here!  
  
(Zero turned around, the doctor had noticed him heading for the door.)  
  
Zero: I don't like having thing stuck down my throat... unless it's food.  
  
Doctor: (In a sexy voice) The only thing I'm sticking down your throat... (The doctor tore off the suit to reveal a sexy nurse.) Is my tongue.  
  
(Zero perked up.)  
  
Zero: Now we're talking! (They began to make out.) Wow, maybe I should become a throat doctor. But, you probably shouldn't kiss me, I have tonsillitis you know.  
  
Doctor: What!  
  
(The doctor jumped up and the clothes flew off, revealing that it was really in fact...)  
  
Zero: Ah, Neon Tiger! Cough, cough, cough, cough!  
  
Neon Tiger: Oh my poor little baby, here, let me have a look at you.  
  
(Zero let out a shrill girlish scream. X burst into the room.)  
  
X: Ah, lesbian!  
  
Neon Tiger: What? Where?  
  
(Zero kicked him off of him and flipped off his back forward onto his feet, pulling out his light saber. X powered up his buster gun.)  
  
Zero: Hey X, tell him what time it is.  
  
X: It's time for you to die!  
  
Neon Tiger: Never!  
  
(Neon Tiger aimed his tail at Zero and began to shoot small laser beams at him.)  
  
X: Hey, wait, why are you attacking your lover?  
  
Zero: Ah, gay beam!  
  
(Zero dodged them each as Neon Tiger giggled like a schoolgirl.)  
  
X: Ew! Take that!  
  
(X fired and the shot blasted him out the window. X and Zero looked out to see him land on the ground. He got up but before he could do anything, a huge semi plowed him over.)  
  
Zero: And now... mouth wash!  
  
(Zero ran to the sink and began to gargle, but it hurt his throat so he spit it out and broke into a coughing fit.)  
  
X: Zero, you really need to take it easy, you're still really sick.  
  
(There was a knock at the door.)  
  
Zero: Come in? (The knock again.) Come in? (Again.)  
  
X: Well open the door.  
  
(Zero opened it and a doctor stood there.)  
  
Doctor: Hi, I'm the throat doctor here for Zero.  
  
Zero: You're not gonna stick a camera in my mouth are you?  
  
Doctor: A what?  
  
X: Don't ask...  
  
Doctor: I think I'll take you up on that offer. Now let's have a look at you Zero. (Zero opened his mouth, again, and let the real doctor examine him.) Well I see that Life Saver and Gate reported this correctly. Zero is seriously ill here. Tonsillitis, and the culture tested positive for strep as well. This is an interesting case.  
  
X: What can we do doctor?  
  
Doctor: Well, an operation would be the best thing, but with his condition we'd only be making things more painful for him in the long run. Usually we don't like to perform it on adults, but with this case, I really don't know...  
  
X: I heard Gate say something about medication.  
  
Doctor: That can do the trick, we have a new reverse steroid that can reduce the swelling, but he's more susceptible to the virus in the future.  
  
Zero: I don't wanna die, I'm gonna be a dad soon. I hate medicine, but I know I have to take it.  
  
X: My, Zero, you sure are acting serious.  
  
Zero: Yea... boy I need to get drunk!  
  
X: Oh joy.  
  
Doctor: Zero, with you taking such an amount of medication, alcohol would pose a seriously risk, I highly advise you to not touch any liquor until you're recovered.  
  
Zero: Aw! How long will that take?  
  
Doctor: About a week.  
  
Zero: Ah!  
  
(X took Zero back to the base and they walked back to his room.)  
  
X: So if you ever want to drink again, you have to take the medicine, seriously.  
  
Zero: I know. Besides, I wouldn't want to let down Iris.  
  
X: You know Zero, maybe becoming a dad is making you more mature.  
  
Zero: Yea I know... God what have I done X!  
  
Iris: You're back from the doctors? How did it go?  
  
X: Zero has to take a lot of medication.  
  
Iris: Ugh, first beer, now drugs! What's next, smoking!  
  
X: Uhm, Iris...?  
  
Iris: What is it now!  
  
X: You're strangling Zero again...  
  
Iris: Hu? (She noticed her hands around Zero's neck again.) Whoops, sorry, mood swings.  
  
(Zero and X were hugging each other. A week later, Zero had taken all the medicine and was a good boy, he didn't drink and did everything to get better, he didn't mind the staying in bed and watching tv though.)  
  
X: Well Zero, let's see what the doctor has to say.  
  
Zero: I should be better, I mean I haven't had a fever since I first got sick, I can eat and not throw up, I can breathe better, and I'm not coughing much anymore.  
  
Doctor: Well that sounds good, but let's see what your throat has to say. (The doctor made one last examination.) Good news, your tonsils have returned to normal size and the strep infection has subsided. Congratulations Zero, you survived it through.  
  
Zero: Woohoo!  
  
Doctor: Gate and Life Saver told me about you, and I know this must have been hard for you, but I know that your wife was your inspiration, you being a father to be helped you get through.  
  
Zero: What now?  
  
X: Well, that's why you took the medicine and did everything you could to recover, right?  
  
Zero: Nah, I did it for the beer man! One whole week, you have no idea how hard it was!  
  
(Zero ran out the door.)  
  
X: Zero, wait!  
  
(He ran back in.)  
  
Zero: Oh yea. Thanks doc.  
  
(He ran off again.)  
  
Doctor: Now what was that all about?  
  
X: Oh joy...  
  
(That night, everyone was asleep at the base... except Zero. He was sneaking around the hall until he made it to a room, he opened the door and slunk inside. He turned on a light, it was the sickbay. He went over to the lab table where Gate and Life Saver had a big jar of popsicle sticks. He smiled and snickered as he pulled out a pen and wrote on them all. It was a joke... the same one from before. The next day, Gate had asked X to come see him in the sickbay.)  
  
Gate: I'm worried, all the time hanging around Zero, strep is contagious and I want to make sure you didn't get it.  
  
X: Sure, go ahead, I don't mind.  
  
(Gate went over and pulled out one of the sticks.)  
  
Gate: Ok now let's have you say...  
  
(He stopped and looked at it. X closed his mouth.)  
  
X: What is it?  
  
Gate: (Growling) Why did the bird go to the movie theater?  
  
X: It wanted to sit in the wings...  
  
Gate: Zero.  
  
(Gate stormed to Zero's room and knocked on the door. Zero opened it, Iris was laying in bed.)  
  
Zero: Hey ice cream man, what's up? (Gate pulled out the jar of sticks and threw them all at Zero.) Ah!  
  
(But elsewhere...)  
  
Slash Beast: How in the hell could you get tonsillitis?  
  
Neon Tiger: Cough, cause I made out with Zero.  
  
Vile: Ew, that's sick!  
  
Neon Tiger: He thought I was a nurse, it was beautiful.  
  
Slash Beast: Well, we'd better get them out.  
  
Neon Tiger: Get what out?  
  
(Vile smiled as he charged his gun and aimed it at Neon Tiger.)  
  
Vile Now open wide.  
  
Neon Tiger: Ah. (Blast!) AH!  
  
Slash Beast: Oh! Ow, now that's gotta hurt! 


	25. College Years

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Black Eyed Peas does.

(This takes place back in the college years of the gang, at this time, Zero was still a Maverick, though an out of place one so to speak. Everyone went to Reploid University and incidentally, all the main characters shared the same dormitory.)

Zero: Man I can't wait to get outa here.

Slash Beast: Why's that?

Zero: No offense man, but you're brother is seriously messed up.

Slash Beast: You don't have to tell me, I had to live with him over the break!

(Zero and one of his roommates Slash Beast were unpacking as it was the first day back to school. Each dorm room shared three roommates, if you hadn't guessed, the third one to this party was Neon Tiger.)

Zero: You couldn't have opted for Blizzard Wolffang?

Slash Beast: Nah, he's already roomed with Magma Dragoon for that reason.

Zero: (shaking his head) Man, it would've been smart if we got a double like they did.

Slash Beast: (sighing) Well, better to be with him than those hunter guys.

(Both Zero and Slash Beast shiver, then continue to unpack. Slash Beast lays down on one of the beds. He looks up when he hears the door open.)

Zero: Well see ya later.

Slash Beast: Where are you going?

Zero: (shrugs) Meh, I dunno, anywhere but here. I dunno about you, but I don't wanna be here when your bro comes around.

Slash Beast: Man, you're preaching to the choir.

(Zero closes the door as he leaves. All of the Mavericks were teenagers at this time, it was their last year of college before they graduated. Each of them would have to go to career counseling later on. MegaMan X was different though, this was his first year as he was younger than the others. Zero had gone off campus to a bar, he was 21 by now.)

Zero: Hey yo, gimme a beer.

(The bartender served him. As he drank, another college student sat down beside him.)

Bartender: What'll you have?

????: What can I get that's not a, 'drink'?

Bartender: Tap water.

????: Ew....

Bartender: What, not 21?

????: No, only 18.

Bartender: Bah, close enough.

(He serves him a beer.)

????: Uhm, excuse me?

Zero: Hey come on man, live a little. I started drinking back in high school.

????: (annoyed) What, did you light up some smokes behind the cafeteria too?

Zero: (confused) Dude, what's your problem?

????: I'll tell you what my problem is, guys like you and him letting alcohol rule your life!

Zero: Whoa, chill out man! You look new around here, what's your name?

????: My name is MegaMan, MegaMan X.

Zero: Didn't ask for your life story MegaMan, MegaMan X.

(All the drunkards laugh.)

X: You must be a Maverick.

Zero: And you must be my mommy with all these questions.

(More drunken laughs.)

X: It's people like you that give Reploids a bad name.

Zero: And it's people like you that let a good cold beer go flat.

(Zero stands up, ready for a fight, as everyone in the bar goes 'oh'.)

X: I'm not gonna fight you!

Zero: What, too afraid, freshman?

X: I don't want to hurt you, violence never solves anything.

(Zero and everyone else bursts into laughter.)

Zero: Alright, I guess fighting a baby would be a little unfair.

(Just then somebody walked into the room.)

Neon Tiger: Oh Zero!

Zero: Oh no...

Neon Tiger: I'm so glad I found you, how was your summer?

Zero: Great until you came in....

(Zero slumps down, Neon Tiger sits on his opposite side, X on the other of Zero.)

Neon Tiger: My brother told me that we're roomies.

Zero: (monotoned sarcasm) Yea, you can tell I'm overjoyed.

(X watches and laughs. Just then another person comes in, a friend of X, a lovely young girl.)

Girl: Hey X!

X: Iris, hey come over here.

(X sits up, letting Iris sit down, next to Zero. His attention has moved from the annoyance on his left to the beauty on his right. He smirks, trying to be the lady charmer that he is, but this time is different.)

Zero: Hey.

Iris: Hello.

Zero: So, what's your name?

Iris: Iris.

Zero: Well I'm Zero.

Iris: So are you a friend of X?

Zero: Uhm... yea, yea I am.

Iris: (giggles) You're kinda cute, maybe we can hang out sometime.

Neon Tiger: Hey!

Zero: I've had enough of you!

(Zero grabs Neon Tiger by the collar and throws him to a booth, he breaks the table and the drunks there stand up angrily and beat him up in the background as Zero and Iris resume their conversation.)

Iris: So maybe I'll see you around campus sometime?

Zero: Sure, it's my last year.

Iris: Lucky, after this I've got one more to go before I graduate. But my brother is a senior like you.

Zero: Oh, cool.

????: Iris!

Iris: Oh, that's him now.

Zero: You're brother?

(Zero slowly turns at the deep voice. He gulps and looks up to see the Colonel.)

Colonel: What is this sitting next to you?

Iris: That's Zero, a friend of X.

(Zero gives a small wave, but the Colonel grabs him by the neck and picks him up.)

Colonel: Now listen you, I don't want you to do anything to my sister, got it?

(Zero choked a reply.)

X: Colonel don't!

Colonel: X?

X: Leave him alone, he's my friend and Iris likes him.

Iris: Please.

(Colonel eventually sets Zero down, he gasps for air, then he leaves.)

Colonel: Let's go.

Iris: Ok. (to Zero) Are you ok?

Zero: (love struck) Yea, I'm fine.

Iris: (smiles back) I'm glad.

Colonel: Iris!

Iris: Coming! Gotta go.

(Zero watches Iris leave, X sits down back next to Zero.)

Zero: Wow....

X: Somebody likes her.

Zero: Who, I'll kill him!

X: Haha, you silly!

Zero: Yea, but she'll never go out with a guy like me.

X: She likes you.

Zero: Yea, you think?

X: (shakes his head) No, I know.

Zero: (smirks) Thanks. You know, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you're a pretty cool guy. You remind me of me when I was younger. But hey, I'm a Maverick, she's from Repliforce, it'd never work out.

X: You don't seem like a Maverick, are you sure that's your true calling?

Zero: Well yea, I mean, I dunno, it's what I was born into.

X: Just because you were born into it doesn't mean you have to do it. You have a choice.

Zero: Yea. Yea I do have a choice. Heh, well when I go to the counselor later on, he won't be receiving another Maverick! Thanks X, so maybe you wanna hang out sometime?

X: Sure, and maybe you'll get to see Iris again.

Zero: Yea, friend.

X: (smiling) Friend.

(They shake hands. Later that day, everyone went to the counselor office to get career counseling. Zero and Slash Beast came in to see a long crowded wait.)

Zero: Aw, this is just great!

Slash Beast: Let's see if we can cut. (They both look around.) Hey, Blizzard! Come on Zero.

(Zero is about to go over, but he sees X standing in the line as well.)

Zero: Yo, X!

(Zero walks over and Slash Beast turns around. Blizzard Wolffang and X were pretty close so Zero and Slash Beast were still kinda by each other.)

Slash Beast: Zero, what are you doing?

Zero: Talking to my friend.

Slash Beast: Him? Gees, hello? Maverick Hunter in training man!

Zero: So?

Slash Beast: Gees I knew you were dumb but still. You're a Maverick, he's a Hunter. Natural born enemies here!

Zero: Just cause you're born into something doesn't mean you have to do it.

(Everyone gives him a strange look. Slash Beast puts a hand on his forehead.)

Slash Beast: You feeling ok man? Here, lemme see your tongue.

Zero: (jerks away) Ew! Come on man, we can do anything we want here, we don't have to do what we're told. That's the whole idea behind teenage rebellion.

Slash Beast: But dude, Willey would have your head for this!

Zero: He's not around now is he? You can do anything you want to, you know, it's not just me.

Slash Beast: Fine then I will, I'm choosing, to end this conversation.

Zero: Come on man, don't be like that!

X: Come on Zero, the line's moving.

(Zero moved up the line with X.)

Blizzard Wolffang: Don't worry, it's the first day back, I'll bet he's just having a senior crisis.

Slash Beast: Yea, you're right. I mean, that's Zero, the most vile Maverick of all, no way he'd start talking soft.

Zero: So X, what are you jobbing for?

X: Maverick Hunter... er, no offense.

Zero: Non taken.

X: How about you?

Zero: I dunno, I guess I'm undecided until I talk to him. I kinda wanna be an entertainer though.

X: Oh yea, like what?

Zero: Movie star. No, rock star. No, wait... yea, rock star.

X: Cool, can you sing?

Zero: Hell yea! I'm singer in a band with some of the others.

???: Really, I love rock singers.

(Zero turned at the voice to see Iris.)

Zero: Hey.

Iris: I just got out, looks like I'm gonna be a Reploid researcher like Alia.

X: Oh yea, you're roommate. Well that's cool, I bet your brother would be proud.

Iris: Yea, thanks. Well I gotta go, I'll see you later Zero.

(She walked off.)

Zero: By...

(After a few more in the line, X goes into the office and comes out.)

X: Yup, Maverick Hunter. So far all of my friends are also gonna work at the HQ. You're up.

Zero: Ok.

(He goes into the office where the counselor is waiting.)

Counselor: So, Zero, what do you want to go into?

Zero: Well first I was thinking about being a Maverick, but then I realized that I want to do something else.

Counselor: And what might that be?

Zero: A singer in a rock band.

Counselor: (brief pause) Well, that's not necessarily a job.

Zero: Then what is it?

Counselor: A hobby.

Zero: Oh...

Counselor: Then what do you want to be?

Zero: (thinking) Hmm... I don't think actor is considered either? (the counselor shakes his head) Well, then I guess there really is only one choice job out there for me then.

(Zero finally came out of the office and walked back up the line.)

Slash Beast: So, how did it go?

(Zero stops for a moment, then looks up at him with a smirk.)

Zero: I'll be seeing ya on the team man. 

Slash Beast: Alright, I knew you wouldn't go soft on us man. Yea!

(They slap high fives, then Zero continues down to where X was waiting at the door.)

X: So, what happened?

Zero: Well apparently actor and musician aren't considered jobs, so there was only one choice out there for me...

X: (sighs) Zero, I understand....

Zero: Maverick Hunter.

X: I know that... what!

Zero: (smirks) Yea. I thought about what you said and you're right. But, I don't think that I can break it so easily to the guys. I mean, all my friends are Maverick's X, what am I gonna do?

X: (thinking) I have an idea.

(X took Zero to the RN at the dormitory, he was a very smart student, also a senior, who was so talented he was already granted head of headquarters after graduation.)

Signas: So X, whose your friend?

X: This is Zero.

Signas: Zero, are you crazy!

X: No, no, no, it's ok, see, he's converted.

Signas: (in shock) Are you serious?

Zero: I want to be a hunter, but, all my friends are Mavericks.

Signas: Stop there, I get it. And I have the perfect plan.

Zero: Wow you're good, I only just told you and you already got a solution.

Signas: You can work as a special hunter, an irregular class all your own. Basically you go undercover as a Maverick. So that way you work for us, but the Mavericks think that you work for them at the same time.

Zero: Oh I get it. Man that's perfect!

X: So now you just gotta keep your stories strait.

Zero: Don't worry about that X, I may be stupid but I'm not that dumb.

(That night, Zero returned to his dorm room to find the band in there. Zero was the singer and occasional guitar when Blizzard Wolffang played base, but usually he was second guitar. Slash Beast was full on front guitar and Magma Dragoon was the drums. They were trying to come up with their first song, Zero was writing it because he had a creative talent when it came to those things.)

Slash Beast: I think it's funny, us four Mavericks all in a band. Maybe when we go work for Sigma...

Blizzard Wolffang: Sigma, that Reploid scientist?

Slash Beast: Sh, word on the street is that he got scared outa his mind when he was attacked by some young punk Maverick. Then after studying it and all that, he just kinda lost it. Now rumor has it that he's going to start a whole Maverick unit to turn on his Reploid past.

Magma Dragoon: So he's gonna betray the hunters?

Slash Beast: Exactly.

Magma Dragoon: Wow.

Blizzard Wolffang: Yea, we were all back in high school when that happened. Heh, maybe we even know the guy. Hey Zero, weren't you out of high school for a week or something cause you had, food poisoning, or something. Haha!

Zero: Come on guys, I'm trying to concentrate here.

Slash Beast: Oh sorry.

(Zero threw down the pencil in frustration.)

Blizzard Wolffang: What's wrong? We were just kidding ya know.

Zero: I just can't get it. I got the chorus and the bridge down, but the three verses are killing me! I know what I wanna say but I can't get it out.

Magma Dragoon: Senior crisis, don't worry about it.

Zero: Look, I wasn't gonna say anything cause I wanted to surprise you, but I got us a gig next week at the bar. I was hoping I could finish the lyrics, but right now I can't focus.

Slash Beast: Man that's great, we got our first gig!

Blizzard Wolffang: Alright, way to go!

Magma Dragoon: Come on, why don't you let us help you with the lyrics.

Zero: No, it's my job as singer to come up with it. You come up with the music, I do the vocals.

Magma Dragoon: No vocalist can carry the weight by himself.

Zero: Don't worry, I'm giving you guys lines too.

Blizzard Wolffang: Alright!

Slash Beast: Come on, you guys better go before you know who comes back.

Magma Dragoon: Yea really, well good luck Zero, and don't stress it.

Blizzard Wolffang: See ya later Zero, just take a break, it'll calm you down.

(They left and Zero stood up.)

Zero: Yea they're right. Yo, I'm gonna take a shower ok.

Slash Beast: Got it.

(He laid down on the bed and turned on the tv as Zero went into the bathroom. Not too long after, Neon Tiger came home. Slash Beast had fallen asleep while doing his homework during the commercials. Neon Tiger saw the bathroom door closed and heard the shower running. He put two and two together and realized it was Zero in there. Neon Tiger giggled and pulled a camera out of a dresser drawer, he could here Zero singing some of the ideas he'd come up for the song.)

Zero: (half singing) And the base keeps running, runnin, and runnin, runnin.... yea, that sounds good. Everybody, lets get into it, get stupid. Ah, stupid soap! Come on y'all, let's get... cold water! In here. (Neon Tiger giggled, then burst through the door and into the steamy bathroom, where the camera flashed.) What the....! (Zero opened the door.) Hey!

Neon Tiger: (giddy) Whoops, sorry!

(Neon Tiger runs out, laughing. Growling, Zero gives chase.... in all his glory.)

Zero: Get back here you son of a....!

Slash Beast: Whoa, Zero!

Zero: Hu?

(Zero looks down, finally realizing he'd run out of the bathroom with no towel.)

Slash Beast: Please, we don't wanna see that.

Zero: (angry and embarrassed) Well your brother does, obviously.

(Zero grabs a hanging towel, wraps it around himself and turns with a pout into the bathroom. Still shocked and slightly disgusted, Slash Beast can't help but laugh. A few days later, X found Zero at one of the bench tables in the quad, working busily.)

X: Hey you.

Zero: (absentmindedly) Hey.

X: Huh, are you ok?

Zero: Yea, just kinda busy here.

X: With what, homework?

Zero: Haha, no way. I gotta finish this song. We got our first gig at that bar off campus next weekend and I'm no way near done with the lyrics. Man, this is usually so easy for me, but all of a sudden things just got weird and now it's harder to focus on it.

X: I think I know what it is. (Zero looked up.) Iris.

Zero: (blushing slightly) What? No!

X: Face it Zero, you're in love.

Zero: Nu-uh!

X: Zero, remember when you started to have trouble.

Zero: Uhm, about a few days ago.

X: And what happened that day?

Zero: (thinking) I met you, and... Iris!

X: And what did she say?

Zero: That, she liked rock singers...

X: And you are?

Zero: A rock singer. (Zero looks at X in shock.) Wow you're good.

X: Oh stop.

Zero: I know why now, Iris is intimidating me. I want to write something so spectacular it wins her over.

X: Zero, she already likes you. I'll bet she'll love whatever you make, just don't stress over it. Calm down when you concentrate and the right words will come.

Zero: Wow, that just might work. Thanks X! I'm gonna go back to my room and try it right now!

(Zero grabs his backpack and runs across the grass.)

X: Zero wait! Don't you have class?

(Zero looks over his shoulder as he keeps running.)

Zero: Screw chemistry!

X: Oh joy...

(The week went by quickly, Zero did get the words out, the band rehearsed them, and Zero did miss chemistry a lot to do so, not that he didn't mind. Finally the big day came, in only a few hours the band would be performing their first gig and Zero would have proved to Iris that he is a rock singer. Zero was sitting in the green room in the bar prepping himself, when X came in.)

Zero: Hey you.

X: So are you ready?

Zero: Oh hell yea!

X: Nervous?

Zero: No way, I never have stage fright. Hell, my major was drama. (he stopped himself and sighed) Now I'm gonna become a hunter... wow, how am I gonna break this to the guys. So far growing up, all my friends have been Mavericks. Vile himself trained me to hate all other Reploids who'd hunt us down.... and now, I am a hunter, my destiny is to hunt my friends, to destroy my past... I don't think I can do it X.

X: Aw come on, sure you can. I look at you and I don't see a Maverick. Look inside yourself and search your feelings, you know the truth, you know your destiny.

Zero: Yea I know, I just hope that... I just want...

Bartender: Five minutes gang.

X: Well that's your cue. (X sees Zero is still down, he pats his back) Hey, forget it man, focus. You've got Iris out there, that should be all that matters right now, right?

(Zero smirked and stood up.)

Zero: Yea, she is all that matters.

(Outside in front of the stage, everyone had their drinks and were cheering, ready to have a good time. Iris sat by her brother at the bar when X joined them. They all clapped as the bartender got on stage.)

Bartender: Alright, get ready for some hardcore heavy action, these punks are gonna be graduating and for all we know if they're good enough they could make a career outa this. So put your hands together for Crestfallen!

(The curtains opened.)

Zero: Hey I thought we were the Titans....

(Zero turned around to see the crowd, amid them all he saw Iris. He gulped, all of a sudden his mouth had gone dry and his throat had closed up.)

Slash Beast: Come on Zero, are you ready?

Zero: Yea, yea...

Magma Dragoon: Come on Zero, stage fright? I thought you were better than that.

Zero: No, it's not that, I'm fine.

(The crowed grew silent, Zero looked pale like he was going to throw up. Iris knew what was wrong, she stood up.)

Iris: Let's get is started in here!

(Zero smiled, that did it, he was energized. He nodded, signaling the band to start playing, it was almost like metal hip hop/r&b. The music filled the air, then the singing began.)

Zero: And the base keep runnin, runnin.

Zero and Slash Beast: And runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin.

Zero and Slash Beast and Blizzard Wolffang: And runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin.

All four: And runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and...

Slash Beast: In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.

Blizzard Wolffang: We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.

Zero: Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition. Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.

Zero and Slash Beast: You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.

Slash Beast: Burn it till it's burned out.

Blizzard Wolffang: Turn it till it's turned out.

Zero: Act up from north, west, east, south.

Blizzard Wolffang: Everybody!

Slash Beast: Everybody!

Magma Dragoon: Let's get into it.

Zero: Get stupid.

All four: Get it started, get it started, get it started.

Zero: Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here.

Magma Dragoon: Yea!

Zero: Lose control, of body and soul. Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.

Blizzard Wolffang: Don't get ahead, just jump into it. Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.

Zero: Get started, get stupid.

Slash Beast: You'll want me body people will walk you through it. Step by step, like you're into new kid.

Blizzard Wolffang: Inch by inch with the new solution. Trench men hits, with no delusion.

Zero: The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin.

Blizzard Wolffang: Everybody!

Slash Beast: Everybody!

Magma Dragoon: Let's get into it.

Zero: Get stupid.

All four: Get it started, get it started, get it started.

Zero: Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here.

Magma Dragoon: Yea!

All four: Runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin and...

Zero: C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get, (Crowd: Woohoo!) in here! Lets get. (Crowd: Woohoo!) Lets get, (Crowd: Woohoo!) in here. Lets get. (Crowd: Woohoo!) Lets get, (Crowd: Woohoo!) in here.

Magma Dragoon: Yea.

Zero: Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya! Let's get ill, that's the deal.

Slash Beast: At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill.

Zero: Lose your mind this is the time

Slash Beast: Ya'll test this drill. Just and bang your spine.

Blizzard Wolffang: Bob your head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your Bentley.

Zero: Get messy, loud and sick.

Blizzard Wolffang: Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip.

Zero: Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic.

Blizzard Wolffang: Everybody!

Slash Beast: Everybody!

Magma Dragoon: Let's get into it.

Zero: Get stupid.

All four: Get it started, get it started, get it started.

Zero: Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here. Let's get it started, ha! Let's get it started in here.

Magma Dragoon: Yea!

All four: Runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin and...

Zero: C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get, (Crowd: Woohoo!) in here! Lets get. (Crowd: Woohoo!) Lets get, (Crowd: Woohoo!) in here. Lets get. (Crowd: Woohoo!) Lets get, (Crowd: Woohoo!) in here.

Magma Dragoon: Yea.

Zero: Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!

All four: Runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin, and runnin, runnin and...

(And with that, the music faded out, and the applaud rose up. They all looked around as everyone clapped and cheered. They were in shock, awestruck. Zero smiled a huge grin.)

Zero: I did it... we did it! Woohoo!

(Iris ran to the stage and jumped on Zero, giving him a huge hug.)

Iris: Oh Zero that was amazing, my gosh, you were so great!

Zero: Yea, really? (Iris nodded her head, with a beaming smile, they hugged again.) Thanks.

Slash Beast: Hey, hey, hey!

(Zero and Iris turned to see the rest of the band, angry.)

Magma Dragoon: What is this?

Blizzard Wolffang: Yea, what's going on here, Zero?

Zero: Guys, this is my friend Iris.

Iris: Friend?

Zero: Oh yea, that's right. Girlfriend.

Colonel: Girlfriend!?

Zero: Uhm, I mean...

Magma Dragoon: Zero are you really that dumb? She's from Repliforce, they work in coherence with the hunters!

Slash Beast: Yea Romeo, do you even know what you're doing?

(Zero sighed and looked down at the floor, thinking for a minute.)

Zero: Yes, I do. And for that, my friends, I'm sorry...

(Zero closed his eyes as he grabbed one of the cymbals from the drum set and hit it upside Magma Dragoon's head. The he took the base out of Blizzard Wolffang's hands and hit him with it, along with his own guitar. Then he did the same to Slash Beast with his guitar. Zero sighed and turned around as Slash Beast struggled to look up.)

Slash Beast: You? Traitor...

Zero: I'm sorry, it's been great, but being a Maverick isn't what I really want to be.

Iris: Then what's that?

Zero: I want to be with you. (he turned to her and smiled) A hunter.

Slash Beast: No, but... why?

(Just then...)

Neon Tiger: Oh Zero I loved it as much as I love you, can I have your autograph, and you're phone number?

(The bartender threw him out as the crowd jeered and booed him. Zero turned back to the crazy cat's brother.)

Zero: Do I really need to explain?

(And with that Slash Beast fainted. Iris jumped again into Zero's arms.)

Iris: Oh Zero, I love you!

(Zero froze, did she just say... he smiled.)

Zero: I love you too.

(And with that they shared their first kiss as the crowed cheered. Alia jumped up and down next to the annoyed Colonel as X clapped. Zero saw him and gave him a thumbs up. He and Iris walked over to them.)

X: Congratulations Zero.

Zero: Thanks X, I look forward to working with you. (he held out his hand) Partner.

X: Partner? (he looked up, then smiled and shook his hand) Partner!

(And as we leave the happy scene of cheering and celebration, we fade back to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters where everyone is sitting in the main room.)

Zero: And that's the story of how I once had a rock band.

X: That was a great story Zero... except I was supposed to be telling the story of how we all met in college!

Zero: Do'h!

A/N: Well, sorry for such a belated update, but I wanted to do a story that I could relate to. The new semester started last week and this is my last year of college, so I'm gonna be really busy with all my work from classes (and not to mention being the assistant to the director in a play here) so sadly updated will be rare and occasional. But don't worry, this story will not die, I still have a whole lot of chapters in process, so keep your eyes peeled and once again sorry for the inconvenience.


	26. Road Trip

(ROAD TRIP!)

Life Saver: Oh no, did somebody just say...

(Sure enough, everyone came bursting into the main room, raring for a road trip. Zero jumped in front of the crowd.)

Zero: Are you ready?

Everyone: Yea!

X: Where are we going?

Zero: Wherever the road may take us.

Gate: Now that's just a stupid idea.

Alia: I say we go someplace romantic.

Iris: Now you see, I like that idea.

Signas: Ahem, you seem to be forgetting us single guys.

Iris: Oh nonsense, you're all fine.

(X, Signas, the General and the Colonel all stand in disillusioned sorrow.)

Zero: So, whose driving.

Gate: Well I'm not.

Signas: Me neither!

X: Zero can't cause he got his license revoked.

Zero: Oh come on, it was only my 25th DUI, they should be celebrating the centennial!

Iris: I can't drive, you know how bad I get road rage.

Alia: What about you Douglas?

Douglas: Uhm, no, that's ok...

General: Well I'm not because I'm staying here. (Everyone turns to him.) Well somebody's got to watch the base while you're gone, and I don't think we can leave it up to him to do so.

(He points down to Rush who was sleeping in Zero's chair again.)

Colonel: Well then that only leaves one person left.

(Everyone turns to Life Saver. He looks at them all, getting it, then shakes his head.)

Life Saver: Oh no, no you don't, no way am I gonna be the one driving this Beverly Hillbilly imitation to god only knows where....

(But sure enough, Life Saver was soon behind the wheel of the minivan, with a disappointed scowl of failure on his face. X sat in the passenger seat and Zero in the middle seat. Gate sat behind Life Saver with Alia next to him and Iris behind X, Signas and the Colonel sat in the back with Douglas between them.)

Zero: Hey X, turn on the radio.

Life Saver: No, I'd prefer a quite ride please.

Zero: Aw that's no fun, crank it up!

(X turned on the radio and turned up the volume as a song began.)

Iris: Hey I know this one, it's the them from That 70's Show!

Zero: Yea, hey let's all sing it!

Life Saver: No, no that's all...

Everyone but Life Saver: Hangin out, down the street! The same old thing, we did last week! (Zero started jumping in his seat and Live Saver slowly turned towards him with a pissed off confused look.) Not a thing to do, but talk to you! We're all alright, we're all alright!

Life Saver: We're in Wisconsin.

Signas: What, already?

Colonel: What do you mean already?

Zero: Yea I thought we were set in California.

X: I always figured New York.

Iris: No, no, you got it all wrong, it's in Arizona.

Alia: The desert? No way, let's move to Florida!

Life Saver: Please, please, everyone! (everyone shuts up) Thank you. Now, nobody knows where we really are located, it's a secret for security reasons.

Zero: Oh... (quietly to X) It's in California.

(Life Saver hears, hey he's sitting next to him, but remains quiet as he continues driving.)

Signas: So, where are we going anyway?

X: Yea, we're in Wisconsin, but where did we want to go?

Zero: I dunno.

Gate: But Zero, you were the one who brought all this up.

Life Saver: And you listened to him?

Zero: I didn't even have a plan orchestrated.

Life Saver: Oohh, big word coming from one with a small brain.

Zero: Hey!

X: Alright calm down you guys, this is no big deal.

Life Saver: Not a big deal? Where the hell are we, I'm the one driving and I don't even know where we're going!

Signas: Just calm down you guys, it's not like we're in trouble here, I mean, the car can go across country, and we've got enough gas to go for (there's a pop and a loud fizzle as steam rises up from under the hood) miles....

(Everyone gets out and Douglas lifts the hood to investigate, slightly burning his hands a bit because it was hot. Everyone stood around waiting while he looked under the hood, then closed it after coming to a conclusion.)

Douglas: Well not only are we out of gas, but the oil is bad and nobody refilled the coolant. The radiator's blow, plus we popped a gasket.

Zero: ... and that means?

Life Saver: It means you screwed us up, home wreaker!

(Life Saver strangles Zero, ala The Simpsons.)

X: Guys, guys, calm down! You seem to be forgetting something here, who we are. We're Maverick Hunters, come on, we can handle this! Now, all we gotta do is find out where the heck we are.

Gate: Where we are, oh I'll tell you where we are. We're in the middle of nowhere!

Alia: Whoa, whoa, calm down Gate!

Iris: I know where we are.

Gate: Oh sure ya do, I also bet you know what the square root of a million is!

Iris: Uh...

Gate: Exactly! So how could you possibley know where in the hell we....

Iris: The sign up the road says Iowa...

Gate: (brief pause as he regains his composure) Oh, alright then, well let's get a move on.

(Gate starts walking down the road and a few others follow.)

Signas: Wait, where are you going?

Gate: To the nearest town so we can get help.

Colonel: Well can't Douglas fix it?

Douglas: No dice, I haven't got the parts or equipment with me.

Alia: For once.

Iris: Well then, off we go.

(Everyone starts walking, Life Saver is the last one. He sighs and shakes his head.)

Life Saver: I knew I should've been the one to stay back at the base....

(Meanwhile back at the base, the General was having a great time all by himself. First he'd pretended he was Signas and fired Zero then gave himself a raise, then he went into the women's locker room and tried on their clothes, then he went to Douglas's room to try out some of his 'still in the testing stage' inventions, then he went to X's room but couldn't find anything to do there, and Zero's room was too messed up for him to make worse anyway. So lastly he was in Gate and Life Saver's lab, wearing a lab coat and goggles, mixing things in test tubes and bunts and burners.)

General: (Gate's voice) Oh look at me, I'm so smart. (Life Saver's voice) I don't think you should do that. (Gate's voice) Oh sure I can! (Life Saver's voice) But you do know what happens when you mix acids and bases. (Gate's voice) Yes, but this time will be different. (He makes the sound of an explosion.) It's never different is it Life Saver! (He laughs sinisterly, then goes back to Life Saver's voice and sighs ) A mad scientist never changes. (He looks up and sees Rush in the door, back to Gate's voice) No you stupid mutt! (Rush jumps into the lab and knocks over some chemicals. Life Saver's voice) No! (There's a real explosion, after the smoke clears in the ruined lab, the General sits in shock as Rush walks out of the room. He looks around, speaking normally.) Uh oh...

(Back with the others, they'd finally made it to a small town in Iowa, the population was so small it was maybe a hundred people. They all watched strangely from their houses and stores at the people who walked down the street.)

Zero: Uhm, is it just me...

Life Saver: It's just you.

Zero: Is it just me, or are we getting strange looks from these weirdoes?

Life Saver: It's just you.

(Zero scowls at him. Iris finally approaches somebody at their farm.)

Iris: Excuse me, where's a gas station?

Person: (strangely enough in a southern accent) Stranger, you be trespassing on my property.

(The person pulls out a gun and cocks it. Zero runs in front of Iris to protect her and their unborn child.)

Zero: Hey watch it pal, we don't want anything of your dirt farm here.

Person: Why I outta!

(The person starts firing randomly into the air, everyone runs off screaming. They stop around the corner of a building to catch their breath. Then they continue on.)

Signas: Ah here, the city building. We should be able to get some answers in here.

(They go inside into the mayor's office.)

Mayor: Who are you and what do you want?

Signas: Hi, our car stopped out of town and we wanted to know if you could help us.

Mayor: What's in it for us?

Signas: Uhm, what...?

Douglas: We can pay you.

Mayor: I don't mean that, you gotta do something for me.

Gate: Oh, ok... what?

Mayor: Gimme your women.

(Alia and Iris scream gasp and hold onto each other.)

Zero: Oh yea now here we go! Take off your top and get to the mud wrestling.

Life Saver: You can have Zero, he may be a man but he's pretty like a girl... only, less smart.

Mayor: No dice.

(The Mayor pulls out a gun and starts shooing at them. Once again they scream and run off. Outside, they sit on the steps to rest.)

Signas: Well that was a big help.

Gate: So now what do we do?

Douglas: I got it! I forgot that I did bring one device with me.

Colonel: You couldn't have told us earlier?

X: What is it?

Douglas: A mass molecular transporter, however it's still in the testing stage. It can transport any amount of anything to another place. We can transport ourselves back to the base.

Zero: You're a genius!

Douglas: Well let's try it out. (Pushes some buttons) Here we go!

(They all glow and dissolve, much like how it's done in Star Trek. They appear somewhere else other than a dry desolate desert. This time they're at a beach surrounded by palm trees and hotels.)

Zero: Whoa where are we, spring break?

Gate: It's a molecular transporter, not a time machine, you idiot.

Alia: (Gasp) Oh my gosh, we're in Florida, woohoo!

Douglas: What? Oh darn, it's still got some bugs in it.

Zero: Alright, let's go surfing!

Signas: No, no, stay together.

Douglas: Don't worry, I have to work out the bugs and that'll take about an hour or so, so just let them have fun, after all, we are supposed to be on vacation here.

Signas: Well alright.

(X went to play in the water while Zero surfed, Iris and Alia sit on the beach to get a tan. Gate and Life Saver sat with Signas and the Colonel at one of the tables outside of a hotel to watch them.)

Gate: Well, at least we're someplace nice and getting a break.

Life Saver: And at least I'm not driving.

Signas: I wonder how long it will take Douglas to fix it.

Colonel: Oh, and here he comes now.

Douglas: Guys! (They turned to see him run over.) I fixed it.

Signas: Alright, I'll call the others. Ok guys, let's go!

(They started to come over.)

X: Zero come on... Zero?

Zero: Ah, X!

(Zero was riding a huge wave and a shark was after him.)

X: Zero!

Zero: Help me!

Life Saver: Can't we just leave him here?

Signas: No.

Life Saver: Aw....

(Zero whipes out, then swims towards the break water where he runs back onto the beach.)

Douglas: Ok then here we go.

(Once again they teleport away, this time though they arrive back at a desert.)

Colonel: Great, we're back in Iowa.

X: No way, it wasn't this hot.

Iris: Yea, this is a desert, not a plain.

Gate: Thanks miss geographical obvious.

Zero: What?

Douglas: It's still not fixed, it transported us to Arizona.

Alia: Ew!

Zero: It's hot, I'm thirsty, and now my head hurts.

Life Saver: Would you stop complaining, you're giving us all a headache!

Zero: So you can feel my pain!

Life Saver: Oh for the love of...

(He throws him into a sand dune.)

Alia: Just try again.

Douglas: Oh I see, I had the switch in the wrong position. Here we go!

(Once again they disappear and this time arrive back in Wisconsin. Zero spit out some leftover Sand.)

Colonel: Oh great, back in cheese country.

Zero: Hey, don't you be dissing the Packers man!

Signas: Alright, look. We're not too far from where the car stopped outside of Iowa. Why don't we just go back down there and we'll figure out something.

X: Sounds like a plan.

(Everyone started walking down the road. Douglas was fiddling with his invention as they did.)

Douglas: I think I know what's the matter. The section of what to transport is fine but the where is still missing a small thin rod of titanium. That's why the locations we keep appearing at aren't what we want.

Zero: And that just made no sense to me.

Signas: Don't worry, the van has titanium, and since it doesn't work, we can take it off of there.

Alia: Right! Then we can be in the van, that way we can transport it back to the base as well so we can fix it.

Iris: Yay!

X: And look up there, there's the van!

Colonel: Alright let's go!

(They all run at the van but as they do it appears to be moving away from them.)

Zero: Hey what the hell is going on, is this a mirage?

X: No, look, there's exhaust coming out of the tailpipe!

Signas: Hey, somebody's driving off with our van. Hey you get back here!

(The mayor and the dirt farmer were in the van laughing as they drove off with it and out of sight of the weary travelers. They all stopped and sighed.)

Gate: Great, now what are we going to do?

Douglas: There's only one thing we can do. The invention works, but it won't transport it to where we want to go. So I say we keep transporting until we get there or close enough to where we can walk.

Life Saver: I get it, sounds like a good idea.

Alia: But won't it get worn out?

Douglas: No way, this baby can take a lot. Besides, it won't take that long to get at least close enough to the base.

(Try and try again, reappearing and disappearing, still nowhere near the base and no luck. They traveled all across the country into different states and different time zones. Finally they stopped, too tired to continue, they were in New Jersey this time and it was night there by now.)

Signas: That's it, let's stop for tonight.

Douglas: I give up!

Life Saver: What do we do now?

Gate: Well we should find a hotel.

Colonel: There's a Comfort Inn over there, lucky for us hu.

X: Yea that's great, come on Zero... Zero?

(Everyone turned to see Zero fighting with a hobo, he finally hit him down and stole his beer.)

Zero: So, what, we're in Jersey right? Do as they do and we'll be just fine.

Iris: Zero, put the bum's bottle down.

Zero: Aw but Iris, I haven't had a drink all day!

Alia: Zero, you drank a case this morning before we left.

Zero: Yea but it's night now, so, I haven't had a drink all night.

Alia: Oh I give up.

Gate: I did long ago, you should've just followed me silently with no question.

Signas: Come on guys, we can put up in the hotel for tonight and figure out something tomorrow morning.

Douglas: And maybe something in the room will have titanium in it.

(Signas got them all checked into a hotel. They got two different room, each with two big beds and one with a fold up cot. X slept on the cot while Gate and Alia and Iris and Zero had a big bed per pair. Signas and Life Saver had to share a bed as did Douglas and the Colonel. After an uncomfortable night sleep for the two beds of paired men, everyone got up the next morning to try again.)

X: So Douglas, were you able to find any of the rod you need?

Douglas: Nope, no luck...

Alia: Aw, I'm sorry.

Iris: So I guess we should go back to our original plan and keep trying?

Douglas: Nope, we can't do that.

Gate: Why not?

(Douglas held out his hands with the broken device. Everyone gasped in shock.)

Douglas: Sure enough, we wore it out... man, I thought it could take a lot more! Guess I'm just a crummy excuse for an inventor... 

Signas: No don't say that, you do a great job!

Zero: Guys, we're right by New York, we can take a bus there and then catch a plan at the airport to go back home.

X: Now that's a good idea.

Life Saver: For once your brain is on and useful.

Iris: Oh Zero, you're my hero.

(They hug and begin to make out. Everyone tries to turn away, Colonel covers his face with a hand and shakes his head.)

Colonel: Oh ok, yea, none of that alright.

(They go to the nearest bus stop and wait for the bus that goes to New York. It was only about a half an hour wait, and Zero and Iris making out just made the time seem to fly by. Oh and by the way, I was being sarcastic.)

Life Saver: Well duh...

(Ahem, anyway, soon the bus came and the ride over to New York was packed with many people, as was the city as they soon found out when they entered.)

Zero: New York, New York!

Life Saver: Stop singing!

(They got off the bus and pushed and shoved their way through the crowds.)

Iris: Look there's the Empire State Building!

Alia: Look there's Times Square!

X: Look there's the Statue Of Liberty!

Zero: Look there's a taxi!

Colonel: (Sarcastically) Where, they're only all around you.

Signas: Look, the sooner we get to JFK the better.

Zero: I thought he was dead.

Life Saver: No Harvard graduate, he means the airport.

Zero: Harvard?

Life Saver: (rolling eyes) Never mind...

(They finally make their way to the airport where Signas has a talk with the air transportation manager.)

Bob: Ok I understand the situation sir, and we'll see what we can do for you.

Signas: Thank you.

(They wait for a few minutes until the man, apparently named Bob, comes back.)

Bob: Well everyone, I was able to find a flight to LAX with enough seats in coach.

Signas: You've been very helpful.

Bob: Just pay the woman up at that counter over there and everything will be ready.

Signas: Thanks.

(They both walk off in different direction. X turns to a strange sound to see Zero covering his mouth from trying not to laugh.)

X: What is it.

(Zero clears his throat after stopping laughing.)

Zero: This is Bob, Bob takes Enzyte.

(Zero bursts into laughter again, everyone giving him a strange look. An hour later their plane comes and they get on. They all sit down and sigh with relief. Zero started whistling the Enzyte song, trying not to laugh.)

Iris: (angry whisper) Zero! Stop it.

Signas: Well, looks like we're finally on our way back home.

Gate: Yea, some vacation hu.

Douglas: Well at least I know what's wrong with my invention and I can fix it there.

Life Saver: I'm just glad I'm not driving.

Colonel: I bet the General won't regret not coming with us.

(The General is back at the base hurriedly attempting to clean all of his messes up.)

X: Aw, looks like Zero and Iris are all tuckered out.

Alia: Yea, they had a busy adventure, well we all did.

Colonel: Yea and sleep sounds good right about now.

Douglas: Amen.

Signas: Well then, see you all on the other side.

(They all went to sleep. They all woke up when the plane arrived at the Los Angeles airport. They got off and Signas worked out a deal to borrow a rental car. They drove back to the base, sure enough Life Saver drove again.)

Zero: See, I told you the base was in California.

Signas: (sigh) Well it was a great secret headquarters we had once.

Zero: Drive faster Light Saber!

(Life Saver grumbled as he drove between the bumper to bumper on the freeway.)

Life Saver: This is why I don't like driving, the traffic.

Zero: And you knew there'd be traffic if you drove, see you knew I was right.

X: Zero please...

Zero: The HQ is in California, haha!

Gate: Alright, I can't take this anymore.

(The Colonel hits Zero upside the head and he faints.)

Iris: Brother!

Colonel: He'll be fine.

(Zero regains consciousness.)

Zero: Hey, what's going on, where are we and what are we doing?

Alia: So Zero, did you have fun at the carnival today?

Zero: (sadly) A dog ate my cotton candy....

X: Well we'll get you another one.

(Life Saver wore a small satisfied smile as he drove off, everything seemed to be back to normal now....)

General: Oh they'll be home any minute now, I gotta finish, before they-

Signas: General.

General: Oh, hey, uh, Signas.

Signas: You look tired, hope you weren't too bored here by yourself.

General: Oh no, Rush was a handful.

Signas: Oh I see. (streches) Well, I'm going to be in my office, gotta take care of some stuff.

General: (gasps) His office!

(Signas had already walked into his office as he finished talking, General ran off before...)

Signas: GENERAL!!!!

(Well, almost everything is back to normal....)

Zero: Ah!

(Zero ran out of his room.)

Neon Tiger: Zero come back!

X: What happened?

Iris: Neon Tiger broke in through the window while Zero and I were in bed.... sleeping.

(Zero ran into Gate and Life Saver and they fell over. Neon Tiger screamed as Signas got a gun and blasted him out of another window, causing it to shatter. X just smirked and shook his head.)

X: Oh joy.

(Ok, now everything's back to normal. Well more or less... as normal as they can get.)


	27. The Chip

(The dark sky lit up as a bolt of lightning flashed amid the clouds, thunder booming thereafter. Sigma paced around in his dark cavernous fortress, back and forth in front of a big tall window out looking the rainstorm. He was growling to himself when the door flew open and Neon Tiger and Vile fell in. Sigma stopped pacing and looked at the two on the floor.)

Sigma: What is it this time, can't you see I'm busy here?

Vile: But lord Sigma, sir...

Sigma: You'd better have a good excuse this time.

Vile: I do mister, please don't hurt me. (he stands up and dusts himself off) Neon Tiger was causing trouble again.

Sigma: This excuse is getting very old, you'd think I'd stop buying it the first twelve hundred times, but.... (he turns to Neon Tiger) What did you do this time?

Neon Tiger: Aw it was nothing boss, I just... well, uhm...

Vile: He destroyed the training room, he started attacking the others when they badmouthed Zero.

Sigma: (sigh) I'm getting really tired of this...

Vile: And then when he missed some of his attacks, he blew up many of our weapons in storage. The damage amounts to several thousand dollars, not to mention the injuries sustained, though they be minor...

Sigma: Thank you! You may leave now Vile.

(Vile quickly takes his exit, closing the door behind him. Neon Tiger, now standing, turns to Sigma who has his back to him, once again staring out the window.)

Neon Tiger: Master?

Sigma: This is getting old Neon Tiger, it really has to stop. I miss the old days of your start where you actually were a fighter, all of this was going along fine until meeting a young new Maverick named Zero. Now look at you, you're a disgrace to the force and, and... frankly I grow weary of it and it's about time I did something.

Neon Tiger: (gulp) You're not gonna kill me are you?

Sigma: It's a possibility... but I have something else in mind first. (Neon Tiger stands shivering and cowering) You may be excused.

Neon Tiger: (shocked) What...?

Sigma: You may be excused.

Neon Tiger: Oh.... Well, thank you kind sir.

Sigma: Just get out.

Neon Tiger: Yes, of course.

Sigma: Now!

(Neon Tiger runs out of the room in a flash. Sigma sighs and shakes his head. At the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, it was back to business as usual.)

Signas: Alia, have you filed the report on the last Maverick raid?

Alia: Affirmative, X has the cultrate in custody and Douglas already completed the repairs.

Signas: Good. Have Life Saver and Gate checked up on the injured?

Alia: Yes, they're conditions are all normal and they're already up and about.

Signas: Very well then, I'll leave you.

(Signas went out of the command center and walked down the hall where he crossed paths with Iris, carrying a lot of boxes of equipment. Iris bumped into him, causing some to fall.)

Iris: Oh sir, I'm so sorry!

Signas: Iris, Iris, whao! What are you doing, you shouldn't be working like this.

Iris: Please sir, don't exclude me or treat me different because of my condition.

Signas: I just worry about you, I know you're brother would have my head if something ever happened to you on the job, especially now.

Iris: What about Zero?

Signas: Yes, what about Zero. He was supposed to be leading the excavation this morning on South City.

Iris: Hangover.

Signas: Again? Geez, for his next birthday I'm buying him some of those anti-hangover pills.

Iris: (smirking) I'm already way ahead of you.

Signas: (slight laugh) Alright. Here, let me help you with these. Where are you off to?

Iris: These just came in for Douglas, so I'm taking them to the maintenance room.

Signas: Alright then.

(The two went to the maintenance room where Douglas was resting after his work.)

Douglas: Hey Signas, Iris, what's up?

Signas: You just got some stuff in.

Iris: Looks like a mechanics work is never done.

Douglas: Yea, but I don't mind, I love my job.

Signas: And we love having you. Well Iris, let's head back.

Iris: Roger.

(They went back out and into the hall when Signas got a call on his wristwatch communicator. It was Alia.)

Alia: Signas, please find Iris and send her to the command center, I need some assistance.

Signas: Got it. You heard her Iris.

Iris: Yes sir!

(Iris stood at attention, then ran down the hall. Signas smirked to himself as he watched her go. Just then the General appeared.)

Signas: Ah, so are you done cleaning the base?

General: Yes sir...

Signas: Good. And I hope you learned your lesson?

General: Yes sir...

Signas: Good. You may have the rest of the day off, tomorrow it's back to work.

General: Yes sir.

(They both walked off in opposite directions. He walked by the training room, sessions were over but oddly enough he saw somebody in there. Confused, he opened the door and went in. The figure was too far away to see, but he figured he knew who it was.)

Signas: X!

Zero: He's not here.

Signas: Zero?!? What in god's name are you doing here?

Zero: Aw come on boss, what does it look like?

(Zero was holding onto his light saber while what looked like a tennis ball machine was throwing energy blasts at him. He would either dodge them or hit them with his weapon. It much looked like a sort of tennis or badminton practice. Signas was shocked but then he wore a smirk, impressed.)

Signas: My Zero, I never see you training, especially so rigorously after sessions.

Zero: Yea, I just figure I'd get in shape, you know, for when the baby comes.

Signas: Zero, I must say that this whole baby thing has really changed you.

Zero: Yup.

(Finally the onslaught stopped, Zero put away his light saber and rubbed a towel on his face.)

Signas: Why don't you go to your room and rest for a while, take a break. I see a new Zero in you.

Zero: Ok, thanks. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the bar.

(Signas watched Zero walk off into the locker room.)

Signas: Of course then again I could be wrong...

(Back at Sigma's base, he was sitting again in his room behind what looked to be a desk. The storm had stopped but it was still a little dark outside. Sigma was sitting, tapping his finger impatiently when finally he couldn't take the wait anymore. He stood up, pounding his fists onto the table, causing everything on it to shake.)

Sigma: Where are they!

(There was a knock at the door.)

Vile: Sigma, you have visitors here to see you.

Sigma: It's about time. Send them in!

(The door opened and two men entered. Sigma smirked and sat down.)

First Man: Sorry for the wait.

Sigma: It's quite alright, have a seat.

(The two sat down in the chairs on the other side.)

Second Man: I must say, I wasn't expecting something this, elaborate.

Sigma: Oh?

First Man: Let's stick to our visit purpose.

Second Man: Sorry, of course.

First Man: We got your message and we understand the problem completely.

Second Man: That's why we've brought you this.

(One of them hands Sigma something, he opens his hand to find that it's a chip.)

Sigma: What is this, what does it do?

First Man: Allow us to explain. Simply insert this control chip into Neon Tiger and you'll be able to re-network his programming and use him how you intend.

Second Man: You can control him, tell him what to do, he'll be just like any other Maverick only now with his, distracting problems aside, he'll finally fight with his true power.

Sigma: I understand completely. Thank you once again for your cooperation.

(Sigma stands but the two men stand up quicker.)

First Man: Ah, ah, you seem to be forgetting.

Second Man: Your part of the deal.

Sigma: Of course, I do intend to pay you.

(He hands them their payment which they accept much obliged.)

First Man: Thank you.

Second Man: Pleasure doing business with you.

(They both nod and turn to go.)

Sigma: Sure, any time, High Max, Isoc.

(Soon enough, Neon Tiger was in the lab, put under, and the procedure took way. The chip was inserted into Neon Tiger's programming. Sigma watched from above and waited. Finally Vile came into the room and gave him a thumbs up. Sigma nodded and followed him down to recovery, he had to test this out for sure. Neon Tiger was sitting on a bed when he got a knock at the door.)

Vile: Sigma is here to see you.

(The door opened and Vile let Sigma in, closing it and then standing in the back to let Sigma inspect him. Sigma approached him and looked at him, he didn't look that much different, only his face seemed more angry and pissed off, as if the procedure annoyed him.)

Sigma: So Neon Tiger, how do you feel? (no response, Neon Tiger turned his head away) We have a mission set out for you when you're ready, if you choose to accept it. (Neon Tiger growled) You must go out and destroy Zero. He will be alone and defenseless once we set up our trap. Do you think you can handle it?

(There was a long pause until Neon Tiger finally turned his head.)

Neon Tiger: Zero? (his voice seemed different, instead of it being all high pitched and wimpy, it was deeper with the rasp of anger and destruction. Sigma watched Neon Tiger stand up and face him) I will destroy Zero! (he roared)

Sigma: (satisfied smirk) I expected nothing less, from you.

(Zero had gone off to the bar and gotten drunk, of course, how else would you take off after a hard day of work. He left the bar after regaining his composure and headed back home. He looked around as he walked and noticed a shadow around a corner, he stared at it, but it ran off. Eager to investigate, Zero ran after it and got lost in rural terrain off limits of the city. Zero growled and took out his light saber.)

Zero: Alright you, show yourself! (no response) Hello, I know you're there.

(The shadow jumped above him in the trees, Zero looked around frantically, following it with his eyes and ears until finally it jumped down in front of him. Zero gasped as the leave fell down around Neon Tiger. He smirked and spoke quietly.)

Neon Tiger: Hello Zero.

Zero: (sigh of relief) Oh, it's only you. I thought it would be somebody to fight with. (he scowled) So, get outta here before I clean your clock.

Neon Tiger: Heh, my clock's in the shop, but perhaps I can take a look at your watch and time how long it takes for me to tear your hear out!

Zero: (annoyed sigh) Now look, we've been over this time and time again, I love my hair and I would never even give you a strand just to end your stalking.

Neon Tiger: Then I'll have to take it!

(Neon Tiger roared and lunged forward, bearing his claws.)

Zero: What the!

(Too shocked to dodge, Zero got slashed across the left eye, he cried out in pain. Neon Tiger landed and Zero turned, holding his eye. He panted in confusion, Neon Tiger was never this violent, and he never realized he could be so fast.)

Neon Tiger: Aw what's the matter Zero? Expecting something else!

(Neon Tiger went to attack again, but this time Zero pulled out his light saber and blocked his claws. Zero struggled to hold up his defense, he never realized Neon Tiger could be so strong.)

Zero: (to himself) This isn't the Neon Tiger I know, he's so different.

(Neon Tiger lifted one of his claws and grabbed him around the neck. Zero yelped as Neon Tiger shoved him onto the ground and began to press his body harder and harder into the dirt, choking him out of air.)

Neon Tiger: So, how do you like the new me?

Zero: (coughing) What's going on!

Neon Tiger: Talk is cheap.

(Zero cried out louder as Neon Tiger's claws began to glow, the neon acid burning impressions onto Zero's neck as he strangled him. Neon Tiger began to punch him repeatedly in the stomach until he felt it was enough and jumped off. Zero propped himself up on his light saber and got up, his vision blurred.)

Zero: Alright, that's it. I'm gonna do what I've wanted to do for so long.

(Zero jumped up and let out a battle cry as he leapt for his adversary. But Neon Tiger, uninjured unlike Zero, did a chop to Zero's chest. He cried out in pain and coughed up some blood, collapsing before him to his knees. Neon Tiger stood before him.)

Neon Tiger: Pity how the old me would've found something like this sexy.

(Neon Tiger hit him so Zero lay on his side, then began to kick him repeatedly. Zero lay there taking it all helplessly and then realized that nobody knew where he was, it was up to himself to protect himself. It was time to put his training to good use. Neon Tiger lifted his leg to kick again, but Zero grabbed it and threw him onto his back, then got up.)

Zero: Don't think I'd be down after that, I mean come on, you're Neon Tiger.

Neon Tiger: Enough! You die!

(They both ran at each other and engaged in a combat of light saber vs. electronic claws. As they struggled, Neon Tiger lifted his tail and shot.)

Zero: (gasp) Gay beam!

(It hit him and exploded onto his armor, destroying some of it and revealing his interior under the cracks. Zero was confused, that was an attack and not some sort of trick. He realized that he was dealing with a new Neon Tiger here, somehow in someway. Zero jumped up right before Neon Tiger could step on him and crush his head. He was on all fours and kicked him from behind. Neon Tiger flew back, crashing through some trees. Zero ran quickly and followed him to attack again. But Neon Tiger jumped up into the trees. Zero stopped and looked around, he tried to sense him but his heart racing was too distracting. Just then Zero got hit from behind the head with a huge rock. Neon Tiger laughed as he fell. Zero growled and got up, he ran and jumped ready to kick, but Neon Tiger quickly dodged it, then delivered an elbow to Zero's back, followed by an uppercut do the jaw. Zero cried out and fell, skidding on his back on the ground and into some bushes. Neon Tiger snickered as he approached him.)

Neon Tiger: Just imagine the headlines, the famed Zero falling to me, Neon Tiger, haha.

Zero: No, I refuse to loose to the likes of you.

Neon Tiger: Hm, you're one to talk, lying there like what the cat dragged in.

Zero: I'll destroy you nine times if it means ridding you of this world forever, Neon Tiger.

Neon Tiger: Heh, I should like to see you try.

Zero: Then allow me!

(Zero jumped up and swung his light saber across Neon Tiger. He cried out and jumped back, he growled as he removed the hand from the wound. There was a huge gash across the left side of his chest, it would most likely leave a permanent scar. Zero jumped up and ran at him again, but Neon Tiger lifted his knee and it rammed right into Zero's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He bent over in pain, Neon Tiger grabbed him around the neck with his tail and lifted him, not allowing him to catch his breath. Zero's eyes began to flutter as his vision grew blurry again. Neon Tiger kicked Zero in the chest, then let go of him with his tail, walking off as Zero fell to the ground. Neon Tiger turned to look at the bloody and beaten hunter. He smirked to himself as he put his hands on his hips.)

Neon Tiger: No fun, this is all too easy.

(He walked over to him slowly, Zero was panting, trying to catch his breath. He'd open his eyes but he couldn't focus so he just closed them again.)

Zero: Ah, my ribs are broken...

Neon Tiger: Perfect, I'll fire up the grill then.

Zero: That is sick.

(He bared his teeth as he looked up at him. Neon Tiger just looked down in amusement.)

Neon Tiger: You know what? It's been fun but I've got to get going.

Zero: What? You're not going to destroy me!

Neon Tiger: How boring, I want to beat you again and again, it's so much fun!

Zero: Why you... you... cough!

Neon Tiger: Catch you later, lover boy. Haha!

(Neon Tiger jumped back up into the trees and disappeared among the rattled leaves. Zero lay there for a moment, his eyes closed, thinking.)

Zero: This is impossible, me loosing to Neon Tiger? How did he get so fast and so strong, this is so unlike how he was just a few days ago. What in the world is going on?

(Then his world went black.)

Voices: Hey are you ok? Quick get him back to base! Are you almost finished? Yes, but he's in very bad shape? What happened to him, how did you find him? Hey, he's coming to!

(Zero groaned and opened his eyes, he coughed a few times and then his vision became clear. Everyone was standing above him.)

Zero: Hu? Ah!

Signas: Whoa, sorry Zero, didn't mean to scare you there.

(He stat up, putting a hand over the dark side of his vision to find an eye patch over the scar.)

Zero: Ow! Oh, what's going on here?

Alia: We found you out there in very bad shape.

Douglas: What happened to you?

Zero: I was attacked.

Gate: A Maverick huh, who was it?

(Zero looked at them and sighed, he just couldn't tell them...)

Zero: I, I can't.... I don't remember.

Signas: That's ok, you probably got a concussion out there. You're very badly injured. Your ribs are broken, your eye has a scar, your arm is seriously sprained, and that's just the start of it.

(Zero lay back down and groaned in pain.)

Iris: Zero please don't do that again, I was so worried about you!

Zero: Do what? I was walking back from my break at the bar.

Alia: You should've gone with somebody. It's dangerous these times, you're lucky you had your tracker on with you.

Zero: Ok, I'm sorry, believe me.

Life Saver: Come on, let's go.

Iris: Yea he should rest.

Life Saver: No, I just don't want to be in the same room with him.

(Iris scowled as Life Saver left.)

Zero: Wait, guys? Where's X?

Signas: He feels bad about this, he's in his room.

Zero: What? Well, can you get him for me, I want to see him.

Signas: Sure Zero.

(Everyone left and Zero was alone in the recovery room. He sighed as he sat up and looked in the mirror. His arm was in a sling and he had that eye patch, his ribs were all tapped up with an ace bandage on them. He closed his eyes and shook his head, he was such a mess.)

X: Zero?

Zero: X?

(They both looked at each other as X came into the room, but he looked away.)

X: Oh Zero... I'm so sorry.

Zero: No X, don't be. I brought this up onto myself.

X: No, no Zero you don't see! Understand that you're my partner, if something happens t you, I have to be there incase you need help. And you did, and I wasn't there for you. (X sat down) Zero, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're not only my partner, but you're my best friend.

(They looked at each other.)

Zero: (sigh) X, you're my best friend too, and that's why I have to trust you with something. Promise you wont tell!

X: Ok, I swear.

Zero: The one who beat me up, was... Neon Tiger.

X: (trying not to laugh) What?

Zero: No it's not what you think! He was nothing like the fruit that he is. He was like a Maverick, brutal and blood thirsty, he was so fast and strong he could've destroyed me if he wanted to, but he didn't, he said he wanted to relish my death and he'd keep coming back.

X: (confused) Wow, that doesn't sound like the Neon Tiger we all know and hate.

Zero: I know, but nobody would believe me, they'd just laugh and say I had a concussion.

X: Well after this you probably do, but I believe you, and I won't laugh.

Zero: Thanks X.

X: But I have to say, this is really weird. How would something like this happen?

(Elsewhere, at Sigma's base....)

Sigma: What, why didn't you kill him!

Neon Tiger: Please. If I learned anything of the fine art of destruction, it's to make your victim suffer and relinquish the final annihilation.

Sigma: I told you to kill him, you disobeyed me!

(Sigma raised a fist but Neon Tiger didn't even move, he just closed his eyes with an amused smirk and folded his arms. Sigma struck him but gasped as it had no effect.)

Neon Tiger: Please! This chip not only releases my true nature, but grants me speed and strength as well. I have a great power all thanks to you! You can no longer scare me under your control.

Sigma: What? But... why I outta get my dog out here to....

Neon Tiger: A mere puppy? Child's play. Got the guts to challenge me yourself?

Sigma: You insolent!

(Sigma went to punch him again but Neon Tiger ducked and delivered one of his own, sending Sigma crashing onto his table, breaking it. He looked up in shock, it affected him.)

Neon Tiger: Things are going to change around here, and I'm not the only one who'll under go the changes. First off, you can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm too powerful for you to destroy.

Sigma: But I programmed you, I can control you... and I can destroy you!

(Sigma held out the detonation device that came along with the chip, where in any case should something go wrong he could destroy the chip and the Maverick would return to normal, unharmed. He pressed the button.... Nothing. Confused, he did again. Still nothing, he repeated but to no avail. Neon Tiger just laughed.)

Neon Tiger: Fool, what do you take me for, perhaps the old Neon Tiger? This is the new and improved me, and you have yourself to thank. So Sigma, what'll it be? Make your decision now, choose your fate!

(Sigma stood his ground. Knowing well learned from his battle with the hunters on when to stop and call it a day, Sigma lowered his guard.)

Sigma: Fine, I give up.

(Neon Tiger burst into insane laughter as he ran out of the room. Sigma growled and turned around, causing his cape to flow widely. Back in the recovery room, Zero had fallen asleep and Gate had come to check up on his status when he saw X in there.)

Gate: Hey. 

X: (half asleep) Hu?

Gate: You ok?

X: Yea, yea...

Gate: (unconvinced) Look, I think I know what's wrong here. You wanna talk about it?

X: No, not really.

Gate: (whispering) I know what you're thinking, about almost loosing your best friend. And that got you to thinking about how Zero used to be a Maverick and all that stuff from the past. Forget the past.

X: But it has such an impact on the future.

Gate: But the present can change it! (lowering his voice again) Listen, the present is a gift from the past that will influence the future, that's why it's called present.

X: I know, I understand but...

Gate: Zero can change his fate today to have a different tomorrow. But you'll have to be there with him, and Iris. You two can prevent what's written in destiny to happen, you have the power to change Zero's future.

X: But when I almost lost him today, that just reminded me that I may loose him tomorrow. And not only that, that I'll have to be the one to kill him.

(Gate was silent, he'd forgotten that detail.)

Gate: Then don't.

X: But then he'd kill me, then Iris, and who knows where he'd stop.

Gate: But you can prevent that from ever happening X, do you hear me?

X: I... yes.

Gate: Good, now stop stressing about it ok? It's not healthy. And with Zero in this bad a shape, we need all the healthy hunters we can get. Alright?

X: Ok.

Gate: Ok.

(Gate went to work checking up on Zero, leaving X with his thoughts. Outside the open door, Iris stood with her back up against the wall. She'd heard everything, like X she'd also forgotten and now she realized the same thing X would have. Despite the fact that they were best friends, and she his wife, there may come the day Zero turns to his Maverick side and is forced to fight his friends and family, and when, or if, that day ever does come, that to save not only themselves but everyone else and the whole world, they would have to kill him. Back with Sigma and his problem, he'd gone back to the creators of the chip, none other than Isoc and High Max themselves.)

Sigma: What the hell happened? He's gone and went all...

Isoc: Don't worry, we know.

High Max: The chip is still in the developmental stages, like we'd said.

Sigma: But the detonator didn't work! He deactivated it somehow.

Isoc: Hm, then we have a problem here.

Sigma: You think!

High Max: Just kill him.

Sigma: As much as I'd want to, he's still an asset.

Isoc: A replaceable one.

Sigma: An asset nonetheless!

High Max: Alright, alright, alright. Here's what you have to do. Attack him and put him under, then just remove the chip.

Sigma: But I want him to be like this, not only so hostile to me and the others.

Isoc: It's either one or the other Sigma.

(Sigma stood there thinking for a moment, then realized there was only one option to do.)

Sigma: Very well, thank you gentlemen.

(Back at his base, Neon Tiger had attacked some of his fellow teammates and destroyed much more than he did back in his old state. Magma Dragoon and Blizzard Wolffang helped Flame Mammoth up, one of the ones knocked out cold and injured.)

Magma Dragoon: Yo, Slash Beast, you gotta do something about this!

Slash Beast: Me? What do you want me to do!

Blizzard Wolffang: He's your brother, just do something, anything!

Vile: We have to put a stop to this.

Slash Beast: (sigh) Fine...

(Slash Beast jumped over some debris and walked over to Neon Tiger, who'd snapped.)

Neon Tiger: How about it brother, do you like the new me? Haha.

Slash Beast: No, actually I don't, and none of us do.

Neon Tiger: I do.

Slash Best: We all want the old you back...

Neon Tiger: I don't.

Slash Beast: ....regrettably.

Neon Tiger: Well too bad! Bah this is no fun, do you think Zero's up yet?

Slash Beast: The Neon Tiger I knew would go to the hospital and find out himself. The Neon Tiger I knew would dress up like a nurse to sneak in. The Neon Tiger I knew would strip him down.

Neon Tiger: Yea, but I wouldn't slash him limb from limb and watch the blood pour to the flour.

Slash Beast: Hey don't get me wrong, we didn't like any of that, but we'd rather have that back then, this, what you've become.

Neon Tiger: (stops) What? You mean you'd rather have that gay fruity me than this battle droid?

Slash Beast: Regrettably... yes.

Neon Tiger: (shocked) Wow...

Slash Beast: Look at you, this isn't you. Sigma is controlling you with some chip, this is what he wants.

Neon Tiger: What?

Slash Beast: You want to be defiant, you want to be original? Then be yourself, don't listen to him, you destroyed that chip so he couldn't destroy you, yet that's what he wants. So don't do what he wants, don't let him destroy you.

Neon Tiger: He can't destroy me.

Slash Beast: Destroy the chip, and you destroy Sigma, take him down from where it hurts.

Neon Tiger: The crotch?

Slash Beast: The ego.

Neon Tiger: (thinking) ....Brother, usually I do what I want, but I'll take your advice, because I want to.

Slash Beast: Then end this, destroy the chip!

Vile: But how will he do that?

Neon Tiger: (smirking) Just watch.

(Neon Tiger balled up a fist and rammed it hard into the side of his head, knocking him out. He was out cold for a while, then he came back to.)

Vile: Hey you, you ok?

Slash Beast: How are you feeling?

(Neon Tiger sat up and looked at Blizzard Wolffang and Magma Dragoon helping Flame Mammoth and Commander Yanmark.)

Neon Tiger: (stupid grin) I wanna see Zero in one of those cute hospital gowns!

(Everyone let out a sigh of relief, he was back to normal. Then they all cringed, he was back to normal. Neon Tiger got up and walked off. Vile and Slash Beast turned to each other when just then...)

Sigma: What is going on here!

Vile: Oh, sir!

Slash Beast: Now before you get mad, let me explain. Neon Tiger went on a rampage and did all this...

Sigma: What!

Slash Beast: Let me finish sir! But we got through to him and were able to fix it. We destroyed the chip.

Sigma: (shocked) Oh... well, then. Clean up this mess.

Both: Yes sir!

(They both ran off. Sigma turned and went back to his office. As he climbed the stairs in his lair he thought to himself.)

Sigma: So they were able to trick him into destroying it himself. Well, at least I won't have any threat anymore, now all I have to deal with is a tooty fruity tiger. Oh well, now I can focus on the hunters again.

(Soon the base was returned no normal and the injuries had all healed. Back with Zero, he was out of the hospital and back in the training room. X came in to see him.)

X: Zero what's going on? Session ended hours ago.

Zero: Yea I know, but next time Neon Tiger attacks, I wanna be ready.

X: You will be Zero, cause I'll be with you.

Zero: (smirks) Thanks X. Now come on, I'm ready.

X: You want a rematch already?

Zero: Yup, so let's go!

(X and Zero both went to the area where Zero was attacked, Zero wasn't sure because like said, he'd got a concussion. They looked around and waited. Just then some leaves rustled and they gasped. Neon Tiger jumped down.)

X: Get ready!

(Zero pulled out his light saber as Neon Tiger walked out of the shadows and looked up.)

Neon Tiger: Oh Zero!

X and Zero: Hu?

(He was his old self again.)

Neon Tiger: Oh I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I don't know what was with me that day. Oh here, let me kiss your boo boos.

Zero: Ah!

X: (laughing) Wow, well Zero, I must admit, this is a scary attack.

(Neon Tiger was trying to grope and kiss Zero.)

Zero: Help me, help me X.

X: Nah, I'll let you get this one.

Zero: But X, you're my partner! X, X.... Eeeeexxxxx!!!!

(X just laughed until finally Neon Tiger gave up and went away. Zero fell to the floor.)

X: Well Zero, you have me convinced, so now let's go home.

Zero: Aw, I miss him back how he used to be.

A/N: Don't worry about the body switching chapter, that's actually the next one. Since I'm back in school my free time is limited and different all the time. So I've had some of these all started and have to finish them or add anything when I can. I don't have very much of the next one started but that's my main priority, as these last few chapters I started all at the same time. I have the body switching one next and then one after that before I'll take a break. So stay tuned!


	28. Double Take

A/N: Alright, it's time for the chapter that you've been waiting for!

(After the events of the chip Sigma got from Isoc and High Max and used on Neon Tiger, his base had to undergo repairs. It had been a while and soon things were back to normal for them. But in the process of cleaning and fixing up, Vile found a certain document that Sigma might see useful. Sigma was writing up the cost of damages report at his desk when he got a knock on the door.)

Sigma: Come.

(The door opened and Vile entered. Sigma kept at his work.)

Vile: Lord Sigma sir.

Sigma: What is it this time?

Vile: As you know everything is up and running as it should be, but in the process of re-updating, I found this.

(Vile put down the roll of paper on his desk. Sigma took off the glasses he was wearing and put down his pencil as he went to investigate Vile's findings. Sigma's eyes widened.)

Sigma: Leave me. 

Vile: But m...

Sigma: I said be gone!

Vile: Yes sir.

(Vile didn't want to feel the angry wrath of Sigma so he took the cue to exit quite quickly. Sigma waited for the door to close until he looked back down at what appeared to be blueprint instructions. He smirked, laughing to himself.)

Sigma: I know the original prototype was destroyed, but I had no idea that we had saved the instructions. Heh this is perfect, now I can rebuild my weapon and finally use it for my true purpose, rather than Neon Tiger stealing it from me. Well it's a good thing that he's out of the picture. (Neon Tiger sat decimated in a dark damp dungeon. Note: For original weapon appearance, see chapter twenty, 'changes anew'. Sigma stood up and laughed, it echoed in the cold empty room.) X won't know what hit him! Haha!

(At the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, it was a slow day, nothing had happened like in the events the week prior. Everyone was relaxing in the main room enjoying a day off. Alia was in the kitchen making some cookies when Signas came in.)

Signas: Those smell great, you're such a good cook.

Alia: Thank you sir, I enjoy cooking for everyone.

Gate: Just make sure you eat them before Zero arrives.

Signas: Yes, where is he anyway.

Life Saver: Don't know, don't care.

(Life Saver walked out of the kitchen, Signas and Alia look at Gate.)

Gate: What...?

Alia: What's with him?

Signas: Yea, he's been acting weird lately.

Gate: He seems the same to me. Quite and anti-Zero.

Alia: Funny hon. I dunno, you know him better than anyone else.

Gate: Yea, so I would've noticed something.

Signas: True. Well, just must be our imaginations.

(Signas left leaving Alia and her husband in the kitchen. In the living area of the main room, Douglas was asleep on the couch, exhausted from a day of inventing. Rush sat up from the rug in front of Zero's chair when the door opened and the General and the Colonel entered.)

General: That was a great session Colonel.

Colonel: Thank you commander.

Signas: Another spar you two?

Colonel: Yup.

General: He's getting so much better, he might out rank me someday!

Colonel: (blushing, waves air like a woman) Oh stop.

Signas: Well you two go and take it easy, Alia is making us all some cookies.

General: Well we'd better hurry or else Zero will eat them all before we get a chance to even look at them.

Colonel: Oh we won't have to worry about that.

Signas: Oh? And why not.

Colonel: Because he and Iris went to go to a doctor to check up on the baby's progress.

(Zero and Iris had been in the waiting room at the office for about half an hour. Iris was reading a parent magazine but Zero had grown impatient within minutes. He was tapping his finger on the knee over one leg, the other leg tapping the floor. He scowled up at the ceiling light with his other hand supporting his chin. The fan was revolving slowly, causing the plant on the table next to them to move ever so slightly. Finally Zero stomped and stood up.)

Zero: That's it, I can't take it anymore!

Iris: Zero please.

Zero: Zero please nothing Iris! We've been here for god only knows how long and it's driving me nuts!

Iris: Zero it's only been a half an hour, the nurse told us he was running behind schedule.

Zero: Fine then let's just go.

(Zero grabbed her by the wrist and went to pull her up, but Iris protested by pulling back, sitting firmly to hold her ground.)

Iris: No Zero, this is important. We have to make sure the baby is coming along ok, I don't want it to be sick or anything.

Zero: Iris, it's a baby. It's inside your stomach. How the hell could it get sick or hurt!

Iris: Zero...

Zero: You know what, I'm outta here.

Iris: Zero! (Zero stopped at her command and turned to see her standing.) This isn't about you, this isn't even about me, it's about our child! I know you don't like being her at the doctors but we have to ok, so just be a man and suck it up!

Zero: (sigh) ...I know, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I...

Iris: Sh, it's ok Zero, you don't have to explain, I know.

Nurse: Excuse me? (they look up at her voice) The doctor is ready to see you now, I'm sorry about the wait.

Iris: That's ok, thank you.

(They both follow her out into the hall. Meanwhile, X was in his room. He hadn't come out much, he was still thinking about the whole ordeal with Zero nearly getting killed. He didn't want to admit to the fact that one day he would have to die, but he just couldn't kill his best friend. He wasn't evil, he didn't have it in him, he just couldn't. He was a husband, a soon to be father. He changed before, will he again? X rolled over in his bed, there was a knock at the door.)

X: Go away!

(It opened and Life Saver entered.)

Life Saver: Hm, I would've expected a 'come in' from you, X.

(X rolled back over.)

X: Oh, I'm sorry...

(Life Saver came in and turned on the light to see X looking a mess.)

Life Saver: Look at you, what happened? You get a day off and it turns into a day way off.

X: Oh... well, I... you wouldn't understand.

Life Saver: Are you ok?

X: Fine.

Life Saver: I highly doubt that.

X: (sigh) Ok, I'm not fine. There, happy?

Life Saver: No, not entirely. (X sat up as Life Saver sat down on the bed.) So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?

X: Well, I guess... I was just thinking about Zero....

(X looks up after saying the 'z' word to Life Saver, but he just blinked down at X, waiting expectantly.)

Life Saver: Go on.

X: (a little shocked) About Zero and how he was almost killed yesterday.

(X looks up at him again, waiting for him to make a wisecracking comment.)

Life Saver: Uh hu.

X: (really confused) I just realized that someday he might return to his once Maverick state and in order to protect everyone on the planet I'd have to kill him. But he's my best friend.

Life Saver: But you have Rush, he's a dog, man's best friend.

X: Life Saver, I know you wouldn't understand...

Life Saver: I'm just kidding with you X, I know how you're feeling and I understand.

X: What, you do?

Life Saver: Well, not really, but... I know what you're going through and it's obvious. I may not have the best relationship with Zero, like you do, but I know what you're thinking and it might happen, it might not. Zero changed his path before, he can change it again. He doesn't have to be destined to have what fate set aside for him to do.

X: Yea that's true, so much is already different.

Life Saver: Yea, exactly.

X: Thanks for that little talk, I think I'll take a walk and clear my head.

Life Saver: Sounds like a good idea. Hurry back though, Alia made cookies and who knows when Zero will be back.

X: Oh surely the smell of the cookies will lead him home quickly.

(Life Saver smirked and X left. Iris and Zero were on their way back from the doctors, so far everything was going fine.)

Zero: I don't see why we had to put up with all that just to know that you're ok. I could've told you that!

Iris: Zero.

Zero: Sorry, sorry.

Iris: Maybe you should clear your head.

Zero: Yea I guess, I'll go take a walk.

Iris: No Zero, don't go alone again, please.

Zero: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Neon Tiger got the chip removed remember?

Iris: I know, I just get worried.

Zero: I'll be alright.

Iris: Ok.

(They hugged and Zero gave her a quick kiss before walking off. Iris watched for a moment, then sighed as she went the rest of the way back to the base alone. Zero was walking down the street of West City when he suddenly stopped. He looked around, he could sense somebody's energy, and it was coming closer. Growling, he slowly put a hand on his light saber and crept towards the corner. He jumped out, slashing the light saber in front of him to attack.)

Zero: Take that!

X: What the...!

Zero: Ah!

(Zero froze with the light saber just above X's head. Cringing, X slowly opened his eyes and put down his arms. Zero was in shock but finally shook his head and put the light saber away. X stood up.)

X: Zero, what were you doing?

Zero: Sorry, I was just taking a walk and I thought I.... (Zero looked down at X, he was in so much shock he was pale.) Hey what's the matter, you ok? (Zero put a hand on his forehead. X turned away.)

X: I'm fine Zero...

(X looked down at the floor. Seeing Zero come after him all fierce in attack mode had scared the lights out of him, and not only that but it reminded him of what he'd come out here to forget, that one day he would attack him and in order to save the world, he'd have to not only attack back, but destroy him. And if he couldn't bring himself to do it now, how would he prevent cowering and holding back then?)

Zero: Hello? (He waved his hand in front of X's face) Anyone home in there?

X: Come on Zero, we should head back.

(They started to walk back to the base.)

Zero: So what were you doing out here anyway?

X: Just, uhm... taking a walk. How about you?

Zero: I had to clear my head. Iris and I just got back from the baby doctor.

X: Oh? And how is everything going?

Zero: Fine, which made the trip pointless to make.

X: (laughing) Oh Zero!

Zero: What?

(As they walked, somebody really was out there sneaking up on them. He laughed, smiling a toothy grin as he clutched the weapon in his hand. Finally when he figured their guard was down enough, he jumped out of the shadows in front of them.)

Sigma: Haha, freeze!

Zero: Ah!

(Zero raised his hands but X pulled out his buster gun and aimed it at him. He paused, realizing that Sigma had attacked faster than Zero and yet he pulled out to defend the attack, where he hadn't with Zero.)

Sigma: Prepare to meet your end X!

Zero: Hey, what about me!

Sigma: Don't worry, I'll find a painfully slow death for you as well.

Zero: Thank you. I mean, ah!

Sigma: Now you die! Haha!

(Sigma shot at X. But just then Zero jumped in the way.)

X: Zero!?

Zero: X, no!

Sigma: What, wait a minute. No!

(There was a bright flash, Sigma covered his eyes. Finally when it was ok to see again, he looked around. Zero and X were standing how they were before, they both looked around.)

Zero: Wow what happened? Ah my voice, I've gone in reverse puberty!

X: Why do I suddenly have the urge for a beer?

Zero: Ah, X! What are you doing in there!

X: Hu, what? Ah, hey you, get outta my body!

Sigma: No!

(With a mission failed, Sigma disappeared. X, in Zero's body, and Zero, in X's body, looked at each other.)

Zero: Well now what?

X: I dunno...

(They both went back to base. Everyone stared at the two in shock, each slowly eating a cookie.)

Signas: Ok, let me see if I understand this. Explain it to me again.

Zero: Sigma shot a weapon at X, I jumped in the way, and now we're in each other's body.

Signas: Then why do you sound like yourself?

Zero: What? I'm trapped in his body!

X: What do you mean? I want a beer, how is this myself?

Sigma: Ok, I'm confused.

(Everyone sighed in the back, also confused. X and Zero looked at each other, why didn't they get it? Maybe it was because Zero was in X's body but had X's voice, and X was in Zero's body but had Zero's voice. The change was in spirit alone. Zero went over to whisper to X.)

Zero: Maybe we should pretened to be each other for a while just so we can take care of things without complicating them anymore.

X: Wait what? I'm confused.

(Zero growled and shook his head.)

Zero: Oh joy.

X: I want a beer. No, I want Iris.

Iris: Here I am, and I have a beer.

X: Sold!

(They both walk off.)

Zero: Hey you, get back here with my wife!

Life Saver: X, are you sure you're feeling ok? Maybe that walk was a bad idea.

Zero: For the last time, I'm not X, I'm Zero!

Life Saver: Ok, Zero, why don't you go back to you room and take a nap.

Zero: I don't want to!

Life Saver: Then what do you want to do?

Zero: I.... I... I'm gonna go train.

(Zero walked off, leaving everyone confused in the main room. But Zero was just as confused. Zero wanted a beer, so why did he say he would go train? That sounded like something X would say and yet he had the beer. Zero sighed and walked to his room and opened the door.)

Iris: Zero, what are you doing?

X: To be honest, I really don't know.

Zero: Ah! You, home wreaker!

Iris: Ah, X! What do you think you're doing?

Zero: Get off my wife!

(Zero went to jump onto X but Iris started hitting him with a pillow.)

Iris: What is with you, get outta here!

(She threw him out of the room, then closed and locked the door.)

Zero: Aw man! I'm in X's body, now X is in my body banging my wife.

(Zero growled and walked down the hall. Just then Douglas bumped into him.)

Douglas: Oh there you are X.

Zero: For the last time I'm not... ok fine, yea here I am.

Douglas: Well, do you think you could help me down in the maintenance room for a sec?

Zero: (shrug) Sure.

(Zero followed Douglas down the hall. They go into his room where Zero sees many new fangled inventions. Douglas turned back to him.)

Douglas: Impressive, isn't it.

Zero: I'll say. You never cease to amaze me.

Douglas: (blushing) Oh stop.

(Zero goes over to a new motorcycle. He goes to get on.)

Zero: So what's this baby do?

Douglas: It's like the original only with more modifications in speed and endurance. I've installed power suppliers so you can also use it as a weapon as well. You can see the quantum tazzer fires on the side.

Zero: You've really outdone yourself.

(Douglas blushed again, but then Zero's smile faded. All of those big words, did he just understand them? Douglas looks up at Zero.)

Douglas: So, would you like to try it?

Zero: Would I!

(Zero jumped on and started it up, smiling widely once again. So X always got to try out the new stuff before anyone else even saw it. He revved it loudly.)

Douglas: Now I must warn you that the fluxuater still is acting up being next to the fuel tanks....

(Before Douglas could finish, a gasket flew off of the motorcycle because of the pressure, causing steam to come out, followed by an explosion. The smoke cleared. Zero coughed and fanned it away as Douglas went over to the motorcycle.)

Zero: What happened?

Douglas: Don't worry, it's ok, I know what happened, and I can fix it.

Zero: Well that's good. I never knew this kinda stuff went on, does this always happen?

Douglas: What always happen?

Zero: When you let X, er, me, try out stuff it always goes wrong?

Douglas: Well sometimes, it's a learning method of trial and error, and....say X, are you feeling ok?

Zero: Yea, fine, why?

Douglas: Why don't you go rest and forget about training alright?

Zero: Well I don't really....ok.

Douglas: Fine then, I'll talk to you when everything's in working order again.

Zero: Sounds good.

(Zero went out the door and shook his head. Wow, being X was sure weird. He wondered how X was taking it. He frowned a little, X was with his wife, HIS wife!)

Iris: So Zero, would you like a beer?

X: (cringing) No thank you, man I can't understand how he drinks that stuff.

Iris: He who?

X: Ze... me.

Iris: What?

X: Oh, nothing.

Iris: You sure are acting different.

X: Never mind Iris, I think I'll go walk Rush.

(X got up to leave.)

Iris: You'll what?

(Iris was in the main room with Douglas, Colonel, Alia, Gate and Signas.)

Gate: Say what now?

Iris: Zero said that he didn't want a beer and then he went to walk Rush.

Signas: That is strange.

Iris: And when we were doing it he didn't do that... thing, he does when he's doing... his homework?

Colonel: (disgusted) Oh please, just stop it right there.

Douglas: And X was acting weird too, like he wasn't himself.

Gate: I guess they've just been hanging out with each other for so long, they just rub off onto each other.

Signas: Yea, they're real close...

Douglas: Maybe we should have Life Saver talk to them. He and X always seem to be on good terms, I guess they might be able to hit the nail on the head.

Signas: Good idea, I'll have Life Saver go see X.

Douglas: I think he's in his room, but he might be training.

Signas: Ok then.

(Signas got onto the base phone unit to contact Life Saver. Soon Life Saver was walking down the hall and to X's room. He knocked on the door.)

Life Saver: X, are you in there?

Zero: Come in.

(Life Saver came in to see Zero looking up at the ceiling.)

Life Saver: X, Douglas thinks you might be under a lot of stress lately. Are you ok?

Zero: Don't worry about it Light Saber, it's none of your business.

Life Saver: (stopping himself) Wait, what did you just say?

Zero: It's nobody's problem but my own.

Life Saver: No, no, not that. Before that, what did you call me?

Zero: Light Saber. That is your name, right?

(Life Saver just paused and shook his head.)

Life Saver: Wow, maybe they are rubbing off onto each other.

Zero: What?

Life Saver: Oh, uhm, nothing.

(Life Saver got up to go.)

Zero: Hey wait a sec.

Life Saver: Yes, would you like a beer?

Zero: Actually I....no. I was going to ask you, oh, never mind.

Life Saver: Very well.

(Life Saver left with a bewildered expression. Zero was just as confused. He hadn't had beer in what seemed like forever, being X was taking it's toll on him. But he wasn't alone. X came back after walking Rush. He unhooked the leash from the collar and let the dog run off. Life Saver approached him.)

X: Oh, hey here Life Saver.

Life Saver: Alright, that's it! What's going on here, cause I think we've had enough.

X: What are you talking about?

Life Saver: You and Zero! You guys are starting to rub off onto each other, you've been hanging around so much.

X: Hu, what do you mean?

Life Saver: You walking the dog, not wanting a beer, acting weird while getting, ahem, intament. And then X acting strangely with Douglas, slouching in training, and now this! You calling me Life Saver and he's calling me Light Saber! It's like you, you switched personalities or something!

X: Well actually, we did.

Life Saver: What!?

X: We tried to tell you but you didn't believe us.

Life Saver: I remember that now, it seemed so silly....but it's true?

(X nodded his head. Signas walked over.)

Signas: So, how are things going Life Saver?

Life Saver: Remember the whole 'body switching' story X and Zero told us?

Signas: Oh yea, that was a laugh.

Life Saver; Apparently not.

Signas: Why?

Life Saver: It's true.

(X, Zero, everyone met in the main room to talk things over and figure this all out.)

Signas: Alright, so how are we going to reverse this?

Zero: Only one way, get the device Sigma used and then switch us back.

X: But remember, this happened before. So Sigma must have had another one.

Douglas: You probably has the blueprints.

Gate: So even if we destroy it, he can still make another copy.

Life Saver: So why not destroy the blueprints?

Signas: Precisely. Destroy the blueprints, destroy the weapon. That's your mission, got it?

X: Got it!

Zero: But, we are gonna use it to change back first, right?

Signas: (smirking to himself) Yes...

(X and Zero went off to battle. Zero charged his buster while X fiddled with the light saber.)

X: Wow, it sure is gonna be weird to use a sword and not my gun arm.

Zero: You're telling me, I dunno how you do it.

X: I guess it just gives us a better respect and understanding for each other, being in the other's body.

Zero: Yea, I have a whole new perspective on things, seeing the world from your eyes.

X: Yup, same here.

(They both smiled at each other as they walked through the outskirts north of the main city. Just then Sigma jumped out, laughing melodically.)

Sigma: Haha, it was curtains for you from day one, now it's time to hit the final nail onto the casket!

(Sigma aimed the gun at them.)

X: Wait, what are you doing?

(Sigma shot at them, the blinding light caused all three of them to look away. Zero coughed and blinked until he could see and the smoke had cleared.)

Zero: Ok wow, bad shot. Did you miss on purpose or what?

X: Ah, Zero!

Zero: What?

(Zero gasped as he turned to X.)

X: Look!

(They were back in their own body? But how! They looked at Sigma who smirked at them.)

Sigma: I wanted to kill you X, but I didn't want to destroy you in Zero's body. Now I can take you out.

(Sigma threw the machine to the ground, breaking it in his anger to fight.)

Zero: Now why did you do that?

Sigma: Oh I could always build another one.

Zero: Oh yea, and how's that?

Sigma: Simple you simpleton, with the blueprints of course.

Zero: Yea right, blueprints.

Sigma: No, no, it's true. I have proof to show you.

(Sigma walked over and showed Zero the blueprints.)

Zero: Ah, so it is, so it is...

(Pausing to nod his head, Zero quickly grabbed the blueprints and ate them. Sigma screamed.)

Sigma: No you idiot! How, why did you do that?

Zero: Now the weapon can never be built.

Sigma: I have the one right here.

Zero: You broke it.

Sigma: I can fix it.

Zero: Oh yea?

(He motioned with his eyes and Sigma looked at his weapon, seeing X wearing a big cheesy grin next to the steaming pile of nuts and bolts. Sigma's jaw dropped, he'd destroyed it while he was talking to Zero. He le out an angry roar and disappeared. X walked over to Zero.)

X: Well partner, we did it, and we got our bodies back.

Zero: Yup, but I have you to thank for our victory.

X: Oh?

Zero: Yea, I never would've thought to trick Sigma like that. You know me, I always just charge head on into battle. But I used a strategy and it followed through and we won.

X: Yea. I guess being in each other's minds let us see through each other's eyes, bodies, and minds.

Zero: Yea, speaking of which... I know what's going on now.

X: What, about?

Zero: What's been going on lately, and how you're thinking about me and my past and...

X: Oh, Zero...

Zero: No, don't worry, it's ok. (he smirked) You don't ever have to worry about anything like that ever happening. But should something ever come up, like Sigma and his plots, and I revert back to my Maverick state, you have to take care of me. (X was silent, Zero growled) X I'm serious!

X: Ok, I know... I will.

Zero: Thank you, friend.

(X looked up, seeing Zero smirking back at him, with his hand held out. X smirked back and shook hands.)

X: Friend...forever.

Zero: Yea. (they started to walk off) Now come on X, I'm off to the bar.

X: You know what Zero? I think I'll have a beer too.

Zero: Ah, I see you learned much from being me.

X: Yea, and I saw a side of Iris I'd never seen before.

Zero: (stops) Ok now that's not funny. (X laughs) No really X, I'm gonna kill you.

(Zero pulled out his light saber and started to chase X. He laughed as he ran away, Zero smirked as he chased after his best friend. That night when they came into the door, they were taken off guard by Life Saver's voice in the distance.)

Life Saver: Hey the dog's dead.

Zero: (gasp) What! (he ran over with everyone else to see Rush laying on his side on the floor, not moving, not even breathing. Zero choked, trying not to cry.) Rush?

A/N: Well, I just started the next chapter, and like I said in my last note, after that I'd be taking a break. But I may take a shorter break than earlier assumed, next Friday is opening night for the play and we close the first weekend of October. So there will still be updates, just not as often, as I'm not sure if I'll be taking a short episode break. I'll have to see how my schedule goes with homework and stuff. Well anyway, thanks again to you loyal readers! Hope you liked the chapter.


	29. Don't Rush It

(Everyone, except the unchanged expression of Life Saver, stared in shock at the dog lying on the floor. Zero bit both of his hands in fear.)

Zero: Rush...?

(Just then, Rush's chest slightly heaved.)

Iris: Hey look, he breathed!

(Zero turned his attention from his dog to Life Saver. He growled, grabbing him by the collar.)

Zero: Dam you to hell, bastard! Why did you go and lie to me that my dog was dead!?

Life Saver: Hey! I thought he was. For crying out loud, I'm a doctor not a veterinarian.

Zero: Damit all Light Saber!

(Life Saver groaned, rolling his eyes as he walked off. Zero and all the attention went back to Rush.)

X: He's not dead, but it looks like something is really wrong with him. I wonder what happened to the poor thing.

Alia: Well, what do you propose we do?

Signas: Well, Gate, we could use your expertise.

Gate: Aw come on, didn't you hear Life Saver? Our lab is for human Reploids, not robotic animals.

(Zero got down on his knees by his dog and began to grovel.)

Zero: Please Gate, I'm begging you. Please you gotta do something to help my dog!

Gate: Me? But what can I do about it, this isn't within my field.

(Alia kissed Gate.)

Alia: Come on hon, for me?

Gate: (sigh) Alright, if it's for you. But why do I have to?

Signas: Because.

(Gate groaned. Life Saver walked back through the door.)

Gate: Fine. (points) But I'm taking you with me.

Life Saver: What! What did I do?

Gate: Come on, I'm not doing this alone.

(Gate walked off, Life Saver groaned as he followed him.)

Life Saver: Some best friend you are...

(X knelt down by Zero who was hugging the weak, whimpering dog.)

X: Hey, are you going to be ok?

Zero: Don't worry about me, worry about him. Are they going to be able to help him?

X: Well, sure, I dunno... I mean, I hope so.

Zero: So do I X, so do I.

(Gate and Life Saver had gone into their lab to talk things over.)

Life Saver: Why must you drag me into this? You know I hate him.

Gate: So do I, but if I go down, I won't be the one to go alone. We are friends, we have to stick together through thick and thin.

Life Saver: Yes, but this is Rush we're talking about.

Gate: Whoever the patient is doesn't matter, what matters is that it's a dog, we don't know anything about canine medicine.

Life Saver: So then what do we do about it?

(Gate threw some books and papers down onto the lab top.)

Gate: We learn. 

Life Saver: (groan) Aw, all this research, man this is gonna give me a headache tomorrow.

(So they both began to read the papers and research through the books. Zero had taken Rush to his room and put him down on his bed. Iris came into the room to see Zero watching vigil from a chair by the bedside. Rush was whining in his sleep. Iris sighed, she could tell Zero was suffering just as bad from it.)

Iris: Hey. (he looked up) Are you ok?

Zero: Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about him, will he be ok?

Iris: (sigh) Look, Gate and Life Saver are going to do all they can, but they can only go so far with what they're capable of.

Zero: I know. But I don't want to loose him.

Iris: Zero, we don't even know what's wrong with him. For all we know he could've eaten something.

Zero: For all we know he could've gotten seriously hurt somehow!

Iris: Zero, don't just jump to...

(Zero jumped out of the chair suddenly with a rage out of nowhere.)

Zero: Iris he's my dog dam it! He's my responsibility and if something were to happen to him I'd never be able to forgive myself!

(Iris was shocked, she'd never seen Zero get this mad. Sure he's gotten angry, but he'd never yelled, not like this.)

Iris: Please, just calm down.

Zero: Calm down!? How can I calm down when my dog could be dying! He's in pain Iris, just look at him struggle to breathe in his sleep.

(His voice became more quiet, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Iris approached him and held him for comfort.)

Iris: I know.

Zero: (choke) I just don't know what I'd do if I lost him....

Iris: It's ok, it'll all be ok, just you wait and see.

Zero: Ok Iris, I trust you.

(Back in the main room, X slumped down on one of the green chairs. Everyone else was sitting on the couch by the television. Alia grabbed her mug of coffee off the table.)

Alia: Wow, who or what was that?

X: I think that was Zero yelling.

Colonel: Wow, I don't think I've ever heard him this angry.

General: Or loud.

Signas: Well he's been going through a lot lately, so for once I don't blame him.

Douglas: He loves that dog and I know Zero is usually a joker, but he's acting more serious now. First with Iris pregnant and now his dog is on the verge of death. Zero's changed a lot in the past few weeks and I think all that's gone on has affected us all at least a little.

(Signas turned in his chair at his desk to X's direction, he sighed quietly in the chair.)

Signas: X?

(X looked up as Signas approached him.)

X: Sir?

Signas: Are you alright, you haven't been yourself lately either you know.

X: Yea, I know. It's just that with all that's been going on, Douglas is right, we've all changed by it, it's had such an effect on us all.

Signas: But you especially I'd presume.

X: Yea.

Signas: You are Zero's best friend, you're probably the most effected by this. I know it must be hard for you, but I know you, you're strong. We can all make it through this.

X: Yea I know we can, it's just that I worry about Zero.

X: Don't worry, Rush will be fine and I'm sure Zero will be back to his normal self soon enough.

X: That's not what I mean.

Signas: Oh?

(That night, Gate and Life Saver were still studying in the lab. It was dark except for the lights on by their books. Life Saver read diligently.)

Life Saver: Hey Gate, take a look at this one.... Gate?

(He looked over at Gate who lay face first in a packet of papers, asleep. Life Saver smirked, then threw a pamphlet at him. He awoke with a jerk.)

Gate: No it wasn't me....

Life Saver: Rise and shine sonny.

Gate: What happened, what time is it?

Life Saver: Time to call it quits.

Gate: (stretching) So, did you find anything?

Life Saver: Well I did find some things that might prove of some help, but without taking a college course for a veterinarian diploma, I'd say this is all we can do.

(Gate threw a closed book over in Life Saver's direction.)

Gate: (yawn) This is all about canine anatomy, so that's a must in this situation.

Life Saver: I've absorbed enough for one night, tomorrow we should conduct an exam of Rush.

Gate: Sounds like a good idea, but for right now I'm going to sleep.

(Gate got up, rubbing his eyes, and headed for the door.)

Life Saver: Alright then, good night and don't let the canine's bite.

Gate: (sarcastic) Ha, ha. Did it take you all night to come up with that one?

Life Saver: (smirk) Yes.

Gate: (rolls eyes) Naturally.

(That night as everyone slept, Zero kept by Rush's side. On occasion he'd wake and Zero would bring him some water, but he wouldn't eat. Zero put a blanket over him and laid his head down by Rush's, putting an arm over him and patting his shoulder. The next morning, Iris woke up to find Zero by Rush.)

Iris: Oh Zero, you look terrible.

Zero: At least Rush is sleeping peacefully now.

Iris: Did you get any sleep?

Zero: That doesn't matter. Iris, he's not eating.

Iris: Did you give him any water?

Zero: Yes.

Iris: Well that's good then.

(Just then Gate and Life Saver entered.)

Gate: We've come to take Rush.

Zero: No, he's not dead!

Life Saver: No you idiot, we're going to examine him!

Zero: Oh...

Iris: Please do all that you can.

Gate: Don't worry, we'll see what we can see.

Life Saver: Ok Gate, get the dog and let's go.

Gate: No way I'm not touching it, you get the dog.

Life Saver: No, you get the dog.

Gate: No, you get the dog.

Life Saver: You get the dog!

Gate: You get the dog!

Zero: Quiet! I'll get the dog.

(Zero picked Rush up and followed the two finicky doctors to the lab. Gate and Life Saver looked at each other, as much as they'd regret ever pondering the thought, they prefered Zero stupid rather than serious. Once there, he set him down on the lab table.)

Gate: Yea ok, thanks Zero.

Life Saver: Now leave please.

(Zero was hesitant, he didn't move.)

Gate: You heard the man.

Zero: No, I don't wanna go.

Life Saver: What? Why you insolent little...!

Gate: No, no, it's ok, let him stay.

Life Saver: Fine. (in Zero's direction) But I still don't like you.

(Zero staid back while the two went to work. After about a half hour, Gate and Life Saver finished their excavation of the unconscious dog. Zero stood up as Gate approached him.)

Zero: Well?

Gate: This is a first for us, conduction research on a canine.

Zero: So you couldn't find anything?

Life Saver: No, we didn't do enough research last night to learn enough about him, I'm afraid.

Zero: What then.

Gate: Well the good news is he's not hurt.

Zero: Yea, that's good.

Life Saver: The bad news is he's sick.

Zero: Yea, that is bad.

Life Saver: Naturally.

Gate: And to make matters worse, we don't know what's causing it.

Life Saver: It could be an illness, an allergic reaction, he could've eaten something poisonous for his system.

Zero: Well then what are you going to do about it?

Gate: Nothing.

Zero: What! Why?

Life Saver: That's all we can do.

Zero: So you're just going to let him suffer!?

Gate: Of course not, that's inhumane.

Life Saver: No, we'd save that for you, Zero.

Gate: It'd be the best thing to end his suffering.

Zero: I agree.

Life Saver: (pause) Uhm, I think he means putting him out of his mystery.

Zero: What! No way!

Life Saver: Listen you, I understand that...

(Zero jumped between the two medics and his dog, he opened his eyes slightly.)

Zero: No, there's no way I'm going to let you kill my dog!

Gate: But we can't do anything to help him, we don't even know what's wrong with him.

Life Saver: You're just going to have your own dog suffer? Zero I knew you were stupid but...

Zero: No, I'm going to find somebody who can help, since you two are of none.

(Zero picked up Rush and left the room. Gate and Life Saver looked at each other.)

Life Saver: He really is an idiot, isn't he?

Gate: Yes, but a compassionate idiot.

(Zero walked down the hall, Rush whined and thumped his tail against him.)

Zero: Don't worry boy, I'm gonna do all that I can to help you. I'm not just going to give up and let you die, you're my best friend.

(That afternoon, Zero had already put Rush back in his bed, covered with a blanket, and set a water bowl by his head. He then made his way down the hall and towards the main door. He was about to leave when a voice caused him to stop.)

X: Zero wait! (he turned) Where are you going?

Zero: Gate and Light Saber are of no help to Rush, I have to find somebody who is.

X: But who, you don't even know where to go.

Zero: I'll go wherever it takes, every large city, every farm village, every hick town, every stinkin suburb, every boat, every plane, I have to find somebody who can help my dog!

(Zero turned and started to walk off again.)

X: Wait, Zero! (he groaned, turning once again) Good luck.

(Zero was shocked, usually X would give him a lecture or insist to go with him. But he smiled, he knew X understood, after all he was the one who gave Zero Rush.)

Zero: Thanks, X (he nodded) Tell Iris not to worry, I'll be back.

X: Sure thing.

(Zero turned and began to walk off, X watched him go until he was out of sight. He walked and walked, he went through the small town of Villa and got no response. He went to Giga City and there was surprisingly no vet. Still he continued on, stopping at every barn along the road, and even pulling cars over. Meanwhile, back at the headquarters, everyone had gone along with their work. X had told Iris of Zero's whereabouts and she wasn't worried, until she made her way back to their room. The door opened and she went in, and gasped. Her scream caused everyone nearby to run over. Her brother was the first to reach her side.)

Colonel: Sister, what is it?

Iris: It's Rush!

(She pointed to the bed and everyone there gasped.)

Signas: He's gone.

(Zero continued his search, night and day through sun and rain, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't even stop to rest, he looked terrible, but he trekked on. Finally his body couldn't keep up with his sprit, and he collapsed out in the Diablo Desert. Rush had awoken and found himself alone in the base. He may have been in pain, but he could tell that nobody there could help him and he'd have to go on his own, not knowing that his owner had done just the same thing. Weary and tired, Rush snuck out of the base and wandered out into the wilderness. He was caught by a dogcatcher while wondering through some suburb and was sent to the pound.)

Dogcatcher: Hey boss, looks like we got another one.

(The manager looked at Rush in the small cage.)

Manager: He doesn't look all that well, better have the vet check him out first.

Dogcatcher: I'll do that.

(He took Rush to the vet, experienced in canine medicine, and he was able to diagnose that he'd eaten a poisonous plant. It was unable to be digested so it staid in his stomach where the poison would be able to continuously circulate throughout his bloodstream. The vet was able to help him and soon Rush was his normal self. Unfortunately nobody from the base had called to claim him, but somebody did show up...)

Manager: Hello, can I help you?

Vile: Yes, I'm looking for a dog.

Manager: Well you've come to the right place. Look around and take your pick.

(Vile looked around, but he suddenly stopped before one cage and gasped.)

Vile: Yes, I'll take this one!

(Zero groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked and his blurred vision revealed a wooden interior of a rooftop. He groaned and sat up, he was laying on a cot with a weave woven cover. He looked around, the whole shack was made of wood and brambles, rocks made up the windows of the very small rest house. Just then the door opened and a young girl appeared.)

Girl: Oh, hello there.

Zero: Ah, hi.

Girl: Looks like you're awake now, how are you feeling?

Zero: Confused. Where am I?

Girl: I found you passed out, so I took you to this rest house along the main path.

Zero: Oh, well, thank you.

Girl: I got some food and water, do you want any?

Zero: No, that's ok.

(He groaned and held his head, his whole body hurt.)

Girl: You should lay down and rest, you were in pretty bad shape when I found you.

Zero: No, really, I can't. I have to find my dog.

Girl: Aw, you lost your dog? That's so sad.

(She pulled a washcloth out of a bowl by the bed and squeezed the excess water out of it before putting it on Zero's forehead.)

Zero: Uh hu. Look, I know you went through a lot of trouble, but I...

Girl: Open your mouth.

Zero: Oh, ok. (he did and she fed him a spoonful of soup) You see, the thing is.... (she held up another spoonful which he once again received absentmindedly) He's got something wrong with him (another bite) and I have to find a person who can help him.

Girl: You should worry about yourself first, you've got a really high fever.

Zero: No I don't.

(The girl put her hands on her hips, the spoon dropping with a clang into the bowl.)

Girl: Now listen here mister, you collapsed from exhaustion out there!

Zero: So?

Girl: So, you have to rest! Then you can go!

Zero: Gees, fine!

(Zero pouted and the girl smiled triumphantly. Zero sighed and thought to himself, the girl reminded him so much of Iris when she was younger. An hour later, the girl took the cloth off of Zero's head, he woke up.)

Girl: Well it looks like your fever has gone down.

(Zero sat up quickly.)

Zero: Good so that means that I can go....

Girl: Open your mouth.

Zero: Ok. So that means I can go and...

(It grew harder for him to talk when the girl placed a stick on his tongue.)

Girl: Say ah please.

Zero: Aha, ahhhhh. Ahnd ah seeh, ah gahtah gah fahnd sahmahn tah halp ham.

(The girl took the stick out and Zero cleared his throat.)

Girl: Well it looks like you're all set to go.

Zero: Ok then, well, thank you. (he stood up and went to the door) Well, you should head back home. I'll be seeing you around, ah...

Girl: Alias.

Zero: (nod) Alias.

(He went out the door and continued his journey. Meanwhile, Vile had taken the dog back to Sigmas base where Slash Beast stood waiting for him in the courtyard.)

Slash Beast: (gasp) Oh, what the... Vile, what the hell are you doing with Rush!?

Vile: Sh! I found him at the animal shelter.

Slash Beast: What?

Vile: He must have gotten lost or run away. This is the perfect chance.

Slash Beast: For what?

Vile: Don't you see? This is Zero's dog, he can come and go in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters as he pleases.

Slash Beast: Uh hu.

Vile: So we re-educate him to be under our command.

Slash Beast: Oh I get it. This will be short and easy then, considering it's Zero's dog.

Vile: Yes.

Slash Beast: So let the training begin!

(Zero walked on, he'd gone through the tropics outside of the suburbs when he reached new territory. He'd never seen this area before, it looked barren, the trees were dying, there was no sing of life anywhere, the river had mostly dried up except for a small sludgy swam. He walked over and looked down at it, his distorted reflection. Just then he looked up, he could've sworn he just heard barking. He looked across the horizon and sighed.)

Zero: Must've just been my imagination. (he gasped again, looking up, he heard it once more) Wow am I delusional? I know I hear it this time! (he gasped when he saw a figure running towards him) It is him, it's Rush! (but he wasn't alone, Sigma's dog was running along with him and they were both growling) Ah! (Zero ran with both dogs on his tail) Rush what are you doing? It's me, your friend, don't you remember me! (Rush just growled until Zero was facing the wall of a cliff) Ah son of a.... (he gasped when Rush and Sigma's dog appeared, growling, his back against the wall) Oh no, I don't want to have to hurt Rush. (he gulped, they weren't backing down) Rush? Come on, it's me, Zero, you have to recognize your own master. (Rush just growled and leaped up) Ah, no! (he covered himself) Don't do it Rush, I love you! (Rush's expression jerked, as he grew closer to the defensive Zero, he began to recognize him as those three simple words had a powerful affect amid the brainwashing, Zero gasped as Rush tackled him but they rolled and he licked him) Oh Rush, yea, you did it! (Sigma's dog growled, Rush looked up) Uh oh, looks like we've got company boy.

Vile: Haha, well, well, so we meet again Zero.

Zero: Vile!

(Vile was floating above the ground in a one man ship that looked much like a platform with waist high walls surrounding it.)

Vile: The very same. You and your dog shall die. I should've known that your dog was too stupid to serve the likes of Sigma.

Zero: So you kidnapped my dog to try and control him?

Vile: Well he's too dumb to re-educate with the brainwashing. Heh, you can really tell he's your dog, Zero.

Zero: Hey shut up, you can talk about me like that, but nobody insults my dog! Ah!

(Zero rushed forward and grabbed his light saber from his back, he jumped up to attack Vile, but Vile shot at him. Zero cried out and fell to the ground, it was a close direct hit of a full power quazar blast. Vile laughed.)

Vile: Well, I guess it's already over. Too bad. It's your turn now, dog.

(Sigma's dog turned to Rush and growled, trying to back him up. But Rush just bared his teeth and growled. They began to fight, it was bruatal but finally when Rush got pinned, he threw his opponent off of him. Sigma's dog whimpered, Rush looked surprisingly fierce. Rush began to back him away. Zero groaned and looked up in shock to see his dog like that.)

Zero: Whoa, Rush?

Vile: You stupid mutt, attack him, don't be afraid of that mongrel! (but Sigma's dog just ran off, he threw down in gun in anger) Ah, you foolish, dah!

Zero: Hey, Vile!

Vile: Hu?

(He looked to see Zero standing, now he had the gun.)

Zero: Nice to see you, drop in another time, it'll be great.

Vile: No!

(He shot and it blew up the ship, sending Vile hurling through the air. He laughed and looked down at Rush, they hugged and Rush licked his face. Zero held back and his smile turned to a frown.)

Zero: Rush you were so brave, you fought and you won. But look at you, you're hurt now.

(But Rush just continued to smile and wag his tail. But just then...)

Voice: Zero. Zero, come in?

Zero: What's that?

(Zero looked around to find the source of the voice. It was from his communicator, he didn't even know he had one on him.)

Voice: Zero, Zero are you there?

(The screen turned on to reveal that it was X.)

Zero: Hey X!

X: Zero! Wow, we've been trying to get a signal on you for over a week! Where are you!?

Zero: I dunno, but guess whose ok!

(Rush poked his face onto the screen and barked. Iris shoved X aside on their screen.)

Iris: Zero, oh I've been so worried about you! I'm glad that Rush is ok, he was gone after you left and it made me so afraid.

Zero: Aw, I'm sorry we had you worried. But everyone's all ok now.

X: Yes. Now wait there Zero, Douglas is going to try out his new invention.

Douglas: Well it's not really new, I just re-modulated the molecular transporter from before.

Alia: It should teleport you from where you are back to the base.

Zero: Ok, you ready Rush?

(Rush barked in approval.)

Douglas: Ok, initiating transmission, and...!

(He pulled a lever. Zero and Rush glowed and flickered and then disappeared, they reappeared on the platform beside the machine.)

X: You did it Douglas! Have I ever told you that you're a genious?

Douglas: Yes, quite a bit lately, but I never tire of hearing it.

(Gate and Life Saver entered the room.)

Gate: Well I guess you were able to help Rush after all, Zero.

Life Saver: Yup, it looks like everything is back to normal now.

Alia: Except for one thing.

Gate: Oh? And what's that baby?

(Zero and Rush had their heads on the wrong body.)

X: Oh no!

Signas: How did this happen?

Douglas: Oh dear, I guess I must've gotten my wires crossed. This may take a while.

Zero: Aw man, ruff, I want a bone!

(Iris hugged her poor husband. X tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help but smirk in amusement.)

Iris: Oh Zero, even as a dog you're cute.

(Zero groaned. Rush just wore a big tongue hanging grin.)

Rush: Ruff, ruff!

(A/N: I've never actually played MegaMan Zero, which sucks, the only ones for Game Boy that I have played are the MegaMan Xtreme ones. Well the play closed last weekend so now I have more free time, but I've also got a lot of homework projects to do. So update will be made, but I'm also working on another story too so I don't know how frequently. I have a four chapter part in mind for writing so hopefully I'll get that up soon ASAP. I have a feeling that this saga might come to a close in the new ten minus chapters, I really aren't sure yet, I'll have a better idea after these four chapters, but you can expect about ten more before this story comes to a close.)


	30. To The Xtreme

(A/N: Yes, I have played X7 and with all of my homework I'm just starting Command Mission. Axl will be featured in the series finale and I've got a sequal to this in mind and if it comes into play, Axl will be one of the three main characters. I don't want to give away anything much, so I'll just leave it at that. So don't worry though, Axl will be included towards the end of this story. And I know what you mean about stories getting deleted, arg.... So now, anywho, moving on with this story, onto the new chapter!)

(After all of the strange events that had happened as of late, the base soon returned pretty much back to normal, well, as normal as things can get in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. One thing strange and slightly askew was X asking for a day off.)

Signas: This sure is unexpected.

X: Yea, I know. To be honest, it kinda surprised me too.

Signas: A day off, is something wrong?

X: No, I've just been working a lot lately and I figured I needed to settle down and take it easy, really get some me time in, you know?

Signas: I understand perfectly. Don't worry about your work, we'll find someone to cover.

X: Yes, thank you sir.

(Today X had a special assignment, to train two intern brothers named Bit and Byte. But since X was unavailable, Signas assigned the next best, er, worst, thing.)

Signas: So it's all come down to you, the last final hope.

Zero: Aw come on, did you at least ask Gate?

Signas: Yes I asked everybody, even Rush.

Zero: (muttering to self) Dam unreliable dog.

Signas: Come now Zero, all you have to do is give these two boys the grand tour, show them how the base works and give them the rundown of things.

Zero: The Rundown? I love The Rock! I'll do it.

(Signas just rolled his eyes and walked along. Zero went to the main room where he saw Alia and Iris fondling over the two young pre-teens.)

Alia: Oh you are just the cutest things!

Bit: I know, aren't we?

Alia: Aw!

Iris: Zero, come meet Bit and Byte.

(Zero approached them curiously, they looked pretty much the same except one wore aqua armor and the other was purple. He wondered if he was gay.)

Alia: Zero!

Zero: Hu?

Iris: You'll have to excuse my husband, boys, he does that sometimes.

Byte: Not at all.

Zero: Hey guys, I'm Zero.

Bit: Obviously.

(The boys giggled, causing the two ladies to laugh. Zero frowned, rolling his eyes. He only hoped his child wouldn't be like that.)

Iris: Oh, I've got an appointment today, honey.

Zero: Another one? Gees Iris, you go to the doctor more in a year than I do in a lifetime!

Alia: (to Iris) Which scares me.

Iris: Don't worry, since you'll be busy with these two, Alia is going to take me.

Zero: Alright then, you two better go, I'll see you later.

Iris: Ok, have fun boys.

(Zero watched and waited until they were out of the room, then turned back to the boys. They looked up at him eagerly and expectantly.)

Zero: So, ah...

Bit and Byte: So.

Zero: So... uhm...

Bit: Maybe you should give us the tour now?

Zero: Oh, oh, yea, ok.

(Zero walked off.)

Byte: (to Bit) God he's dumb.

Bit: Yea, this'll be all too easy.

(Zero walked them around the base until he reached the end of the tour.)

Zero: And that's the famed talking corner.

Bit: (sniffs) Why does it smell like pee?

Zero: Dah, I, uhm... dunno.

(Zero smirked, trying not to blush as he rubbed the back of his head.)

Byte: (sniffs) And why do you smell like liquor?

Zero: Ah, new cologne.

(The two brothers rolled their eyes at each other.)

Bit: So was that all of the base?

Zero: Yea, pretty impressive hu?

Byte: I wanna go to the training room.

Zero: I guess that wouldn't be a problem.

(Zero led the two boys to the training center, it was empty since X was taking the day off.)

Bit: Sansei Zero, will you spar with us?

Byte: Please?

Zero: Well I don't want to hurt you. It's against regulations to fight you.

Byte: We could sneak off and train secretly out away from the base.

Zero: Ok, I guess we could do that.

(Byte and Bit grinned sinisterly at each other. Zero led the two boys out to the outlands.)

Bit: This should be far enough.

Byte: So are you ready Zero?

Zero: Ha, ready, for what?

Byte: To die?

Zero: Heh, somebody's got a cocky attitude of themselves.

(Byte pulled out a large gun. Zero gasped and held up his arms.)

Bit: Any last words?

Zero: What's going on here!?

Byte: We shall grant that wish. Zero, we are Bit and Byte, interns to the lord Sigma.

Zero: What, Sigma? No!

(Byte shot the gun, there was a huge explosion. Zero screamed in immense pain before his world went black. The smoke cleared, Bit and Byte stood, Byte holding the large bazooka sized weapon on his shoulder. Bit turned to his twin brother.)

Bit: Aw, how come you got to shoot him?

Byte: Cause I won at rock paper scissors.

Bit: But he's already unconscious, it's no fun anymore.

Byte: Fine, then I'll just beat him up by myself.

(Byte walked towards Zero, Bit watched, before following him.)

Bit: No! Aw come on, wait up!

(Byte and Bit spent the rest of the day brutalizing the already unconscious, battered Zero. As the afternoon grew late, the two boys abandoned the body in the swamp. They wanted him to be found, it was a message from Sigma to the hunters. Iris and Alia had gone to the doctors where Iris received a baby update. After which they splurged at the mall before returning to the base. There, they received a warm welcome from X.)

X: Ah my two favorite ladies, how are you today?

Iris: Great, and yourself?

X: Never better my dears.

Alia: Wow, you sure do seem chipper.

X: Do I? Well I never realized how great it would feel to have a day off.

Alia: And I never thought I'd see you without your helmet. You've got one scruffy case of helmet hair.

(X looked up at his dark brown shaggy head of hair and blushed.)

X: So Iris, how was the doctor?

Iris: Well I was going to save this as a surprised, but he said I'm coming along fine and he found out what the gender of the baby will be.

X: Yea? And what is it! The suspense is killing me here.

Iris: Haha, oh X you're so silly. They told me that it would be....

Signas: X, thank goodness I found you!

(The three turned to see Sigma run in the doorway panting. X got up out of his chair and ran over.)

X: Sir what is it, what happened is something wrong?

Signas: Yes, terribly. Zero and the two interns are gone!

Alia and Iris: What!

Signas: I found Zero's signal on the locator but nothing of Bit and Byte.

Alia: Quick, to the command center.

(The four of them ran to the control room where Gate and Douglas were waiting.)

Signas: Any updates?

Douglas: Yes sir, we seem to be getting an incoming transmission.

(Signas looked at the screen until the connection speed fully loaded.)

Signas: Play recording.

(The screen opened and the sinister young faces of Bit and Byte appeared.)

Iris: (gasp) It's the boys!

X: But where's Zero?

Bit: Haha!

Byte: Hello there Maverick Hunters.

Bit: You're probably wondering where we've gone.

Byte: And the whereabouts of your friend Zero.

Bit: Well it seems that you've been fooled.

Gate: Fooled?

Byte: We are interns alright.

Bit: Yes, just interns to lord Sigma that is.

X: Sigma!

Byte: We've taken the liberty of sending you this message.

Bit: Find Zero!

Byte: And now we must take our leave.

Bit: But before you do, make sure you get the message from Zero clearly. Once you find him, I'm sure you'll understand.

Byte: Chow!

(The screen went black, leaving everyone confused. The monitor returned to the locator program, Zero's signal showing up on screen.)

Alia: Well sir, now what do we do?

Iris: I didn't get any of that. But I think the first thing we should do is find Zero.

Signas: He has a message, what message could they possibly be referring to?

X: Douglas, do you think the molecular transporter will work this time?

Douglas: Yes X, I'm sure of it.

X: Then let's try it, Zero must be hurt or he'd have come back to base or at least contacted us about this 'message'.

(Douglas pushed some buttons on the machines. The signal on the locator program disappeared as the totaled body of Zero appeared on the platform.)

Iris: Zero!

(Iris ran over and threw her body over her husband, weeping. Everyone stood with their jaw dropped, even Gate.)

Gate: My god, what happened to him!?

Signas: Douglas, get him out of the room. Now!

(Douglas grabbed him and briskly left the room. Alia covered her face and went to Gate for comfort, he held her tightly. Iris stared decimated on the floor, her face was pale. X couldn't move, his body felt paralyzed, he felt as if he were about to throw up. Signas finally cleared his throat and everyone slowly turned to him.)

X: What.... What was....

Signas: I think we've gotten our message.

Gate: In all my years of science, never have I seen such brutality that close to murder.

Iris: (gasp) Oh no, do you think he's...

X: No, I could still sense his energy only it's very, very weak.

Alia: Sir, what do we do?

Signas: Call Life Saver, get him to the medical ward, Zero is in a stage beyond critical condition here, set base to code red.

Alia: Yes sir.

(She pushed the red button on the keyboard and a siren was heard throughout the base as a red light flashed in random corners. Everyone in the base looked up and went to the debriefing room where Signas and the other awaited them.)

Colonel: Sir, what's going on?

General: Is everything alright?

Signas: I'm afraid not. The two interns were remote spies working for Sigma. Who knows what information they absorbed on their shot stay. But even worse, they've attacked Zero.

X: Have we received word on his status?

Alia: Not yet, but....

(Before she could finish, there was a beep on Signas's communicator.)

Signas: Yes?

Douglas: Sir, come to the sickbay please, we have a serious problem.

(Iris gulped and held Alia's hand tightly.)

Signas: You heard him, come on, let's go.

(Everyone followed him to the sickbay. Gate and Life Saver were putting away their tools as Douglas took off a face mask. He looked up as Signas entered the room first. Iris and X shoved past him.)

Iris: Douglas!

X: Please, is Zero ok?

(Douglas looked over at Gate and Life Saver. They looked at each other, then back at him. Douglas nodded and cleared his throat, trying to find his voice.)

Douglas: I'm afraid his injuries are beyond immediate repair, his medical condition is extremely severe. I'm afraid his body has shut down and Zero is in a state of coma.

Iris: No!

(She broke down into tears, practically collapsing on the floor. Everyone was in shock, there had never been such an injury, such an attack that it resulted in something like this. These two boys were very formidable foes and for the fact that they were working for Sigma was even worse. X knelt down and held Iris, helping her up, tears in his eyes as well. Iris sniffed and looked up at her comatose husband as she rubbed her stomach. That night, everyone tired to go to sleep but the image of Zero on the platform and the news Douglas gave them was too disturbing. Iris had cried herself to sleep but X wasn't so lucky. He crept quietly through the dark base until he made it to the medical ward, he opened a door. The air filled with the sound of hums and beeps from the machines and the air of the oxygen flowing into the tube over Zero's nose and mouth. His armor was completely totaled, his helmet was gone, his entire body was cut and gashed, it made it seem as if he were on the verge of death. X pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. He just stared, stared at the pale face of his best friend. He tired hard not to cry, but he choked up just at the thought of his friend dying.)

X: Zero, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I was so selfish! I took the day off, if not for me I would've introduced those two traitors and I'd be lying in that bed instead of you. Zero, please, you can't die. You have too much to live for! A wife, no a pregnant wife. You have a dog, everyone here in the base, but you have me, your best friend. You can't leave me, I wasn't there for you. I could've made a difference had I been there, had I been so unselfish! Oh the one day I take a day off, the one day I think of myself over others and look what it does to me!

(He pounded his fist on the nightstand, causing the lamp on it to fall of and shatter on the floor. He broke down into sobs, falling to his knees next to the side laying chair. In the doorway, Life Saver watched. The next morning, Life Saver was walking down the hall of the barracks when he stopped in front of X's door. He knocked.)

Life Saver: X, are you in there?

X: Go away.

(He smirked to himself, he knew he was in there. He opened the door and went in to find X crying on his bed.)

Life Saver: Hey.

X: (sniff) What part of go away didn't you understand?

Life Saver: Great, he's even starting to act like Zero.

(Life Saver rolled his eyes jokingly and went down to sit at the foot of his bed. X sniffed and sat up.)

X: What do you want?

Life Saver: Whoa, don't give me the cold shoulder. I'm just worried about you.

X: Oh?

Life Saver: Look, I know I'm not the biggest fan of Zero, but I swear to you, Gate and I are doing everything in our power to save him. You know we just kid, but when it comes to our job we're dead serious. We don't care who the patient is, we do our job, even if on the outside we play like we hate him, we would never, ever, let Zero die. I know he means a lot to you and everyone here, hell, we hate to admit it but he even means something to Gate and I. Seriously X, we are doing everything we can to save him and I just want you to know that. I know it doesn't help, but...

X: No, no Life Saver, it does. Thank you.

Life Saver: (smile) Sure thing. (gets up to go, but stops) Oh and X?

X: Yea?

Life Saver: Don't ever tell anyone like Zero that we had this talk, cause when it comes time for his annual physical, I'm shoving my foot up his ass.

X: (laugh) Ok, no problem.

(Life Saver smirked back, nodded, and closed the door behind him. Meanwhile, at Sigma's base, he was very pleased with the work of Bit and Byte, but this master plan was far from over yet. Vile entered the room to find Sigma debriefing his two interns.)

Sigma: And as for Zero...

Vile: Excuse me sir?

Sigma: What is it, Vile?

Vile: I just received a transmission from the Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

Sigma: Oh? Is part two going into play?

Vile: Yes sir, it's under work as we speak.

(The days went on, and Zero's condition hadn't improved. Everyone was trying to keep X out of his rut, but the whole environment back at the base was still so down and dismal. Today, Signas was talking to the two new replacements for the interns. One was Garres, a powerful Reploid with a strong government reputation preceding him on the military work force. The other was surprisingly a highly educated young woman named Belkana who would work with Alia and Iris on such similar duties. Once Signas was finished the introduction, X entered the room.)

Signas: Ah and here he is now. X will show you around and give you the rundown of the place?

X: I think it's the least I can do, accounting with what happened. After all, I was supposed to and if not for me taking a day off it would've been me in that hospital bed.

Garres: What's wrong with him?

Belkana: Oh that's right, the whole Zero incident.

Signas: Ahem, I think it's best none of us speak of that, why don't you just carry out your orders X.

X: Yes sir. Come along please.

(X led the two new recruits out of Signas's office and gave them a tour of the base. Finally at the end they arrived in the main room where Signas entered not too soon after.)

Signas: X, may I speak with you?

X: Of course.

(They walked to talk privately as the two recruits watched television. They walked down the hall slowly as they talked.)

Signas: Now, I know this is a very sensitive subject, but I want you to take these two under your wing.

X: That's not a problem.

Signas: If you let me finish. With Zero in, a coma, you need a new partner to replace him in case a mission should ever arise. I want that partner to be Garres.

X: But sir...

Signas: My decision is final, X.

X: (quiet sigh) Yes sir.

Signas: Good. Now I have Garres off today, but I want you to take Belkana through a run through of what her job will persist.

X: I'll get right on it sir.

(Signas walked off and X went back to the main room. Garres was flipping channel as X approached Belkana. She looked up from the sofa.)

Belkana: Yes?

(X cleared his throat, trying not to blush.)

X: Signas wanted me to go through your assignments with you.

Belkana: (smiles) Oh, well thank you.

(The two went to the monitoring room outside of the control center. X and Belkana sat in front of the base's main network, it was up to Belkana to run and monitor it. As X went through the instructions, he kept noticing Belkana staring at him from the corner of his eye. He tried not to blush and finally he finished his statement.)

X: So now why don't you give it a try.

Belkana: Ok.

(X watched as she went through what the daily routine would be. X thought to himself, why did he keep blushing, being around her, just looking at her made him feel so weird. He stopped, wait, could this be love? Do I have a crush on this new girl! Oh man... he forced himself to look at her, their eyes met and he gulped. Oh no, it's true, I do like her!)

X: I gotta go!

(He got up and ran out the door into the control center. Alia swirled around in her chair.)

Alia: Something wrong X?

X: Not a thing! You can take your intern from here Alia!

(Alia blinked, shrugged and went back to work. Back in the other room, Belkana watched with a blank stare for a moment before wearing a sinister grin. This was all working just to well according to plan. X had run back into the main room where he found Signas talking to Garres. He approached X.)

Signas: I'm sorry X, I know I said you both had no assignment today, but we just got in word at the command station and we need you to go to these coordinates for an excavating mission.

X: We'll get right on it sir.

Signas: Oh, and how is Belkana holding up?

X: Oh uhm, ahem.... I gotta go.

(X hurried off, trying to hide his red face. Signas watched them go and smirked to himself, in all his years of experience, he knew a hidden crush when he saw one. X and Garres went out to the coordinates and looked around, it was the same area where Zero had been attacked times before. X frowned, he didn't like the feeling he was getting.)

Garres: I don't understand commander, why would we excavate here at such a remote location? I can't find a thing.

X: Something's here alright, only it's not tangible to see with your eyes.

Garres: Then what? Do you mean that...

X: That this was all a set up trap? Exactly.

(Garres jerked but whirled around when he heard the sound of a jetpack cooling. Sure enough, Bit and Byte stood high up on a rock.)

Garres: X, look there!

(X whirled around and wore a bitter scowl, one likes that had never graced the face of him before. He growled with a deep hatred.)

X: You.

Bit: Hey X, how's Zero? Ha!

Byte: Too bad, you were our original target, but this makes you suffer even more, so we're glad we got to demolish Zero instead.

Bit: Yea, but it was kinda creepy going back to base and having that one fruity guy go nuts on us.

Byte: Yea, ugh.

X: You, you'll pay for what you've done!

(Garres looked at X, his energy levels were powering up higher than normal, he was pissed. He turned to Bit and Byte, they had surprising attack levels despite their age and stature. He frowned.)

Garres: X, I don't understand it, the energy reading I'm getting here is too large for it to be just two small boys.

X: Someone else must be with them then. Who is it, Vile again? Or maybe Slash Beast?

Byte: Hardly.

Bit: That guy was busy trying to get his brother admitted to a psych ward.

Byte: No, this person X, you should have a very close relationship with.

X: Stop toying around, kid.

Bit: Ha, toy, kid, that's a funny one.

Byte: Oh, I'm sure you know her very well.

X: (gulp) Her?

Belkana: That's right.

X: What! Oh no, not you too!

(Belkana laughed as she approached the two boys from behind.)

Belkana: I see you've already met my two lovely sons. 

X: Your, sons...?

(X was too shocked to realize it, but his heart had just been broken in two. Garres growled.)

Garres: You three will not get away with this!

Belkana: (laugh) Oh, but it seems we already have.

(The three of them disappeared, leaving both X and Garres confused. Garres turned to X.)

Garres: Wow, is it just me, or is it always this strange?

X: No, this is your first day, you're going to see a whole lot.

(Garres frowned and opened his wrist communicator.)

Garres: Teleport back to base.

Douglas: Roger. 

(X sighed and looked at the barren ground, three traitors, at least Garres was a hopefully reliable source. Zero was still in a coma and X had felt even more pain on top of that, the girl he loved, his very first crush, was one of them, and not only that, the mother of the two that tried to murder Zero. X and Garres slowly disappeared as they were transported back to the base. Talk about one way off day off...)


	31. Legends

(A/N: Well all the talk about MegaMan X games got me inspired to use MegaMan Xtreme characters. In reality, Bit and Byte aren't that strong, it's just a kinda inside joke to my brother cause when he played it he said they were and couldn't beat them. Oh and yes, Zero is my favorite, but that has nothing to do with the beating him up, no, this all will tie together in the closing chapters. But anyway, enough of that, on with the story!)

(Douglas made a new ride armor, it was a modified motorcycle that could speed over water like a jet ski but could also turn into a one man jet. But this new invention had a lot of complications added to it and it would be much harder to use, so Signas would have to have those Hunters who would use it take a drivers test at the DMV.)

Zero: Aw man, this sucks X.

X: I hate coming here, it takes forever!

Zero: You're telling me, and now this stupid drivers test? Arg, come on, we're Hunters!

X: I know, but it's the law.

Zero: We're the law!

X: I know but...

Zero: Hey look, the line moved!

(They took a step forward.)

X: Oh wow, one whole step, gee wiz, don't get so excited Zero.

Zero: That's one small step for me, and one giant line left to go.

X: Oh joy.

(About an hour later, they got to the front of the line. Zero would be the one to go take the drivers test first. Luckily they didn't have to do a written test, but there wasn't anything to be quizzed on about it in that category. X sat down to wait, he would be next, he smiled to himself, he knew it wouldn't take long, Zero would fail, X would pass, they'd be gone in less than half an hour. Maybe ten minutes later, Zero came back with the driver behind him. He said something to the driver and then shook hands before running over to X.)

Zero: You're up.

X: So, how bad was it?

Zero: Oh man it was great! At first I scared the instructor but he said I did a great job.

X: Wait, so you mean to tell me that.... you passed?

Zero: Yup, with flying colors.

X: Then this should be a breeze for me! Excuse me.

(X pushed past him. Zero sat down to wait, about ten minutes later he came back with the instructor. They spoke for a few minutes before X went over to Zero.)

Zero: So how easy was that!

X: Not very...

Zero: What?

X: I failed.

(Zero gasped, his jaw dropping in shock.)

Zero: You, what?

X: I, failed...

Zero: Oh... wow, well, I, uhm.... Sorry?

X: Don't be, I was too cocky and it was harder than I thought.

Zero: You have to remember X, I'm older than you, I've had more driving experience. Plus, when you drive drunk, it kinda improves your skills, you have to or else you'll get pulled over.

X: Zero!

Zero: Well hey, it's the truth!

X: (sigh) No, you're right.

Zero: I am? Wait, of course I am! Haha, see X, alcohol is always the answer!

X: That's not what I mean! I'll just have to go back to the base and study, I'll get more practice in with this permit and then come back to take the test again.

Zero: Whatever you say X, whatever you say.

X: Hey shut up, that's my line!

(All day X studied from the handbook notes Douglas had made, the next day he asked Zero if he could accompany him to the practice course.)

Zero: So what do you want me to do X?

X: Nothing, but legally you have to be here because I only have a permit, you have your license and are older so it's ok by law.

Zero: Oh... ok then, ah, go ahead and do what you gotta do.

X: Ok.

(X practiced and he did a good job, Zero didn't see any reason for him not to pass. They finished a half hour later and parked it off to the side.)

Zero: Man, you'll pass it tomorrow no sweat. You did great!

X: Thanks Zero.

(The next day they went again to the DMV but this time X called in advance to make an appointment. So Zero waited as X once again went with a driver out to test. Ten minutes later he came back and they spoke. Zero waited until X came over.)

Zero: So, how did it go?

X: I...

Zero: Passed, ha, I knew it! See man, what did I tell you...?

X: Failed.

Zero: What! Again? No way, that's impossible.

X: No, I'm not kidding, she failed me.

Zero: That.... witch!

X: Zero!

Zero: What, I said witch!

X: (sigh) Sorry, I'm just a little edgy. I mean, no offense, but how could you pass and me not?

Zero: (shrug) I dunno.

X: (sigh) Well, guess I'd better go back and tell Signas...

(So once again they went back to the base, X was still without the license to operate the machine.)

Zero: Aw come on Signas, can't you let it slide this once?

Signas: No.

Zero: Please, you're in charge, can't you like, pay them?

Signas: You mean a bribe?

Zero: Yea.

Signas: No.

Zero: But boss, this is X we're talking about, X! He deserves it.

Signas: No.

Zero: Aw come on, be a friend!

Signas: No.

Zero: You're mean.

(Zero got up pouting and walked away to X.)

X: It's ok Zero.

Zero: I'm sorry X, I couldn't get him to do anything.

X: No, he can't do anything, oh, this is all up to me.

Zero: Ok, whatever you say man, I'm gonna go get drunk.

(X watched Zero walk off. How could Zero pass and X not? Well it's simple, this isn't real. Nope, this is just one of Zero's coma dreams.... Zero was still in a coma, X and the temporary replacement Garres were working hard with all that's happened with the three betrayals. They'd both been let through the entire base, past security points, learned secrets, only now they were working with Sigma. Who knew what kinds of advantages he and the Mavericks would have now. Garres was sent out to scout and X had no mission as of yet today. He sat in the main room in one of the chairs, his head on his hands, his elbows on the table. Just then Alia ran in waving a paper in the air.)

Alia: X, X!

(That snapped him out of his thoughtless daze, he looked up frantically.)

X: What, What, What!

(Alia rushed over, caught her breath, then showed X the piece of paper.)

Alia: This just came over via instant transmission through the fax.

(He scanned the paper with his eyes quickly, froze and gasped.)

X: Oh, my gosh, no way it could be....!

Alia: Come on, let's go back to the central unit, we should have more information there.

X: Right.

(He nodded and went behind her to the main booth. Gate was there, clicking away at the computer.)

Alia: Gate. What are you doing here?

X: Yea, aren't you supposed to be with Life Saver?

Gate: Iris is in there right now with her mood swings, so I wanna stay as far away from the med ward as possible.

X: Yea, I guess I know what you mean.

Gate: Yea.

Alia: Well, anything come up then?

Gate: Well, we've got him on video screen.

X: Connect it.

Alia: Shouldn't we wait for Signas?

X: Connect it.

(Gate just shrugged and did as he was told, a young teenager appeared on the screen.)

Boy: Hello?

X: Middy.

Middy: X!

Alia: You know him X?

X: Yes, he's the lab assistant to one Dr. Cain.

Gate: Dr. Cain?

Alia: The one this letter was about?

Middy: The very same.

X: Middy, tell us what happened.

Middy: Well, the professor and I were in the lab when somebody broke in. I was knocked out and when I woke up, Dr. Cain was gone and that ransom note was all that was left.

X: I see.

(Just then Signas ran in.)

Signas: Sorry about the dilemma, Iris was.... What happened?

(He looked around and noticed the boy on the screen.)

X: What's going on is that we've got a ransom kidnapping.

Signas: Sigma?

X: No.

Signas: No?

Alia: A doctor by the name of Doppler.

Gate: Dr. Doppler.

Signas: I see...

Alia: So what do you propose we do?

X: Middy, I'm going to transmit you here to HQ, alright?

Middy: Alright.

(X went over to Douglas's machine, still set up from the last time.)

Alia: Wait X, what are you doing?

(X didn't answer, rather he pulled the lever. On screen, Middy disappeared and the transmission ended. He reappeared back in the room beside them all.)

X: Welcome Middy.

Middy: Thank you X, but I'd like to spare the chitchat if you don't mind and get right own to business.

Signas: Sounds good.

Middy: You know the story, so what do you propose we do?

X: I'd say it's time for us to write a happy ending.

Signas: I agree. Let's have a look at that ransom note.

Alia: Here you are sir.

(She handed it to him and he read it.)

Signas: Thank you, Alia. Ahem. Middy, if you ever want to see your friend again, you'll give me what I want, and I think you know what I want. Doppler.

Gate: So what does he want?

Middy: I dunno.

X: And I think we've found our problem.

Gate: So what's the solution?

X: Go to Doppler's lair and get Cain back!

Middy: Yay!

Signas: I'll inform Garres.

X: Thank you Signas.

(They nodded at each other and Signas left the room.)

Middy: Can I come too?

X: No Middy, I'm afraid this might get too dangerous.

Middy: Aw come on!

X: No, I'm sorry.

Middy: But, but he's my friend...

(His lip started to quiver as his eyes shook with the welling of tears. X sighed, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms.)

X: Oh, alright.

Middy: Yay!

Gate: Don't be discouraged X, he could come in handy.

X: I know, but I don't want to risk his safety.

Middy: Don't worry X, you can count on me!

(He stood up strait and saluted him. X smiled. Signas came back into the room, followed by Garres.)

Signas: Are you ready?

X: All ready here.

Garres: Good, then let's go.

(Alia typed in the coordinates onto the computer, the three got onto the transporter and were gone in a flash. They appeared outside of a tall, dark, pointy castle that sat atop a high mountain, the only path was jaggedly dangerous, not to mention a raging storm surrounded the pinnacle. Garres, X and Middy all looked up awestruck with shock.)

Middy: Well, good luck boys, I'm outa here...

(He turned to go but X caught him by the shoulder and whirled him around.)

X: Oh no you don't, Dr. Cain is your friend and it's up to you to save him.

Middy: (whimper) But I'm scared.

(Garres rolled his eyes and stepped forward.)

Garres: Child's play.

(X and Middy watched him go.)

Middy: Hey wait up, don't leave me here!

(X watched Middy chase after and smiled before following them up himself. As they made their way up the curvy path, inside the two doctors were debriefing over coffee, or at least, well, Dr. Doppler had coffee, Dr. Cain was locked up in chains.)

Dr. Doppler: (laugh) Well, well, Dr. Cain.

Dr. Cain: What is it Dr. Doppler...?

Dr. Doppler: Oh nothing, just wanted to point out how you're in chains and I'm enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee!

(He laughed like a maniac, Dr. Cain giving him an eerie look.)

Dr. Cain: What do you want with me, why did you hold me ransom against dear young Middy?

Dr. Doppler: Oh it's not Middy I'm after, it's one of those accursed Maverick Hunters!

X: Someone mention, the Maverick Hunters?

Dr. Doppler: What!

(The two doctors turned to see the three heroes standing in a smoking hole in the gray brick wall. Dr. Doppler screamed in frustration, pulling the hair from the sides of his head. X smirked and charged up his buster gun once again.)

X: Ready for seconds?

Dr. Doppler: X, I've been expecting you. Eh heh.

(He rubbed his hands together, causing X to give him a strange look, raising one eyebrow.)

Middy: Let Dr. Cain go!

(Dr. Doppler turned to the impatiently waiting Dr. Cain.)

Dr. Doppler: Hu? Oh fine, you're free.

(He opened the cage and the locks on the shackles automatically opened, letting him go out. Dr. Cain and Middy ran to each other and hugged. X smiled and then turned his attention back to the crazy doctor.)

X: And now for you, its' time for the main course.

Dr. Doppler: Not so fast X!

X: Oh?

Dr. Doppler: Let me show you why I lured you here.

(X watched tensely as the doctor snickered to himself, making his way over to a covered machine. He pulled off the white cloth covering to reveal it. X gasped.)

X: Wait a minute, what is this!

Dr. Doppler: May I present to you, a revolution in machinery, a revolution in robotics, a revolution that will stir a word wide phenomenon! A revolution.... in weather forecasts.

Garres: In what!?

Dr. Doppler: May I present to you.... The Doppler! Catchy name, no?

X: What....?

Dr. Cain: I'm afraid I don't understand.

Middy: Yea well join the club doc.

Garres: You mean this device is to be used on tv weather channels?

Dr. Doppler: Exactly! Oh this storm has been bugging me for days and I saw no end in sight. So I decided to use my time sparingly to create a weather telling machine. It was a success and now to merchandise off of it by selling it to stations around the world!

Dr. Cain: Then why the whole kidnapping?

Dr. Doppler: Well, I got bored so I had to figure out a way to spread the craze, I needed a popular name, somebody who could draw attention. At first I thought that I could bring you into this, Cain, but why would I want to share it with you? But you were on my mind, so in order to get X to come here I kidnapped you, knowing your little goony would go crying to the Maverick Hunters for help.

Middy: I'm not a goony.

X: So, basically you want me, for the Maverick Hunters, to endorse your.... Doopler?

Dr. Doppler: Doppler.

X: Whatever.

Dr. Doppler: But yes, that is the plan.

X: ....That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!

(He cried out with the explosive anger and fired his buster in the doctor's direction. He screamed and ducked the attack but gasped, it was headed right for his Doppler.)

Dr. Doppler: No!

(It hit and exploded. Everyone waited until the smoke cleared to uncover themselves. Dr. Doppler was crying beside the rubble.)

X: Of all the things...

Dr. Doppler: No, why, why did you do that to my baby?

(Just then Middy turned to the window as a dim light started to get brighter.)

Middy: Hey look you guys.

Everyone: Hu?

(They all looked up towards his direction. He pointed to the parting clouds outside the window.)

Middy: It's the sun.

(Dr. Doppler scrambled to his feet and pushed them all aside as he rushed over. A smile grew wide on his face.)

Dr. Doppler: It is, it's the sun! Oh hurray it's the sun, oh, oh, oh!

(Everyone gave him a strange look.)

Middy: Yea.... ok, let's go!

Dr. Doppler: Oh no, you're not going anywhere!

Garres: Why not?

Dr. Doppler: You destroyed my machine! I want my revenge!

Dr. Cain: Can't you just rebuild it?

Dr. Doppler: (angry) Of course I could rebuild it! Wait, yes, I could rebuild it, couldn't I.

(Everyone nearly fell over.)

X: That sounds like a good idea.

Dr. Doppler: You all are free to go... except you.

(He grabbed Dr. Cain's arm.)

Dr. Cain: What, what are you... what is the meaning of this?

Dr. Doppler: Will you help me?

Dr. Cain: What...?

Dr. Doppler: Please?

Dr. Cain: Well, ok, but only because you asked so nicely.

Dr. Doppler: Oh, thank you.

Middy: (to X) He's one bounce less than a crazy ball.

Dr. Doppler: And bring your goony with you.

Middy: I'm not a goony!

(And so, confused at the strange situation, X and Garres took their leave, walking back outside down the path under the now parting cloud sky.)

Garres: Wow, being a Hunter sure has shown me some strange things.

X: And it'll only get weirder. I guess these odd missions are a way of saying, welcome aboard.

Garres: Oh, well, thank you X.

X: Don't thank me, thank the psychos out there that give us a job, like Dr. Doppler.

(A few days later, that weekend, everyone was watching the channel seven news when the weather report came on.)

Weatherman: And now we go live to the Doppler 7000.

X: Did he just say...

Garres: Doppler?

X: Quick, change the channel!

(Garres grabbed the remote and changed to channel 5 where the news had also gone to the weather.)

Weatherman: As you can see here, depicted by the Channel 5 Doppler....

X: No!

(Garres changed it one more time, this time to the news on channel 4.)

Weatherman: The Doppler 4...

(Changed it down one more.)

Weatherman: The Channel 3 weather Doppler...

(He turned it to channel 2.)

Weatherman: And that's it for the weather report.

X: Whew...

Anchorman: Thank you for that Doppler update.

Garres: Ah!

(He threw the remote at the tv and he and X ran out of the room screaming, leaving the rest of them confused.)

Signas: They sure are acting weird.

Douglas: Is it just me, or has Garres become the new Zero?

Alia: It's just you.

(X and Garres had lost each other while running screaming through the base. X had run into the direction of the infirmary where Zero still lay on the bed in his.... Wait! Zero's eye twitched and squeezed shut, it started to flutter open but then flew open, his huge green eye dilating back to normal size... wait, green eye? I always thought Zero had blue eyes... and since when did he color his blonde hair white, and.... When, did he get a black paint job on his armor....? X stopped screaming when he looked through the window, Zero was sitting up? He shook his head, that's what it looked like on the silhouette on the screen blocking Zero's bed from view.)

X: Zero!

(He opened the door and ran into the room. A growl was escaping Zero's throat, his mouth opened to reveal his teeth bared. There was a flash. Zero shook his head and looked around, he was laying in a hospital bed. X ran around the corner. Zero was shocked.)

Zero: Oh, X.

X: Zero, you're alive!

(X couldn't contain himself, he rushed over and hugged his friend. Zero blinked, still confused.)

Zero: Well of course I am X. What happened?

(Zero looked at himself, he looked fine, nothing seemed abnormal. He blinked again, he didn't remember the attack, nor was he aware that for a split second, for one brief moment, he, Zero, had reawakened in his Maverick state.)


	32. Dark Zero

(Zero was busy getting a complete check out the next day, everyone was still surprised at his sudden awakening. Life Saver and Gate preformed the services, naturally, as Iris watched happily at her confused and still slightly disillusioned husband. X was on cloud nine with his friend back out of his coma, a mission had come up but for once he didn't respond to it, so Garres had to go by himself. He arrived at the location in downtown West City. He walked around and looked throughout the town. After a quick survey, he opened his wrist communicator.)

Garres: Base, come in base.

Alia: Go ahead Garres.

Garres: I got nothing here, are you positive these are the correct coordinates?

Alia: Affirmative.

Garres: Then what could be... where are....

(Before he could finish, a blast hit him from behind, he fell, hitting the floor face first.)

Alia: Garres? Garres, are you there? Come in Garres.

(A foot stepped on the communicator, Garres groaned and looked up, gasping.)

Garres: You.

Belkana: (laughing) Hello there Garres, so nice to see you again.

Garres: Why are you here, what do you want?

Belkana: Such a tone to take with an old friend? Hmm. Garres, I'd like to introduce you to someone, this is Geemel, my husband.

(A largely built Maverick appeared by her side, Garres gulped, he was powerful looking.)

Geemel: Nice to meet you, now we must part.

Belkana: So quickly?

Garres: No, you're not going anywhere.

(Garres struggled to get up, pulling out his gun. Belkana just laughed.)

Belkana: Oh, we're not going anywhere, the one whose leaving, is you.

Garres: What?

(Geemel punched him out, he landed on the floor, out cold.)

Geemel: Alright, now let's get outta here.

Belkana: Aw, you're no fun, honey.

(Alia was pacing back at the command center until finally Signas and X came in.)

Alia: What took you?

Signas: Sorry about the dilemma, but X is here now.

X: What happened?

Alia: We lost contact about a half hour ago, his locator must've been damaged, there's no sign of him in West City.

X: Dam.

Signas: X, we'll have to send you there.

X: Alright, I'm ready.

(X went to the transporter.)

Alia: Wait!

Signas: What is it?

Alia: A signal just showed up, it's northeast of downtown.

Signas: But that's beyond the boundaries, heading into the outskirts of the territory.

Alia: Something must've happened.

X: He could be in trouble, I'm going now.

(X turned on the transporter himself and disappeared, reappearing at the coordinates. It was a barren wasteland in the outskirts, no sign of life anywhere. He seemed to recognized a similar place from before, this was the same place that Zero had been ambushed. His communicator beeped.)

Alia: Careful X, this could be a trap.

X: I almost guarantee it.

(There was a sound, X whirled around, aiming his buster gun at it. Geemel came out from behind the rocks.)

Geemel: X, I presume.

X: Who are you?

Geemel: My name is Geemel, you might know me as Belkana's husband.

X: Husband.

(He growled, once again the pain of the treacherous love stabbing his heart.)

Geemel: You also know my two sons, Bit and Byte.

Belkana: They won't be joining us tonight.

X: Belkana!

(She appeared on the other side of the large rock.)

Belkana: Correct. They're going to miss the party, but a certain someone will not.

(She pulled out Garres, bound and gagged, still unconscious.)

X: Garres!

Belkana: So X, are you ready to meet your end?

X: Dam you.

Geemel: Hey, keep a civil tongue around the young ones.

X: Young ones? But I thought you said...

Belkana: X, meet Sigma's interns.

X: But I thought you guys were...

Geemel: Hardly, Sigma merely hired our family for the job.

Belkana: Yes, these are his interns.

(At the cue, two Reploids appeared on the side of Geemel, one was an older teenager, the other a young adult.)

Geemel: X, meet Techon and Zain, Zain, Techno, X.

Zain and Techno: The pleasure.

X: Is all but mine.

Zain: Smart.

Techno: That's what you should be, we're very close friends of this family.

Zain: Enough small talk kiddo, let's get down to business shall we?

X: This was all a trap, you held Garres hostage to lure me here so I could fight your two friends? Wow, you two need to pick your friends more wisely.

Zain: We are allied with Sigma!

Techno: This family is just hired goons.

Zain: Now prepare yourself X, for the end!

(He pulled out a long staff that had a blade on the end, electricity sparked out of it. X growled, powering up his buster gun. Techno just laughed and held up a finger.)

Techno: Ah, ah.

(He grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it at his buster, it looked like some sort of mechanical spider. It held onto the gun and sparked, X cried out until it stopped and the spider was gone. X growled and tried to shoot, but nothing happened. Confused he tried it again and cried out. Techno just laughed.)

X: What happened, what did you to do me?

Techno: I was smart, unlike you. I knew my enemy and prepared a little surprised for you, that little deactivate bug cut off the energy supply to your buster gun, now you are helpless!

Zain: Ha, and that's my cue.

(He spun his staff quickly between the fingers of one hand, causing an electrifying shield to form before him as he stepped towards X, laughing. X growled and held his ground, what was he going to do now? Alia was back at the base, waiting for X to respond. His signal was still showing up on the coordinates on screen, so she figured he had things taken care of. But during the duration of about five minutes, his signal began to fade. Alia gasped and called Signas in.)

Alia: Signas, it appears that X's signal has gone off the monitor.

Signas: That's strange. But then again it is the outskirts, perhaps we can't reach beyond that boundary very well with our signal.

Alia: Maybe. I'll try to contact him. (to communicator) X, come in, X?

(There was static. Just then his signal dimly lit up back on screen.)

Signas: Aha, got him.

(He pushed the button on the transporter and the signal vanished completely as X appeared on the transporter, a beaten and battered mess. He groaned as he flopped down.)

Alia: X!

(She ran over to help him.)

Signas: Are you alright?

X: Well, I can tell you this, it was an ambush. Oh!

Alia: Quick, let's get you to the infirmary.

X: Ok.

(X shakily got up, walking down the hall with Alia and Signas, explaining the fight.)

Signas: So Sigma has more now, this is getting too out of hand, he outranks us with power now!

Alia: I know. Not to mention Techno is on their side now, I've heard of him in the juvenile files, he's a hacker known worldwide.

X: Then that would explain that but he used on me.

Alia: Don't worry, hopefully with the recovery, your buster should work again soon. We'll have Douglas join Gate in your repairs.

X: Thanks Alia.

(They arrived in the infirmary where Zero was just getting finished. He looked over when he heard the door open and he saw X. He gasped and ran over.)

Zero: X! My gosh, what happened to you man?

X: Just got in a little scuffle is all, I'll be fine.

Zero: Wow, you got beat up but good.

(He frowned. X looked up at him.)

X: What, what is it?

Zero: I wasn't there for you, this time, I could've lost you.

X: No Zero, I...

Zero: Who did this to you, I swear I'll turn them into scrap!

(He posed, flexing.)

X: No Zero don't, there's too many of them and they've got Garres captured.

Zero: Who?

Signas: We're going to have to save him, Zero, you want to go, you're on the job.

Zero: Yea, that's great! Thanks Signas.

(Zero ran out of the room. X blinked and sighed, Zero was acting more serious with all of the events happening to him, but he was almost lost, X didn't want that to happen again. Zero waited for Alia to arrive in the control booth.)

Alia: Are you sure you want to do this Zero? This is a solo mission.

Zero: Bah I'll be fine, trust me.

Alia: But after your coma, you haven't even trained, you just got a check...

Zero: Come on Alia!

Alia: (sigh) Alright fine, you wanna go, then go.

(She clicked the coordinates and Zero disappeared off the transporter. Just then Iris walked into the room.)

Iris: Hey.

Alia: Oh hey there Iris, what are you doing here?

Iris: It's just that, Zero just woke up, I've been so scared and alone, I mean, I haven't even told him the news about the baby, and now he's going again. I sympathize with X, what if something happens to him, I can't loose him this close, again.

Alia: Don't you worry Iris, I understand, but this is Zero, and when he's pissed off, you know how serious a fighter he can get.

(Iris smiled and nodded.)

Iris: Thanks Alia.

Iris: (grin) No problem.

(Zero appeared at the set coordinates, it wasn't where X was attacked, this time it was the city limits of South City by the ocean boundary. He looked around, he didn't see anyone. He blinked and tried to focus, maybe he could sense someone's energy. He stopped and gasped in shock, he did sense somebody. He ran into the direction, going around a sloping cliff, he found Garres laying in the sand.)

Zero: Hey, hey you!

(Garres groaned and awoke to see Zero run towards him.)

Garres: Hu, who are you?

Zero: Are you ok?

Garres: Oh, I dunno. Who are you?

Zero: Me? Ha, I'm Zero!

(Garres opened both eyes and blinked up at Zero.)

Garres: Oh, so you're Zero! I'm Garres, X was training me and I served as your temporary replacement. But now you're out of your coma.

Zero: Yea, that's a great story. I hope to own the movie rights someday.

Garres: What?

(Zero smirked and opened his communicator.)

Zero: Alia, I found Garres, transport back?

Garres: No, don't. I want to help you, I want my revenge.

Zero: Alright then, suit yourself.

Garres: Oh I will, and you'll need the help, there's a lot of them, and they're strong.

Voice: Aw, look guys, so the drunken idiot was able to get out of his coma.

Zero: Wait, that voice, it's...

Garres: Belkana.

Belkana: Correct again.

(She stood on one of the break water. Zero growled, grabbing his light saber as he stood up.)

Zero: You! Come here and fight me!

Belkana: As you wish, come on guys, you heard the man.

Zero: Guys?

(Belkana made a leap over, Geemel, Techno, Zain, Bit and Byte all appearing behind her. They all laughed.)

Belkana: So Zero, are you ready to die completely this time?

Zero: No, sorry to break your luck.

Belkana: Hmm, what do you think fellas?

Zain: I think it's time for him to die.

(They surrounded Zero and Garres from all sides, they stood back to back, Zero with his light saber and Garres with his gun.)

Zero: Are you ready Garres?

Garres: Ready when you are Zero!

(They both cried out as they jumped head on into battle. Garres attacked Geemel, Zain and Techno as Zero fought with Belkana, Bit and Byte. Garres was still weak and tired from the injury, so Geemel was able to hit him down quickly and easily. Zero gasped and whirled around.)

Zero: Garres!

Belkana: You should be paying more attention to the battle in front of you!

Zero: Hu?

(He turned around to meet the combine effort of attacks from all six of them. He cried out in pain as he flew backwards, his light saber falling beam first into the ground. Zero groaned, his armor was tattered from the attack, he was cut in many places, bleeding badly. Belkana and the boys approached him, his eyes were as glazed as donuts. She pouted.)

Belkana: Aw, is it over already? This is no fun.

Bit: Mom, Byte's poking me!

Byte: I am not.

Geemel: Stop it boys.

Techno: Babies.

Zain: I agree with them, I'm bored too, let's go.

(They turned back to Garres, Belkana walked over and nudged his head with the toe of her shoe.)

Belkana: This was hardly a waste of my time.

(She turned to go and the boys followed. Just then she gasped, freezing in her tracks. The boys stopped and looked up at her.)

Geemel: What is it honey?

Belkana: I could've sworn I... (she turned back to look in the direction of the two fallen Hunters) No, it can't be, there's no way.

(She turned back and started to go again, once again however feeling the energy signal. She growled to herself as she continue to walk away, both of the Hunters were out cold and their conditions had left them weak to begin with, but still, she could've sworn she felt a hidden power level growing. Just then there was a cry, she turned around again as did the other boys, they saw Zain fall over in pain. Techno rushed over.)

Techno: Zain, what is it?

(He shook him but Zain didn't reply. He was dead. He shivered and stood up, Belkana approached them.)

Belkana: How could this have happened? It's that power I sensed.

(There was a growl, everyone turned over to see Zero. She gasped, he was conscious? She leered at him, something about him seemed different, she couldn't read his face, it was almost as if instinct had taken over. Everyone looked at him, Garres even regained semiconscious and saw the demented looking Hunter with Zain's blood on his hands.)

Geemel: What's going on?

Belkana: I sense nothing in his mind, he's a blank, being controlled deep down by instinct. Something inside him awoke, I can feel it, is that his heart? 

(There was a heartbeat and everyone around him could feel his power grow, his eyes went white as the growl became louder, his sharp white teeth bared, the waves of energy surrounding him caused his long blond ponytail to blow. With each pulsating heartbeat, his body flashed white. They could sense it, the aura around him seemed so dark, almost demonic, it was so powerful. He yelled out, a change in his voice, it had a deeper viciousness to it. There was a powerful explosion of power that came from his body, everyone had to cover. When the light disappeared, Zero stood hunched over, his armor was black, his hair was white, color returned to his eyes, his pupils were green again.)

Geemel: What's going on?

(Techno didn't answer the repeated question, he just stood there frozen in shock. Belkana looked down at him.)

Belkana: You seemed scared smart one, what's going on?

Techno: He's transformed.

Belkana: Hm?

Geemel: What?

Techno: He-he's, a Maverick!

Bit and Byte: A Maverick!?

Zero: That's right.

Everyone: Hu?

Zero: What's the matter? Did you think I had died? Ha!

(They all turned to him as he stood up, holding his no longer blue but green light saber, it had changed color along with the evil now flowing through him. He jumped up to attack, opening his mouth to let out a ravaging animalistic growl, his canines so pointy a drop of blood could drop precisely off them. He laughed, enjoying the surge killing gave him, he could feel his heart pumping the blood through hsi body, and it fellt good to him. Too shocked and fearful to move, Garres could only watch as all of the Maverick's were slaughtered. Shaking at the horrid sight, he shakily opened his communicator, speaking just as shakily as his body shook.)

Garres: A-Alia, send back- up!

Alia: Garres, are you alright?

Garres: Hu-hurry, please!

Alia: Alright. Signas, please respond, emergency!

(A siren was heard throughout the base. X awoke in his bed in his room and despite being in a recovery stage, he rushed over to the control center along with Iris, Signas and Douglas.)

Signas: What is it, what's going on?

Alia: Garres called for help, he wanted backup sent immediately.

X: Garres asking for help? Hmm, this must be very bad.

Iris: Is Zero ok?

Alia: He didn't say, he was very shaken up, something very bad is going on right now.

X: I'm going!

Signas: No X, you're in no condition.

X: This is serious sir! Please.

Iris: Let's all go, we could be of help to X in his condition and if Garres is down too.

Douglas: I agree, come on everyone. Alia, you stay here to man the station.

Alia: Right.

(She watched as Douglas transmitted himself and the other to the site of the battle. They appeared a few feet from the fallen Garres. Signas rushed over.)

Signas: Garres, Garres are you ok? Speak to me!

(Garres was still too shocked to move, they all looked up to see what he was gaping at. They all gasped in shock as well when they saw the black armored, white haired Zero finishing off the last remains of the murdered Maverick's.)

Iris: Oh my god, Zero!

(Her shrill voice caused the demonic Hunter to look over at them, his body covered in blood, his armor tattered with the debris from the many Maverick's demolished armors. His eyes were piercingly strange, they could feel the dark energy illuminating from his body. He cracked his knuckles. A ruthless growl escaped his throat as he bared his teeth, they gleamed a shiny white in the bright sunlight.)

X: What... what happened?

Douglas: My god, look at him. Signas, what's going on?

(Signas didn't move, he knew what it was. He swallowed the lump in his throat. X was too shaken to move and Douglas was just bewildered beyond disbelief. Iris took a step forward, going to approach her husband very slowly.)

Iris: Zero.

Garres: No, stay... back.

Iris: Zero?

Douglas: Iris no!

Iris: Please.

(She held up her hands. Zero growled, getting into a fighting pose worthy of a beast. His deep raspy voice growled.)

Zero: Ah, get away from me.

Iris: What? 

Zero: I don't know what I'm going to do next.

(He licked his lips as he closed his growling expression. Iris came within arms reach of her demonic husband, he growled quietly in confusion, still oblivious to reality. Iris's eyes met the green slits inside Zero's. She slapped him, everyone gasped. Zero turned his back from the force, holding his face.)

Signas: What have you done!?

(Zero's armor angled in the sunlight and when he turned around....)

Zero: Hey, what was that for!?

Everyone: Hu?

(He was back to normal, his eyes, his hair, his armor, his voice, everything.)

Douglas: What just happened?

Signas: He's back to normal...?

(Zero looked at Iris, tears started to well up in her eyes as she embraced him tightly.)

Iris: Oh thank goodness you've come back!

Zero: Hu?

(He looked down at his sobbing wife. She eventually released her hold and her eyes met his deep ocean blue orbs. She gasped, realizing he had no recollection of what had just transpired. Was that possible?)

Iris: What happened to you?

Zero: What do you mean? (he blinked and turned away) I dunno...

(He looked over at his light saber that lay in the sand, it too had returned to its original light blue color. Douglas spoke into his communicator.)

Douglas: Alia, ready transport back to base.

Alia: Roger.

(Signas helped Garres stand up.)

Signas: Well, let's go. Come on guys, are you all ready?

Iris: Yea.

(Signas turned to X, still looking horrified.)

Signas: Hey, are you ok?

X: Yea... yea, I'm fine.

Signas: Alright then.

(X stared over at his confused best friend. His worst nightmare had just been realized. Zero, had re-become... a Maverick. They disappeared, going back to HQ.)

A/N: For those of you InuYasha fans, last nights episode 'Tetsuiaga Broken' inspired me to write this specific chapter. Zero just reminds me of InuYasha, and I tried to describe him how InuYasha is in the PlayStation game when he's in his demon form, but oh well, lol! The end is near.... :(


	33. Command Mission Impossible

(Everyone was still shocked about what had happened yesterday with Zero transforming, it was so weird the situation seemed almost surreal. Zero, still unaware of what transpired, was confused with how everyone was acting, but brushed it off. X and Garres had pretty much fully recovered from their battles but were still not at a hundred percent. Zero somehow was at peak prime condition after his transformation back to normal. It was the morning after a sleepless night. Zero was still laying on his bed above the covers, one hand resting between his head and the pillow. He looked up, blinking at the ceiling, he was thinking. He jerked up suddenly.)

Zero: I can feel it.

(Iris looked over her shoulder from flower arranging in a vase on the table.)

Iris: What is it honey?

Zero: Someone's coming.

Iris: Come again?

(She turned around, noticing he gripped his light saber from off the dresser.)

Zero: I can sense them.

Iris: What, how?

Zero: Their energy levels, the power seems to be four Mavericks, I think I can read who they are by their signals.

(Iris blinked widely, both shocked and amazed.)

Iris: Zero, I had no idea that you could...

Zero: Looks like it's Neon Tiger again.

Iris: Oh, I get it.

Zero: It looks like he's with Vile and Slash Beast. I wonder what they could want.

Iris: But Zero, you said there were four, and if my math is correct, that's only three.

(Zero squinted his eyes in concentration.)

Zero: I don't know who that fourth one is, I've never felt that one before, but he seems strong, much more stronger than the other three.

Iris: Is it really?

Zero: Yes, very.

Iris: I suppose you'll be going out there then.

Zero: Yea.

Iris: Don't go alone Zero, please.

(Zero turned to her and cocked an eyebrow.)

Zero: Why not?

Iris: Uhm...

(She froze, she couldn't tell him about his transformation.)

Zero: Iris?

Iris: I'm just worried about your safety.

Zero: Don't worry, these guys are nothing.

Iris: Please Zero, for my piece of mind?

Zero: Oh, alright, I'll do it for all of your mind.

Iris: (giggle) Thanks Zero.

Zero: (smirk) Sure thing.

(Zero went to the command center to go find X and the others and tell them of the approaching company. But when he arrived, he found no one was there. Confused, he sat down in one of the chairs until finally someone came in. It was Douglas.)

Douglas: Oh, Zero.

(Zero stood up to greet him, he approached him and noticed Douglas seemed slightly cautious.)

Zero: Hey, Douglas.

Douglas: Ah, what are you doing in here?

Zero: Waiting for Alia and Signas, four Maverick's are approaching.

Douglas: What, how did you know that, the equipment isn't even turned on.

Zero: I dunno, I could sense it from my room.

Douglas: Wow, that's amazing, it must be an improved sense from when you... uh...

Zero: From when I what?

Douglas: Um... when you were in your coma.

Zero: Oh. Yea, guess that makes sense.

(Garres and X entered the room, they looked up when they noticed Zero.)

X: Zero?

Zero: Hey X. And, ah...

Garres: Garres.

Zero: Yea, Garres. Four Maverick's are coming, I was going to go out solo, but Iris insisted I take at least you two with me.

Garres: But it'll be four against three.

Zero: Oh don't worry, three of them are Neon Tiger, Slash Beast and Vile.

X: Oh.

Garres: Who?

X: I'll explain later.

Garres: Ok.

X: Then who's the fourth one, that's only three.

Zero: Yea I know, the fourth one I can't read.

X: Read?

Douglas: Never mind.

Zero: So come on, are we gonna stand around and talk or are we gonna go take these guys out before they come here and do what they gotta do?

Garres: I'm with you Zero.

X: Yea, me too.

Douglas: Alright guys, I'll input the coordinates, get on the transporter.

X: Roger.

(The three got on as Douglas worked the computer. A minute later they were out of the base and they were in the tropics.)

Zero: Alright, where are they.

Garres: I don't know how you can sense them, you must be very advanced.

Zero: Well Douglas said my senses must've been refined while I was in my coma.

(X and Garres didn't comment, they just looked at each other, knowing very well what Douglas really knew.)

X: Where are they, are you sure this is the right place, I can't hear anything.

Garres: We should be careful, it might be a trap.

Zero: No, they're coming.

(Zero walked down the path through some tall grass and bushes, he jumped up over a big rock and stood on the slightly raised ledge on the other side, being hidden by a hill. He motioned for X and Garres to come after him, so they did the same.)

X: Are they over there?

Zero: Sh, yea, under that big tree.

Garres: Should we surprise them with a first strike?

Zero: Yea.

X: Ok, on my count..... 1, 2... 3!

(The three jumped out, giving a battle cry as they landed in front of Slash Beast and Vile. X raised an eyebrow as Garres blinked, confused.)

Garres: Wait, I thought there was four of them.

X: Not that I care, but, where's Neon Tiger?

Slash Beast: Why should you care indeed, do you think we do?

X: Yes.

Vile: Fine, we don't know where he is, happy?

Zero: No, because I know that's a lie.

(He frowned, pulling out his light saber, the energy flew sharply around it. Vile looked at him strangely, something seemed different about him. Usually he could sense a different aura emitting from him, but this time his heart, his scent, it was hard to explain, but the difference was there. Slash Beast folded his arms, he could feel the presence too.)

Garres: What's the matter, to scared to fight?

Slash Beast: Who are you?

Vile: He's that blockhead from the government, the latest edition to the Maverick Hunters.

Slash Beast: Ah, so a new boy hu? Allow me to introduce you to the ways of my fist!

(He extended his claws and let loose with a powerful electrified punch. Garres cried out as he got hit, but he spun in the air and landed ten feet away, landing on his feet.)

Garres: He's strong, and we're not fully recovered yet.

X: Don't worry, these guys are a piece of cake.

Slash Beast: Zero, I'm surprised to see you so soon. So tell me, how is Rush?

Zero: You shut your fat ugly face, you hear me!

(Zero ran forward with his light saber and slashed, Slash Beast jumped out of the way and laughed.)

Slash Beast: I dodged that attack easily, come on Zero what's the matter, you move a little slow today.

(Zero growled. X looked over at him, he knew what it was. The transformation had drained his energy, reverting to and from Reploid to Maverick had to have done some mess ups in his system. Zero growled and ran again.)

Zero: This time I won't miss!

Voice: Ah!

Everyone: Hu?

(They all turned at the shrill scream to see someone running towards them.)

Zero: Oh no, it's not....

Neon Tiger: Zero! Oh, my love!

(He grabbed him, picking him up to squeeze him tightly. He cried out for air.)

Garres: What, the...?

Neon Tiger: Oh, I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry I've been away from you for so long, but I did come to secretly visit you while you were in your coma.

Zero: Ah, get off of me!

(He struggled in his tight grasp. Garres blinked.)

Garres: X, are you ready to explain now?

(X rubbed the back of his head, blushing.)

X: Yea, ah, you see, he kinda has this sick fascination with Zero.

Garres: Oh so then you mean he's... ew!

X: Yea, I know.

Garres: Poor Zero.

Zero: Let me go!

(Finally Zero got out of his grip but not because he pushed his way out but because Neon Tiger released him. He put his hands on his hips.)

Neon Tiger: Something seems different about you Zero.

Zero: Will everyone quit saying that!?

Neon Tiger: Did that coma mess with you?

Zero: Maybe, but I'm not as messed up as you're gonna be after this!

(He twirled his light saber and held it up.)

Neon Tiger: Oh Zero, you hurt the ones you love.

(He extended his neon laser claws and slashed at him. Zero cried out as his light saber was slapped out of his hand. He growled, removing the hand he held on his wrist, there were burn streaks from the weapon left there.)

Zero: You.... bastard.

Neon Tiger: Come here, let me kiss your boo boos.

Zero: Not a chance!

(He got down in a fighting pose and ran towards him.)

Garres: Zero, your light saber!

Zero: I don't need it!

(He jumped up and went to punch Neon Tiger, but he was quicker and ducked, as Zero dove over him, he reached up with a fist of his own. Zero cried out as the burning claws met the side of his face, he cried out as they left burn streaks on his cheek. He rolled onto the ground and growled, turning back around.)

Neon Tiger: Stop this, I don't want to hurt you anymore.

Zero: The feeling isn't mutual.

Neon Tiger: Brother, Zero's being mean and not fighting fair!

Slash Beast: I'll allow it.

Vile: But Signas won't, despite how you know who is, he is your brother and for some reason Sigma refuses to have him scrapped.

Slash Beast: Your guess is as good as mine, so, alright.

(Slash Beast jumped up and rushed over to Zero, punching him right in the forehead with a clawed fist of his own. Zero flew back through the tree, cutting it in half into splinters. He lay on his back, twitching from the pain. Everyone stood still, a wind blew in the big field perfectly suited for a battle. He sat up and panted, why was he so tired already? Did his coma mess up his system that much?)

Zero: Let's get in there X, he's tired already.

X: Yea, right.

(They both ran at them but Vile and Slash Beast jumped in the way.)

Slash Beast: You two looking for a fight, well you found it.

Garres: Great, two on two.

X: Where's your fourth man, and better yet, who is he?

Vile: Oh, he's a fan of Zero's, he's enjoying meeting him.

X: What?

(They all looked over as Zero sat on his knees in the process of getting up, a strange presence filled the air, even X and Garres could sense it.)

Garres: What is that?

Vile: Allow me to introduce you to the latest Maverick to join Sigma's gang.

Slash Beast: Meet Flame Hyenard.

(A hyena Maverick jumped out with a hysterical laughter as it landed in front of Zero. He looked up strangely at him.)

X: What the...?

Flame Hyenard: Haha, burn to the ground!

(He raised his fist, causing a tower of fire to erupt from the ground below Zero. He let out a cry of pain as he flew up into the air and then back down to the ground.)

Garres: Whoa, no way.

X: We have to stop this, he's too powerful!

Vile: Oh but you haven't seen the best part yet.

Slash Beats: Show them what we mean dog boy.

Flame Hyenard: Haha, burn, burn!

(All of a sudden two clones appeared out of nowhere on each side of him, X and Garres gasped.)

X: He can clone himself, no.

Garres: Zero, get outta there!

Zero: No way.

(He growled, getting up, already injured badly from the powerful attack of this new Maverick. Flame Hyenard just laughed maniacally. X growled to himself, if Zero's life were to get in danger once again, he could transform again.)

X: Let's get in there Garres.

Garres: Right.

(They both started to run again but Slash Beast and Vile got in the way again.)

Vile: Hello, forgetting someone?

(He punched X.)

Slash Beast: Your fight's with me buster.

(He punched Garres.)

Flame Hyenard: Ha, grounded.

Zero: Hardly, the only one going down is you.

Clone 1: Haha!

Clone 2: Oh the pain.

Flame Hyenard: Burn to the ground!

(They all three shot a huge blast of fire strait at Zero, he tried to jump it but he wasn't fast enough and the blast was too powerful. All the two battling Hunters could do was watch as once again Zero's life was nearly being stripped away. He landed farther off near the other side of the field, face first, not moving. X gulped.)

X: Zero?

(He didn't move and everyone grew tense, had that done it? No, just then he started to twitch and slowly prop himself up on all fours. The eye on the side of his face where the burn marks were was closed because of the pain of the punch.)

Garres: Please you have to stop this before he trans... ah.

Vile: Oh, no, please do go on, before he what?

Garres: Uhm, nothing.

Slash Beast: Oh I love secrets, tell us more, tell us now.

Garres: No, X!

X: I'm coming Zero!

Zero: No!

X: Hu?

Zero: I can handle it.

(X noticed his light saber over by them, very far away from Zero.)

X: Here, your weapon!

Vile: Not so fast.

(He picked it up, X stopped in his tracks.)

X: Ah, no give that back!

Vile: Ah, ah, not until you tell us your little secret.

X: No way! Besides, we can't.

Vile: Oh and why not? I bet I already know what it is.

X: Ah...

Vile: You were going to say before he transforms.

X: Uh, oh... no!

Vile: Heh, yes it was.

(Zero was listening, but was confused. Transforms?)

Slash Beast: Don't just stand there, attack him dog face!

Flame Hyenard: Burn!

(The two clones went back into his body and he ran right at Zero. Vile smirked.)

Vile: I want to see this, his transformation.

Slash Beast: We all know about Zero's past, but I want to see this with my own eyes too.

(Neon Tiger, who had been watching quietly the whole time blinked.)

Neon Tiger: (thinking) Zero was a Maverick before? This whole time, I never knew...

(X and Garres had tried to go help Zero but Vile and Slash Beast prevented it, they could only watch in horror as the two Maverick's waited expectantly. Zero sighed, his shoulders slumping as he lowered his head, he knew he couldn't fend off this new Maverick. The wind began to pick up, the breeze blowing to the east in the long grass, his ponytail moving majestically in the wind. But just then, the wind's direction seemed to immediately shift, changing to a gust to the east, the wind now blowing Zero's ponytail ruggedly in the other direction. His eyes looked up piercingly as a growl began to escape his throat once again. X gasped, they may have been at a distance but he recognized this.)

X: Oh no...

(Zero's eyes were green again, his ponytail now white, and his armor black once more. His eyes were menacingly evil as the growl seemed so demented and animal like. His fingers, almost claw like, dug into the ground as his mouth grew wider as he bared his angry teeth. Vile cried out in pain as the light saber shocked him in his hand, he dropped it, holding his hand in pain as he looked down at it. Hu, it was green? Slash Beast was shocked and in awe at the evil power flowing through him but his brother was scared.)

Neon Tiger: Z-zero?

(Flame Hyenard hadn't stopped though he noticed the change, he grew nearer to Zero. Zero jumped up with a blood thirsty growl as he charged directly at the oncoming foe, plowing literally right through him, demolishing him into spare parts in a flat second. Everyone gasped as Zero stopped running immediately, the scrap suspended in the air for a brief moment before falling to the ground.)

Vile: Whoa, no way....

(Zero's head jerked around quickly, now facing the two of them, they gasped.)

Slash Beast: No way man, this is too... ah.

Vile: Yea, let's get outta here!

(X and Garres watched as the two of them ran off, then turned back to each other. How were they going to get themselves out of this one? The wind blowing in the air even seemed darker. Zero may look calm but inside he was going insane, he wanted to kill more, the blood flowing inside him yearned for it, it made him feel good, so complete. He growled, looking up in X and Garres's direction, they gasped. He began to approach them slowly. Neon Tiger was shaking in fear as he slowly began to back away. Zero took one slow menacing step closer and closer, X and Garres were fearful.)

Garres: What do we do now?

X: I- I dunno....

(Zero was about six feet away when something inside him pulsed, he froze, was that his heart beat? He could feel the energy of the blood rushing through his veins, something was connecting in his body, only it wasn't the killing, what was it? He looked up, it was coming from X holding his light saber. He looked strangely at him, X grew nervous.)

Garres: X, what's going on?

(He didn't reply, he was more focused on what if Zero was about to kill him, was his worst nightmare coming true right this moment before his very eyes? Zero reached out a hand, he and Garres froze as he began to come closer to him. Garres shock with fear, but X noticed something different this time. Something was controlling him, holding him back, was that Zero still in there? His eyes were shaking, his body was shaking, something about the Maverick seemed different. X felt his hair bristle as Zero's hand was inches away from that of his own, his hand met that of X's as he grabbed the light saber from him. It sparked in his hand, Zero closed his eyes and growled deeply, raspy. The demonic aura blowing waves of energy from out and around him began to dissipate as the colors began to fade back to normal, the black to red and the white to blonde. He moaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes, they were blue, back to normal too. He blinked and looked around, not only he was back to normal but so was the environment surrounding them. He looked over at X.)

Zero: X, are you....

X: Zero!

Zero: Hu?

Garres: Whao, what happened?

Neon Tiger: Hey, you're back to normal.

(They were confused. Zero frowned.)

Zero: I understand now.

(They froze, what did that mean?)

Zero: I know what happened now.

X: Oh no, Zero I...

Zero: I'm sorry X.

X: Zero it-it's ok.

Zero: No it's not! I could've killed you X, and you're my best friend. I never would've even known it that it was I that had your blood sullied on my hands.

X: But Zero, you...

Zero: So this happened last time. I didn't even remember it. This time... now I do.

X: Hu?

Zero: I was still in there, somewhere.... like if I was lost, fighting, and trying to control it. Something, somehow got to me, and I was able to break free. I saw you X, I knew you were the one who could help me get back out.

(X blinked.)

X: Zero...

Zero: I lost control last time, but this time I found it.... so, does that mean that I... ugh.

(His knees buckled from under him, the energy shift had worn him once again.)

X: Zero!

Zero: Oh....

(X went over and helped Zero stand up by wrapping an arm around his shoulders.)

X: Don't worry Zero, we're your friends, and I want to help you.

Zero: (sigh) Thanks, X.

(Garres opened his communicator.)

Garres: Transport back to base.

Alia: Ok, hang on a sec.

(They all stood and waited. As they did, Zero blinked, thinking to himself: Last time who knows what I did, this time I came after you X. I don't want to think it, but I was this close to killing you without even realizing who you were, if not for that sudden jolt, me jerking back to reality, I could've ended not only our friendship but your life right there. The next time I transform I might forget everything, I might not even recognize your face. Who am I, what have I become? And with that, they disappeared back to the base. Neon Tiger still stood their blinking, confused.)

Neon Tiger: I guess I should probably go back now, heh, no one left here for me to talk to. Look at me, I'm even talking to myself.

Voice: Yea man what's up with that?

(He gasped and ran off screaming at the imaginary voice from the woods. Elsewhere, Vile and Slash Beast had already returned to base. Vile went to go meet with Sigma. He arrived in his office where he was talking with a strange looking Reploid.)

Sigma: So do we have a deal then?

Reploid: Yes sir Professor.

(Sigma looked up, noticing Vile.)

Sigma: Ah yes. Well I shall see you again soon then?

Reploid: I'll give you a call tomorrow, we'll talk then.

(He got up to leave, passing Vile out the door.)

Sigma: I look forward to it... Red.

(Slash Beast, meanwhile, had a meeting of his own. He was in his room, he dialed on his phone and held it up to his ear. It rang until someone answered, a deep gruff voice.)

Voice: Hello?

Slash Beast: Hey, it's me.

Voice: After so long? Is it finally time?

Slash Beast: Yes, yes it is.

Voice: Good, I'll be out there shortly.

Slash Beast: I look forward to it.... father.


	34. Nightmare Reality

(That night, Iris slept quietly and peacefully next to her wide awake husband. Rush whined as he lifted his head from down on the floor. He looked up at his master, sensing his uneasiness. Zero turned his head slightly and patted Rush, rubbing him behind the ears. His tail wagged, satisfied, and laid back down to return to his slumber. Zero sighed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. He turned his eyes towards the window, outside the dark blue night sky was dotted with twinkling stars. He sighed, his thoughts spoken aloud in a quiet whisper.)

Zero: What's wrong with me? I'm a Hunter one moment then shifting to Maverick the next whenever my life is in danger. It's getting stronger within me, I can feel the energy laying dormant inside of my body. It's becoming hungrier for the blood of the kill, the thrill of the fight, and I can't stop it, it's growing every time. I'm loosing control, X, you're my best friend, my partner, no matter what you will always be by my side, even when I transform. What if next time I can't stop myself, your worst nightmare is of me reverting back and slaughtering you, you have no idea that that's my worst nightmare too.

(After a sleepless night of tossing and turning, morning crept up slowly, Zero finding himself in a zoned out state of semi consciousness. Iris stretched and sat up as she awoke, she looked down to her side to see Zero, his face looking forlorn with bags under his eyes, his ponytail a mess.)

Iris: Zero.

Zero: Hm.

Iris: Did you get any sleep at all last night?

Zero: Hm.

Iris: Zero!

Zero: Hm.

Iris: Answer me.

Zero: Be careful not to yell at me honey, the anger might cause me to revert.

(He sat up and walked into the bathroom. Iris sighed as she watched him go, he's changed so much since the day they first met. Something was wrong with him, he's become something he's not truly, something he's not ever wanted to be. Later that morning, Iris was in the main room watching the news by herself. Signas walked in upon making his rounds and noticed her depression. He approached her.)

Signas: Iris, are you ok?

Iris: Yea.

Signas: No, don't lie to me, something's wrong and I know it.

Iris: Oh no, really, it's nothing.

(Signas sat down beside her and turned off the program.)

Signas: Come on what is it, you know you can tell me.

Iris: Well, I was just thinking about Zero lately, and how he transforms and what not. And it got to me, I mean, he's struggling with this so much you have no idea. He hasn't touched a beer in over a week, something's seriously wrong with him.

Signas: Maybe he's giving it up, you know, with the baby due soon he might want to make a good impression.

Iris: No, I know it's not that, he won't eat, he won't sleep, he's a wreck and I'm afraid his body is going to shut down.

Signas: Zero is a tough guy, he'll fight his way through this.

Iris: But Signas, there's got to be a way! Can't Douglas do something to stop his transformation?

Signas: (sigh) Iris, let me tell you something, it's a story from long ago, something you might have long forgotten. Nearly half a decade ago there was an ingenious professor working for the Reploids by the name of Sigma. He was a great inventor and he was just as smart as any of the lead Reploids, he was the one that started the Maverick Hunters.

Iris: But if he despised them, then why did he become to lead them?

Signas: There was a young new upstart among the Maverick ranks, a punk teenager, a rebellious rouge. He yearned for the thrill of the kill, the blood of the victims he massacred in his fights fueled the blood to rush throughout his body. His name was Zero. Sigma strived to capture Zero and study him, see if he could revert him to a Maverick Hunter. But Zero was a self proclaimed leader, he and Sigma met once and Zero nearly killed him, he could've but he didn't.

Iris: Hu?

Signas: Nobody knows why, only Sigma will ever know what truly happened that day in the cave, but Sigma came back the next day a changed man. About a year later, Sigma started the rebellious Maverick army. But he didn't recruit Zero, Zero was eventually caught and studied by his doctors.

Iris: What happened?

Signas: Nobody knows for sure, except Sigma. But high sources believe that Sigma had this all planned out from the start of being a Reploid professor. He deceived them, he learned all they knew, everything about them. He wanted to take out Zero, but he couldn't he was too strong, so he did the next best thing, he had him deleted and restarted as a Maverick Hunter. Then Sigma took command of the Maverick's, knowing that nobody could stop him.

Iris: So that's where X and Zero come in?

Signas: Correct.

Iris: X was made for the sole purpose of destroying Zero, but with Zero as a Hunter that was eventually scrapped. But X knows his true purpose, he must kill his best friend, my husband. They're partners in the fight against Sigma, but now with Zero breaking back into his true form, despite his own wants and actions...

Signas: Iris, it's best not to discuss it, especially at a time like this.

Iris: I know, but...

Signas: Sh. Just forget about it, Zero is a tough guy, he's been through a lot, don't give up, I know he won't. He's a true fighter, just remember, you know him, you'll know he'll do the right thing.'

(Signas got up and continued his rounds. X had just finished his session in the training room with Garres. Garres, due to his lack of experience, was still a little sore from recovering, so he decided to pay a visit to Douglas to see if his armor could have any additional upgrades made. X was walking down the hall to go meet up with Alia in the control center when he walked passed Zero's room. He stopped when he heard something, it sounded almost like music. Was Zero playing music, no, that sounded like his voice singing. Opening the door a slight crack, he saw Zero sitting on his bed, his electric guitar in hand. X smiled, he hadn't seen Zero pull that thing out to play in years. Zero was looking up at a picture of Iris by the computer desk dresser stand by the end edge of the bed.)

Zero: This is for you, my muse.

(X watched and came to a realization, Zero wasn't playing any song, he was writing a song. For Iris. He smiled to himself as Zero began to come up with lyrics.)

X: Aw, how cute.

Zero: (singing) And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.

(X frowned, he knew what those lyrics meant. Zero sighed as he tried to come up with the right words for his song. X slowly closed the door and stood for a moment, thinking. This was tearing him so much inside he forgot all about Zero, the psychological issues behind this must be tormenting him even more so. X sighed to himself.)

X: Here I go again, being selfish. The last time this happened Zero was attacked and sent into his coma which eventually sparked his Maverick side to be reawaked by that damaged sleep. With me being so selfish yet again, who knows what'll happen to him next.

(X choked and ran off, trying to hide the sobs of sorrow behind his hands. Life Saver was around the corner, he came around upon hearing and seeing this all. He shook his head to himself and eventually brought himself to walk up to the door and knock.)

Zero: What! I mean, come in.

(Life Saver opened the door to see Zero putting his guitar aside. He looked up and sighed.)

Life Saver: I know, I know, I'm the last person you want to see right now.

Zero: For once I have to agree with you.

(Live Saver put his hands behind his back and stood up.)

Life Saver: Zero, I think there might be a way to stop this.

Zero: What?

Life Saver: When you transform, it's because your life is in danger and since that rarely happened until after your coma episode, it's reawakened and become stronger.

Zero: Yea, so, tell me something I don't know.

Life Saver: Ok, you're an idiot. Wait, everyone knows that. Look, the point is there's one simple way to stop this all.

(Zero's smirk faded as he and Life Saver looked each other dead in the eye. He blushed.)

Zero: You're not going to tell me it's to train and bring up my own strength.

Life Saver: Ah...

Zero: Dang it, you got my hopes up!

Life Saver: Listen to me. When you reverted back by yourself it was because X was there and you saw him, that awoke your true self deep down inside. Zero you should've learned this from your life story, you make who you are, you're a tough guy, you refuse to listen and be controlled, that's why the Maverick side of you will always fail.

Zero: Damit Light Saber I nearly killed him!

Life Saver: What?

Zero: Look, I haven't told anyone this, but I nearly killed X right there. But I felt my own heartbeat and I listened to it, it told me not to so I didn't, and I reverted back. I have no control, the Maverick within me runs the show, I'm just its bottled up conscience. If not for that one heartbeat, I would've killed X right there, my best friend, making his worst nightmare come true. There's no telling what I might do next, there's no way to stop me, except for the one easy way out. Death. If I don't end this now, who will?

Life Saver: Oh come on now Zero, be serious!

Zero: I am being serious! For the first time in my life I am Life Saver.

(Life Saver's eyes widened.)

Life Saver: Did you just call me...?

Zero: What? Life Saver, it is your name isn't it.

(Life Saver blinked, Zero was so simple minded that for once when he was being serious and his thoughts were clear he actually said his name right. He sighed with a smirk.)

Life Saver: Look at you, will you listen to yourself? This isn't the Zero I know. You have friends, an expecting wife who needs you, never before have you sounded so serious that you really sound stupid. Where is that drunken, fun loving idiot that we all know and love? We all want him back Zero, bring him back for us won't you? You're the only one who has the power to end this.

(Life Saver got up and closed the door behind him. Zero sighed, alone again.)

Zero: You have no idea how right you are...

(X had met Alia in the control room.)

Alia: It looks like it's Slash Beast again, only he's with an undetectable reading.

X: It could be another newcomer, like Flame Hyenard.

Alia: But I thought Zero destroyed him.

X: There could be more, who knows how many new recruits Sigma has.

Alia: Take Garres with you, I don't know what they're doing but this is simply an excavating mission.

X: Right.

(X went out of the room and found Garres.)

Garres: What's up X?

X: Ready for another mission?

Garres: Ah the life of a Hunter.

X: Are you feeling any better?

Garres: Yes, Douglas fixed me right up.

Zero: Hey guys.

X: Hu? Oh, Zero.

(Zero walked up to them.)

Zero: So, where are you going?

X: A scouting mission.

Zero: Oh, mind if I come with?

Garres: What, but Zero.

Zero: Don't worry, I know. But this is just an observation, I won't be fighting, we all will be perfectly save.

Garres: (gulp) Ok.

(Zero turned to X and looked him strait in the eye.)

Zero: Trust me.

X: We're partners Zero, of course I trust you.

(Zero smiled.)

Zero: Come on then, let's go not kick some but.

(Zero walked off, Garres and X looked at each other and then followed. Alia sent them off to the coordinates with the transporter. They appeared in the abandoned ghost town of Omega City. Crime, deception and fighting had left it in ruins long ago.)

X: What would Slash Beast be doing here?

Garres: Maybe he's making a deal with the devil.

(They looked over a rock and saw Slash Beast talking to a slightly larger cat looking Maverick. Just then Neon Tiger bounded from around a building corner, the two groaned but they continued on with their civilized conversation.)

X: I can't hear them.

Zero: That's Wild Jango, apparently he knows Slash Beast and Neon Tiger.

Garres: Wow, good ears.

Zero: Oh, thanks.

X: Wild Jango? Maybe he's related to them, they look almost alike.

Zero: You have no idea how right you are, that's their father.

X: Their what?

Zero: I wonder what they're doing with him?

Garres: Family reunion maybe?

Zero: Wait a sec... guys, leave. Leave now.

X: What?

Zero: I said go.

Garres: But this is...

Zero: An excavation, yes I know, you've seen what's going on here, now go.

X: Zero you heard something you're not telling us.

Garres: Yea, so tell us what it is.

(Zero's eye twitched, growing impatient. He turned around and growled loudly.)

Zero: This is the last time I'm going to tell you, go now!

(He gasped and covered his mouth, sure enough the three cats had heard them.)

Slash Beast: Ah, that sounds like Zero now, how appropriate.

(The trio was about to escape when the three cats jumped over to block them.)

X: Oh no! Not you again.

Slash Beast: Leaving, so soon?

Neon Tiger: Hi Zero.

(Zero slapped his hand against his forehead.)

Wild Jango: I so disregard you as my own.

X: Who are you?

Wild Jango: I am Wild Jango, and this is my son.

Neon Tiger: You forget me daddy.

Wild Jango: (sigh) Oh how I try...

Garres: Why are you with him? He's not in cohorts with Sigma.

Slash Beast: True, but we have something to do.

Neon Tiger: Zero, we've come for you.

(Zero growled, X looked at him.)

Slash Beast: No, for once my brother speaks the truth. It's you we're after Zero.

Zero: Yea, I know. But you won't take me alive!

(He pulled out his light saber and stood poised, ready for battle.)

Wild Jango: Haha, oh no, we're not going to hurt you, not at all.

Zero: What, then why are you....?

(Before he could finish his question, Slash Beast slashed X and Garres from behind, Neon Tiger joined in on the mauling of him with their claws. Slash Beast punched X up with his electric blast as Neon Tiger slashed Garres on the face.)

Garres: Ah, my eyes!

X: Garres hang, ah!

Zero: X, Garres!

Wild Jango: Haha, oh yes, that made you mad didn't it.

Zero: (growling) X, Garres, I told you to get out of here, why didn't you listen?

X: We're partners Zero, I could never leave you behind.

Garres: We're a team, and teammates stand together and never abandon a comrade.

Zero: But you guys don't understand, they're planning to...

(X and Garres cried out, being thrown together and collapsing after the beating from the two cat brothers. Zero cried out in shock, then growled, turning back to Wild Jango who folded his arms with a toothy smirk of expectation.)

Wild Jango: Had enough Zero, do you want to fight me?

Zero: Yes, yes I do. Ah!

(Zero ran at him and slashed him with his light saber, but he gasped, Wild Jango was holding it back easily. He threw him back, he landed on the heap of X and Garres. The three of them all sat up and looked at the three cats.)

Wild Jango: That's it? Oh my son, you fed me such lies telling me of the great Maverick Hunters.

Slash Beast: Well everyone does have an off day, father.

Wild Jango: True. And that shall seal your fate!

(Wild Jango formed an electrifying referse force field around the trio, rather than protecting them, it surrounded them with pain. They cried out at each shock, the field grew smaller as the pain increased with each blow. Zero struggled to stand up.)

Zero: I'll save you guys.

(He shoved his light saber into the force field, but it was sucked out and returned Zero with a high powered blue thunderbolt. He fell back into X's arms.)

X: Zero? Zero!

Wild Jango: Haha, and now you will die.

(He picked up the light saber, it had turned off. He tossed it up in the air in his hands repeatedly. Zero sat up, growling. He cried out in pain.)

X: Zero!

Garres: What have you done to him?

Wild Jango: He's too hurt to move, my special blue blast paralyzes the victem for an hour, which is even too much time before you'll die. I say enjoy your time together, they'll be your last moments. Haha!

Zero: (growling) Damit, dam that bastard to hell.

(X gasped, he could feel something inside him.)

X: What the hell was that?

(He looked down at Zero who was growling with anger.)

Zero: What a jackass. I'll get him.

(He felt it again and gasped, he knew what it was.)

X: Oh no not now, in here, not again!

Garres: It was a trap, they lured us here for this.

Slash Beast: True this was all a plan, but all we really want is you Zero.

(Zero didn't answer, he just growled. X looked at Zero's eye, it was blue, but with every feeling he got it flashed green for a moment. X gaped, he was feeling his heartbeat, his heart was changing. X gulped and began to sweat as a wind seemed to pick up from inside. Zero was shivering as the wind from the waves of power emiting from him blew at his ponytail. His body flash to his Maverick state once again. X and Garres cried out, they were trapped inside the encapsulating force field with this demon.)

Garres: X!

X: Oh no, Zero.

(Zero growled and sent a wave of energy from his body in a huge bright flash, it caused the force field to break, freeing X and Garres, not to mention himself. He rushed towards Wild Jango and punched him. He skidded back but regained his composure. Zero hunched over, cracking his knuckles as he growled.)

Wild Jango: So, this is the infamous Maverick form? I am pleased indeed.

Slash Beast: So what of the plan now father?

Neon Tiger: Yea, he's scary when he's like that.

(The two rolled their eyes at him.)

Wild Jango: Zero, I didn't expect you to be alive nor less move after the attack combo.

Zero: And yet here I am.

Wild Jango: Indeed. But why slaughter me? I am of your fellow man.

Zero: You may be a Maverick, but you aren't a fellow man to me.

Wild Jango: Oh?

Zero: They're Maverick Hunters, but they aren't fellow men either. I am both, I am neither, I am in a class of all my own. And now you will feel my wrath!

(Zero jumped up in a rage. Wild Jango smirked.)

Wild Jango: And it's about time.

(Wild Jango powered up, and shot a blast at Zero. But Zero had grabbed his light saber, it transformed on and he slashed through the attack. Wild Jango was shocked.)

Zero: And now you die!

Wild Jango: What!

(Zero slashed him literally right down the center. He landed with his saber edged in the ground from the blow. The two halves of the wild cat fell over, he was dead. Slash Beast gasped.)

Slash Beast: Oh no!

Neon Tiger: Daddy!

Zero: You underestimate me?

Slash Beast: How dare you kill him.

Zero: How dare I? How dare I! Allow me to reunite you!

(Zero jumped up and onto Slash Beast. He cried out and held up his hands to block him as Zero began to maul him.)

Neon Tiger: Oh no, brother! Stop it Zero!

(Zero's eyes flashed as he whirled around. He jumped off Slash Beast and landed in front of Neon Tiger as Slash Beast's body fell. Neon Tiger shivered as he looked over at him.)

Neon Tiger: Oh no, what, how could you...?

Zero: Simple, I just keep fighting until they stop breathing. Care for a demonstration?

(He parted his teeth as he growled. Slash Beast opened his communicator.)

Slash Beast: Sigma, send back up...

(His head fell. Zero laughed as he began to back up Neon Tiger. X and Garres were still in too much pain, not to mention shock and fear, to move. All they could do was watch, and it was tearing X up inside.)

Zero: I've wanted to scrap you piece by piece since the first moment I met you.

Neon Tiger: B-but Zero.

Zero: And now I finally get the long awaited chance. Run little kitty, for every life I shall kill you nine times!

(Neon Tiger squealed and ran.)

Neon Tiger: Ah!

Zero: The chase adds to the thrill of the game, it makes it more fun. For me.

(Zero tossed his light saber from his right hand to his left as he crouched down, preparing to give chase. But just then a voice cut him off.)

Voice: Haha, so Zero, we finally meet.

Zero: Hu?

(He turned and looked over at the strange Reploid.)

Reploid: Allow me to introduce myself to you as Red of the Red Alert army.

Zero: So, another of Sigma's alliances?

Red: Correct.

Zero: Then you shall fall. Just like all the rest!

(Zero jumped up but Red got out of the way. He appeared in a flash in a new area but froze.)

Red: Hu?

(Zero wasn't coming after him, he was slaughtering his men, the entire army he'd brought. He was confused. Finally after demolishing them all, leaving only a small handful, he turned to Red.)

Zero: Feh, is that all you got? Pathetic. Hardly worth the fun of going on a cat hunt.

(Red was lost for words, Zero had whipped out nearly all of his men, his whole army, only about a frightened ten of them remained. Red gulped.)

Red: Men?

Zero: Reatreating so soon?

(Zero jumped up to block them off.)

Red: No.

Zero: Not so fast, it's my watch.

X: Zero don't, they're helpless, please!

Garres: They're begging for their lives!

(Zero turned and looked down at the cowering pleading Reploids. Zero growled and put away his light saber.)

Zero: They're right, this isn't fun at all. No honor of game in doing that.

(He turned and walked passed Red.)

Red: What...

Zero: Go run along home little Red, come back when you're ready to fight like a man.

(Red backed up along with his men. As they were about to make their escape, Red bumped into something. He froze and turned around to meet Sigma and Vile. He gulped.)

Vile: What's this? Backing down and out already?

Sigma: I had a feeling you were soft and weak. You're just like the Hunters.

Red: Now just a minute there Sigma...! We, we had a deal.

Sigma: You should know better, than to make a deal with the devil.

(With a swoop of his arm he cut off his head.)

Vile: Sir? What of the others.

(They all shivered. Sigma thought for a moment, then smiled.)

Sigma: Kill them. Kill them all.

(They gasped, then ran. Vile powered up his gun and shot, he'd gotten them, they were all dead. Zero blinked as he watched this. These two just might be formidable enough advisaries. Neon Tiger gulped as he came out from hiding behind the two of them.)

Neon Tiger: I-is it safe now?

(Sigma turned and looked at the slain Slash Beast.)

Sigma: So, your brother is dead. And that one must be your father.

Neon Tiger: Yes sir.

Sigma: To keep in the spirit of the family reunion, perhaps your head shall be next.

Neon Tiger: Oh please no!

Zero: Excuse me?

Sigma: Hu?

(They turned to see Zero waiting impatiently.)

Zero: You seem to be forgetting me.

Sigma: Oh how rude.

(He pulled out his light saber. Zero's eyes sparkled with the glint of excitement.)

Vile: But sir.

Sigma: Back away you two, this fight is between me and him.

Vile: Yes sir.

(They ran off. Sigma and Zero smirked at each other.)

Sigma: This has been a long time coming.

Zero: Indeed it has.

(They both held their light sabers staring each other down. X, Garres, Vile and Neon Tiger watched with their anticipation on edge. Was this it, the final battle with Sigma?)


	35. The Sum

(A/N: Why thank you! lol, I love InuYasha and Zero so reminds me of him, that's where I get a lot of my inspiration for this story and especially for his (Zero's) character. Anyway, part two!)

(The battlefield stood still as the four watched the two Mavericks were about to face off. Nothing moved, not even time itself. Sigma smirked causing Zero to jerk suddenly as Sigma lowered his guard.)

Sigma: So how about it Zero.

Zero: Hu?

Sigma: Look at you, a strong, ruthlessly blood thirsty Maverick. Look at me, I'm their leader.

Zero: So what about it?

Sigma: Join me.

Zero: What?

Sigma: You know...

(Zero growled, but then he smirked, lowering his guard. X and Garres froze from the anticipation.)

Zero: Why not, after all, you do have a point.

(He walked over and shook his hand. Sigma laughed.)

X: Oh no...

Zero: I'm in.

(Zero turned and looked at his two former comrades. He sneered before turning his back as he and Sigma walked off. Vile joined his side, followed by Neon Tiger as the four walked off. X and Garres were still frozen in shock.)

Garres: What... just...

X: No, oh no Zero...

(X couldn't help it this time, he was crying. Zero was like a full blooded Maverick now. He hadn't changed back, nothing inside him of the Hunter lived. What happened? How, why? X was so confused, he couldn't help but break down. Garres looked at him, he understood, Zero wasn't just his partner, he was his best friend.)

Garres: What should we do X, should we go back and tell everyone?

(X rubbed his eyes and looked up.)

X: No, no one must know about this. We still might have a chance, come on!

(X got up and ran.)

Garres: What, where are you going?

X: After Zero.

(Garres smiled and nodded. He got up and ran off with X. The four Mavericks were walking back when Garres and X appeared.)

Vile: Gr, you!

X: Stop right there!

(He powered up his gun.)

Zero: Not so fast.

X: Hu?

(X froze as Zero jumped in front of him and slashed his buster with his saber. X cried out as he fell back. His buster sparked.)

Garres: Oh no X, are you ok?

X: My buster, he damaged it offline!

(Zero laughed. Garres growled and got up.)

Garres: It pains me to see you like this Zero, what you've become. Look at you, I know what I said before about comrades being together, but this, I must got back on it this one time for you. I just can't take it anymore.

Zero: Ha.

X: Garres no please, don't do it.

Garres: You know it's the only way, he has to be killed, they all do. You're hurt.

X: But... wait!

Garres: I'm sorry X.

(Garres growled and ran at Zero with his gun. He shot but Zero jumped up. He landed and slashed down at Garres, destroying his gun. Garres growled and pulled out a long metal stick with a jagged sharp metal end on it. He spun it around and stabbed at Zero, but he only found air as Zero had disappeared. He reappeared behind Garres. He gasped and turned as Zero yelled, raising his light saber and doing a fast repeated slash combination on Garres. X watched in horror, his jaw dropped. Zero finally stopped and folded his arms, putting his light saber down. Garres was frozen in that position but finally he fell, scrapped. X's eyes shook.)

X: No.

Zero: Too easy! Man, if he was from the government, shows what kind of security guard they have. Heh.

(Zero began to slash at the remains of Garres, enjoying ever bit of it. Vile shivered with disgust.)

Vile: Look at him, that's no Maverick, he's far from it, no, he's just a pathetic excuse.

(Zero froze, hearing that with his keen senses.)

Zero: What did you say?

(He slowly looked up, but Vile wasn't afraid.)

Vile: You heard me. You're a Maverick, you're a Hunter, right? Wrong, you're neither, you're nothing, you're a worthless shame! You don't deserve to work with Sigma, you are far from being our equal.

Zero: Equal? Equal!

(He jumped up in front of Vile.)

Vile: Yea.

Zero: You're right, I'm not your equal. I am your superior!

(He slashed at Vile who backed away but still got hit.)

Vile: Ah!

Zero: We are far from ever being equals!

(Zero slashed at Vile but he kept dodging it. But Zero was fast and Vile was getting tired, he didn't want to admit it but he wasn't as strong as Zero at all. Finally Zero slashed his left arm off. He cried out and it sparked.)

Vile: Ah, how dare you!

(Vile grabbed his gun and pointed it at Zero who stood still. Vile shot but Zero flicked the bullet aside. Vile gasped as Zero's eyes flashed, he swung his light saber, sending out a wave of powerful energy. Vile cried out as the heated pain as it eventually demolished him to bits. The scrap fell among the rubble. Zero laughed again. The thrill was too much, the blood was pumping harder that it ever had before. X could feel his heart racing again, the beats were quick and impure. Zero had gone berserk, his face was blank as he began to slash and blow up the scrap. Sigma frowned to himself, just then Zero whirled around to face him.)

Zero: You're mine!

(Zero charged at Sigma. He sighed and raised his saber, shooting bullets of light beams from it. They repeatedly hit Zero. He fell but got back up and continued his charge. Sigma's brow furrowed as he growled at the annoyance. He swung his saber, sending out a wave of energy. Zero cried out in pain and fell, but got back up. He growled, his face still glazed over blankly.)

X: He's going to kill himself out there!

(Zero turned around at the quiet self spoken voice, and that gave Sigma his chance.)

Sigma: He's lost it, this is pathetic, I don't want this worthless excuse.

(Sigma pulled out his light saber and rushed over to the zoned out Zero. X watched in shock as Sigma approached him from behind and stabbed it through him. Zero froze and after what seemed like forever he fell off the light saber and collapsed on the ground.)

X: No!

Sigma: I've seen enough. This was a bad idea, who would've ever thought a pathetic, worthless excuse for a Maverick could ever be one of us. You're not a Hunter, or a Maverick, you're not both or either, you're in a class all your own alright, only nobody else is in it. You're an Outsider. You have no home, no family, no friends, you will never be one of us. I was a fool to think you could ever be one of us, I was a fool to ever think that you could've been a worthy advisary.

(Sigma turned and walked away. Neon Tiger had vanished off long ago, he couldn't take it, he was weaker than X when it came to will, not to mention power and everything else all together. X shivered as he stared at Zero, he was laying not moving, his demonic face was glazed over. Finally finding the power and courage to go over, X approached him.)

X: Zero?

(Zero shivered and opened his eyes. X was confused, they were blue, his body had slowly returned to normal. The Maverick within him had gone so crazy it had worn itself out, returning him back to normal.)

Zero: What, happened?

(He was in too much pain to move, almost paralyzed from the battles. X held Zero up in his lap.)

X: Don't worry, it's ok. It's all over now, you can stop, they're all dead.

(Zero looked around in shock at the bodies of Slash Beast, Vile, Wild Jango, Garres, Red and Red Alert all were dead scrap.)

Zero: Did I, do this?

(X looked up at him, there was a horrified look of disbelief in his eyes. It pained X to see Zero like this, he hated himself because he couldn't control it. Zero closed his eyes, trying not to cry.)

X: No Zero, don't.

Zero: X, I- I'm sorry.

X: It's ok, I was scared too.

(Zero opened his eyes and looked at him, was his face really that scary? Zero grabbed X's hand from off of his shoulder and held it for comfort.)

Zero: X, look at this mess, I can't control it, I lost it and look what happened. I forgot your face entirely. What were to happen if I were to come after you next with these blood maliced hands? I could never live with myself. You can't kill me even though that's your mission, you know you have to and yet you can't. You still have your self control, but where is mine? I never want to transform ever again, but I have no power, no right of what to say over it, the choice isn't mine. Please X.

(X blinked up at him.)

X: Zero...

Zero: X, I...

(Zero broke down into crying. X held him and patted his hair.)

X: Don't worry Zero, I'm here to help you. We're not partners, we're friends, together we'll make sure this will never happen again. There's just got to be a way!

Zero: Please X, stay away there's no telling what I might do next.

X: But if I'm here then we're together, I can protect you when you're going to die.

(Zero opened his eyes)

Zero: What?

X: We're a team, we stick together. A friend once told us that.

(Zero looked down at Garres's remains.)

Zero: X...

X: With me by your side, our friendship will prevail. We will end this, as soon as peace returns to the land you will be safe. You only transform when you're in danger, and if you're never alone then you'll never be in the danger of death.

(Zero blinked. Back at the base, Iris noticed the guitar on their bed and a piece of paper by her picture on the dresser nightstand. She picked it up, it looked like scribbles of a song in process. It was Zero's handwriting. The song was entitled 'Iris', she gasped, it was for her. She read the lyrics:

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am...

Iris put it down and sighed, she knew what that song meant. Tears of joy and sorrow went down her cheeks as she sat down on her bed to cry. Signas was very pleased about the death of Vile, Slash Beast and his father of whom they were partially indifferent, but he was saddened to hear that Garres's life was lost. X didn't tell them how or why it came to pass, and for that Zero was very thankful and grateful to him. That weekend there was a service held for the death of Garres. Everyone attended to pay their respects. Still recovering from his mass injuries, Zero stood next to X as the coffin was lowered into the ground in the base courtyard. Zero was reminded of the words X quoted from Garres, it got him to thinking, he'd come to a realization.)

Zero: You're right X, I'm not alone. You know, I never came to realize it, Maverick, Hunter, it doesn't matter who or what I am. I'm able to control my own destiny, I'm able to make my own self, my own place. I found a place for myself and I'm happy there. Without even paying any mind to it, it just happened so suddenly, it felt so natural, with X there with me.

(He looked over at X and they smiled at each other. Zero put his arm over Iris and she held it tightly as they all watched Garres's remains get covered by the ground. But you can't help but wonder, with the end this inevitable, what does Sigma have planned for next time?)


	36. Raw Is WarZone

(Zero's has recovered physically from the battle, but not mentally, and that was both physically and mentally wearing him down. Iris was walking down the hall after paying a visit to Gate and Life Saver when she passed by the training room. Hearing sounds she peered through the large window and looked down, and there she saw Zero, taking his frustration out of himself through mass rigorous training. She sighed, taking her hands from off the glass as she continued along her way. He growled at himself as he repeatedly punched one of the bags until it fell off its latch. He then turned to another one, doing a spinning kick, slicing it in half. Then he grabbed his light saber and slashed the half part still hanging to ribbons. It fell to the ground around him as he panted. Iris went into the main room and sat down, tired. X was on the opposite couch reading a newspaper when he noticed her. He looked up and set it down.)

X: Hey.

Iris: Hey.

X: Feeling ok?

Iris: Yea.

X: No you aren't cause I know how you feel.

Iris: Hu?

X: I may not be pregnant like you...

Iris: Thank god.

X: (smirk) But I am close to Zero like you are. I know you must be feeling bad about all of this, what with your baby due any day now and the events circulating your husband. We may not be a married couple but we sure act like one. We're not just partners, we're best friends, we've been through a lot together and it's hard for me to see him like this too. He's not himself, but he's a tough guy, and he'll get through it.

Iris: Heh, that's the same thing Life Saver told me when I saw him and Gate earlier.

X: Yea. Life Saver has surprisingly been very supportive lately.

Iris: Tell me about it.

(They both shared a brief laugh before letting out a sight.)

X: So anyway...

Iris: Well what are you going to do?

X: Hu?

Iris: You don't have a mission?

X: No not yet today, everything's calm out luckily, after we lost Garres the base has been pretty mellow yellow.

Iris: I saw Zero training.

X: Oh?

Iris: He's under a lot of stress, it's good for him to get it out of his system, so in any cause, ah... you know.

X: It's an anger management therapy to prevent his transformations.

Iris: Exactly.

X: Heh, smart. For once he's using his brain.

(That caused a giggle to rise out from Iris. X smiled. Zero walked into the room after taking a break from training, feeling a little more rejuvenated.)

Iris: Hey hon.

X: Hey Zero.

Zero: Hey Iris, X.

X: Why don't you take it easy today and relax?

Zero: I can't relax, not with what all's been going on.

X: Zero, don't stress out, you'll get tense, tense leads to anger, anger leads to...

Zero: Yea, yea I know, suffering. Gees X, when are you not quoting Star Wars?

X: (laughing) No you idiot! Anger leads to your transformation, well, which could lead to suffering.

Zero: (smirk) Aha, I knew it!

X: Oh I'm sorry! I just got the new DVD, I can't help it.

Zero: Heh, well it's good to laugh again and hang out with you off the battlefield.

X: Heh, you said it.

(They both stared blankly at each other for a moment, then Zero walked off and X went back to reading his paper. Iris smiled at herself and picked up a parental magazine to read. Zero was heading to his room when Signas ran past him.)

Zero: Hey whoa, boss.

(Signas screeched to a halt and whirled around, rushing over to him.)

Signas: Zero!

Zero: Calm down man, what is it?

(Signas stopped panting when he caught his breath.)

Signas: I'm on my way to the control room, we've got trouble.

Zero: Oh yea?

Signas: With a capital T.

(Signas called everyone to the control room over the intercom, and soon everyone was there.)

X: What is it sir?

Signas: This is it everyone, the day we've all been training for. As you know as Maverick Hunters we live to uphold the peace between all Reploids and humans. Whenever a Maverick attempts to disrupt the peace, we take care of it and prevent any cases of an all out war. Well, the day of reckoning has finally come.

Zero: Yea I know, I bought it to play off of Gate's Game Cube.

Gate: Zero!

Zero: Ok, ok, I'll ask next time I borrow it.

Signas: Please be serious, I know we don't want you stressing out but please Zero.

Zero: I know, I know, I'm just kidding. I know what this means. We have to fight back.

Signas: Sigma's army is large, larger than ours. But we have you, X and Zero, you can take out a whole army.

X: Yes I know, but...

Signas: But, with Zero's condition, we'll have to be sending an army along with you. All of the trainees, everyone. You'll lead this mission however, got it?

X and Zero: Right.

Alia: We're lucky, we're getting this right at the beginning, only one place has been demolished and taken under Maverick territory. They're just leaving that and heading to the Tropics Quadrant near Alpha.

Signas: We can't let them take over the city. We had word that a small revolution army was located there named Red Alert, but their army was destroyed in the last battle with Sigma. The city is filled with some of their support followers, but nothing more. The Maverick's must be taking over their territory since no leader is left alive to control it.

X: I got it. Don't worry boss, we'll take out the Maverick army before they can leave the city.

Signas: Good. Douglas, can the transporter teleport the entire army at once?

Douglas: I can make a quick modification, it'll only be five minutes.

Signas: Good. Get on it now. X, go to the training quarters and rally the troops, this is it men, it's war.

(Five minutes later, the troops were rallied and Douglas has the modified transporter in the maintenance room. Douglas got on his walkie talkie with Alia.)

Douglas: We're ready here.

Alia: Affirmative, imputing coordinates, now.

Douglas: Roger.

(In a few seconds X, Zero and the whole Hunter army had vanished. They reappeared outside the city of Alpha, a slightly rural suburb between the desert and the mountain areas. X and Zero stepped forward and looked around.)

X: Zero, can you sense them?

Zero: Yes. They're coming from that direction.

(He pointed to the swampy terrain off in the distance.)

X: Hmm, not suited for battle.

Zero: We may not have a choice. This is it, X.

X: Yea I know. Are you ready?

Zero: Are you?

X: Yea.

(Zero nodded and looked up.)

Zero: Ok guys, get ready, this is what you've all been training for. War has been declared and it's up to us to win the fight for all Reploid humanity. Do whatever it takes to take them out, this is a must win situation, if Sigma were to triumph, the world will fall to his dictation and virus control.

X: They're coming!

Zero: Get ready.

(Back at the base, Iris let out a cry as Alia rushed to her side.)

Alia: Iris, what is it?

Iris: Oh, it's time, the baby's coming! Ah!

(Alia gasped as Iris held her stomach.)

Alia: Quick, hang on, I'll get you to the med ward!

(She ran off to get Douglas to help carry her. Iris fell to her knees.)

Iris: Zero, you're going to miss this!?

(X held onto his buster, Zero had his hand ready to grab his saber. The troops each had a gun, a staff, or some sort of weapon to fight with. There was a still wind in the air that seemed to hang over them with anticipation. They tensed as they saw the black spots grow larger in the distance. Zero growled, X gave him a cautious look.)

Sigma: Well, well, well, it looks like the Hunters are out to greet us.

Neon Tiger: Hi Zero!

(He waved, Sigma shoved him and he rubbed the sore spot.)

Sigma: How the hell did you ever become my right hand man?

Neon Tiger: Cause all the good Mavericks were dead.

(Sigma grumbled. Once the two armies were about fifty feet from each other, they stopped. The two sides stared each other down. There was a slight breeze that blew up at Zero's ponytail, when the gust subsided, it dropped back down. Sigma snickered to himself, folding his arms.)

Sigma: Well, well, it's nice to see you again.

X: Sigma.

Zero: This is it, for the last time, we end it now.

Sigma: I have to agree. Ready?

X and Zero: Ready?

X and Zero and Sigma: Go!

(Both sides cried out as they ran at each other. X and Zero led the assault but Sigma jumped up out of the way to stand up on a rock to observe the fighting. Neon Tiger scrambled up a tree as the Hunters and Mavericks began to be slain. He shivered as he looked around, desperately trying to find Zero. Noticing the commotion, civilians began to look out of their houses and peer around corners.)

X: No, get back, please for your own safety!

Reploid: Hey, what's going on over here?

Sigma: Once you get the chance, men, go after the innocent!

Mavericks: Yea!

(Mavericks and Hunters had already fallen, but there were a few Mavericks without an opponent, so they jumped into the town. The civilians screamed as they were slaughtered. Bodies of the innocent Reploids and humans began to line the gutters with blood. Zero slashed the final bit of one of the enemy Mavericks when he turned around to see the massacre. His eyes widened.)

Zero: (gasp) No.

(A flock of Mavericks began to tower over X, the Mavericks had more troops even though both sides had already amounted casualties.)

X: Ah, Zero!

(Zero turned around to see his friend struggle, he was loosing ground quickly. Zero growled.)

Zero: X, no! (He rushed over and took out his light saber, he jumped up and swung it, slicing them all in half. They fell to bits on the ground as Zero landed.) Are you alright?

X: (panting) Yea, fine. Look out!

Zero: Hu?

(He turned to see more Mavericks attacking. He yelled as he slashed through them all, X blasting the halves of them as Zero cut them in half with his saber. More Hunters, Reploids and humans fell as well. Those civilians who hadn't slaughtered realized there was no point in hiding, the Mavericks were ransacking their town. They had to escape. A group of humans and a few Reploids was running away when Neon Tiger spotted them, he jumped over to block their escape. They froze in fear.)

Neon Tiger: Haha, ah, ah, where do you think you're going?

Reploid: Stop, please don't hurt us!

Neon Tiger: Well, since you asked so nicely...

(They let out a sigh of relief.)

Reploid: Oh thank you kind sir.

Neon Tiger: I'll kill you painlessly, like the mercenary that I am!

Reploid: Ah, no please!

(Neon Tiger raised his claws to the cowering group, but he was tackled from behind by a red blur. He fell and rolled over as Zero stepped before him.)

Neon Tiger: Zero?

Zero: (to civilians) Run. Run now, go!

Reploid: Yes, thank you sir!

(He waited before they had all run off before his eyes locked back onto Neon Tiger. He looked up at him and waved innocently.)

Neon Tiger: Hello.

(Zero looked around at the bloody mess of humans and Reploid parts. He growled.)

Zero: Damit all.

Neon Tiger: Oh Zero, I can't fight you. Why can't we be friends?

Zero: Because you're a jackass!

(He swung his saber and Neon Tiger ducked, scrambling off. Zero growled, then gasped, turning around, realizing he forgot the true fight. Very few Reploids were left compared to Maverick's, X was holding the bulk of them off and he was already very injured.)

X: Ah!

Zero: X! Hang on!

(He rushed over and hit them all aside. X groaned and fell to one knee, holding his shoulder.)

X: Ouch.

Zero: X, are you ok?

X: They're much stronger than I anticipated, it's too much for our team to handle. Ah, we're loosing.

(Zero looked up around him as the Reploids were falling to the Mavericks. He lowered his eyebrows into an angry expression. X was crestfallen. Zero clenched his fist, his muscles under his armor flexing larger tightly. X looked up to see him growling. He froze.)

Zero: Dam you to hell Sigma... you bastard!

(He stood tall yelling, Sigma took notice, as did the other Mavericks. Waves of energy were flowing wildly from Zero. X shook.)

X: Oh no!

(Zero growled as he clenched his fists by his side.)

Zero: No, I won't allow you, I won't let you do this! This has gone on far enough Sigma, this long struggle will finally be over!

(He growled, his body trembling with rage. Sigma watched this expectantly, was this his transformation? Zero's head butted as his hair and armor began to flash, his eyes were white with anger. X shook, gasping with fear. Zero finally let out a loud yell as he flashed. X cried out as he looked up at Zero, once again reverted to his Maverick state. Zero growled, his fangs bared, his eyes pierced with blinding rage. His fists were clenched so tightly they shook with anger. Back at the base, Iris let out a scream as she lay on one of the sick bay beds. Life Saver and Gate were ready, Alia was there holding her hand for support.)

Gate: Come on Iris, you're doing great.

Life Saver: It's almost there kid, just push.

Iris: Ah!

(Zero whirled over at Sigma.)

Sigma: You want this so bad Outsider? Come at me already!

Zero: I'm gonna lay the SmackDown on your candy ass!

(Zero ran madly towards him. Sigma smirked.)

Sigma: Eh he. Men!

(At the command, every Maverick left their injured Hunter and ran at Zero to attack. Zero roared as he slashed them all to bits in seconds. Sigma frowned at this shocking turn of events. Zero growled as he looked up at Sigma. Sigma pulled out a gun.)

Zero: What's the matter Sigma, afraid to fight me like a Maverick?

(Sigma threw the gun down at him, it bounced off him and fell to the ground. He took out his own light saber.)

Sigma: Zero! Unsheathe your light saber and fight me.

(Zero smirked as Sigma jumped down off the rock to face him.)

Zero: It's about dam time.

(Zero took out his light saber. X struggled to sat up, the injured Hunters tried to watch but they were so exhausted that they passed out among the dead. A breeze broke the still air, ruffling through Zero's long white ponytail. X watched, he couldn't even feel his own heartbeat from the mood emitting from the scene. After what seemed forever in a time still frame, Sigma and Zero ran at each other with a battle cry. They locked light sabers and growled face to face before breaking away and the fight began. Neon Tiger crept up from some of the Maverick body scraps. He was watching his master fight his lover. X could only watch in horror as the fully transformed Maverick Zero faced off with his rival Sigma. But Sigma was too strong, too fast, and Zero wouldn't stop fighting, he just couldn't control it. Zero was going to die out fighting, and X couldn't take it anymore. He made a promise to Zero and he intended to keep it. Zero leaped at Sigma on the offensive, but Sigma became defensive and slashed Zero repeatedly. Zero cried out and flipped back. Sigma's light saber glowed, it powered up an attack. He waved it at Zero and it flew at him as he landed on his feet. X growled as he got up, struggling from the pain of the fighting injures. He looked up to see a blast from Sigma flying at Zero, who was standing his ground.)

X: Zero, no!

(X jumped and tackled Zero down on his side, both narrowly evading the blast. X panted, then gasped as that demonic growl began to rise up from out of Zero again. X looked up in fear, he was holding him, he was too afraid to let go, he was going to be slaughtered by his partner, his best friend! Zero's eyes fluttered and slowly opened as his growling subsided. X gasped in utter shock, the sight of his sparkly blue eyes was so beautiful!)

Zero: X...?

(Zero's voice was his own, tired, but back to normal. X didn't get it, his armor was black and his hair was still white.)

X: Zero? Wha...

Zero: You did it X, you saved my life. Rather than following your purpose to kill me, you lived up to your promised word and look at me now. I made my own destiny.

X: Zero?

(Zero struggled to stand up, X helped to support him.)

Zero: This, is my true form.

(X's eyes shook in surprised awe. He was shocked as he looked down at the light saber clenched in his friend's hand. It was blue too!)

X: Zero!

(He was about to smile but he noticed Zero's eyes locked onto Sigma's.)

Zero: X, I can take him down. But I need you to hand onto me, for just a little while longer.

X: Ok Zero, I can do it for as long as it takes. I'm here for you always, partner.

Zero: Thank you, my friend.

(X held his weary friend up for support, but Sigma just laughed to himself.)

Sigma: It's over, prepare to die in your huddled ball of fear! Ha!

(He shot a final full powered blast from his saber. X was afraid but he didn't shake or shiver as long as Zero was there. Zero's light saber looked strange, it had an aura of wind circulating around it. As if in slow motion, Zero raised his light saber as the blast neared.)

Zero: Now Sigma, you shall meet your end!

(Zero waved the saber at the attack, it sliced through it. Sigma was shocked.)

Sigma: Haha... (gasp) What!

(The saber sent out a blast of it's own after cutting through the blast. The wave of pure energy swept over Sigma. He cried out in pain as it vaporized him. Zero kept watching but the light was too bright for X, he had to shield his eyes. When it finally faded he opened them. He gasped, Sigma was gone. Zero had done it! X looked at Zero's eyes, there was a slight glint back before they slowly fell shut and his body went limp in X's hands.)

X: Zero!

(He held him in his arms. Zero moaned and groaned from the pain.)

Zero: X...

X: Hang in there Zero.

Zero: No X, it's over. That attack, it, it was my life force. Ugh, it was the only way to defeat Sigma. Ah.

(He closed his eyes and shook in pain, it was a struggle just to talk.)

X: No, Zero... please.

Zero: He's finally gone X, we did it. The world is finally at peace. And so am I.

X: What?

Zero: I finally mastered my true form. I made a class of all my own but nobody was in it until I found my family, my friends. It was you X, you were the one who was there, and you told me, I make who I am, and I did.

X: Zero.

Zero: The fighting is all over, the war has finally been won. And I am at peace.

(A smile started to tug at his lips, but he was too worn. His eyes closed as his body began to shake less and less. X gasped as tears began to well up in his eyes.)

X: No, Zero, please don't go.

Zero: Hey X, take care of Iris for me. Ok?

X: No Zero, don't, please don't go Zero... Zero? (no response, he lay still, gone) Zero! (he sobbed) Zero, the Maverick, you changed your ways and made your own place, you lived your live as a Hunter and ended the war. You saved my life, and that of the entire world, and for that nobody can ever repay you. You will always be my best friend.

(Iris let out one final scream.)

Gate: There it is!

(The baby cried and Iris opened her eyes, a relieved yet tired smile on her face.)

Life Saver: Congratulations, it's a girl.

(Iris held her and rocked her tightly as she stopped crying.)

Iris: A girl, my gosh, she's so beautiful. (she held her close) I'm sorry you had to miss this Zero, but thank you so much, for this blessing.

(X broke down into sobs as he lay Zero's limp motionless body down onto the ground. In the distance, Neon Tiger was pale with shock, his lover was dead. He was too stunned to move, to even cry, until something came flying at his head.)

Neon Tiger: Ow!

X: Hu?

(He turned to see Neon Tiger rub his head as a young Reploid aimed his gun at him.)

Reploid: Hey you, you're one of Sigma's Mavericks aren't you?

Neon Tiger: Yea, so?

Reploid: You killed these innocent people and Reploids, you were responsible for the end of Red Alert! Red was my best friend, I'll kill you, I'll kill you!

(He began to fire wildly randomly in the air. Neon Tiger squealed and ran off. The young Reploid cried out. X ran over.)

X: Hey, hey, hey, wait, stop!

(He turned to him and stopped.)

Reploid: Hu? Hey, I know you!

X: Yes, but who are you?

Reploid: My name's Axl, and you're Hunter X.

X: Yes.

Axl: I'm the only one left of Red Alert. Sigma and his Mavericks did this, didn't they?

X: I'm afraid they did.

(Axl looked around.)

Axl: Hey wait, where's your partner Zero?

(X didn't respond, he just looked out into the battlefield. Amid all the Reploid and Maverick bodies, Zero's body stood out. Axl gasped, then lowered his eyes, sorry for asking.)

X: He gave his life to end the war, he saved them all. The Mavericks are all gone and Sigma is dead.

Axl: (gasp) No way. (X nodded) So, then, what are you going to do?

X: Go back to base and give them the news... both the good, and bad.

(He shook. Axl frowned, looking at him.)

Axl: I'll go with you.

X: What?

Axl: I only joined Red Alert because Sigma destroyed my family. I wanted revenge but I couldn't become a Hunter. I hated all Mavericks, I wanted to be just like you and Zero, I idolized you. So please, can't I fight by your side?

X: Well the fighting is over kid, it's all finally over, thank you.

Axl: Please, can't I come?

X: Alright, you can come. Who knows, something might happen in the future for you.

(X walked off.)

Axl: Hey wait, where are you going?

(X approached Zero.)

X: I'm not leaving you behind, I never did before, and I never will, partner.

(He picked him up and walked back over to Axl.)

Axl: Ready?

X: Yea, hold onto me. (to his communicator) Teleport back.

Alia: Roger.

(They disappeared, leaving the bloody battlefield outside of Alpha with the bodies of the human and Reploid casualties, Hunters, Mavericks, and the remains of their leader, Sigma.)


	37. Conclusion And Aftermath

(A/N: Wind scar? Oh you mean the attack? Actually Sigma and Zero did have an attack like that in one of the games, but yea now that I think about it... wind scar! lol.)

(X and Axl arrived in the maitenance room. Douglas took off his smoke dirtied goggles to greet them.)

Douglas: Oh, back so soon? So how was it, did you... (he took them off and saw Zero's body) Oh.

X: Douglas, send for a salvage party. Most of our men were killed but some are still out there injured.

Douglas: And, what of the Mavericks and Sigma?

X: The only one that got away was Neon Tiger.

Douglas: And Sigma?

X: Sigma, is dead.

(Douglas stared in shock.)

Douglas: A-are you sure, seriously?

X: Yes Douglas. Zero gave his life to finally make it happen.

(Douglas was happy but sad at the same time, the conflicting emotions created a tornado of confusion inside him.)

Douglas: I'll contact Signas in the command center immediately.

X: Right.

(Douglas went over to his table and spoke into the walkie talkie.)

Douglas: Come in control room.

Alia: This is Alia here, go on ahead.

Douglas: Have Signas set up a salvage mission for the battle zone.

Alia: So is it over?

Douglas: Yes it is.

Alia: (gasp) You mean that...

Douglas: Yup, Sigma's dead.

Alia: Alright, oh wow, that's so great!

Douglas: The Mavericks are all gone as are many of our troops but some injured are still out there and we need to bring them back for medial repairs.

Alia: Roger. I'll have Signas get Gate and Life Saver for that.

Douglas: I'll go with them, I don't know how much help they'll need.

Alia: What about X and Zero?

Douglas: Oh, yea, they're here...

Alia: Are they ok?

Douglas: Oh X is pretty damaged, but I'm sure he can wait until after the salvage.

Alia: And what about Zero? You do know that he's a father now.

X: Wait, what?

Douglas: Yea, that's right, Iris gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl not too long after you left.

X: Oh no...

Alia: Is everything ok over there?

Douglas: No, I'm afraid not.

Alia: What's going on?

Douglas: I'm not sure how to say this, but...

Alia: Then just say it.

Douglas: Zero, is dead.

(There was silence.)

X: I'm sorry.

(X walked out of the room. Axl reached after him.)

Axl: Hey X wait!

Douglas: Who are you?

Axl: I'm all that's left of Alpha and Red Alert. X and I are....

Alia: Douglas, are you still there?

Douglas: Yea, what is it?

Alia: Signas is heading over there right now with Gate and Life Saver, they were still in the medical ward with Iris.

Douglas: Roger.

Alia: Out.

(They turned off their walkie talkies. In the control room, Alia was still trying to cope with what she had just heard. She couldn't believe it. Sigma and the Maverick army was gone, but so was Zero. Iris had finally delivered their child, a child conceived in the first place with the fear of Zero's death only now to have him dead at the moment his daughter was born. Signas, Gate and Life Saver ran into the maitenance room to find Douglas looking at Zero's body. They froze, so it was true.)

Signas: (shaky voice) Oh my god.

Gate: No, way...

(Life Saver didn't say a word, he just closed his eyes and lowered his head. Douglas stood up.)

Douglas: I'll be joining you on the salvage. Axl, take Zero to the med ward.

Axl: But what about X?

Douglas: X needs some time alone. Don't worry, he knows what he's doing.

Axl: Alright.

(They watched as Axl grabbed Zero's body and went out the door. The four men looked at each other.)

Signas: So, ah, I guess we should get going.

Douglas: Oh, uhm, yea.

(Douglas switched on the teleporter and the four men vanished to the battlefield. As they salvaged for survivors, X was walking sullenly down the hall when he passed the med ward. He heard a baby cry and he froze in his tracks.)

X: Oh my god.

(He rushed into the sickbay and saw the Colonel sitting with Iris and her baby.)

Colonel: Hey X, heh, look at me, I'm an uncle.

Iris: Oh X, look at her, isn't she beautiful?

(X didn't know how he was going to tell her.)

X: So, have you decided on a name for it yet?

Iris: I don't know, Zero and I were going to come up with it together.

(X chocked, he couldn't take it anymore. Iris looked at him confused.)

Colonel: X, are you ok?

(X didn't respond, he just ran out of the room. Iris and Colonel looked at each other and shrugged. Axl had set Zero's body in the farthest sickbay room before going back to the maintenance room to wait for the team to come back. X somehow managed to find his way there. It was dim and quiet inside the room, Zero's body lay on the bed. X went over and looked at him, he looked so perfect and peaceful in his eternal sleep. X shook his head and sat down, it was time for him to say his good by.)

X: I'm sorry Zero, why did you have to die? I was there for you and still you gave your life. You ended the war, you defeated Sigma and all of his Maverick army, but in the end, your battle was lost and for that you paid the ultimate price, but not before finding your true self and being at peace before death. For that I'm happy for you, but not for this Zero. Zero, you never truly even got a chance to be a father, Iris gave birth to your child while you were giving your life in battle. You did so much for us and we will forever be eternally in your debt, but nothing can return our gratitude for you grace. Zero. You were my enemy, your very existence, your very being was the sole purpose I was created. But I couldn't destroy you, I could never kill you, and yet somehow, I helped to be responsible for your death. I always thought seeing you kill me was my worst nightmare, but no, now I know what my true nightmare is. It was to see you die, to stand back and watch idly by as I could do nothing to save you. You gave your life to save me and every Hunter here at the base, for every Reploid, for every human on this planet. Zero, I....

(Finally he couldn't speak anymore, he broke down into crying. The Colonel poked his head through the door.)

Colonel: X?

X: (gasp) Colonel!

(He whirled around and dried his eyes. The Colonel walked in and stood next to X, then he looked down at his now late brother in law.)

Colonel: So, Zero is dead, the father of my nephew, the husband to my sister, dead in battle.

X: He gave his life to save them, to protect us all.

(Colonel sighed and shook his head.)

Colonel: Oh geez, how am I ever going to explain this to her?

X: Poor Iris...

(X stood up.)

Colonel: Hu, wait X, where are you going?

X: As much as a hated despised duty it may be, we have to tell her, as it's our responsibility.

(The Colonel nodded and they walked out of the room and headed back down the hall. Back in Iris's room, she was growing sleepy from the tiring experience. The baby was already asleep in her arms and Iris was starting to nod off when a voice caught her off guard.)

Voice: Iris.

Iris: Hu, who, what's that... Zero?

(She looked around, she could've sworn she heard his voice, but nobody was there.)

Zero: Iris.

(A very transparent image of himself appeared to walk out from nowhere as he approached her bedside. Iris looked up at the ghost.)

Iris: Zero, am I feverish?

Zero: No. Ahem. I, ah...

Iris: What is it, Zero?

Zero: I don't know how to tell you this, but, uhm, I'm dead.

Iris: You're what!

Zero: I'm sorry honey, you have no idea how bad I feel. Leaving you behind, dying in battle, and now this... look at her.

(Iris followed Zero's gaze down at their sleeping daughter.)

Iris: Zero, I...

Zero: I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never got to hold you in my arms, my child. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't get to hug and kiss you one last time, Iris. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that we'll never get to be a real family, I'm sorry.

Iris: Zero, don't be.

Zero: Hu? 

Iris: You gave your life in battle to defeat the Maverick army, you did it to save the world, but you had only one person in mind to protect, and that was me carrying our unborn child. And look, you not only won the battle but the war, Sigma is gone and here is our child now in this world.

(Zero smiled and put his hand on Iris, it was a strange cold feeling, but she was just glad she was able to sense his presence.)

Zero: I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to go now.

Iris: What, oh Zero no!

Zero: I'm sorry. Garres is saving me a chair right now, there's a shortage of them up there so I'd better hurry back before bingo starts.

(Iris smiled up at Zero, still his same sense of humor even in the after life. Zero smiled proudly down back at her.)

Iris: Good by Zero. Don't ever forget me.

Zero: Good by, my wife. Iris, I love you more than anything in the world. I'll always have you in my heart so long as you remember me.

Iris: I will. I only wish our daughter could've gotten a chance to meet you.

Zero: I love her more than I love life itself.

Iris: And you proved that, I only wish she could've seen you with her own eyes.

Zero: Yea. My time has come Iris, farewell.

(Zero and Iris looked at each other and then slowly began to go in for a kiss. Iris closed her eyes and a split second before their lips were about to meet, he vanished. Iris opened her eyes, she looked around the room, but he was gone.)

Iris: Hu? (sigh) Good by, my husband.

X: Iris?

Iris: Hu?

(Iris turned to see X and her brother standing in the doorway.)

Colonel: I'm afraid we've got some bad news to tell you.

(Iris shook her head and wore a small smile.)

Iris: You don't have to tell me, I know.

X: Hu?

Iris: Zero died. Yes. He came and told me, he said his good by and saw our daughter.

Colonel: He what?

Iris: You know, I'm sad that he's gone, but I'm happy because... at least I got to see him one last time, for a brief moment, he stood here and I felt his presence. And it felt so complete, with me and our child, and Zero standing there. We were a family.

(She looked down at the sleeping baby. X and Colonel looked at each other and smiled.)

YEARS LATER...

(Peace was prosperous throughout the land. After the great war, the salvage mission had brought back all of the survivors who were repaired and healed back to health. No sign of Mavericks had sprung up, but the base was still operation just in case something ever happened. X had retired from the world of fighting and took command beside Signas. The Colonel and General took command of the training of the newcomers and X had taught Axl of the ways of the Hunter, naming him leader in command, the new top Maverick Hunter, which he was. Everyone was still there at the base, Douglas, Life Saver, everyone. Out in the courtyard in the center of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters was green with trees and benches among the bushes. Iris walked down the stone path and picked up a flower from the cut grass in a pile of dirt. She stood up and smiled, then looked up at the statue in front of her. It was a commemorative statue of her husband, Zero. There was a scream and she looked up as a young girl Reploid ran over.)

Reploid: Ah, momma, momma, Taiko won't leave me alone!

(A young boy Reploid about a year or two younger than her chased her, growling like a monster. The girl screamed as she held Iris's leg.)

Iris: Cero, stop this, you march right over to him and say stop it!

Cero: Grr ok! (she charged at him, he stopped and gasped as she roared) Cut it out!

Taiko: Ah!

(He ran off, causing her to giggle. Alia and Gate stepped outside as he ran past them.)

Alia: Gate, you should teach that son of ours to not be so rambunctious in the base.

Gate: (proud smirk) Oh what can I say, he takes after his old man.

Alia: (laughing) Oh you.

(Iris smiled over at them, then watched as her daughter romped and played in the garden with Rush. He barked. She looked so much like herself, but you can tell there was a difference. Her armor she wore was a little different than her own, she had a similar hairstyle only it was more golden than brown, most likely from the blonde of Zero's ponytail. The personality was deffinetly Zero, it was all there. Iris walked over to her.)

Iris: Come on dear, it's time to see Life Saver for your check up.

Cero: Aw!

(Iris picked her up and they went to the medical lab.)

Life Saver: Ah, so I see you made it.

Cero: Hey Life Saver.

Life Saver: (smirk) I'm just glad at least she didn't inheret the wrong pronunciation of my name.

(Iris laughed. That night everyone went to the main room to hang out and watch tv. Every day and night was so fun loving and enjoyable. Everything was so peaceful with the prosperity after the great war, and they had Zero to thank. This was the paradise lost he'd hoped for, the life he yearned for, and though he may not have been able to live it, he was the sole reason that the world got to exist for it. Thank you Zero, for your sacrifice.)

(A/N: Well, that's it. That's the end... or is it? Muahaha, cough. Ha, oh wow, check it out, almost a year to complete this fic, almost a year on the date (twenty days)! Oh well. I did have some other chapters but my computer is stupid, the files got erased somehow, that's why I write these chapters when I'm at school now, heh. But I did make a backup on a disk, somewhere, as soon as I find them I'll put them up in moch DragonBall GT fashion- the lost episodes, haha. I have a sequal in mind for this, possibly, but I'm not sure if I'll ever start it. Basically the idea is Neon Tiger is still out there as the sole survivor of the war, he reincarnates Sigma and he releases a new deletion program called the Null Virus over the world to manipulate all civilian Reploids into Mavericks to wipe out the entire human population. So the Hunters are called to action with Axl in command as the main character. Taiko and Cero (man I really suck at making up names, if better ones come to mind I'll switch them to it) are older now as more time has passed, Cero is about 20 and Taiko is about 18, Taiko didn't want to be a researcher or medic like his parents, so he's training to become Axl's partner. Cero wants to be just like her dad and be a Maverick Hunter by the base codes won't allow her to be anything but a base person like Alia and Iris, because she's a girl. So, she breaks the book and goes into battle anyway as the first female Maverick Hunter and so the trio sets out on a new journey to take down Sigma. And as for Zero being dead or not? Yes he really is this time, but, if I do write the sequal he'll be sort of a guide to Cero on her journey and his spirit will be in the story, and you never know, it might be affected by the new virus. But I dunno how this idea will turn out, I'm starting to come up with the first chapter and last night I got a great inspiration for the story as a whole, but I doubt it'll ever be as successful a hit as this story suprisingly came out to be. In closing, I'd like to thank everyone who read this fic, I wrote it for my enjoyment but mainly for you to read, and for that I give a big special thank you, my loyal reader and reviewers. And that, my friends, is the end.)


End file.
